New Project of Kami
by Uzu No Kami
Summary: Fragmentos de fics que en un futuro publicare al terminar alguna de mis historias actuales... También tiene el fin de exponer ideas que puedan servir a nuevos autores, además de explorar nuevas ideas que no se han visto en el sitio... Aunque debo decir, las ideas son de mi autoría y eso no cambiará, como prueba la fecha de publicación n.n... Kami fuera.
1. Chapter 00

**Una idea que he estado desarrollando y debo decirlo... espero les deje un buen sabor de boca.**

 **Como expliqué en el resumen, este es un fragmento de un fic que estoy escribiendo, del cual llevo tres capítulos... aunque debo corregirlo a mi nuevo estilo de escritura y corregir ciertos errores que noté.**

 **Aquí publicaré nuevas ideas, sean de este universo u otro, o algún crossover.**

 **Espero sea de su agrado.**

 **Como ultima referencia, estos fragmentos están sujetos a cambios debido al desarrollo de la historia conforma vaya escribiendo, pero en sí la esencia será la misma.**

* * *

 **Highschool DXD**

El universo Highschool DXD y sus personajes pertenecen a Ichiei Ishibumi quien es su respectivo autor.

 **Caballero Dragón de la Traición**

 **Nuevo Camino**

 **Dragón del Invierno**

 **Ventisca de las Sombras**

Estos son los probables Títulos de este proyecto a futuro.

* * *

 **Ciudad de Kuoh**

Eran altas horas de la noche y en un parque de la ciudad de Kuoh se ven a varias figuras en el lugar.

Kiba Yuto se hallaba perplejo ante las cuatro figuras encapuchadas frente a él, mientras Koneko mantenía una mirada neutra, pero en su mente todo era un caos.

Por otro lado, Irina solo se mantenía alerta, algo le decía que lo que estuviera pasando no era nada bueno, eso lo deducía al ver las expresiones del [Caballo] y la [Torre] Gremory.

— ¿Cómo es que estás viva? Rias-buchou se encargó de eliminarte en el incidente de Asia — Habló el rubio mientras empuñaba su espada contra su escucha.

— Solo digamos que alguien nos ofreció la oportunidad… hmp, realmente me sentí feliz de poder vengarme de la zorra de cabello carmesí — Escupió con desdén una de las figuras, siendo su cara visible bajo su capa.

Unos ojos violetas y cabello negro definían su identidad.

El rubio y la albina entrecerraron los ojos ante la forma de referirse a su ama.

— Tuvieron mala suerte mocosos demonio, ya que no saldrán con vida de aquí — Dijo otra de las figuras, siendo también femenina aunque algo mayor.

— Es tiempo de cumplir la orden de nuestro nuevo Señor — Dijo otra de las figuras, aunque se mostraba más pequeña y con voz femenina e infantil.

— Están en desventaja numérica… algo que no pensamos desaprovechar — Dijo la última figura, esta tenía voz masculina.

Ninguno de los tres miembros del Club de Ocultismo se dejó intimidar, ya que cantidad no era lo mismo que calidad.

Aunque la más perdida respecto a todo esto era la castaña de doble coleta.

— ¿Los conoces Kiba-kun? — Preguntó al rubio.

La luz de la luna iluminó los rostros de las demás figuras, revelando sus identidades.

— Si… Donashike, Mittlet, Kalawarner y Raynare, Ángeles Caídos que actuaron por cuenta propia… causantes de las muertes de Ise-kun y Asia-chan antes de ser reencarnados — Respondió el chico, mientras su rostro se oscurecía levemente al pronunciar lo último.

Ante esto la castaña abrió sus ojos en shock, ya que era algo que no se esperaba.

Los cuatro mencionados se despojaron de sus capas, mostrando trajes de combate.

Raynare llevaba un top negro y un short corto, protectores en brazos y piernas, muy diferente a su traje SDMS que usó una vez.

Kalawarner llevaba pantalones de cuero y botas de tacón, una blusa blanca y una chaqueta de cuero rojo.

Mittlet seguía con su atuendo de Maid Gótica, solo que llevaba pequeñas placas protectoras color negro en brazos y pecho.

Donashike vestía pantalones negros, zapatos de vestir y una camisa blanca manga larga, guantes de combate negros en sus manos.

— De alguna manera me siento nostálgico — Dijo el Caído formando una lanza de luz color azul y afilando su mirada.

Kiba y las chicas adoptaron posiciones de combate al ver esto.

— ¡Basta de charlas! ¡Mueran! — Exclamó Mittlet formando dos lanzas de luz y lanzándose al ataque.

Ella ya no podía esperar más a atravesarlos con su lanza de luz.

— ¡Espera! ¡No te precipites! — Exclamó Raynare antes de ver a la Caído rubia ser repelida fácilmente por la castaña con una espada de luz.

— Ustedes, se atrevieron a lastimar a Ise-kun y a Asia, reciban el castigo del Señor… ¡Amén! — Invocando varios círculos mágicos frente a ella.

Esto puso en alerta a los Caídos, por lo que extendiendo sus alas se dispersaron cuando varios rayos de luz salieron de los círculos mágicos que había creado el As del Arcángel Michael.

FLUSH

El cuarteto abrió ligeramente los ojos al ver como los diversos ataques pasaban rozando sus cuerpos, provocando ligeros rasguños.

Raynare los miró con odio cuando el ataque de la castaña cesó, pero antes de siquiera formar una lanza de luz para atacar a sus enemigos, el Caballero Gremory se hallaba frente a ella con una espada a centímetros de su cuello.

Kalawarner no se encontraba en mejor situación, ya que por su punto ciego se acercaba una gran llama color azul cortesía de Koneko.

Mittlet y Donashike solo pudieron ver en cámara lenta la inminente muerte de sus compañeras, maldiciéndose mentalmente el no poder cumplir con su venganza.

Zaz

De un segundo a otro, ambas Caído habían desaparecido, por lo que Kiba atravesó la nada misma y el ataque de la pequeña Nekoshou erró su blanco.

— Tan imprudente como siempre… Raynare — Murmuró un sujeto cubierto con una túnica negra raída que cubría su cuerpo por completo, mostrando una abertura para su cara, pero esta solo mostraba oscuridad.

Este tenía a ambas Caído sobre sus hombros mientras las sostenía fuertemente por el trasero para que no cayeran al suelo.

Raynare no había reparado en ello, ya que estaba bastante afectada porque estuvieron a segundos de volver al mundo de los muertos.

— Maldito, ni creas que te lo agradeceré — Musitó la pelinegra con enojo cuando volvió en sí.

Kalawarner solo parpadeó confundida, todo había sucedido demasiado rápido para ella.

Esto fue el motivo por el que no supo que estuvo a punto de pasar a mejor vida.

Entonces reparó en la posición en que se encontraba y empezó a enrojecer al sentir el tacto del encapuchado desconocido en su parte posterior.

— ¡¿Qué rayos piensas que estás haciendo pervertido?! ¡Deja de tocarme el trasero y suéltame! — Exclamó empezando a patalear y golpear con sus puños la espalda del sujeto.

Los Caídos restantes y los miembros del Club de Ocultismo tenían una gota en la nuca ante la escena, estos últimos con un ligero sentimiento de tristeza que se abría paso en sus corazones al recordar a cierto castaño fallecido.

Por otro lado, Raynare solo parpadeó ante lo dicho por su compañera.

— No te preocupes Ray-chan, esto es suficiente para un agradecimiento — Dijo el desconocido mientras le daba un apretón al trasero de ambas chicas.

Al instante Raynare enrojeció de vergüenza e ira.

— ¡Eres un…! — Empezó a decir la pelinegra.

Ella no acabo la oración completa al sentir como el sujeto la soltaba a ella y la peliazul, para después caer al suelo de forma estrepitosa.

PUM

Fue el sonido de sus cuerpos impactando con el suelo.

¡CLANG!

El sonido de choque entre metales resonó en el área, llamando la atención de las dos Caído.

Desde su posición en el suelo, ambas pudieron ver como el sujeto había detenido la espada del rubio Gremory con su brazo izquierdo.

— Regresen con el chico Dona y la Loli-maid si no quieren morir — Dijo con voz totalmente seria, todo sin dejar de ver al rubio frente a él.

Ambas fruncieron el ceño ante esas palabras.

Donashike y Mittlet se sintieron ofendidos por como el desconocido los llamó, pero optaron por no decir nada.

— ¿Crees que te haremos caso? Nadie te puso al mando mocoso — Declaró Raynare poniéndose de pie y convocando una lanza de luz.

Su compañera la imitó al instante, pero el sujeto volteó un poco su cabeza, mostrando un ojo brillante bajo la oscuridad de su capucha que las hizo temblar.

— Recuerden con quien están hablando… no crean que no tomaré medidas si hacen algo para perjudicar la misión — Dijo con tono gélido.

Ambas se estremecieron ante el tono y a regañadientes obedecieron.

Casi al instante, el encapuchado hizo un poco de fuerza en su duelo con el espadachín para abrirse un espacio y detener el avance de la exorcista que pasaba por su izquierda, la cual tenía una espada hecha de luz en sus manos con el fin de acabar con ambas Caído.

— Buen intento, pero no eres lo suficientemente rápida como para poder burlarme — Declaró el sujeto al aparecer frente a ella.

Un poco de luz iluminó su rostro mostrando su nariz y boca, la cual esbozaba una sonrisa burlona.

La castaña sonrió ante el exceso de confianza del desconocido.

La sonrisa del encapuchado disminuyó un poco al ver la expresión de la Exorcista, entonces alzó la mirada y pudo ver como la Nekoshou se acercaba a él peligrosamente con su puño envuelto en fuego azul.

— Eso es nuevo — Murmuró mientras juntaba sus manos y concentraba su energía.

[DOBLE ACCEL]

[VISION]

[FORCE]

Un brillo violeta lo rodeó levemente varias veces en secuencia.

Kiba intentó pasar con su gran velocidad junto a él, solo para ser tomado del cuello de la camisa y que el sujeto lo arrojara contra la Nekoshou.

Koneko canceló su ataque para interceptar a su compañero, quien se acercaba peligrosamente a ella de manera descompuesta.

PAM

La fuerza con la que fue lanzado el rubio era más de lo que la Loli peli-blanca esperaba.

Ambos se desplomaron velozmente hacia el suelo.

— Estuvo cerca — Murmuró la castaña de coletas sosteniendo a ambos Gremory en el aire.

Ella estaba con sus alas extendidas a un par de metros del suelo, apenas y pudo parar al par para que no tuvieran heridas de gravedad, sobre todo en el caso del rubio.

— Esa chica es buena… parece que tendremos ligeros problemas si no los eliminamos ahora — Habló una nueva voz en el lugar.

Irina se tensó al igual que Koneko, quien ayudaba al rubio a reincorporarse.

Kiba se hallaba un poco aturdido, no esperaba que el desconocido se moviera más rápido que él y que tuviera esa fuerza.

El cuarteto de Caídos se tensó en su lugar, antes de arrodillarse frente al sujeto recién llegado.

— Minos-sama — Pronunciaron con sumo respeto y algo de miedo.

Ese nombre resonó en la mente del trío.

Largo cabello blanco y ojos dorados, vestía una túnica negra con bordados en oro que le daban una presencia de alta clase.

Lo más resaltante de este personaje era su mirada fría y su enorme poder.

— Que el juez del Infierno y mano derecha del Dios Hades viniera en persona realmente me intriga — Dijo el encapuchado con tono serio.

El trío miembro del Club de Ocultismo abrió sus ojos en shock ante tal revelación.

— Solo he venido a confirmar si tu lealtad está con Hades-sama — Respondió el llamado Minos sin inmutarse por la falta de respeto del encapuchado.

Este no dijo nada, solo centró su mirada en Irina, Kiba y Koneko.

— Solo observa — Fue la respuesta del encapuchado.

El trío se tensó ante la declaración y se prepararon para el combate.

Un brillo violeta cubrió al encapuchado un par de veces.

[TRIPLE ACCEL]

[DARKNESS SLASH]

De un segundo a otro desapareció.

Kiba se movió velozmente y detuvo una garra color oscuro que tenía como objetivo la espalda de Koneko.

— ¡No te dejaré! — Exclamó el Caballero invocando una segunda espada para iniciar un duelo con el encapuchado.

Koneko sudó frío ante lo cerca que estuvo de ser herida gravemente, pero no se dejó amedrentar y se unió a la pelea usando sus habilidades sensoriales.

Irina invocó una espada hecha de luz y esperó una buena oportunidad.

El cuarteto de Caídos tembló levemente ante el nivel de lucha que se mostraba frente a ellos.

— Son monstruos… — Murmuró Mittlet bastante intimidada.

Minos solo observaba con indiferencia la pelea.

Kiba era bloqueado por esa garra oscura que mostraba ser la mano izquierda del encapuchado.

Koneko conectó un par de golpes ígneos, pero estos causaron daños mínimos, como si la piel de este sujeto estuviera blindada.

Irina aún no participaba ya que no encontraba la oportunidad, como si el sujeto leyera sus intensiones y no le dejara ninguna abertura.

— Era de esperarse, hablamos del sujeto que dejó fuera de combate a Serafall Leviathan y Grayfia Lucifuge al mismo tiempo con un solo ataque… del mismo elemento que es su especialidad, Hielo — Fue el comentario de Minos.

Los Caídos lo miraron con incredulidad, antes de mirar al sujeto con ligero miedo.

De vuelta a la pelea.

Irina se había cansado de esperar y se unió a ataque complementando a Kiba en una pequeña oportunidad, logrando hacer retroceder al enemigo.

— Tenemos una oportunidad, si podemos vencerlo uno de nosotros deberá escapar e informar a los demás — Declaró Kiba con seriedad mientras ponía su mano en el suelo y de este surgía un gran número de espadas.

El encapuchado saltó para evadir, pero en el aire se encontró a la castaña, quien ya tenía varios círculos mágicos preparados.

— Estoy de acuerdo con Kiba-kun… Koneko-san, confiamos en ti… — Declaró la castaña activando los círculos mágicos y bombardeando al sujeto con ataques de luz.

BOOOMMMM

El lugar retumbó por la fuerte explosión que engulló al encapuchado.

La nombrada miró a sus compañeros en shock por lo que habían dicho.

— Yuto-sempai, Irina-sempai… — Musitó mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

Los nombrados se limitaron a sonreírle, demostrando que no se arrepentían de su decisión.

— Realmente admiro el gran compañerismo que hay ahí… — Dijo el encapuchado saliendo de entre el humo generado por la explosión.

Kiba e Irina se pusieron a la defensiva frente a Koneko.

— Eso es algo que tú jamás entenderías — Dijo el rubio con mirada seria.

Un silencio profundo surgió después de aquel comentario.

— Te sorprenderías de la respuesta a ese comentario… Kiba — Dijo el encapuchado en tono relajado.

Por alguna razón, el rubio, la peli-blanca y la castaña sintieron una gran nostalgia invadir sus corazones al escuchar su voz más claramente.

En un parpadeo el sujeto estaba frente a ellos con su mano derecha al frente.

Pudieron ver como su dedo índice se hallaba extendido mientras les apuntaba.

Una pequeña sonrisa era apreciable en su cara, misma que creció a una sonrisa insana.

Un brillo rojizo se hizo presente en su dedo.

El trío abrió sus ojos con incredulidad al reconocer el ataque.

[SCARLET NEEDLE]

Tres líneas brillantes salieron de su dedo e impactó a los tres antes de poder decir algo.

— ¡Gahh! — Kiba gimió al sentir el dolor agudo en su pecho.

— ¡Ahhh! — Las pupilas de Irina se dilataron ante el dolor en su abdomen.

— ¡! — Koneko tuvo que apretar los dientes resistiéndose al dolor en su muslo derecho.

El encapuchado se mantuvo en la misma posición, sin bajar su dedo en ningún momento y disminuyendo su sonrisa.

El rubio se hallaba sobre una de sus rodillas mientras usaba una de sus espadas para apoyarse y con su mano libre cubría el lugar donde recibió el ataque.

La castaña se hallaba en el suelo encogida del dolor.

La peli-blanca se hallaba recostada en el suelo, mientras se sujetaba el muslo.

— Tú… no es posible… ¿Porqué…? — Musitó Kiba con un ojo cerrado ante el terrible dolor.

Un dolor que no pensó volver a sentir.

Desde el suelo, la castaña alzó la mirada como pudo viendo al encapuchado, mientras lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos.

No pensó que esto pudiera suceder.

La pequeña Nekoshou miraba bastante afectada a la figura encapuchada frente a ellos.

Este bajó su dedo, para después tomar su túnica y despojarse de ella.

La túnica negra voló por el aire, pero la mirada del trío jamás dejó la figura frente a ellos.

Cabello castaño y ojos color miel.

Pantalones negros y botas negras, camisa blanca de cuello v y una chaqueta negra con detalles en rojo.

La figura frente a ellos era su antiguo compañero, quien murió después de enfrentar al grupo Gremory y Sitri.

También fue conocido como el máximo traidor del Inframundo.

— Tiempo sin vernos, Kiba, Koneko-chan, Irina — Pronunció con una pequeña sonrisa.

Las lágrimas se formaron en los ojos de los mencionados.

— Ise-kun… — Musitó la castaña en tono bajo y forzado por el dolor.

— Ise-sempai… — Musitó la Loli con la voz temblorosa.

El rubio lo miró con sentimientos encontrados, sobre todo al notar el guantelete negro con una joya purpura en el brazo izquierdo del chico, mismo que tenía cierto resplandor a muerte.

— Debo suponer que estás con el enemigo ¿O me equivoco, Ise-kun? — Habló el Caballero Gremory suprimiendo su dolor corporal que causaba el ataque del castaño.

El castaño no respondió, pero su mirada satisfecha lo decía todo.

— Hades me hizo un oferta difícil de rechazar… después de todo, la vida eterna es algo que te hace reconsiderar cualquier trato… ¿No lo crees…? — Expuso el chico con una pequeña sonrisa confiada.

El trío abrió los ojos en shock, no creyendo lo que habían escuchado.

Ellos iban a decir algo al respecto, pero el castaño los interrumpió.

— ¡Suficiente! Nada de lo que digan me importa ahora… — Dijo con mirada endurecida y aumentando su aura levemente.

Él había notado como ellos iban a hablar, pero después de sus palabras se quedaron callados.

Koneko no podía creer en lo que se había convertido su sempai, algo le decía que había algo más de por medio.

Sus orejas se movieron cuando empezó a analizar la energía de su sempai, fue cuando lo notó.

Por su parte, Irina miraba con sumo dolor a su amigo de la infancia, nunca esperó volver a verlo en estas circunstancias.

Entonces su habilidad de sentir las emociones enseñada por el Serafín Gabriel le mostró algo inesperado.

Ante la mirada de ambas, el castaño mostraba su verdadero ser y sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Ambas no podían procesar lo que veían… la oscurecida alma de Hyodou Issei se mostraba rodeada de ese brillo purpura oscuro, mientras sus ojos oscurecidos le daban ese toque fantasmal a su ser.

Pero lo que más les impactó fue ver como esta derramaba lágrimas… lágrimas de sangre.

— _ʺEl alma de Ise-kun está sufriendo… y llora… lágrimas de sangre…ʺ —_ Pensó la castaña dolorosamente.

— _ʺSempai, ¿Acaso tu sufrimiento es así de grande…?ʺ —_ Pensaba la Nekoshou con las manos en el pecho.

Ambas chicas sintieron su corazón romperse ante esa visión.

— No es nada personal, pero se me ha pedido acabar con Rias Gremory… y ustedes son un obstáculo a mi misión… — La voz del chico las trajo a la realidad.

Kiba intentó moverse, pero el efecto del ataque anterior aún perduraba.

— [Restriction]… ese fue el efecto agregado al ataque, el dolor que provoca este tipo de aguja es más agudo a pesar de no causar mucho daño… perfecto para inmovilizar… — Explicó mientras juntaba ambas palmas a un par de centímetros una de otra.

El trío se alarmó al ver como una pequeña esfera roja aparecía entre sus palmas, conociendo perfectamente la técnica que el castaño usaría contra ellos.

— No se preocupen… pronto verán a Rias y a las demás… — Pronunció sin un atisbo de sentimientos.

Minos dibujó una pequeña sonrisa al sentir la energía contenida en la pequeña esfera.

— _ʺUno de los ataques firma del [Sekiryuutei], Hyodou Issei… realmente fue una gran adquisiciónʺ —_ Pensó el juez.

Los cuatro Caídos sintieron su cuerpo ceder ante la presión del poder del castaño.

— Desaparezcan… — Dijo gélidamente alzando sus manos sobre su cabeza, al tiempo que la esfera crecía de tamaño y el chico se arqueaba ligeramente hacia atrás mientras daba un pequeño salto en retroceso.

[FUERZA GEA]

La enorme esfera fue lanzada con fuerza hacia su blanco.

Una enorme esfera roja impactó al trío, quienes no pudieron hacer nada para impedirlo.

Kiba miró por última vez al castaño, mientras lentamente se convertía en polvo y desaparecía de la faz de la tierra.

Koneko e Irina habían cerrado sus ojos, mientras compartían el destino del Caballero Gremory e igualmente se convertían en polvo hasta desaparecer.

Un resplandor rojo iluminó el cielo nocturno del solitario parque, dejando un enorme cráter como testigo de la lucha en el lugar.

Issei se había dado la vuelta, dándole la espalda al lugar donde antes estaban sus ex compañeros caminó hacia el peli-blanco.

Su expresión era gélida.

— Excelente…. Hades-sama estará complacido — Pronuncio el peli-blanco con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Cuando el castaño pasó a un lado de Minos él se detuvo, para luego mirar al lugar del impacto fijamente, observando con ojo crítico y leve sospecha.

— ¿Sucede algo…? — Preguntó Minos al notar la mirada analítica del castaño.

— No es nada… — Respondió con voz vacía siguiendo su camino.

El juez miró el lugar con duda, no encontrando nada raro.

Debido a esa pequeña distracción, no pudo ver como el castaño derramaba lágrimas de forma abundante mientras se alejaba.

— _ʺKiba, Irina, Koneko-chan… espero me perdonen, pero esto fue lo único que pude hacer para que no interfirieran antes de tiempo…ʺ —_ Pensó desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

Minos le restó importancia a la sensación de malestar que tenía y se dispuso a regresar a informar lo ocurrido.

Los Caídos recibieron una mirada significativa del juez y con ello siguieron al chico para mantenerlo vigilado.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, esto es una compensación por el retraso de la actualización de Nueva Vida... como un agregado diré que llevó casi la mitad del siguiente cap... la actualización está sujeta a cambios.

Sin decir nada más solo me queda despedirme... Kami fuera.


	2. Chapter 01

**Highschool DXD**

El universo Highschool DXD y sus personajes pertenecen a Ichiei Ishibumi quien es su respectivo autor.

 **Caballero Dragón de la Traición**

 **Nuevo Camino**

 **Dragón del Invierno**

 **Ventisca de las Sombras**

Estos son los probables Títulos de este proyecto a futuro.

* * *

 **Inframundo - Dimensión artificial**

Sentía como su vida se extinguía poco a poco, pero aún así no había vacilación en su postura.

Él se encontraba rodeado por el séquito Gremory e Irina.

Todos ellos mostraban un aspecto desaliñado como prueba del difícil combate contra su ex compañero, quien atacó a un nivel no esperado por ellos.

Todos aislados en una Dimensión de bolsillo.

El castaño permanecía de pie frente a ellos, quienes tenían una formación de abanico para arrinconarlo contra una formación rocosa del lugar donde su cuerpo había impactado hace poco.

Todos tenían expresiones llenas de arrepentimiento mientras lagrimas caían por sus ojos, el estado del chico no ayudaba en nada a su situación anímica y mental, pero les había obligado a responder la agresión en contra de su voluntad como lo venía haciendo desde hace tiempo.

Rias era la más afectada de todos, siendo la única en declarar su amor por él antes de la reunión entre [Facciones].

Por otra parte.

Para el chico, su vista totalmente degradada desde hace tiempo solo distinguía formas borrosas.

Si no fuera por sus habilidades ahora estaría en total oscuridad.

[Vision]

Aumentaba su visión, en su condición actual apenas era capaz de sacarlo de su oscuridad, por lo que se valía de más medios para compensar su vista casi nula.

[Sense]

Consistía en volverlo un sensor, gracias a ello podía sentir las presencias a su alrededor y le era posible defenderse y atacar.

[Force]

Sus músculos endurecidos aumentaban su defensa en gran medida, protegiéndolo de ataques que no pudiera bloquear.

[Accel]

Un aumento enorme en su velocidad, además de mejorar su capacidad de respuesta y reacción a alta velocidad.

El sabor metálico de la sangre inundaba su boca, su cuerpo gritaba de dolor ante cada movimiento por más pequeño que fuera y la falta de su brazo derecho hacia mella en su ya crítica condición… pero al fin y al cabo todo había valido la pena.

Sonrió

Las personas frente a él se volvieron fuertes.

Había dejado un poderoso legado en manos de una de las personas que amaba.

Pero la pregunta era.

¿Cómo había llegado a este final?

 **Varios meses antes**

Cierto castaño se hallaba con los brazos cruzados defensivamente mientras su cuerpo humeaba y sus prendas ardían en ciertas partes.

Frente a él estaba un Riser Phoenix en estado deplorable, el cual mantenía su mano extendida en su dirección indicando ser el responsable del ataque.

Detrás del castaño estaba una aterrada Ravel, quien se había dejado caer sentada ante el miedo cuando el fuego nubló por completo su visión.

— Tú… como te atreves a atacar a tu propia hermana — Dijo el castaño bajando levemente los brazos.

Con esta acción sus ojos fueron visibles, mismos que mostraban un enojo inconmensurable hacia el rubio.

Él también estaba en un estado debilitado debido a su pelea.

Los espectadores, quienes eran invitados a la fiesta de compromiso entre Riser Phoenix y Rias Gremory miraban todo conteniendo el aliento, habiendo presenciado un gran combate de exhibición.

Los patriarcas Phoenix habían ahogado un grito de terror al ver como una enorme bola de fuego casi impactaba a su hija, pero al ver como el castaño se interpuso y recibía el ataque a quemarropa para protegerla los hizo soltar un suspiro de alivio.

Se asegurarían de recompensarlo en su momento, además de que la idea de cancelar el compromiso empezó a formarse en su mente, su hijo demostraba no ser apto para merecer a la heredera Gremory o a cualquier otra mujer al mostrar ese acto lleno de cobardía.

El castaño había sido expulsado de la Nobleza de Rias al perder el [Rating Game] contra Riser, ya que ese era la contra-apuesta de la anulación de su Matrimonio arreglado.

Riser no se había quedado satisfecho solo con eso, sino que prohibió la entrada del chico al inframundo.

Esto fue un duro golpe para Issei.

Para su buena suerte, cuando pensó que ya no podía hacer nada para ayudar a la peli-roja… ella apareció.

Serafall Leviathan.

Ella le ofreció una manera de ayudar a Rias por petición de su hermana pequeña… el castaño sin pensarlo mucho aceptó ser la [Reina] de un Maou.

Como preparación para su intervención un tortuoso entrenamiento comenzó… conociendo de paso al Maou Ajuka Beelzebu, quien prestó su ayuda a su nueva ama para entrenarlo.

Llegado el día irrumpió en la fiesta y retó a Riser frente a todos aprovechando una laguna en su prohibición.

— ¡Tú sucio humano, tienes prohibido entrar al inframundo desde este momento! — Exclamó Riser a un moribundo Issei.

Este fue tomado por Sona Sitri para darle los primeros auxilios, la extracción forzosa de las [Evil Piece] exigida por Riser al terminar el [Rating Game] había dejado un daño considerable en su cuerpo.

Gracias al conocimiento Médico del Clan Sitri Issei evitó el destino fatal.

Siendo ahora un Demonio reencarnado el exilio no aplicaba a él, algo que hizo ver al rubio Phoenix como un idiota cuando se lo restregó en su cara.

A pesar de verse en una situación que quería evitar desde el principio, el rubio aceptó la revancha confiado en su poder, además de proponer una apuesta más.

Si el castaño lo vencía a él y a toda su Nobleza, Riser le concedería lo que quisiera.

Lo que nos lleva a la actual situación.

Después de que el castaño derrotara a toda su Nobleza y al verse acorralado, Riser aprovechó la distracción del castaño para atacarlo.

Dicha distracción fue su única pieza presente.

Su [Obispo] y hermana pequeña, quien pese a estar debilitada y sin poder alguno se interpuso entre el castaño y su hermano para protegerlo.

Ella fue sacada de combate con una runa de extracción de poder para anular su problemática regeneración.

Por esa razón ahora era bastante vulnerable a cualquier tipo de ataques, pero aún así encaraba al castaño con decisión.

Cuando Ravel Phoenix sintió el calor aumentar a su espalda, giró su cabeza solo para ver un mar de fuego cubrir por completo su visión.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue cubrirse instintivamente con los brazos mientras cerraba los ojos esperando sentir el dolor, pero solo sintió una brisa cálida acariciar su cuerpo.

Entonces abrió sus ojos y lo vio.

El cuerpo humeante de Hyodou Issei se hallaba frente a ella.

Él la había protegido exponiendo su propio cuerpo al ataque de Riser.

Al instante sintió algo golpear su corazón mientras un sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

Issei jadeaba mientras se dejaba caer en una rodilla, pero su mirada nunca abandonó al furioso Riser.

— Esto… se termina ahora… ¡Riser! — Exclamó el castaño concentrando su poder restante en la palma de su mano.

Una esfera de escarcha se formó en ella.

Esto sorprendió al séquito Gremory ya que no esperaron que el chico pudiera usar poderes elementales.

Aunque considerando que el Clan Sitri se especializaba en poderes de agua explicaba mucho, pero a pesar de todo el hielo solo era usado por un número muy reducido de Demonios… y muy pocos eran capaces de usarlo a un alto nivel, al grado de poder traspasar las llamas de un Phoenix.

[Diamond… ¡DUST!]

Atrapando la esfera en su mano, el castaño empujó su palma hacia Riser al tiempo que de esta salía una ráfaga de viento congelante.

Riser sintió el poder impactándolo, congelando su nariz antes de ser despedido por los aires con su cuerpo congelándose poco a poco.

— ¡Arghh! — Fue el grito de dolor del rubio antes de ser empotrado en una de las construcciones que había en las esquinas de la arena artificial creada por el Maou Lucifer.

 **[Riser-sama ha sido derrotado, la victoria es de Hyodou Issei, el actual [Sekiryuutei] y siervo de la Casa Sitri]**

Fue el anuncio por parte de Grayfia.

Así fue como liberó a la peli-roja de esa pesadilla.

También fue recompensado por los Phoenix al ganar la apuesta con Riser, tomando al [Obispo] Ravel, la [Torre] Isabela y el [Caballo] Karlamine del Título de Riser y entregándolo al grupo de Rias para compensar su falta de piezas.

Esto se debía a que Issei no podía regresar a ser un siervo de la Casa Gremory, ya que un intercambio de piezas sería demasiado peligroso para su cuerpo.

Así que él habló con todas las piezas de Riser acerca de ello, siendo las tres chicas quienes aceptaron la propuesta para estar más cerca del chico, ya que él les llamó mucho la atención en el campo de batalla y querían llegar a conocerlo más.

Con eso Rias ganó tres piezas en su Título Nobiliario.

Ravel se convirtió en un [Peón], Isabela tomó también una pieza de [Peón] y Karlamine recibió el [Caballo] restante de Rias.

Ninguna se quejó acerca de ello, ya que Ravel e Isabela consideraron cambiar sus estilos de lucha ya que el duelo les hizo ver ciertas deficiencias.

Ravel aprendería combate cuerpo a cuerpo y combate con armas de corto alcance, Isabela aprendería Magia de ataque y barreras además el uso de otro estilo de combate.

El sistema de promoción les ayudaría inmensamente en estos aspectos.

Por otro lado Karlamine buscaría mejorar su estilo, sobre todo mejorar sus defensas ya que era el punto débil de todo Caballero.

Una vez hubo terminado todo, Issei fue llamado y tuvo su primera misión como escolta de su [Rey] en una visita diplomática al Cielo.

Ahí conoció a Gabriel, quien gracias a sus habilidades de leer los corazones se dio cuenta de la herida que el chico llevaba en su alma después del suceso con Raynare.

Entre Gabriel y Serafall curaron su corazón, con eso el estigma dejado por la Caído desapareció.

Para sorpresa de Gabriel y Serafall, antes de dejar el cielo Issei fue elegido para ser un portador de una Seiken, misma que lo eligió por lo que se le fue entregada la Espada Sagrada correspondiente.

Este fue un pequeño paso para un futuro tratado de paz entre ambas Facciones.

Después Rias tuvo una conversación con Sona Sitri, entonces la peli-roja se mudó a su casa al instante.

Ella había empezado a mostrarse más cariñosa con él, cosa que lo confundía un poco, pero que lo hacía feliz

También tuvo acercamientos con las demás chicas del Club de Ocultismo, así como del Consejo Estudiantil.

A pesar de ya no pertenecer al séquito Gremory él seguía estando en el Club de Ocultismo.

Su [Rey] le pidió cuidar de ambas herederas en Kuoh, algo que le agradecía inmensamente.

Después de un tiempo se libró la batalla contra Kokabiel.

Con su Seiken, Ascalón, fue capaz de hacer frente al Cadre poniéndolo en graves aprietos, pero cuando lo iba a terminar el Hakuryuuko llegó y le dio el último golpe antes de llevárselo por órdenes de Azazel.

Un tiempo de tranquilidad llegó junto a la nueva [Torre] de Rias, su nombre era Xenovia Quarta, una ex Exorcista portadora de la Seiken Durandal, quien abandonó la iglesia al enterarse de la muerte de Dios.

Debido a su estilo esa pieza era la más adecuada, aumentando su ataque y defensa a otro nivel, dándole la fuerza física necesaria para mejorar su control sobre Durandal.

Después de la visita de los padres, el castaño y la peli-roja se sinceraron y expusieron sus sentimientos por el otro.

El castaño daba gracias a su encuentro con Gabriel en su primer escolta con su [Rey], ya que sin su ayuda no podría haber dado el paso por el trauma que tuvo antes.

El anuncio de su relación fue una gran revelación ante el Club de Ocultismo y el Consejo Estudiantil, nadie se esperó que se diera tan pronto.

Todos los felicitaron, aunque Asia, Ravel, Isabela, Karlamine, Tomoe, Akeno y Yura no se quedarían atrás.

Sona también empezó a sentirse atraída por él, pero aún se encontraba en negación.

Koneko solo lo admiraba profundamente.

Otro suceso fue la revelación del segundo [Obispo] de Rias, Gasper Vladi, un Dhampire portador del [Forbidden Balor View].

Después de ello todos se enteraron de la identidad del [Rey] del castaño cuando se reunieron las tres [Facciones] para negociar la paz.

Hyodou Issei era la [Reina] de la Maou Serafall Leviathan.

Esa revelación causó revuelo entre los jóvenes demonios que no lo sabían.

Un ataque de la [Khaos Brigade] por parte de Katherea Leviathan interrumpió la negociación de la paz.

La traición por parte del Hakuryuuko fue un suceso que nadie espero.

Vali Lucifer.

Saber el nombre del llamado el Hakuryuuko más poderoso de la historia causó un gran impacto entre los presentes.

El castaño combatió a su némesis antes de que pudiera causar más daño o lastimara a alguien.

La lucha mostró una equidad de poder entre ambos Dragones Celestiales, pero antes de concluir la lucha esta fue interrumpida por Bikou, un compañero de Vali.

Después de ello ambos se retiraron.

Todo había terminado y la paz entre la Tres Grandes Facciones se firmó.

Sin embargo, también fue cuando todo el mundo de Issei se fue al traste.

— ¡Hyodou Issei! ¡Prepárate a morir! — Dijo un iracundo Sirzechs cuando vio al castaño.

Este estaba cubierto de sangre, mientras una Rias herida yacía inconsciente a sus pies.

El castaño retrocedió a regañadientes, no quería agravar su situación la cual era un malentendido.

Para su mala suerte, el Maou Lucifer ya tenía una gran cantidad de energía en sus manos.

— ¡Sirzechs, nooooo! — Exclamó Serafall al ver como el peli-rojo atacaba a su [Reina].

El castaño esquivaba sus ataques con dificultad, rogando al peli-rojo que se detuviera para explicar lo que había ocurrido.

Una distracción al ver a unas llorosas Akeno y Asia atender a Rias provocó que uno de los ataques lo impactara.

BOOOMMM

— ¡Gahh…! — Fue el grito de dolor que los presentes escucharon.

Sin más que hacer decidió huir del lugar, aprovechando la explosión para cubrir su huida.

Cuando el humo de la explosión se disipó ya no había nadie.

Esto hizo pensar a todos que Sirzechs había acabado con el chico.

Sin embargo Serafall confirmó que el castaño seguía vivo, por lo que se le consideró un Demonio Vagabundo Clase SS con la orden de asesinar al ver.

Los séquitos Gremory y Sitri tenían la certeza de que el castaño era inocente, pero no tenían nada para probarlo más allá de su corazonada.

Cuando Rias recobró el conocimiento dijo que no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido, cuando le dijeron lo que había pasado se mostró enormemente afectada, pero al igual que todos los jóvenes ella creía en la inocencia del castaño.

FLUSH

En una isla fuera de Japón, cierto castaño aparecía en un círculo mágico, mientras se sujetaba el abdomen del cual surgía una gran cantidad de sangre.

— Ahh ahh ahh… por poco y no salgo con vida… — Dijo mientras caminaba con dificultad hacia una cabaña que sobresalía entre la verde vegetación.

Hace tiempo la había construido como una base secreta, además de tener un lugar para guardar cierta colección H de forma segura.

Tambaleante ingresó en el lugar, encontrando un botiquín médico sobre una mesa.

De todas las situaciones que pudo imaginar, no pensó en que sería usada para ocultarse de la justica.

Él pensaba usarla en caso de que tuviera que huir de la furia femenina.

Una poderosa barrera rodeaba la isla para pasar desapercibido, el conocimiento en la Biblioteca del Clan Sitri le ayudó enormemente para crear barreras y círculos mágicos bastantes complejos.

Claro que siempre tuvo la ayuda de Sona y Serafall para entender todo, logrando superar con creces las expectativas de ambas.

La cabaña estaba amueblaba, contaba con luz eléctrica y comodidades varias.

La isla era del tipo selvática, misma que vio cuando volaba de regreso a Japón con su [Balance Breaker].

Después de terminar una misión que su [Rey] le encomendó tuvo ganas de regresar volando en vez de tele-transportarse.

Una vez que pudo recuperarse por completo y que las cosas se calmaran, dedicó su tiempo a averiguar lo ocurrido ese día y porque Rias no había aclarado lo sucedido.

Al saber que ella no recordaba mucho supo que le habían tendido una trampa.

La pregunta era ¿Quién…?

Después de meditar mucho, se decidió por ayudar a los grupos Gremory y Sitri desde las sombras.

También empezó a entrenar en las montañas para ser más fuerte, además de empezar enfrentamientos con ambos grupos con el fin de que corrigieran sus fallos y se fortalecieran a la par de él.

Los primeros enfrentamientos contra Rias y Sona le afectaron mucho emocionalmente, pero con el tiempo supo que era lo mejor que podía hacer en su situación actual, viendo como ambos grupos mejoraban sus habilidades.

También hubo un incidente en el Inframundo un tiempo después.

Rias y Koneko habían sido asaltados por Kuroka y Bikou, pero no esperaron la presencia de Hyodou Issei, quien era nada más que un espectador… hasta que las cosas se pusieron difíciles.

— He de admitir que no soy tan poderoso como para compararme con Demonios de la Clase más alta… así que ustedes me servirán de conejillos de indias para probar mis habilidades cada cierto tiempo… además de que puedo recrear la vista cada vez que quiera — Dijo con una sonrisa delgada y peligrosa, antes de babear ante el pecho expuesto de Rias.

Esta se cubrió avergonzada los pechos cubiertos por un elegante sujetador, pero internamente se hallaba feliz de que el chico siguiera fijándose en ella.

Ella había recibido un ataque de Kuroka que la dejó en tal estado desaliñado y ligeramente expuesto.

Al lugar también se presentaron Ravel y Tannin.

El castaño los ignoró.

Esto no fue bien tomado por la chica Phoenix, quien Tsunderemente lo atacó con su fuego, razón por la que Ravel fue congelada de su cintura hacia abajo con hielo reforzado por Senjutsu cortesía del castaño.

Su poderoso fuego no fue capaz de derretirlo.

Bikou se encargó de entretener a Tannin, mientras Kuroka había sido inmovilizada por la Scarlet Needle del chico cuando intentó acercarse a Koneko.

— Ahora mismo podría usar este poder para salvar o quitar una vida… este poder no es bueno o malo ya que tú decides como usarlo y con qué fin… entrena, vuélvete fuerte y quizás puedas darme un mejor reto, [Torre] Gremory — Dijo el castaño señalándola con su dedo envuelto en una llama azul que desprendía energía natural.

Esto hizo que Koneko aceptara su naturaleza cuando él le mostró usar Senjutsu, incluso si era en su forma más simple y diluida él no mostraba ninguna alteración en su persona.

Kuroka se sintió sumamente interesada en el chico, además de que pudo darse cuenta de que él intentaba a ayudar a su hermana pequeña a aceptarse a sí misma.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa mientras dibujaba una sonrisa depredadora.

El castaño se dio la vuelta lentamente mientras usaba la llama para dejar una estela llameante detrás de él.

Este efecto causó que se formaran unas alas de energía en su espalda, las cuales se disiparon cuando se empezó a alejar de ellas.

Kuroka y Bikou se retiraron del lugar al verse frustrados por la situación, no sin que antes Kuroka viera por última vez la espalda del chico, quien se perdía entre el oscuro bosque.

En el lugar solo quedaron la Loli peli-blanca, la peli-roja Gremory y la rubia Phoenix.

Tannin se mantenía en silencio observando todo desde el aire, Draig se había puesto en contacto con él y le había explicado la situación.

El ex Rey Dragón hubiera desconfiado, pero al ser Draig quien habló supo que todo era cierto.

— _ʺEspero que tu situación mejore chico… ʺ —_ Pensó al verlo marcharse.

Pudo darse cuenta del estado mental del chico cuando un par de lágrimas cayeron de su rostro antes de desaparecer entre los árboles.

Koneko ya no tenía dudas ni miedos.

Ella decidió usar su poder para proteger a sus compañeros y rescatar a su Sempai de la oscuridad.

De alguna forma él se había ganado su corazón, todo al mostrarle el camino que debía seguir.

Después de ello, hubo un momento en que intentaron reclutar al castaño en la [Khaos Brigade], pero él se negó y tuvo un enfrentamiento con el emisario enviado por la [Facción de los Maous Ancestrales] quienes querían su poder.

Shalba Beelzebu demostró ser alguien astuto.

Cuando él estaba a punto de asesinar al descendiente del Maou Beelzebu, este hizo uso de una pequeña e insignificante muestra diluida de la Sangre de Samael, sin embargo fue más que suficiente para ponerlo en aprietos y dejarlo mal parado.

Shalba logró huir después de ello, aunque las heridas sufridas en batalla fueron graves.

Con la ayuda de los espíritus de la [Boosted Gear] el castaño fue capaz de sobrevivir, pero aún así su vida había sido acortada peligrosamente a un par de décadas.

Ellos habían ignorado el odio al ver al castaño luchar por un ideal, demostrando su valía al no caer en el odio, algo que los hizo reaccionar.

Un espíritu portador de Albion que habitaba en la [Boosted Gear] también ayudó al dividir la maldición de Samael.

En la reunión de la [Facciones] en Kuoh se había hecho con una de las joyas del [Divine Dividing], misma que había insertado en su [Balance Breaker] antes de su primer enfrentamiento con Sona y Rias.

Draig también se salvó, aunque su poder se vio comprometido por un tiempo.

El único consuelo del castaño fue que uno de los espíritus del pasado quedó dentro de su [Sacred Gear] para guiarlo.

Esta era Elsha, antigua portadora del [Boosted Gear].

Por otro lado, las secuelas de la maldición mermaban su fuerza poco a poco.

Pero lo que más afectó fue su sentido de la vista, misma que se degradaba lentamente al grado de tener que usar gafas.

El castaño tuvo la suerte de encontrarse con cierta Nekoshou, quien lo ayudó con su Senjutsu retrasando los efectos de su maldición.

También le prometió ayudarla a repoblar su especie en cuanto sintiera estar listo para esa responsabilidad.

A pesar del extraño inicio de su relación, ambos se fueron enamorando, pero nunca lo demostraron.

Issei porque no quería que ella se apegara mucho a él y sufriera cuando él muriera.

Kuroka porque le costaba admitirlo y era orgullosa.

Después ocurrió la batalla contra Loki, en la cual ambos Dragones Celestiales se aliaron para derrotar al Dios Nórdico.

Un paraje desértico en el inframundo era testigo de un encuentro Amo-sirviente.

— I-kun… no me dejas más opción que llevarte de vuelta a casa usando la fuerza — Dijo una seria Serafall frente al castaño.

Grayfia estaba a su lado, enviada por órdenes de Sirzechs para eliminar al chico una vez Loki fuera derrotado.

Apenas se confirmó el sello sobre Loki ambas llegaron al campo de batalla, cada una de ellas con diferentes objetivos.

Los demás observaban la confrontación con diferentes emociones, desde incertidumbre y duda hasta impotencia por parte de los grupos que creían en la inocencia del chico.

Todos debilitados por la pelea contra el Dios.

— Lo siento Sera-chan… pero no renunciaré a todo lo que he logrado hasta ahora…— Respondió el chico mirándola inexpresivamente.

Este vestía pantalones y zapatos negros.

Una camisa de vestir manga-larga de botones color blanco, con los primeros botones desabrochados mostrando su formado pecho.

Un saco negro sobre esta, además de llevar lentes se semi-montura para compensar su baja visión.

En sus mejillas, pecho y manos podían verse varias cicatrices, mismas que fueron hechas sobre su piel en los enfrentamientos con Rias y Sona, específicamente contra Tomoe, Tsubaki, Kiba, Karlamine y Xenovia.

Este mostraba un estado debilitado debido a la batalla anterior, pero aún así no demostró miedo ante las dos mujeres que lo encaraban.

Sus ojos verdes se cerraron lentamente.

Usaba el aumento de su [Sacred Gear] para aumentar su visión a la hora de la batalla, dando como resultado ese color verdoso en sus ojos.

— Si quieres llevarme de regreso, tendrás que venir con todo hacia mí… — Dijo abriendo sus ojos, mismos que brillaban con poder.

Al instante la armadura apareció protegiendo su cuerpo, aunque esta era diferente a la normal, siendo más estilizada y el casco era la cabeza de un dragón con la boca abierta, donde estaba la cara del chico descubierta.

Una capa negra a su espalda y su cabello semi-largo caía libremente escapando debajo del casco.

Este alzó sus manos por encima de su cabeza mientras entrelazaba sus manos y dedos.

Al mismo tiempo un círculo mágico del Clan Sitri se posicionó debajo de él.

Serafall sintió como su corazón amenazaba con dejar de latir, el castaño no cedería, ni siquiera por ella.

La peli-plata evocó su enorme poder, preparando uno de sus ataques más devastadores.

— Lo siento Serafall-sama… pero mis órdenes son las de terminar con su existencia… — Dijo la Maid con cierto pesar.

Ella apuntaba con ambas palmas hacia el chico, mientras un círculo mágico aparecía frente a ella.

La Maou dejó caer sus lágrimas, mientras alzaba su cetro de Mahou Shoujo y se rodeaba de un enorme poder.

— Lo siento I-kun… — Musitó con sumo pesar.

Lo más difícil para un [Rey] era acabar con sus propios siervos.

— ¡Grayfia-Onee-sama nooooo! — Exclamó una débil Rias al ver la situación.

Sus siervos estaban en la misma situación.

Sona apretaba sus puños pero ella se mantenía en silencio, aún así podían verse lágrimas en sus ojos.

— ʺ _Ise-kun…ʺ —_ Pensó con dolor en su corazón.

Hace tiempo había aceptado sus sentimientos por el chico.

Sus siervos también mostraban expresiones impotentes.

El castaño miró seriamente al par de Demonios de nivel Maou y Ultimate.

— No… Sera-chan, Grayfia-san… yo lo siento… — Susurró el castaño con pesar en su mirada.

[¡CELSIUS CROSS TRIGGER!]

Una onda de energía azul avanzaba a hacia él mientras convertía todo en hielo.

[¡COCYTOS!]

Energía plateada congelaba todo a su paso mientras se acercaba a él.

Todo empezó a ralentizarse ante sus verdes ojos, los gritos de Rias y sus antiguos compañeros se acallaban poco a poco y el mundo perdía su color volviéndose totalmente gris.

— _ʺMi poder no puede comparase al de ellas dos… siempre supe que era débil en el uso de magia… pero eso no me detuvo y logré crear un ataque definitivo… si mi poder es insuficiente entonces aumentaría mi control sobre él incluso más allá de mis límites… —_ Pensó mientras su cuerpo era rodeado de una brisa helada.

Todo a su alrededor se empezaba a congelar.

Serafall y Grayfia vieron con fascinación como ambos ataques lo impactaban, pero estos no lo dañaban, sino que parecían armonizar con él.

El color plata y el azul de sus técnicas más fuertes lo rodeaban dándole una presencia imponente, el castaño había domado al hielo y ahora eran uno.

Ambas no pudieron evitar compararlo con Sirzechs y su verdadera forma.

— Mi ataque definitivo… no esperé mostrarlo de esta forma… — Dijo con una sonrisa llena de melancolía.

Bajó sus manos entrelazadas al frente.

[¡AURORA EXECUTION!]

Un poderoso relámpago de vientos congelados se dirigió a ambas Demonios.

Serafall vio con admiración los colores de la aurora en ese ataque.

Sonrió sumamente orgullosa del poder de su amado siervo, antes de cerrar sus ojos.

Grayfia no pudo moverse, solo se limitó a disculparse en silencio por fallar su misión, dejando solos a Millicas y Sirzechs.

Por alguna razón no pudo culpar al castaño, ya que sintió una enorme tristeza en su aura.

— ¡Onee-sama! — Exclamaron Sona y Rias cuando el ataque impacto a ambas y causó ondas de viento congelantes que crearon un mundo de hielo.

Todos se vieron obligados a cubrirse.

Cuando todo hubo terminado, en el lugar solo se encontraban dos cúpulas de hielo con la Maou Leviathan y la [Reina] más fuerte atrapadas dentro de él.

Las mujeres más fuertes del Inframundo habían sido derrotadas con su propio elemento.

Del castaño no había ni rastro.

Cabe decir que el Inframundo fue sacudido por dichos acontecimientos y la eliminación del [Sekiryuutei] se había convertido en máxima prioridad.

Después de ello el castaño fue considerado una amenaza Clase SSS.

Para tranquilidad de todos ellas no murieron, solo fueron dejadas fuera de combate.

Al parecer el castaño no tenía intenciones de asesinarlas, algo que Rias y Sona agradecieron.

Ambas mujeres estuvieron fuera de combate por un mes después de ser descongeladas.

Este proceso duró una semana debido a que se necesitaba cierto nivel de poder para poder acercarse a ambas figuras de hielo, o terminarían congelados debido a los rastros del poder del chico que aún las envolvía.

Un poderoso ataque había sido creado… sin embargo hubieron consecuencias por su uso en el estado actual del chico.

Este tenía hemorragias que sangraban abundantemente por todo su cuerpo, además de que de su ojo izquierdo caía un hilo de sangre que estaba congelado.

El castaño consideró limitado su uso ya que esa técnica requirió un gran esfuerzo para su deteriorado cuerpo.

La Nekoshou casi tuvo un infarto al verlo llegar en tal estado tan deplorable a su escondite.

Kuroka lo tuvo difícil para poder estabilizarlo, por lo que recurrió a su última carta.

Bochujutsu.

Contrario a lo que cualquiera de ellos pensara, el acto fue algo que recordarían por siempre.

Para ambos fue su primera vez.

Aún así.

Él fue cuidadoso y delicado, siempre pensando en el bienestar de la chica.

Ella fue dulce y amorosa como nunca lo había sido.

Un par de veces más y ella quedó embarazada… aunque ella no lo sabía.

Issei se aseguró de encubrirlo y esperar el momento justo de decírselo.

Después de ello evitó los encuentros con ella para que no se encariñara más con él, no quería causar sus lágrimas cuando él se fuera.

Él no lo sabía, pero ella se entristeció por ello, aunque no lo demostrara ya había aceptado estar enamorada del castaño.

Ella se daba una idea de lo que él pensaba y porque se había distanciado, pero no dijo nada por respeto a sus deseos.

Tiempo después el castaño supo la identidad de quien había arruinado su vida.

Rizevim Livan Lucifer.

El descendiente del Lucifer Original sintió que el castaño era una amenaza a futuro al ser distinto a los demás portadores del Dragón Emperador Rojo.

Esa fue la respuesta que le dio cuando ambos se encontraron por casualidad en una ciudad de Europa.

Él, junto a su ayudante Euclide Lucifuge habían venido a terminar el trabajo.

Al parecer tuvieron problemas para encontrarlo antes y poder sacarlo del mapa.

Esa fue una lucha bastante difícil, ya que su poder era inútil ante el [Sacred Gear Canceller] de Rizevim.

Entonces Draig recordó una de sus habilidades antes de ser sellado, misma que le comunicó a su portador.

— ¡Gahh…! No saldrás… ileso de… este lugar… — Musitó el castaño cuando el descendiente de Lucifer lo tomó del cuello cancelando su poder y su [Balance Breaker].

Este flotaba a varios metros de altura gracias a sus alas.

— No creo que estés en posición de decir eso chico~… — Respondió el sonriente hombre.

Como respuesta, el castaño esbozó una sonrisa descarada al momento de extender su brazo derecho hacia el cielo.

Esta se rodeó de un tenue brillo dorado cortesía de Ascalón.

[Penetrar]

— ¡Seiken: Ascalón! — Y dejó caer su mano en forma de espada sobre el peli-plata.

Rizevim no vio venir un ataque rebosante del poder sacro de Ascalón, sobre todo que este traspasara sus defensas.

La barrera hecha por el aura de su [Sacred Gear Canceller] no sirvió para nada mucho a su horror.

— ¡Gahh…! — Un geiser de sangre surgió de su cuerpo mientras soltaba al castaño en el proceso.

Un debilitado castaño se precipitó al suelo, donde impactó con fuerza haciéndolo escupir sangre, quedando tendido boca arriba y bastante maltrecho.

Euclide vio esto con estupefacción en su rostro, antes de abalanzarse sobre el castaño con intenciones de vengar a su señor.

— ¡Malditoooo! — Exclamó rodeándose de una pesada aura.

El castaño tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su cara, ya que pudo tocar a Rizevim y herirlo.

Entonces su mirada se posó en el enfurecido Euclide.

Su sonrisa se hizo un poco más ancha.

— Esto es en tu honor… Ossan… — Musitó empezando a dirigir su poder restante a sus pulmones al tiempo que su pecho se expandía.

Viendo como el sirviente de Rizevim se dejaba caer en picada y disparaba varios rayos de energía en su contra.

— ¡Meteor Blaze! — Y una enorme llamarada surgió de su boca.

Euclide vio con horror como un mar de fuego surgió de la nada y se acercaba peligrosamente a él.

El cielo se encendió literalmente ese día.

BOOOMMM

El lugar donde estaba el castaño había explotado cuando un par de rayos impactaron pero el chico pudo escapar.

Al verse superado después de ese último movimiento, Issei se retiró casi agonizando con rumbo desconocido.

El descendiente de Lucifer lucía una herida desde su frente, pasando por un lado de su nariz hacia su mejilla derecha y bajando por su cuello atravesando su torso.

Gracias al efecto de Ascalón y los residuos de su poder en la herida esta no se desvaneció al usar las lágrimas de Phoenix.

Euclide apenas pudo escapar del ataque del chico, ahora lucía una quemadura en su costado que llegaba hasta su hombro, cuello y mejilla izquierda.

Tampoco pudieron desaparecer.

Al parecer ese fuego tenía el aura de la Dragon Slayer mezclado para causar más daños.

 **Lugar desconocido**

Un semi-inconsciente castaño se hallaba recostado en el tronco de un árbol, en lo que él reconoció como el bosque de los familiares al percibir el aura conocida que rodeaba el lugar.

Él la había memorizado al venir a este lugar varias veces en el pasado.

Issei se había tele-transportado sin tener un destino fijo en mente.

Actualmente se encontraba en un estado bastante deplorable.

Lo más destacable de sus lesiones era la falta de su pierna izquierda y una herida sangrante en su frente, obligándolo a cerrar su ojo derecho debido al rojo líquido que lo cubría.

Al parecer no se había retirado lo suficientemente rápido y recibió parte del ataque de Euclide antes de tele-transportarse.

— Ara ara~… miren que tenemos aquí… — Dijo una voz suave y seductora desde lo profundo del bosque.

La armadura hizo acto de presencia, dejando libre su cabeza.

Issei como pudo se puso de pie y enfocó su vista en el oscuro bosque, aumentando su visión para tratar de ver a la persona que había hablado.

Cabello azul y ojos rojos… un parecido enorme con Rias, pero más madura, sexi y proporcionada superando incluso a Grayfia.

Llevaba un vestido blanco ligero de tirantes y sandalias sencillas.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al ver a la hermosa mujer frente a él.

[Socio… estamos más que muertos, en tu estado actual no podrás hacerle frente… ella es Tiamat, la más fuerte de los Cinco Reyes Dragón… y además me odia…]

Dijo el Dragón sellado.

El castaño sonrió forzadamente ante tal información.

— _ʺNo importa, aún no puedo morir… incluso si pierdo mis extremidades debo de sobrevivir… no me daré por vencido…ʺ —_ Fue la respuesta del chico.

— ¿Mmm~? noto cierto aroma conocido en ti chico… Lucifer, ya veo… — Musitó mirándolo con seriedad.

Ella expuso su aura, misma que agrietaba el suelo y sacudía el bosque entero.

Para su sorpresa, el castaño no retrocedió, sino que expuso la suya, siendo esta más pequeña y débil debido a su estado.

Su único ojo abierto la miraba con una fuerza que la hizo sentir un ligero escalofrío.

Esto la llenó de intriga.

Ella ya había se encontrado a antiguos portadores de la [Boosted Gear] en el pasado, todos mostraban arrogancia al poseer una Longinus y pensaron poder derrotarla.

Sin embargo, cuando eran abrumados y a pesar de estar en mejores condiciones de lucha que el castaño, ella podía ver el miedo a morir en sus ojos aún cuando la encaraban fieramente, algo que la hacía sentir insatisfecha después de aniquilarlos.

Pero el chico frente a ella era diferente.

Él no mostraba miedo a morir a pesar de su estado debilitado y algo le decía que aún usando todo su poder no podría matarlo.

— Interesante… has llamado mi atención chico — Dijo la Dragona con una sonrisa depredadora.

Ella sentía su aura aplastar y eclipsar a la del chico, pero esta se mantenía firme frente a ella.

De un momento a otro ella ya se hallaba frente a él, apuntando con su dedo a su frente.

— No está mal… pero estás en las últimas — Dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa a pesar del escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo.

La mano derecha del chico apuntaba a su pecho.

Pudo sentir el aura de un arma contra Dragones en ella, además su dedo índice de su mano izquierda apuntaba a su abdomen mientras brillaba en color escarlata.

El castaño respiraba con dificultad, pero no cedía ni un ápice.

Como respuesta ella relajó su aura.

— No te preocupes, no te haré daño… pero este favor me lo pagaras… — Expuso sonriendo lobunamente, antes de sentir la energía sacra desparecer.

También el dedo del chico dejó de brillar.

— Gra… cias… — Musitó antes de desmayarse.

La peli-azul lo sujetó para que no cayera, entonces su armadura desapareció.

La sonrisa de la hermosa mujer desapareció al instante, notando el estado crítico del chico.

Él estaba al borde de la muerte.

— Realmente estabas en tu límite… Draig, ¿Qué sucedió con este chico…? — Preguntó seriamente al aire mientras pasaba una de las manos del chico sobre su hombro.

[Tiamat… tanto tiempo…]

Saludó el Dragón sellado con ligero nerviosismo.

— Te pregunté algo… — Respondió la mujer duramente, mirando al chico con preocupación.

La falta de su miembro inferior y sus heridas casi fatales ponían en peligro su vida.

[Bueno… es una larga historia…]

Respondió Draig.

— Sus heridas llevaran tiempo en curarse… dímelo todo… — Dijo la peli-azul perdiéndose en el bosque junto al chico.

En una enorme cueva podía verse una pequeña cabaña.

Dentro de ella se encontraba Tiamat curando las heridas del chico mientras escuchaba a detalle la historia del castaño.

Esta tenía lo básico para habitarla, contando la cama donde el chico descansaba actualmente.

Cabe decir que Tiamat se encontraba asombrada ante lo que el chico había pasado en el poco tiempo que ha estado dentro del mundo sobrenatural.

El interés en él creció enormemente ante las palabras de Draig.

Sus instintos de Dragón empezaban a aflorar mientras su serio rostro se sonrojaba ligeramente cuando miró la pacifica expresión del chico dormido.

Una semana pasó antes de que el castaño despertara.

Cuando estuvo en sus cinco sentidos pudo darse cuenta que estaba en un lugar desconocido, aunque no sabía en donde y debido a su estado debilitado no podía aumentar su visión y solo notaba formas borrosas.

— Ara~ ya despertaste… — Oyó decir a una voz femenina.

El chico trató de reincorporarse en la cama donde se hallaba descansando, pero el dolor no lo dejó.

— No te esfuerces, a pesar de curar tus heridas más graves aún estás demasiado débil… pasará un tiempo para que puedas recuperarte por completo — Dijo la mujer.

El castaño se limitó a permanecer acostado y 'mirar' el techo.

— Ya veo… Gracias Tiamat-san, te debo mi vida… — Agradeció el chico con voz suave.

La mujer solo movió su mano restándole importancia.

— Nah… solo recuerda que me debes un favor… — Respondió antes de acercarse a él.

El chico sintió como ella lo ayudó a levantarse hasta quedar sentado en la cama, entonces sus vendajes fueron aflojados y retirados, para que luego Tiamat empezara a limpiar su cuerpo con una esponja.

El chico solo se dejó hacer, aunque un sonrojo se apoderó de su cara ante el delicado toque y los cuidados de la hermosa mujer.

Incluso Draig dentro de la [Boosted Gear] no daba crédito a lo que pasaba.

Nunca espero tales cuidados por parte de Tiamat hacia uno de sus portadores.

Sin duda el castaño era el Sekiryuutei más extraño de la historia.

Los cuidados por parte de Tiamat siguieron por un par de semanas.

En ese tiempo ambos platicaban de varias cosas, conociéndose más y volviéndose más cercanos.

Entonces llegó el día en que Issei pudo volver a moverse por sí mismo, la prótesis conseguida por Tiamat fue algo que lo ayudó mucho en su recuperación.

Además se había encariñado mucho con la Reina Dragón.

— Te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí Ti-chan… dime, ¿Qué puedo hacer para pagarte? — Dijo el castaño mirándola de forma suave y afectuosa con sus ojos verdes brillando debajo de sus gafas.

Ambos se hallaban en la entrada de la cueva en el bosque de los familiares.

La peli-azul se sonrojó levemente antes de poner una de sus manos en la cintura y señalarlo con la otra.

— Quiero bebes… sé mi pareja y ayúdame a procrear Hyodou Issei-kun — Exclamó la Reina Dragón bastante sonrojada pero decidida.

El castaño permaneció con una cara neutra sin poder reaccionar.

Entonces.

— ¿Eh? ¡¿Ehhh?! — Reaccionó incrédulo el castaño.

Incluso Draig se había quedado petrificado dentro de la [Sacred Gear] al escuchar lo dicho por Tiamat.

Después de eso hablaron de las razones ante tal petición y llegaron a un acuerdo de estar juntos más adelante.

Varios hechos importantes y no tan importantes sucedieron antes de que el castaño visitara de nuevo a la Reina Dragón.

Para confusión del chico, ella resultó un poco tímida a la hora de la verdad… al parecer era la primera vez que se aparearía con un macho.

Cuando le preguntó la razón, ella respondió que ninguno de sus pretendientes dio la talla, pero al saber de los logros del chico supo que él era el indicado.

El tiempo compartido se lo confirmo y ella se sintió atraída hacia él más allá de sus instintos… en pocas palabras Tiamat se había enamorado de Hyodou Issei.

Aunque por su orgullo no lo admitiría en voz alta.

Para sorpresa del chico, solo bastó un par de veces antes de notar esa nueva energía en el interior de la hermosa mujer.

Como la vez con Kuroka, él veía a Tiamat mientras dormía después de su momento intimo.

Sonrió con cariño antes de besar su frente y sellar esa nueva presencia… en este caso presencias, tres para ser más exactos.

Dos semanas después sintió su momento más cerca.

Kuroka y Tiamat recibieron un artículo mágico del chico como regalo, algo que las tomó por sorpresa pero que aceptaron con inmenso amor, mismo que ocultaron Tsunderemente.

Estos eran un par de gargantillas negras con la cabeza de un dragón en color rojo como dije.

También escuchó que la [Facción de los Héroes] haría un movimiento para hacerse de un gran poder.

No tuvo que pensar mucho, rápidamente supo que el objetivo de Cao Cao era la diosa Dragón del Infinito, Ouroboros Ophis, quien estaba a cuidado del Hakuryuuko.

Él había hablado un par de veces con ella en varias ocasiones, razón por la que Ophis se había interesado en él.

Así que unas semanas antes de que la Faccion de los Héroes se pusiera en movimiento, Issei encaró al séquito Sitri aislándolos en una dimensión propia.

Ahora mismo todos estaban derrotados, siendo Sona la única en pie mientras enfrentaba al castaño.

— Lo hicieron bien, pero no es suficiente… aún les queda mucho que mejorar — Dijo sin dejar de mirar a la heredera Sitri.

Esta respiraba de forma agitada mientras sentía su cuerpo ligeramente adormecido por los ataques de hielo que el castaño usó un par de veces, sin contar que sobrevivió a su ataque definitivo por un margen muy corto, pero aún así resentía el daño de la técnica.

Además de que recibió dos veces la Scarlet Needle del chico, pero pudo sobreponerse al dolor y continuar luchando.

Realmente esta vez el castaño no los dejó siquiera respirar… usó todas sus habilidades además de usar a Cypher, su primera espada.

Todos cayeron ante su poder, siendo Ruruko, Momo y Saji quienes recibieron sus ataques firma.

[LEGION]

[OUROBOROS]

[RAGNAROK]

Sona no pensó que la brecha entres su poderes fuera tan grande, pero se los acababa de demostrar.

Por su parte, el castaño ocultaba su asombro lo mejor posible, ya que la chica frente a él le demostró el aumento en sus habilidades varias veces durante su encuentro.

Ella había elevado su control sobre el agua a niveles inverosímiles hasta poder manipular sus propiedades, entre las que destacaba su forma sólida… el hielo.

Sin duda ella mostraba una gran habilidad en su uso, aunque no era del tipo poder como Serafall… si no del tipo técnica, como él mismo.

— Como sea… aún me falta visitar a Rias-chan… me pregunto si le alegrará verme… — Habló el chico distraídamente.

Los siervos Sitri miraban desde el suelo la situación de su [Rey].

El castaño se limitó a soltar un suspiro, antes poner una expresión seria para después levantar sus manos entrelazadas sobre su cabeza.

El objetivo era la persona frente a él.

Todo el mundo abrió los ojos reconociendo el movimiento.

Nadie supo que decir ante las acciones del castaño y todo quedó en un silencio abrumador.

El castaño iba a hacer un comentario al respecto para romper la tensión, entonces esta vez fue él quien abrió sus ojos al ver a la morena alzar sus manos al cielo con una mirada llena de determinación.

Un círculo mágico brilló bajo ella mientras entrelazaba sus dedos.

— ¡Pero qué…! ¿Qué está tratando de hacer…? No puedo creerlo, eso es Aurora Execution… — Expuso incrédulo el castaño.

Los siervos Sitri vieron alarmados las acciones de su [Rey].

— Ahora que no tiene nada con que atacarme va a utilizar mi arma como su última oportunidad… — Musitó viéndola con seriedad.

Sona se mantenía en silencio, mientras en sus ojos mostraba una gran determinación.

En su situación actual no podría evitar el ataque del castaño debido al entumecimiento de su cuerpo causado por el golpe anterior de esa técnica y el dolor fantasma de su otra técnica.

Lo único que le quedaba era un contra-ataque y que mejor manera de arriesgarse que usando la técnica del chico en su contra.

Además de que la hacía sentir más cercana a él.

Sus siervos intentaban levantarse e ir en ayuda de su [Rey], pero estaban totalmente debilitados.

— No tiene caso, Aurora Execution es mi mejor arma y es la que hace el mejor uso del aire frío… es imposible copiarla después de verla una o dos veces… — Musitó el castaño con dureza.

Tuvo que ocultar su asombro una vez más al ver como Sona era rodeada por una capa de poder bastante pesado y potente.

— Bien, te dejaré aprenderla por experiencia — Sentenció invocando su propia aura.

El ambiente se empezó a sentir peligrosamente frío en el lugar.

— ¡Kaichou! — Exclamaron todos los siervos con terror al ver el desenlace de la situación.

[¡AURORA EXECUTION!]

Ambos bajaron sus manos al mismo tiempo y de estas un relámpago de viento congelado salió hacia su oponente.

Los siervos de Sona tuvieron que cubrirse debido al destello que causaron ambas técnicas al colisionar.

Una gran ola de viento congelante arrasó con el lugar, mientras Tsubaki usaba su poder restante junto a Momo y Reya para proteger a los demás de esto.

Segundos después, se puede el paisaje pintado de blanco debido a la escarcha que lo cubría todo y a que estaba nevando.

Tomoe Meguri levantaba su cabeza del suelo con dificultad, logrando ver a sus compañeros inconscientes pero ilesos.

Entonces su mente se centró en la persona que faltaba.

— _ʺ¡Kaichou!ʺ —_ Pensó alarmada.

Tomoe Meguri fue la única del séquito Sitri que permaneció consciente, ella estaba boca abajo en el suelo sin poder moverse, siendo capaz únicamente de levantar su cabeza para poder ver su entorno.

Entonces los vio.

Sona e Issei se encontraban frente a frente mientras mantenían la posición de la técnica ejecutada.

Pudo ver como ambos lucían en extremo pálidos, signo inconfundible de hipotermia por congelación.

También se dio cuenta de que su [Rey] estaba inconsciente, algo que resultaba en extremo peligroso ya que ponía en riesgo su vida.

Por otra parte.

— Ah-ah-ah… muy bien Sona… estar en tan difícil situación logrando la Aurora Execution lo has hecho tu propio truco… ya no tengo nada que ofrecerte, te has llevado… todo de mi — Musitó el castaño con dificultad.

Tomoe escuchaba todo gracias sus sentidos mejorados, abriendo los ojos enormemente ante las palabras del chico.

— Adquiriste el poder absoluto sobre el hielo… cuando apenas podías sentir algo… lograste algo más allá que tu hermana y yo… y nos has superado — Hablaba el castaño con una mirada cálida dirigida a ella.

Este dejó caer sus manos y su postura cambió a una semi-moribunda, antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la chica con suma dificultad.

— Eso es porque nunca te diste por vencida… sabes, lo que creías sobre mí estaba en lo correcto… solo me resta dejarte conservar el poder y seguir viviendo… así que espero puedas perdonarme — Dijo mientras se acercaba a Sona con paso temblorosos.

Cuando estuvo frente a ella Tomoe se preocupó por su [Rey].

— Pude desviar la mayoría del impacto que se dirigía a ti… sabes, el simple hecho de hacerte daño a ti, a Rias y los demás lastima mi corazón… y por esto, no puedo perdonarme Sona… no puedo… — Dijo con voz ligeramente quebrada mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la chica.

La [Caballo] de Sona Sitri no se había dado cuenta, pero de sus ojos caían lagrimas al entender de qué iban tales palabras.

Ante ella se aclaraba todo.

El chico nunca los traicionó.

Él se enfrentaba a ellos como su enemigo para que se hicieran más fuertes, ya que él no podía protegerlos abiertamente sin ponerlos en riesgo.

El castaño junto su frente con la de Sona, entonces un aura dorada los rodeó mientras el color en Sona regresaba poco a poco.

La chica se desplomó al suelo, pero el chico la atrapó con suavidad.

Él también recuperaba el color de su piel gracias a esa aura.

Tomoe pudo ver la mirada cálida que el chico le dedicaba a la inconsciente Sona, antes de acercarse a ella y juntar sus labios con delicadeza sobre los de ella.

Esto fue algo que la peli-rojizo no esperaba por parte de él.

Aunque también sintió un poco de celos por parte de su [Rey].

El castaño la acomodó en el suelo con delicadeza, quitándose su saco y poniéndolo como almohada bajo su cabeza.

— Adiós… Sona… a todos ustedes… — Dijo dándole una última mirada a las chicas inconscientes y a Saji antes de desaparecer en un círculo mágico.

Tomoe abrió los ojos que había cerrado para que Issei no notara que estaba despierta, ella tuvo que bajar su cabeza para que el chico no notara los rastros de humedad en sus ojos.

El cielo era color azul oscuro debido a la barrera que los aislaba del mundo exterior en una dimensión alterna, pero ahora regresaba a su color habitual mientras dejaba pasar los rayos del sol sobre ellos.

 **En otro sitio**

El castaño se hallaba frente al séquito Gremory, mismo que no esperaba ver a su antiguo compañero del Club de Ocultismo.

— Hola… Rias… chicos — Musitó paseando su vista sobre ellos.

Esta estaba bastante deteriorada y ni siquiera con el aumento se acercaba a una visión al menos decente para distinguir a sus antiguos compañeros.

Solo podía ver colores borrosos, pero aún así podía sentir sus auras para saber quién era quién.

Esto era debido a que el enfrentamiento anterior con los Sitri había tomado mucho de él.

El expulsar el daño de su cuerpo y el de Sona fue un gran esfuerzo para su cuerpo, sin mencionar que su poder disminuía a cada momento.

— Ise… — Respondió la peli-roja con expresión afectada.

El castaño fijó su mirada en ella, antes de posarla sobre cada uno de los demás.

No es que lograra algo con ello, pero sabía que para ellos era algo significativo.

Su 'vista' se posó sobre Akeno.

Pudo sentir un gran aumento en su poder, además de que al parecer su afinidad con el [Holy Lightning] era excepcional.

La siguiente fue Asia, al parecer su poder de sanación estaba en un nivel increíblemente alto, además de que sentía un [Sacred Gear] adicional en su cuerpo… lo más probable es que fuera uno artificial dado por Azazel.

Gasper fue el siguiente, pudiendo sentir un cambio en su presencia… a su parecer se sentía más seguro y varonil.

Lamentablemente el vestido que usaba no permitía apreciar esto, o al menos el borrón rojizo que distinguía en su parte inferior indicaba eso.

Xenovia empuñaba a Durandal con firmeza, a diferencia de la primera vez en la cual el poder de la espada la hacía temblar levemente, su control sobre ella había mejorado enormemente.

Koneko estaba imbuida en energía natural, el poder recorría su pequeño cuerpo en completa armonía.

Kiba se mantenía con una calma elegante propia de él, su control sobre su [Balance Breaker] había aumentado a un gran nivel, sin mencionar que su estilo había mejorado después de los entrenamientos exhaustivos y los encuentros con él.

Karlamine había mejorado su velocidad y defensa, al parecer había sido adoctrinada por el maestro de Kiba, Souji.

Ravel se mostraba con una postura firme, ella le había demostrado un gran aumento en sus capacidades de combate cuerpo a cuerpo agregando el uso de dagas y armas arrojadizas imbuidas en fuego.

Isabela también le había demostrado su dominio sobre hechizos, entre ellos los de ataque y refuerzo para mejorar sus capacidades físicas y velocidad.

Irina mostraba un aumento en sus poderes Sacros y manipulación de su luz, además de que en pleno combate el número de alas había aumentado a dos pares.

La última era alguien que solo conoció durante sus encuentros con el grupo Gremory.

Rosseweise era una Valquiria al servicio de Odín, pero este la abandonó quedando al cuidado de Rias.

Antes de que su vista se degradara él pudo ver que era una mujer muy hermosa… misma que jamás había tenido novio.

Para él era algo imposible, pues ella podría enamorar a cualquier hombre sin problemas.

Según sus investigaciones ella no prestaba sus servicios a los héroes y guerreros Asgardianos y por eso los hombres no se fijaban en ella.

Durante sus peleas él le lanzaba cumplidos por varias cosas, como su belleza, sus habilidades o su gran inteligencia.

Esto la sonrojaba a más no poder y la desconcentraban ligeramente en combate.

Para él era divertido ver su cara roja de vergüenza, aunque jamás le mintió en nada al momento de dirigirle sus halagos, algo que la Valquiria supo reconocer y apreciar.

Debido a esto ella mostró sumo interés en el castaño.

No ayudaba en nada lo que las chicas decían sobre él, sus cualidades y puntos fuertes, además de que las demás se mostraban un poco celosas cuando él la elogiaba solo a ella en el campo de batalla.

Su vista regresó a Rias, quien había demostrado un dominio diferente en su poder al de su hermano y madre.

Ella había adoptado un estilo de lucha basado en el poder, pero después se dio cuenta que eso no iba con ella, por lo que desarrollo un estilo propio, mismo que sorprendió a Sirzechs y Venelana.

Todas las chicas se sonrojaron cuando el chico posó su mirada en cada una de ellas.

Kiba y Gasper se sintieron ligeramente nerviosos, pero no lo demostraron.

Entonces su mirada cambió a una más seria, sacando a todas de su ligera vergüenza de que el chico las analizara tan detenidamente.

El enfrentamiento fue algo que los hizo exigirse más allá de sus límites, comprendiendo al instante que el chico siempre se limitó con ellos.

Lo que nos lleva al momento actual.

— Ise… por favor no nos obligues a matarte… — Oyó decir a una voz femenina con profunda tristeza.

Su mirada verdosa y brillante se clavó en la persona que habló, provocando cierta inquietud en ella.

Para el nombrado significó mirar una mancha carmesí en su campo de visión.

— Lo siento Rias… pero ya no hay nada que puedas hacer para salvarme — Respondió el chico.

Un lugar desolado era lo que quedaba después de la gran batalla del Grupo Gremory contra el más grande traidor del inframundo.

Hyodou Issei… la [Reina] de Serafall Leviathan y el actual [Sekiryuutei], quien pudo haber tenido el Título de 'La [Reina] más fuerte'.

— Ise-kun… entrégate, no estás en condiciones de seguir peleando — Expuso Kiba con preocupación por el estado del castaño.

Su camisa se había ido, mostrando en su cuerpo formado múltiples heridas sangrantes, además del brazo derecho que Kiba y Xenovia cercenaron antes de que lograra lastimar a Koneko de gravedad con Ascalón.

El usar el poder cortante y sagrado de la Dragón Slayer en su brazo derecho los puso en enormes aprietos más de una vez.

En su brazo izquierdo se hallaba la [Boosted Gear] activa con Ascalón sobresaliendo de esta.

[Socio… ¿Estás bien…?]

Preguntó preocupado el Dragón.

El castaño sonrió, sangre caía de la comisura de su boca.

Sintió como llegaba su momento.

— ʺ _Draig… aquí termina mi camino… a pesar de todo… siento que puedo irme… en pazʺ_ — Respondió el chico.

[Ise… lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo esto… parece que el destino del [Sekiryuutei] siempre es trágico]

Oyó decir a una voz femenina en tono dulce, pero lleno de pesar.

— _ʺElsha… no te preocupes… al menos tengo el consuelo de que te tendré a ti como compañera… cuando mi alma sea parte de la [Boosted Gear]ʺ —_ Dijo en tono cálido.

Como repuesta obtuvo el silencio.

Él sabía que Draig y Elsha estaban demasiado afectados por este desenlace.

Entonces unas conocidas firmas de energía llegaron al lugar pasando a través de su barrera.

— Hyodou Issei… ya no tienes escapatoria — Dijo el recién llegado Maou Lucifer.

Su [Reina] había creado una nueva barrera que evitaba tele-transportase.

— I-kun… — Musitó una temblorosa voz.

Él la reconoció de inmediato.

Su sonrisa se volvió melancólica al instante.

Entonces la oscuridad lo envolvió.

La Maou Leviathan dio un par de pasos en su dirección, antes de sentir como alguien la tomaba del brazo.

Volteando su rostro, notó a una exhausta Tomoe, quien había llegado detrás de ambos Maous con unas despiertas Sona y Yura a cuestas.

Los demás quedaron al cuidado de Tsubaki, quien despertó junto a Yura después de Sona.

Ante la mirada de todos el peli-rojo caminó a paso tranquilo hasta quedar frente al chico, el cual tenía los ojos cubiertos con su cabello.

La tensión en el lugar aumentó.

— ¿Tienes algo que decir antes de que te vaporice de una vez por todas…? — Preguntó mientras una capa de poder lo rodeaba.

El castaño no respondió.

[Adiós… socio… no, Hyodou Issei… el [Sekiryuutei] más fuerte…]

Se oyó la voz del Dragón antes de que la [Boosted Gear] desapareciera en polvo dorado.

Todos sintieron como las palabras dichas por Draig se hundían lentamente en sus mentes.

El peli-rojo hizo caso omiso a esas palabras y alzó sus manos poniéndolas a ambos lados de la cabeza del castaño.

Entonces sintió como dos personas se ponían a su lado y tomaban sus manos bajándolas con suavidad.

Pudo ver a Rias a su derecha y a Serafall en la izquierda, ambas con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Ellas negaron suavemente.

— Todo terminó Sirzechs… él… — Dijo la Maou mientras sus lágrimas bajaban abundantemente por su rostro.

— Onii-sama… él se ha ido… — Musitó Rias en las mismas condiciones.

El peli-rojo regresó su vista al castaño, notando que a pesar de permanecer de pie y sonriendo con suavidad, sus ojos carecían de vida.

El peli-rojo hizo desaparecer su poder mientras una expresión incierta se dibujaba en su rostro ante tal desenlace.

 **En un lugar desconocido**

Cierta Nekoshou caminaba junto a Bikou, Arthur y Le Fay, los tres seguían a su Líder, Vali Lucifer.

Entonces este se detuvo y miró al cielo nocturno.

La [Divine Dividing] se hizo presente confundiendo a todos.

[¿Lo sentiste… Vali?]

Oyeron preguntar a Albion.

— Si… mi rival… el [Sekiryuutei] Hyodou Issei… ha muerto — Respondió con solemnidad.

El resto abrió los ojos ante lo dicho por el peli-plata.

El dije que Kuroka llevaba en el cuello, el cual era color rojo ahora era de color gris.

Bikou abrió sus ojos al sentir una nueva presencia… en el vientre de su compañera.

— Kuroka… tú… — Musitó llamando la atención de todos.

La chica lo miró dudosa ante su reacción.

Esto lo hizo más que nada por reflejo, después de todo la noticia le afectó bastante.

Entonces lo sintió.

Sus manos se dirigieron a su vientre, donde una nueva presencia se notaba.

Los demás miraron el gesto confundidos, pero cuando se dieron cuenta sus ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas.

La chica sintió la humedad en su rostro.

Una presencia se había ido y otra venía este mundo, lo más llamativo en ambos era que parte de su aura era de Dragón.

No les tomó mucho unir el rompecabezas.

El castaño era el padre del bebé de Kuroka.

Ella no pudo soportar el impacto de saber que su amado había muerto y que en su vientre llevaba la prueba del amor de ambos.

Sus piernas fallaron y cayó de rodillas mientras el dolor emocional llegó a ella.

— Ise… Ise… Ise… Ise… ¡Iseeeeee! — Empezó con un susurro, antes de gritar el nombre del castaño con sumo dolor en su voz.

Bikou y Arthur rápidamente la sostuvieron para demostrarle su apoyo mientras Le Fay la abrazaba fuertemente.

Ellos respetaban bastante al castaño por lo que esa noticia también les afectó.

Le Fay lloraba con ella ya que ella quería al castaño como un hermano mayor.

Vali dibujó una expresión complicada, también afectado por la muerte de este.

Ambos habían hecho misiones juntos varias veces por lo que se llegaron a conocer bastante, también recordaba que ellos habían hablado hace una semana.

Issei le dijo que él estaba muriendo y que iba a hacer una última misión para asegurarse que su descendencia tuviera mayores probabilidades de vivir un futuro más tranquilo.

Además le había pedido con la frente en el suelo cuidar de Kuroka.

Al principio se mostró confundido, pero ahora estaba todo claro.

— _ʺHyodou… Issei…ʺ —_ Pensó antes de cerrar sus ojos.

El rival que llegó a respetar como un igual se había ido primero.

 **Inframundo**

Tiamat se hallaba hablando con Ajuka Beelzebu acerca del futuro de los Rating Game después de los ataques de la [Khaos Brigade].

Entonces el Maou hizo la pregunta que había tenido desde hace tiempo.

— Tiamat… ese collar despide una sutil aura a tu alrededor… pero puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme que esta pertenece a Hyodou Issei — Dijo el Maou con seriedad.

La Reina Dragón fue tomada por sorpresa, antes de sonreír con cierta resignación.

— Creo… que eres el único que podría notarlo fuera de los Dragones — Confirmó la peliazul.

Ella se encontraba en su forma humana.

— Ya veo… por cierto ¿Qué significa el cambio de color? — Preguntó cuando vio el fenómeno.

Al instante pudo ver como la mujer derramaba lágrimas.

Tiamat dibujó una expresión de confusión al sentir la humedad en su rostro.

— ¿Ara…~? — Musitó cuando las lágrimas cayeron en su escote desde su barbilla.

Entonces ambos sintieron un aura provenir del vientre de ella.

Los ojos de Tiamat y Ajuka se abrieron al comprender que ocurría.

— Ise… tú… — Murmuró llevando sus manos a su vientre mientras la felicidad inundaba sus sentidos.

Entonces lo sintió.

Una profunda tristeza la envolvió y recordó la pregunta del Maou.

— Eso… el color representa a mi compañero Dragón… — Empezó a decir la peli-azul con una sonrisa triste mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su cuello sin dejar de acariciar su vientre con la otra.

Ajuka la miró interesado.

— Este collar indica que mi corazón ya tiene dueño… además de crear una pequeña conexión para saber el estado de él… — Explicaba cerrando sus ojos con pesar.

Ajuka rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que ella quería decir.

— Ise ha muerto… mi compañero ya no se encuentra en este mundo… — Terminó de decir con voz quebrada, pero sonriendo entre lagrimas.

Ajuka no supo que decir, solo se limitó a tomarla de los hombros y atraerla en un abrazo, mismo que Tiamat devolvió antes de empezar a llorar amargamente en su hombro.

El chico que había hecho cosas sorprendentes y que lo ayudó en muchas investigaciones había muerto.

Lo único que podía hacer ahora era brindarle su apoyo a la madre de sus hijos.

— _ʺHyodou Issei…ʺ —_ Pensó el Maou mientras miraba por una ventaba el cielo del Inframundo.

 **De regreso al campo de Batalla**

Sirzechs vio con tristeza como su hermana lloraba mientras acariciaba afectuosamente la mejilla del chico.

Serafall recogió la pieza de [Reina] a los pies del chico, antes de llevarla a su pecho y refirmar su frente en el pecho del castaño.

El no sentir sus latidos o su calor le dolieron enormemente

La forma de desaparecer de la [Boosted Gear] indicaba que había dejado al chico para buscar un nuevo portador.

Hyodou Issei había muerto.

También observó a todos los presentes y sus distintas reacciones.

Las siervas de su hermana lloraban mientras se abrazaban entre ellas buscando consuelo.

Rosseweise y Xenovia eran las menos afectadas, pero aún así tenían ligeras lágrimas en sus ojos.

Tal vez lo habían conocido por poco tiempo y en distintas circunstancias, pero para ellas fue el primer hombre en quien se habían interesado y que las reconoció.

Kiba tenía la mirada baja mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Gasper, quien se había aferrado a su estómago, ambos con un inmenso dolor emocional.

Tomoe Meguri, Tsubasa Yura y Sona Sitri también lloraban mientras se abrazaban entre sí para soportar el dolor.

Su hermana Rias no soportó la visión del castaño sin vida y lloraba en el pecho de Grayfia, quien mostraba pesar en su mirada.

Entonces unas esferas brillantes salieron la mano izquierda de Issei, del mismo lugar donde solía estar la joya de la [Boosted Gear].

Estas se dirigieron a tres personas en concreto.

Tomoe, Karlamine e Irina veían las esferas frente a ellas con confusión mientras se limpiaban las lágrimas.

Para sorpresa y conmoción de los presentes las esferas brillaron intensamente mientras cambiaban de forma.

Frente a cada una había una espada flotando.

Todos sintieron las auras y las reconocieron como Espadas Sagradas.

Tomoe tomó entre sus manos a la inconfundible Ascalón.

Irina tomó entre sus manos una espada desconocida.

Karlamine miró con duda la última espada frente a ella antes de tomarla entre sus manos.

Para alguien como Sirzechs, Serafall y Grayfia no fue difícil reconocer tales armas.

— ¿Qué…? — Musitó Irina cuando su espada empezó a parpadear.

Xenovia sintió como en sus manos aparecía Durandal y empezaba a resonar con la espada en manos de Irina.

— Seiken Hauteclere, portada por Oliver… el amigo de la infancia del Paladín Roland, quien fue el portador original de Durandal… — Expuso el peli-rojo con solemnidad mientras cerraba los ojos.

Todos abrieron los ojos ante tal información.

No sabían como el castaño la había conseguido, pero todo indicaba que él se la entregaría a la castaña de doble coleta en algún momento.

El que fuera la pareja de Durandal también aumentaba el impacto de tal suceso.

Luego Serafall dirigió su mirada a la espada en manos de Karlamine.

— Seiken Claíhom Solais… conocida en la mitología Irlandesa como Espada de Nuada, en honor a su portador Nuada Airgeadlámh, quien fuera un Rey Legendario de Irlanda — Expuso la Maou mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas.

Ella estaba un poco más calmada.

Este nuevo dato sorprendió a todos inmensamente.

— Parece que… incluso después de tu muerte nos estás protegiendo, Ise… — habló Tomoe en voz baja.

Las tres chicas sintieron la calidez envolverlas ya que el aura de las espadas transmitía los sentimientos del castaño.

Esta aumentó y envolvió a los presentes, causando que las lágrimas cayeran sin cesar de sus ojos.

Sirzechs miró con pesar al castaño que aún permanecía de pie sin saber que pensar.

Grayfia ya se daba una idea de que sucedía, algo que la llenaba de tristeza.

A una distancia de ellos cierta Diosa Dragón observaba todo flotando en el aire, en sus manos se hallaba un orbe color verde.

Dio una última mirada a la escena frente a ella, antes de desaparecer al sentir cierta presencia conocida pasar cerca de ese lugar.

Ese día la noticia de la muerte del [Sekiryuutei] llegó a oídos de cada [Faccion] del mundo sobrenatural.

 **Dos semanas después — Territorio Sitri**

Serafall miraba el sarcófago de hielo donde estaba el cuerpo del castaño, el cual parecía estar durmiendo con sus manos entrelazadas a la altura de su pecho.

Ella había construido un pequeño Mausoleo donde el chico pudiera descansar.

También Ajuka y Azazel habían estudiado el cuerpo del castaño, revelando información que causó tristeza en las personas que apreciaban al chico.

Ellos revelaron que el chico estaba muriendo lentamente.

Esto se debía a dos factores.

El primero era que al asimilar el poder del Hakuryuuko su vida se vio reducida bastante incluso para un Demonio.

El segundo fue más grave e inquietante, ya que hubo restos de un poderoso veneno recorriendo su cuerpo.

La Sangre de Samael.

Azazel explicó que este era el veneno contra Dragones por excelencia y que una sola gota bastaba para destruir incluso su alma.

También descubrieron que su pierna izquierda la había perdido hace tiempo ya que tenía una prótesis en su lugar.

Además de que había perdido más del 90% de su vista.

Serafall había mandado limpiar su cuerpo y conectar de nuevo su brazo derecho, para después vestirlo apropiadamente antes de congelarlo.

— Onee-sama — Dijo una voz femenina detrás de ella.

Sona Sitri había llegado junto a su séquito a visitar al chico para mostrar sus respetos.

— Sona… — Respondió la Maou con tono deprimido y triste, sin dejar de mirar la expresión serena del castaño.

Todos los presentes aún no superaban la muerte del chico.

— Disculpen ¿Podrían hacerse a un lado…? Necesito ese cuerpo — Oyeron decir a alguien.

Todo el mundo se giro hacia la entrada del Mausoleo, donde se hallaban un par de sujetos.

Dos hombres de cabellos color plata.

Uno de ellos joven, vestido con ropas finas y el cabello amarrado en una pequeña coleta.

Lucía una quemadura en su mejilla izquierda que bajaba por su cuello.

El otro sujeto se veía un poco mayor, un traje que se parecía al de Sirzechs Lucifer.

Lucía una cicatriz que cruzaba su cara desde su frente hasta su mejilla derecha hasta bajar por su cuello.

Serafall se tensó al reconocerlos.

Sona tuvo un mal presentimiento al ver el rostro serio y ligeramente atemorizado de su hermana mayor.

Sus siervos también sintieron como el ambiente se volvía pesado.

— Rizevim Livan… Lucifer — Musitó mientras una gota de sudor recorría su mejilla.

Podría ser una Maou, pero el sujeto frente a ella estaba al nivel de Sirzechs y Ajuka.

— ¡¿Lucifer?! — Exclamó Sona con asombro en su mirada.

Viéndolo bien, ese sujeto le recordaba al Hakuryuuko, Vali Lucifer.

Sus siervos se habían tensado a escuchar el apellido, mientras una sensación de peligro llegaba a ellos.

— Tiempo sin vernos pequeña Serafall~ — Habló risueño el hombre.

Su acompañante se mantenía con expresión seria, mirando fijamente el cuerpo del chico congelado.

— ¿Qué deseas de mi siervo…? — Preguntó la Maou con seriedad.

Sintió la movilización del personal de seguridad Sitri.

Maldecía internamente.

Si ellos intervenían muchas vidas se perderían.

Sintió también la energía de sus padres cerca.

Esperaba que hayan avisado a los Gremory al sentir la presencia nivel Maou de Rizevim.

— Solo requiero de su colaboración para un proyecto en especial… — Respondió Rizevim con una pequeña sonrisa.

Serafall frunció el seño al oír eso.

Lo más probable es que experimentaran con su cuerpo… eso la llenó de asco.

Entonces se dio cuenta de algo.

— Veo que te cruzaste con alguien más fuerte que tú… — Señaló con una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

Esperaba ganar algo de tiempo.

El peli-plata se llevó la mano a la cicatriz y sonrió de forma irónica

— Bueno… solo digamos que entre tu siervo y yo hubo una diferencia de opiniones… — Fue su respuesta.

Esto hizo a todos los presentes abrir sus ojos con incredulidad.

— Realmente el Sekiryuutei de esta generación fue el más fuerte y peligroso… por eso mismo tuve que encargarme de él — Habló con los ojos cerrados.

Esto atrapó la atención de todos.

También sirvió de distracción para que no notaran al otro peli-plata hacer algunos movimientos con su dedo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir…? — Preguntó Serafall con los ojos entrecerrados.

Ella tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de lo que escucharía.

Rizevim retiró su mano del rostro y abrió los ojos, antes de sonreír jovialmente.

— Hyodou Issei era una amenaza a futuro debido a su crecimiento… por eso decidí apartarlo del camino… un ataque a la hermana pequeña de Sirzechs-chan en el momento justo bastó para incriminar al chico — Confesó sin ningún reparo.

Serafall apretaba los puños tratando de calmarse y no cometer una estupidez.

La vida de su hermana pequeña y sus siervos estaba en juego.

— Conociendo a Sirzechs no dejaría al chico explicar lo ocurrido y lo atacaría sin dudar… brillante ¿No es así…? — Preguntó con ligero cinismo.

Sona y compañía miraban al suelo sin poder creerlo.

Su amigo fue inculpado por ser alguien muy poderoso.

Todos sentían su sangre hervir, pidiendo la sangre del sujeto frente a ellos.

Pero el recuerdo del chico no les permitía cegarse por el odio.

Aún así, Sona miraba al peli-plata con una expresión tan fría que hizo que todos sus siervos sintieran bastante temor.

Sin pensarlo sus manos se levantaban poco a poco.

Esto alarmó a sus siervos.

Esa técnica aún no la dominaba del todo y dudaban que con su nivel actual lograra dañar siquiera al sujeto frente a ellos.

Sin embargo, ella no pudo seguir la acción debido a una nueva voz en el lugar.

— Ya veo… realmente eso fue lo que sucedió — Dijo la voz de un hombre joven.

Un círculo de la familia Gremory hizo acto de presencia.

Otro círculo le siguió, solo que este era de la familia Astaroth.

Por último un círculo que no era Demoniaco.

Sirzechs Lucifer, su [Reina], Lord Gremory y Venelana Gremory.

Ajuka Beelzebu.

Azazel con la Downfall Dragón Spear apuntando a Rizevim.

También aparecieron Lord y Lady Sitri en el lugar.

— Así que llegaron los refuerzos… no importa, ya tenemos lo que queríamos — Dijo sin ninguna preocupación.

Cuando terminó la oración, Euclide activó un círculo mágico bajo el bloque de hielo que servía como 'ataúd' para el castaño.

De un momento a otro este había desparecido.

Al mismo tiempo, otro círculo brilló en el lugar, paralizando a todos los presentes, o al menos a los más poderosos del lugar.

Esto los alarmo, ya que los más jóvenes se encontraban vulnerables.

— Como sea… aún no es momento de mostrar todas mis cartas por lo que no veo la necesidad de luchar… sin embargo, eso no me impide llevarme un pequeño recuerdo de mi visita al Clan Sitri — Dijo antes de dirigir su mirada a Sona.

Esta se sintió pequeña ante tal mirada.

Ella deseó que el castaño estuviera presente para protegerla.

El peli-plata se acercó a ella rápidamente, el efecto de la parálisis no duraría más de un par de segundos en Sirzechs y Ajuka.

Cando estuvo a unos pasos de Sona alguien se interpuso en su camino.

Tomoe miraba al hombre frente a ella sin una pizca de miedo.

— Oya~ parece que tenemos a alguien interesante por aquí — Habló mientras alzaba su mano y un círculo mágico aparecía.

Tomoe invocó su nueva arma para defender a su [Rey].

Los ojos de Rizevim se abrieron al sentir una sensación de dolor familiar cuando reconoció la Espada que brillaba en manos del caballero Sitri.

— ¡Arghh…! — Exclamó con dolor.

Todos vieron con incredulidad como Rizevim caía en una rodilla mientras llevaba una mano a su cara y otra a su torso.

Entonces notaron como de la cicatriz del peli-plata surgía sangre, marcando en sus ropajes el alcance de su herida.

Al instante notaron que podían moverse.

— Ma-Maldición… — Oyeron del otro lado.

Buscando a quien habló, notaron a Euclide en las mismas condiciones que Rizevim.

Sangre surgía de la parte izquierda de su rostro, hombro y costado izquierdo, justo donde se hallaba aquella quemadura.

— Ascalón… cuanto tiempo… — Musitó Rizevim con una sonrisa adolorida.

Como respuesta, la Espada Sagrada parpadeó dos veces al aumentar su aura.

Esto provocó una mueca marcada en Rizevim las dos veces que parpadeó.

— Parece que aún muerto a ese Dragón le fascina frustrar mis planes — Dijo sonriendo con exasperación.

— Rizevim-sama, debemos irnos… — Dijo Euclide convocando el círculo de tele-transportación.

El nombrado asintió.

Después de ello y antes que cualquiera reaccionara, ambos habían desparecido del lugar.

Una vez que el peligro hubo desaparecido, los patriarcas Sitri se apresuraron a donde su hija para confirmar que estuviera bien.

— Serafall… perdón, todo esto fue culpa mía… — Dijo de repente Sirzechs.

Todo el mundo miró la escena que sucedía con los dos Maous.

Azazel y Ajuka se alejaron un poco temiendo alguna reacción violenta de Serafall.

Grayfia miró con preocupación a su [Rey], notando la expresión de profunda culpa y tristeza en su cara.

La Maou Leviathan se mantenía con la mirada donde estuvo el cuerpo de Issei, mientras sus ojos eran cubiertos por su pelo.

— No… la culpa es de Rizevim… él fue quien causó esto… nos manipuló a su antojo y provocó la muerte de I-kun… — Musitó mientras una capa de poder la rodeaba.

Esto alarmó a varios, pero al verla calmarse suspiraron con alivio.

— I-kun fue alguien increíble… aún después de muerto ha protegido a So-tan… — Dijo mientras se volteaba a todos.

Ellos notaron las lágrimas en su rostro mientras sonreía débilmente.

Su mirada se había dirigido hacia Tomoe, quien sostenía a Ascalón entre sus manos con lágrimas cayendo por su rostro.

Sona también lloraba, ya que ella sintió el calor protector del chico cuando la Espada Sagrada apareció en manos de su Caballero.

Todo el mundo se sintió pequeño ante las acciones del Sekiryuutei de esta generación.

Sirzechs bajó la mirada mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza, sintiéndose impotente ante la situación.

Esperaba que su hermana no lo odiara al saber lo ocurrido.

— Hyodou Issei… ¿Cuánto tuviste que soportar…? Recorrer el camino de un Héroe abnegado por el miedo de un tercero… protegiendo a tus personas preciadas desde las sombras y disfrazando tus intenciones ante los ojos del mundo ganándote su odio… tienes mi respeto — Dijo Azazel con solemnidad.

Todos los presentes bajaron la mirada ante las palabras del Caído, excepto alguien.

— Quiten esa cara… sentir pena por Ise sería un insulto a sus ideales y sacrificio… él hizo lo que su corazón le dictó y murió de pie con una sonrisa sin mostrar ningún arrepentimiento… — Dijo Sona mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

Esto hizo que todos abrieran los ojos sorprendidos.

Los que estuvieron en ese momento recordaron la expresión del chico y realmente sintieron llenarse de sumo respeto hacia su persona.

— Hmp, no esperaba menos del hombre que amo… — Dijo con una sonrisa que dejó sin palabras a sus padres y hermana.

Serafall sonrió, al parecer su hermana era más fuerte de lo que pensó.

— _ʺHyodou Issei… los volviste fuertes… y empujaste sus corazones en la dirección correctaʺ_ — Pensó el Maou Beelzebu mientras cerraba sus ojos con una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha.

Ese día se supo la verdad de Hyodou Issei, pero lamentablemente ya no se podía hacer nada más allá de limpiar su reputación.

 **Dos semanas después — Lugar desconocido**

Sus ojos se abrían lentamente mientras estos se acostumbraban a la luz.

Lo último que recordaba era la voz de Serafall nombrarlo antes de que todo se volviera oscuro y frío.

Cuando estuvo en sus cinco sentidos, notó que estaba en un lugar oscuro parecido a un templo griego bastante antiguo, aunque también podía percibir un aura extraña y fría.

Él se hallaba en una especie de altar de piedra, por lo que se irguió para explorar el lugar con su vista.

Esta se hallaba restaurada y no sentía los estragos de la Maldición de Samael en su cuerpo.

Eso le dio un mal presentimiento.

— Parece que ha sido todo un éxito… fue buena idea no esa aquella apuesta con el Shinigami del Panteón Japonés aquella vez y reclamar esta alma… — Oyó decir a una voz profunda.

Enfocando mejor su vista, pudo ver a tres sujetos junto a él.

Uno era un hombre de cabellos blancos y ojos dorados que lo miraban con suma frialdad.

Otro era un esqueleto con una túnica y capucha sosteniendo una hoz en su mano.

Ambos despedían un poder enorme.

Sin embargo, el último era quien le preocupaba enormemente.

Este era un esqueleto con vestimentas parecidas a un sacerdote, con el gorro incluido.

Su poder eclipsaba por completo a los otros dos.

— ¿Quién eres…? — Preguntó calmadamente el castaño.

— ¿Yo? Soy Hades, el Dios de la Muerte del panteón Griego… — Dijo el esqueleto con ropas de sacerdote.

El castaño abrió sus ojos sin poder creerlo.

— Desde ahora me sirves a mi… te traje de vuelta por una razón… quiero que te encargues de la hermana pequeña del Maou Lucifer… — Dijo el Dios de los muertos.

El castaño se mantuvo con expresión neutral por fuera, pero por dentro todo era un caos.

Pudo darse cuenta de que el sujeto frente a él iba a ser un problema más adelante… por lo que pensó que era mejor seguirle la corriente e intervenir en el momento justo.

— ¿Qué gano yo con esto…? — Preguntó afilando la mirada.

Primero tenía que evaluar su situación y saber si tendría libertad de movimiento.

— Como puedes ver te he traído de la muerte, pero solo es una vida temporal y terminará en doce horas… mi oferta para ti es la vida eterna si logras cumplir tu misión… — Expuso el Dios extendiendo sus brazos.

Doce horas.

Eso era muy poco tiempo, también sintió tres presencias que recordaba muy bien, además de otra presencia parecida que supo estaba con ellos.

Al parecer tendría compañía en la misión.

Sin perder tiempo el castaño se bajo del altar de piedra y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la habitación sin decir nada.

Hades chasqueó sus dedos y cuatro sombras salieron detrás de él.

— ¿Cree que nos traicione…? — Preguntó el peli-blanco con seriedad.

— Quizás si quizás no… para mí solo es una apuesta divertida para matar el aburrimiento… — Fue la vaga respuesta del Dios de la Muerte.

— Mmmm… sin embargo el que logre cumplir su misión podría resultar interesante — Agregó el esqueleto de la hoz.

Un silencio reinó en el lugar.

— Eso ya no nos incumbe… Minos, Plutón, tenemos cosas que hacer — Dijo antes de dirigirse a la salida de la habitación.

Los nombrados se limitaron a asentir.

El nombrado Minos hizo una nota mental de confirmar de qué lado estaba el chico.

 **Fuera del Santuario**

El castaño caminaba tranquilamente, mientras pensaba en los sucesos que sucederían a partir de ese momento.

-esperaba que no hubiera pasado mucho tiempo después de su muerte, ya que así su información no estaría tan desactualizada y tendría más posibilidades de ayudar.

En eso las cuatro figuras que lo seguían se posicionaron a unos pasos detrás de él.

— Vaya, pensar que el mocoso que asesiné ese día moriría después a manos de la zorra de cabello carmesí… — Dijo una de las figuras con burla.

El castaño no respondió, irritando a quien habló.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te dolió escuchar lo que dije? — Intentó molestar al chico.

Para su gozo este se detuvo de repente.

— Pensar que ustedes aceptarían tal oferta…. si que deben de estar desesperados… patético… — Fue su respuesta.

Los cuatro encapuchados sintieron la ira llenarlos al escucharlo expresarse de ellos así.

Pero antes de poder decir algo al respeto ellos fueron aplastados contra el suelo por la poderosa aura que el castaño expulsó de su cuerpo de forma violenta.

— No sé porque Hades los trajo a ustedes de regreso… pero quiero aclarar que no me temblará la mano al momento de asesinarlos si vuelven a decir estupideces… — Expuso mirando a cada uno de sus guardianes.

Una Loli rubia.

Un tipo algo mayor.

Una voluptuosa mujer de cabello azul.

Por último una pelinegra de ojos violetas que el recordaba perfectamente y quien había hablado.

Su mirada se clavó en ella.

— Especialmente tú… Raynare — Dijo el chico mientras su mirada se volvía pesada y peligrosa.

La temperatura bajaba rápidamente y los alrededores se empezaban a cubrir de una fina capa de hielo debido al poder que expulsaba de su cuerpo.

Los Caídos revividos temblaban con temor ante el monstruo frente a ellos.

El castaño afiló su mirada, como indicando que esperaba una respuesta.

Por lo tanto la nombrada se forzó a asentir con terror en su rostro, no esperó que el chico pervertido y patético que conoció hacía tiempo fuera alguien tan peligroso.

Ante esto el castaño relajó su poder y siguió su camino a paso lento.

El cuarteto se levanto con dificultad, mientras temblaban de miedo y de frío.

— Eso… fue horrible… — Musitó Raynare mientras enterraba sus dedos en sus brazos tratando de controlar su cuerpo tembloroso.

Las otras figuras aún sentían los estragos de sentir la muerte a flor de piel.

Ellos tampoco creían en el cambio del chico.

— Lamentablemente Hades-sama nos ordenó seguirlo… — Dijo una de las figuras con voz masculina.

En esta aún se notaba el temor.

Tuvieron que esperar un par de minutos antes de calmarse.

— Bien, Donashike, Kalawarner, Mittlet… sigamos con nuestra misión — Dijo Raynare más tranquila.

Dicho esto se colocó una túnica y empezó a caminar en dirección donde se había ido el castaño.

Los nombrados se miraron ates de asentir, imitando a su compañera y Líder cubrieron con túnicas sus identidades antes de seguirla.

A pesar de todo debían obedecer sus órdenes ya que no querían ponerse en contra de un Dios como lo era Hades.

Su primera parada fue Kuoh, encarando a los siervos de Rias Gremory y a un Ángel.

El castaño se había mantenido al margen y solo intervino cuando estuvieron a punto de pasar a mejor vida.

Su lealtad a Hades quedó confirmada cuando el castaño acabó con sus antiguos compañeros sin dudar, todo ante la mirada complacida de Minos quien llegó al lugar para probar al chico.

 **Santuario de Hades**

— Esto me complace enormemente… ahora solo queda el objetivo principal… — Dijo Hades después de que Minos le informara lo sucedido en Kuoh.

Este se levantó y se dirigió al exterior, donde pudo ver un gran número de segadores de almas.

— Es hora de la diversión… — Expuso el Dios con ansiedad en su voz.

 **Territorio Glasya-Labolas**

Todos los miembros del Club de Ocultismo y los del Consejo Estudiantil se hallaban en un hotel.

Ellos habían ido ya que en ese lugar se celebraban los exámenes para ascenderá a Demonios de clase media.

Akeno, Kiba, Karlamine, Saji y Tsubaki habían sido promovidos por sus logros resientes.

Rias había mandado a Kiba y Koneko de vuelta a Kuoh para buscar unos documentos hace un par de horas… pero estaban tardando más de lo que ella pensó.

— Yuto y Koneko están tardando — Musitó la peli-roja con preocupación en su voz.

— Descuida, estoy segura de que están bien — Intentó tranquilizarla su amiga de la infancia.

Ellas dos aún no se recuperaban de la muerte del castaño al igual que las demás que tenían sentimientos por él.

Además, ambas tenían un mal presentimiento.

Antes de que dijeran otra cosa, un círculo mágico brilló en el suelo, mismo que tenía el diseño de una cabeza de Dragón color purpura.

Ambas abrieron sus ojos con incredulidad al reconocerlo.

De este surgieron Kiba, Koneko e Irina.

Las chicas se hallaban inconscientes, mientras el rubio apenas se mantenía consciente.

— ¡Yuto! ¡Chicas! — Exclamó la peli-roja alarmada.

Asia se acercó a ellos con rapidez y empezó a curarlos.

A pesar de todo, las heridas físicas eran casi nulas, con excepción de una la cual las alarmó considerablemente ya que solo conocían a una sola persona capaz de hacerla.

— ¿Qué sucedió…? — Preguntó Sona sintiendo su mal presentimiento aumentar.

El rubio las enfocó como pudo, antes de pronunciar las palabras que causarían conmoción en todos los presentes.

— Ise-kun… nos enfrentamos a él… el Dios Hades… — Logró pronunciar antes de caer inconsciente.

Todas las presentes quedaron en shock al escucharlo decir eso.

Sona y Rias lo entendieron perfectamente.

El círculo mágico de Issei mostraba un color diferente, ahora sabían que esto se debía por lo que el rubio informó.

Hyodou Issei había sido revivido por Hades y lo más probable era que tendrían que enfrentarlo nuevamente.

* * *

Otro fragmento de mi proyecto futuro.

Como pueden ver este ha sido más largo y abarcó mucho de la historia.

Como dije anteriormente, comparado con la historia que pienso escribir los cambios pueden surgir, pero en sí es lo que pienso desarrollar más adelante, esto lo explico por si ven inconsistencias como falta de sucesos, lugares u otros errores.

Aclaro, esto es solo como un preview.

La siguiente actualización será de otra idea que tengo en mente.

 **\- Apariencia de Hyodou Issei es la de Toujo Jin de Shinmai Maou New Testament.**

 **\- Enfrentamiento entre Issei y Sona está basado en la pelea Camus vs Hyoga de la pelicula La leyenda del santuario.**

 **\- Armadura de Issei es parecida a Sidfrieg de doble Alpha de Saint Seiya, al menos el casco lo demás se los dejo a la imaginación.**

Disculpen que aún no actualice Nueva vida, pero he tenido problemas y mi tiempo libre para escritura es muy poco.

Espero sea de su agrado, Kami fuera.


	3. Chapter 02

**Highschool DXD**

El universo Highschool DXD y sus personajes pertenecen a Ichiei Ishibumi quien es su respectivo autor.

* * *

 **Fuego de la Extinción**

Desde que recordaba su vida no había sido fácil.

Hace un par de años, miembros de la Iglesia llegaron a su casa para reclutarlo como un Exorcista al servicio del Vaticano, esto era debido a que habían sido informados de que él tenía un Don.

Por supuesto, sus padres se negaron ya que era solo un pequeño de seis años.

A los enviados por la Iglesia no les agradó la respuesta.

Ante la mirada aterrada del pequeño niño ambos progenitores fueron asesinados a sangre fría.

— Ustedes, no debieron oponerse a la voluntad de Dios… pero espero que sus almas hallen el descanso eterno… — Pronunció el sujeto que había atravesado el corazón de su padre.

Cuando retiró la espada el cuerpo sin vida de su padre, su cuerpo sin vida cayó al suelo.

— Ahora, ven con nosotros… — Dijo el mismo sujeto mientras extendía su mano hacia él.

El shock de ver morir a sus padres causó que algo dentro de él despertara.

[DRAGON BOOSTER]

Un intenso brillo verdoso cegó a todos los enviados de la Iglesia.

Cuando el brillo cesó, estos pudieron ver nuevamente al niño.

Entonces abrieron sus ojos al reconocer el artefacto que cubría el brazo izquierdo del pequeño.

Una de las trece Longinus.

[BOOSTED GEAR]

La reliquia donde se hallaba sellada el alma del Welsh Dragon, Draig.

En pocas palabras, el niño era el actual Sekiryuutei.

Con una mirada muerta y vacía el pequeño alzó la garra hacia ellos.

[BOOST] [BOOST]

El sonido de dos aumentos resonó en el lugar y una pequeña esfera de energía roja se formó en su palma.

Los hombres se alarmaron al entender que sucedía, pero no tuvieron tiempo de crear barreras para protegerse.

DRAGON SHOT

Ellos fueron borrados de la faz de la tierra por un rayo de energía rojiza.

Después de ello el chico se desmayó debido al estrese mental.

* * *

 **Tiempo después**

El pequeño niño deambulaba solo por la ciudad.

Al despertar y recordar lo sucedido lloró sobre los cuerpos de sus padres, para después cubrirlos con una manta y alejarse del lugar.

Él sabía que lo enviarían a un orfanato ya que no tenía familiares en el país.

Cuando se hallaba inconsciente él había hablado con la entidad sellada en su [Sacred Gear], el cual le explicó todo lo referente a las Facciones y la guerra antigua.

Con el conocimiento de la existencia de los Demonios, Ángeles y Ángeles Caídos supo que no podía estar con la guardia baja.

Ellos harían lo que fuera para hacerse con su poder.

Él no permitiría que eso pasara.

Con los hechos ocurridos él había empezado a odiar todo lo que tuviera que ver con la Iglesia.

Tampoco quería saber nada acerca de las otras Facciones.

— No dejaré que te controlen Draig, ni a ti ni a mí… — Dijo mientras su mirada se endurecía.

Su inocencia se había ido.

El pequeño Hyodou Issei había muerto junto a sus padres.

* * *

 **Varios años después**

Un Issei de 14 años caminaba por las solitarias calles de un pequeño poblado en Canadá.

La nieve caía y cubría todo de blanco, incluso la temperatura era peligrosamente baja.

Pero él no era afectado por ella debido a su poder.

Llevaba una bolsa de papel con víveres entre sus brazos.

Eran altas hora de la noche, pero él no era de dormir mucho y no tuvo problemas en ir a una tienda de 24 horas.

Cuando pasó cerca de un callejón, lo escuchó.

Era un llanto.

Se detuvo al instante, fijando su vista en el oscuro callejón.

Su ojo izquierdo se volvió verde luminoso y ante él ese callejón oscuro se tornó completamente visible.

Sus ojos se abrieron levemente al notar un bulto en la parte más profunda del callejón.

Este desprendía una presencia débil.

Al instante los copos de nieve quedaron suspendidos en el aire, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y él caminó sin prisa hacia el bulto.

Cuando estuvo a un par de pasos del bulto la nieve volvió a caer de nuevo.

Había recorrido la distancia que los separaba en menos de un segundo.

Como él pensó, el bulto era una persona… pero no cualquier persona.

— _ʺDemonio…ʺ_ — Pensó endureciendo su mirada.

Entonces notó algo moviéndose entre los brazos de lo que él identificó como una mujer joven.

Las curvas de su cuerpo eran obvias, además de que sus ropas no eran del todo abrigadoras.

Vestía una blusa blanca de botones y unos pantalones negros.

Tenía unos guantes negros en sus manos y un par de botas cafés.

Lo más llamativo era su cabello, el cual era de un hermoso color carmesí.

Entonces entre esos hilos carmesíes notó una pequeña mata de cabello rubio.

Una pequeña bebé estaba envuelta en lo que pudo identificar como el abrigo de la mujer.

Su mirada color ámbar lo miró con inocencia.

Notó las pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos, indicando que ella era quien había estado llorando.

El bebé también tenía presencia Demoniaca.

Quizás no le gustara asociarse con nadie de las tres Facciones, pero jamás abandonaría a alguien que necesitara su ayuda siendo de la raza que fuera.

Su mirada se suavizó un poco.

— P-Por f-favor… m-mi hija… — Musitó la joven mujer alzando su cabeza con dificultad.

Unos cansados ojos azules le miraron suplicantes.

Ambos se vieron a los ojos.

A pesar de la oscuridad él podía verla perfectamente gracias a su ojo izquierdo, el cual tuvo que sacrificar para poder sobrevivir cuando tenía nueve años.

Ella lo miraba sin problemas gracias a su vista de Demonio.

Estrechó su ojo al notar como el frío abrazo de la muerte intentaba reclamarla.

Su piel lucía pálida y sus labios estaban azules.

Pero aún así no dejaba de proteger a la pequeña rubia entre sus brazos y darle el poco calor que aún conservaba.

El castaño suavizó su mirada por completo, al tiempo que de su espalda surgía un par de alas rojas de Dragón.

Pudo ver la sorpresa en la débil mirada de la joven mujer.

Dejando sus cosas a un lado, este se agachó y la sostuvo entre sus brazos al tiempo que la rodeaba con sus alas.

Inhalando profundamente y esperó un par de segundos antes de exhalar lentamente.

La joven mujer sintió como el calor llegaba ella, entendiendo que él había calentado el aire dentro de sus pulmones.

Él pudo ver como la chica recuperaba el color y su temperatura corporal aumentaba.

Cuando el chico dejó de exhalar, la miró fijamente.

Ella se hallaba en mejores condiciones, pero aún lucía débil.

Por su parte, la joven se avergonzó ante su mirada.

Ahora que se veía más recuperada notó que era bastante joven.

La bebe en sus brazos los miraba expectante, como si esperara que sucediese algo.

— Tú nombre… — Pidió el castaño amablemente.

Detallando sus rasgos pudo saber que la joven entre sus brazos era de la misma edad que él, aunque su cuerpo mostraba un desarrollo que no iba de acorde con su edad.

— Rias… Rias Gremory — Respondió hipnotizada por el brillo verdoso del ojo izquierdo del chico.

— Un gusto, mi nombre es Hyodou Issei — Se presentó.

Dirigiendo su mirada hacia sus víveres, estos desaparecieron en un círculo mágico.

Esto sorprendió a Rias.

El chico pasó uno de sus brazos bajo sus piernas y otro en su espalda antes de ponerse de pie.

La peli-roja se ruborizó enormemente ya que el chico la cargaba estilo princesa.

Aún así se sintió agradecida, ya que aunque su cuerpo ya no estuviera casi congelado, este estaba bastante débil.

El castaño empezó a caminar hacia la salida del callejón, todo sin guardar sus alas las cuales seguían alrededor de ella.

Cuando salieron a las iluminadas calles su ojo izquierdo volvió a la normalidad, pero conservando un leve tinte verdoso.

Ella miró con detenimiento el rostro de quien la estaba ayudando.

Un joven que tenía casi la edad de ella, cabello castaño y ojos miel con el izquierdo teniendo un tinte verdoso en él, combinación que lo hacía ver atractivo.

Entonces una duda llegó a su mente.

— ¿Porqué me ayudas…? ¿Sabes que soy un Demonio…? — Preguntó bajando la mirada.

Ella sabía que su raza no era bien vista por los humanos, al menos en su mayoría.

También estaba segura que el chico que la tenía en brazos estaba relacionado con lo sobrenatural, prueba de ello eran las alas que la rodeaban y que pudo usar magia de trasporte.

Por su parte, el chico la miró levemente sorprendido.

Él no esperó que ella confesara su naturaleza, pero lo pensó mejor y dedujo que al notar sus alas se sintió expuesta y no quiso poner en peligro al bebé entre sus brazos.

Sonrió de forma suave al notar como la pequeña estiraba sus pequeñas manos para intentar agarrar su bufanda.

— Yo no veo ningún Demonio aquí… solo veo a una joven madre que necesita ayuda y yo puedo dársela… — Respondió el joven sin apartar la mirada de la bebé.

La peli-roja lo miró con enorme sorpresa.

Entonces reparó en la mirada del chico.

Era suave y gentil.

Ella supo que podía confiar en él.

Sintiendo el cansancio llegar a ella, apretó ligeramente el abrazo en la bebé y se acurrucó en el pecho del chico, dejándose llevar por su calor.

Manteniéndolos cubiertos con sus alas para protegerlos del frío, el castaño empezó a caminar de nuevo con dirección a su hogar.

La silueta del chico llevando en brazos a la chica y al bebe se perdía en la noche nevada.

* * *

 **Otra idea que surgió de mi loca cabeza… espero que les guste.**

 **En cuanto pueda publicaré la continuación de este preview de un proyecto futuro, mismo que se me ocurrió una mañana al despertar.**

 **Cualquier parecido a otro fic es mera coincidencia.**

 **Kami fuera.**


	4. Chapter 03

**Highschool DXD**

El universo Highschool DXD y sus personajes pertenecen a Ichiei Ishibumi quien es su respectivo autor.

* * *

 **Fuego de la Extinción**

 **Una semana después**

El castaño observaba a la peli-roja dormir tranquilamente.

Ahora se encontraban en la cabaña del chico, donde había vivido el último año.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que la encontró en ese callejón a punto de sucumbir ante la hipotermia y aún recordaba la conversación que tuvo con ella al día siguiente.

 **FLASHBACK**

El castaño estaba sentado en una silla al lado de la cama donde la peli-roja estaba.

Ella se había levantado alarmada al no recordar que había sucedido, tranquilizándose al ver a su bebé junto a ella envuelta en una pequeña cobija.

Ella estaba con la parte superior reincorporada en la cama, ya que aún se sentía bastante débil y debía descansar.

— Entonces… ¿Cuál es tu historia…? — Preguntó el castaño de forma suave.

En ese instante notó como Rias mostraba una expresión de sumo dolor.

Por acto reflejo, el chico tomó una de sus manos y le dio un pequeño apretón.

Ella lo miró con un poco de sorpresa, antes de sonreírle lánguidamente en agradecimiento por el gesto.

Entonces su mirada se posó sobre el bebé que dormía al lado de ella.

Su mirada recuperó cierto temple, mismo que sorprendió al chico.

Luego volvió a mirarlo.

— Como dije antes, mi nombre es Rias Gremory… heredera del clan Gremory, uno de los 72 Pilares del Inframundo… — Comenzó a hablar la peli-roja.

— Eso puedo verlo… — Comentó el chico mientras con su mano libre tomaba un mechón de cabello entre sus dedos.

La chica se mostró sumamente sorprendida por lo que el castaño dijo, antes de sonrojarse por la mirada que el chico le dedicó a su cabello.

— Conozco todo acerca de lo sobrenatural… incluidas las Guerras entre Facciones, la Guerra Civil Diablo y sus consecuencias en los Pilares Demoniacos… — Informó el chico sin dejar de admirar las hebras carmesíes entre sus dedos.

La chica procesó lo dicho por el castaño, antes de seguir con su historia.

— Entonces sabes que los Demonios de sangre pura están casi extintos… por eso se hacen matrimonios arreglados entre las diferentes casas para incrementar sus números… — Decía la chica.

El chico no necesitó escuchar más al entender a donde iba la cosa.

— Tú fuiste comprometida con otro Demonio… ya veo… aún así falta algo en tu historia — Dijo el castaño.

La peli-roja perdió levemente el brillo en su mirada.

— Riser Phoenix… el tercer hijo del Clan Phoenix… — Dijo oscuramente la chica.

 **FLASHBACK END**

Después de eso vino la historia de cómo ambos Clanes esperaban crear un nuevo súper-demonio, juntando los poderes de la destrucción del Clan Bael que Rias poseía y los poderes de regeneración del Clan Phoenix.

Debido a la baja tasa de natalidad entre los Demonios, esto no se esperaba hasta dentro de varios siglos… décadas en el mejor de los casos.

Hace un año se había celebrado una fiesta de compromiso en honor a ellos.

Esto dio paso a su situación.

Sus padres le habían insistido en que recorriera con Riser la Capital de Lilith para conocerse mejor, esto con la esperanza de que ella mostrara una mejor actitud con su prometido.

Durante el recorrido, Riser argumentó el punto débil de la natalidad entre los Demonios y agregó que era mejor comenzar lo más pronto posible.

Ella empezó a llorar al relatar que él abuso de ella sin el conocimiento de sus padres.

Él la llevó a un Hotel en contra de su voluntad y ahí consumó el vil acto.

Ella había entrado en shock durante aquella aberración y temiendo que ese acto volviera a suceder, cuando el rubio tomó una ducha ella se tele-transportó al mundo humano para escapar de aquel destino.

Vagó por un par de meses en ciudades grandes donde pudiera pasar desapercibida.

Entonces sintió malestares y fue a una consulta médica.

Ahí supo que estaba embarazada.

A pesar de la forma en que fue concebido, ella decidió tener al bebé que crecía en su vientre e hizo a un lado los deseos de suicidio que empezaba a desarrollar.

Estos se debían a que cada vez que dormía, siempre despertaba gritando debido a las pesadillas.

En la última ciudad que estuvo fue Shangai, de donde tuvo que escapar ya que pudo percibir a varios escuadrones de búsqueda enviados por su familia.

En ese mismo lugar ella dio a luz a su pequeña, misma que tenía tres meses de vida actualmente.

El castaño se mostraba imperturbable por fuera después de que la peli-roja terminara su historia, pero por dentro su sangre hervía deseando asesinar al llamado Riser Phoenix.

Rias se mostraba sumamente destrozada y solo su pequeña hija mantenía a flote sus deseos de vivir.

Una promesa silenciosa surgió en ese instante.

Riser Phoenix pagaría muy caro por sus pecados.

Tampoco olvidaba a los Demonios de sangre pura… Gremory y Phoenix especialmente.

Un sentimiento de odio empezó a formarse dentro de él y dos de las tres Facciones ya estaban en su lista negra.

Solo esperaba que Grigori no hiciera alguna estupidez.

Después de eso ellos empezaron a conocerse, encontrando en la peli-roja una compañía que llenaba su soledad y vacio.

Él también le contó acerca del suceso que lo marcó de niño, lo cual entristeció a la chica.

Ella sabía que los [Sacred Gear] eran muy codiciados entre las Facciones, pero asesinar a los padres de un pequeño frente a él era algo que ella nunca haría.

Nunca pensó que la Iglesia permitiera tales actos.

Ahora mismo él se hallaba despierto a altas horas de la noche.

Él solía dormir muy poco ya que también sufría pesadillas.

Los recuerdos de lo sucedido una semana atrás habían oscurecido su mirada.

Sin embargo esta se suavizó al mirar a la durmiente Rias, para gentilmente retirar unos cabellos de su rostro.

Ella sonrió en sueños.

— Ise~… — Musitó en voz baja.

El castaño sonrió al ver esto.

El Dragón sellado dentro de la [Sacred Gear] se alegraba al ver la sonrisa sincera en el rostro del chico.

Esperaba que la peli-roja le ayudara a sanar su corazón.

* * *

 **Tres semanas más tarde**

En este tiempo, la peli-roja y el castaño habían tenido un enorme acercamiento.

Un punto importante era que la pequeña rubia aún no había sido nombrada.

Cuando le preguntó sus razones ella le respondió que se lo diría llegado el momento.

La pequeña llevaba la sangre Gremory, algo que preocupaba enormemente a Rias… ya que al nombrar a su hija alertaría a su familia y sabrían de su existencia.

Aún no olvidaba que sus padres eran en parte responsables de su desgracia y no sabía que harían con la pequeña.

— Vamos… come por favor Hikari… — Suplicaba el castaño mientras en su mano sostenía una cuchara.

Él castaño la llamaba así porque era la luz en la vida de ambos.

Rias vio con ternura como el castaño alimentaba a la pequeña, la cual reía alegremente viendo como el chico recibía la papilla en la cara.

Esta escena se repetía a diario, misma que calentaba su corazón y la sanaba sin darse cuenta.

Después de que el castaño terminara de alimentar a la pequeña, ambos paseaban por el parque llevando al bebé dentro de una carriola.

La gente los señalaba al pasar, comentando lo joven de la pareja y algunos criticándolos por su irresponsabilidad.

Por supuesto que esto no afectaba a nuestra pareja.

El tiempo pasó y la convivencia diaria entre ambos los hizo caer en el amor.

Cuatro meses conviviendo y conociéndose bastaron para que ambos se enamoraran.

A pesar de su terrible experiencia, Rias no dudó en escuchar a su corazón.

Issei, al no comprender del todo este nuevo sentimiento le pidió consejos a Draig, quien le simplificó la definición de amor para no confundirlo.

Así, ambos expusieron sus sentimientos de amor que sentían por el otro, estableciendo una relación sentimental, también fue en ese momento que Rias decidió darle un nombre a su hija.

— Hyodou Hikari… nuestra hija — Pronunció la peli-roja sonriendo radiante mientras miraba a su hija en sus brazos.

El castaño le colocó una cadena de plata con el diseño de un Eclipse Lunar a Hikari, para después abrazar a ambas con mucho amor.

Rias llevaba un anillo de oro con una incrustación de rubí.

Ellas eran su familia y las protegería por siempre.

Un pequeño sello rojizo del Clan Gremory iluminó el dorso de la mano de la pequeña Hikari.

Ella había sido reconocida en el mundo Demoniaco.

— ¿Ya pensaste en su otro nombre…? — Preguntó la peli-roja al chico.

Este sonrió.

— Lucrecia… Lucrecia Gremory, ese nombre resonará hasta el último rincón del Inframundo… — Respondió el chico mirando con ternura a la pequeña rubia.

— Eso te convertiría en Issei Gremory… por alguna razón me gusta como suena, aunque el apellido no sea totalmente de mi agrado — Dijo la peli-roja.

El castaño se limitó a besar su frente.

Esto dio paso a una relación sentimental que se hizo más fuerte y profunda cuando ambos compartieron una noche llena de amor y pasión.

En ese momento Rias se mostró un poco insegura, pero al ver la mirada llena de amor del chico toda duda se disipó.

Para el castaño esto era algo nuevo y desconocido en su mayoría, pero decidió dejarse guiar por el corazón y sus sentimientos por Rias.

El estigma y la cicatriz dejada por Riser en su corazón fueron borrados por el castaño y su dedicación a ella.

A pesar de todo lo que pasó, al final pudo encontrar el verdadero amor.

Lastimosamente, las cosas se complicarían a partir de ese momento.

* * *

 **Seis meses de relación**

Han pasado diez meses después de conocerse y las cosas no estaban bien.

El castaño miraba con tristeza a la peli-roja descansando en la cama.

Rias mostraba un semblante pálido y una mirada cansada.

— Ise… mi amor, no estés triste… — Musitó débilmente la peli-roja.

El castaño la miró con profundo amor mientras cargaba a su hija.

— He sido muy feliz a tu lado… así que no te culpes… ninguno lo vio venir — Dijo con una sonrisa cansada.

El chico sonrió melancólicamente.

A pesar de todo ella seguía preocupándose por él.

Hace un mes, Rias empezó a sentirse débil por lo que fueron a ver un médico de lo sobrenatural que el chico conocía.

Él les informó que su fuerza vital empezaba a extinguirse… esto se debía a que su cuerpo aún era muy joven y que el concebir a tan temprana edad fue demasiado para él.

Esto fue como una cubeta de agua fría.

Desde entonces él la cuidó lo mejor que pudo y evitó que hiciera cualquier esfuerzo, pero su salud empezó a decaer rápidamente.

El chico ya estaba derramando lágrimas en estos momentos.

¿Acaso las personas que amaba siempre le serían arrebatadas…?

Su mirada se volvió dura y oscura.

No.

No podía aceptarlo.

No dejaría que nadie que importante para él muriera de nuevo.

Él puso Hikari dentro de su cuna, la cual estaba al lado de la cama de la peli-roja.

Rias vio esto con ligera confusión.

Luego se acercó a ella.

— Ise… ¿Qué ocurre…? — Preguntó al ver su expresión determinada.

[BOOSTED GEAR]

El guantelete hizo acto de presencia.

Rias abrió sus ojos al reconocer la Longinus.

Ella sabía que él tenía una [Sacred Gear], pero nunca imaginó que sería esta.

— Te prometo… no… te juro, que volveremos a estar juntos — Dijo mientras su ojo izquierdo ardía con una llama color verde brillante.

Rias sintió sus ojos pesados.

Ella se durmió al instante.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Transfer]

El cuerpo de Rias se iluminó en color verde.

[¿Qué piensas hacer socio?]

Resonó la voz del Dragón en la habitación.

— He aumentado su fuerza vital temporalmente… si lo hago periódicamente prolongaré su vida en lo que busco una cura para su condición… — Respondió mirando a la durmiente chica.

Esto sorprendió al Dragón.

— Me alegro haber guardado esto… — Dijo Issei mientras un brillante orbe azul aparecía en su mano derecha.

[ABSOLUTE DEMISE]

[Transfer]

[ICE COFFING]

Alzando su mano izquierda, de esta surgió una corriente de viento que comenzó a congelar a la durmiente Rias.

El castaño bajó su mano al ver su obra.

Rias se hallaba dentro de un ataúd de hielo.

[Pensar que usarías de esta forma el [Absolute Demise] que conseguiste hace tiempo]

Mencionó el Dragón.

— Ella está en animación suspendida, sus funciones cerebrales y corporales están al mínimo para no gastar energía… ella no envejecerá ya que su corazón late lento… podría decirse que es un estado de media muerte — Dijo el castaño.

El chico cambió su vista su hija, quien dormía tranquilamente en su cuna.

— Aún debo hacer algo con Hikari-chan… aún es muy pequeña como para defenderse en este mundo… y no sé si podré protegerla por siempre, así que solo se me ocurre algo… Rias, espero puedas perdonarme — Dijo mientras se concentraba y expulsaba un poco de su aura.

Esta era la única forma de llamar a cierta persona.

Al instante una figura apareció en la habitación.

Había funcionado.

— Ise… tiempo sin vernos… — Dijo de forma inexpresiva.

Una pequeña niña vestida con ropas góticas era la dueña de esa voz.

— Ophis, necesito un favor… — Dijo sin rodeos el castaño a la ahora conocida Diosa Dragón.

La pequeña Loli alzó una de sus cejas con curiosidad.

Analizó su entorno y se encontró con dos presencias Demoniacas, un bebé durmiendo en una cuna y una chica peli-roja congelada.

Luego regresó su mirada al chico.

— Quiero que crees una dimensión del tipo temporal… — Pidió con seriedad el chico.

— ¿Mmm…? No tengo problemas en hacerlo, pero me deberás un favor… — Dijo la Diosa.

El castaño asintió sin cambiar su expresión impasible.

— Has que dentro de ese lugar pasen trece años… — Pidió el chico.

La Loli asintió en acuerdo y concentró su energía.

Al instante un portal se creó, mostrando oscuridad solamente.

— Trece años dentro… veinticuatro horas fuera… está hecho — Informó Ophis.

El castaño asintió y dirigió la [Boosted Gear] a su pecho.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Transfer]

Un brillo verdoso lo rodeó, obligándolo a caer de rodillas.

— Misophetamenos… un hechizo prohibido… que me protegerá del paso del tiempo durante diez años… — Expuso poniéndose de pie.

Se dirigió a la cuna y tomó a su bebé en uno de sus brazos.

Con el otro apuntó a la peli-roja congelada, con lo que el ataúd empezó a flotar.

Con un suspiro, el chico caminó hacia el portal mientras el cuerpo congelado de Rias flotaba detrás de él y desaparecía dentro del portal.

Ophis vio como este se cerraba después de que ellos pasaran.

Luego ella desapareció sin dejar rastro.

* * *

 **Otro fragmento de este fic,**

 **Obviamente si llego a escribir la historia haré el inicio de la relación entre Rias e Issei más detallada y descriptiva.**

 **Tampoco he decidido si será harem, pero la idea de darle por lo menos tres parejas a Issei resuena en mi mente… el problema es que hay muchas opciones.**

 **Espero sus sinceras opiniones.**


	5. Chapter 04

**Highschool DXD**

El universo Highschool DXD y sus personajes pertenecen a Ichiei Ishibumi quien es su respectivo autor.

* * *

 **Fuego de la Extinción**

 **Inframundo — Castillo Gremory**

Lord Gremory se encontraba en su despacho.

Este bebía una copa de vino sentado detrás de su escritorio mientras pensaba en lo acontecido dentro de su familia.

Hace casi dos años que su hija menor había desaparecido del Inframundo.

Su prometido, Riser, argumentó que solo se había distraído un momento para comprarle unos bocadillos y no volvió a saber de ella.

Por su parte, Sirzechs no se había tragado esa excusa, pero no dijo nada.

El Maou Lucifer había mandado escuadrones de búsqueda, pero no encontraron ninguna pista en el mundo terrenal.

Venelana sugirió extender la búsqueda al mundo humano, pero tampoco pudieron encontrar nada.

El Clan Phoenix también se había unido a la búsqueda, puesto que el suceso también les afectaba.

Ellos aún tenían esperanzas de encontrarla porque sabían que ella estaba con vida, ya que su nombre permanecía escrito en el Lienzo de los Gremory, el cual era una reliquia familiar.

Ahí estaban escritos los nombres de todos los miembros del Clan Gremory, cuando un nuevo miembro era nombrado por sus padres su nombre aparecía en él.

Lo mismo ocurría si un miembro moría, aunque en este caso su nombre desaparecía del Lienzo.

También recordó que este había sufrido un cambio hace seis meses.

 **FLASHBACK**

Los patriarcas Gremory estaban cenando en el comedor del Castillo, acompañados de Sirzechs y su esposa, Grayfia.

Podía verse como el Satán Carmesí se hallaba molesto por lo infructuoso de la búsqueda de su amada hermana menor.

Venelana mostraba una expresión de melancolía y Grayfia una mirada apagada.

Entonces un soldado irrumpió en el comedor.

— ¡Lord Gremory! ¡Lady Venelana! Deben ver esto… — Exclamaba el soldado agitadamente.

Esto llamó la atención de los demás sirvientes.

Él hubiera pedido una explicación inmediata, pero la expresión alarmada del soldado le indicó que era algo serio.

Con elegancia se limpió con una servilleta antes de levantarse de su asiento.

— Guíame… — Dijo caminando hacia el guardia.

Venelana, Sirzechs y Grayfia también los siguieron.

Recorrieron los pasillos del Castillo hasta llegar al Lienzo familiar de los Gremory.

Apenas iba a preguntar qué ocurría, cuando notó lo que había alarmado al guardia.

Los Gremory vieron como el nombre de Rias brillaba.

Entonces empezó a borrarse lentamente, alarmando a la familia.

Pero notaron como el apellido era lo único que se había borrado.

Entonces algo empezó a aparecer antes del nombre.

Hyodou Rias.

Todo el mundo quedó en completo silencio, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante esto.

Un brillo más apareció junto al nombre de Rias.

Hyodou Issei.

Esto hizo que todos abrieran los ojos en estupefacción.

Entonces pasó.

Debajo de ambos nombres se formó otro.

Un silencio letal invadió a los presentes.

Estos se hallaban petrificados al saber que sucedía.

Hyodou Hikari.

Una cresta con la forma de un sol con una media luna dentro representando un Eclipse.

Dentro del sol podía verse el emblema Gremory y en la media luna parte de la cara de un Dragón, eso fue lo que apareció en medio de los tres nombres vinculándolos.

Después desapareció.

Eso era lo menos importante ahora, el nombre que había aparecido debajo del de Rias e Issei… ella había tenido un hijo con esa persona, pero al parecer había descartado el apellido Gremory por alguna razón.

Ninguno supo que decir después de eso.

Lord Gremory estaba sumamente decepcionado de su hija.

Venelana deseaba tener una seria conversación con ella cuando la encontraran.

Sirzechs quería conocer a su pequeña sobrina o sobrino.

Grayfia solo esperaba que ella se hubiera entregado por amor y no por desesperación u otra cosa.

Aunque la idea de que un humano embarazara a un Demonio fuera algo inconcebible.

Quizás era algún medio-demonio que conoció.

 **FLASHBACK END**

Lord Gremory frunció el ceño, ahora que lo pensaba él y Venelana tenían algo de culpa por imponerle el matrimonio a Rias.

Salió de su despacho y caminó distraídamente por los pasillos del Castillo.

Sin darse cuenta ya estaba frente al Lienzo, donde su mirada se posó sobre los tres nuevos nombres en él.

Su mirada se suavizó mientras veía el nombre de su hija.

— Sabía que estarías aquí… — Oyó la inconfundible voz de su esposa.

El peli-rojo sonrió con cierta tristeza.

— No te sientas mal, hicimos lo que creíamos correcto en su momento… estoy segura que ella lo entenderá cuando regrese — Trató de animarlo Venelana.

El peli-rojo no respondió.

Sus ojos se habían abierto un poco en sorpresa al notar como el nombre de su hija brillaba levemente.

Entonces una lágrima bajó por su rostro al ver como el nombre de Hyodou Rias desaparecía poco a poco.

Venelana vio esto con confusión, entonces siguió la mirada de su esposo y lo notó.

El nombre de Rias casi había desaparecido por completo.

Entonces la última letra desapareció.

Eso solo significaba una cosa.

Ella llevó sus manos a su boca para ahogar un sollozo mientras lagrimas caían abundantemente de sus ojos.

— Zeoticus… mi hija… mi bebé… ella… — Balbuceó temblando visiblemente.

— Si… nuestra hija… murió — Dijo con expresión sombría y llena de dolor.

Venelana no lo soportó y se desmayó.

— ¡Cariño! — Exclamó al ver a su esposa derrumbarse.

Ese día el Castillo Gremory se vistió de luto.

Cabe decir que también Sirzechs entró en un frenesí que lo hizo mostrar su verdadera forma cuando se enteró de lo ocurrido.

Esa manifestación de poder destruyó gran parte del Castillo Gremory.

Su furia era tal que nadie se atrevió a intentar calmarlo, ni siquiera Grayfia.

Cuando se hubo calmado, expresó a sus padres que esto había sido culpa de ellos y sus ambiciones, que a pesar de no poder odiarlos como debería de hacerlo no podía verlos a la cara sin sentirse decepcionado de ellos.

— Ustedes cargaran con el peso de sus errores… nunca me sentí tan impotente aún siendo Lucifer, de que me sirvió ser un Maou si no pude ayudar a mi hermana pequeña — Dijo con una mirada oscura y vacía antes de retirarse del lugar.

Los patriarcas Gremory sintieron el peso de cada palabra de su ahora único hijo.

Los demás Demonios empezaron a pensar seriamente en los contratos futuros debido a este acontecimiento.

* * *

 **Dimensión Temporal — Mismo día en que Rias 'murió'**

Una pequeña de aproximadamente cinco años estaba de pie frente a un ataúd cristalino.

En el interior se hallaba una figura femenina dormida apaciblemente.

— Kaa-chan… — Murmuró la pequeña débilmente.

La pequeña tenía cabello rubio, el cual llegaba a su cintura y era de color carmesí desde media espalda mientras un mechón de los que enmarcaba su cara tenía un tinte castaño.

Ojos color dorado y una cara bonita para su corta edad.

Ella era Hyodou Hikari… aunque su verdadero nombre en cuanto a sangre y ascendencia Demoniaca era Lucrecia Gremory.

La mujer dentro del ataúd tenía la misma forma en el cabello, solo que este era rojizo en su totalidad.

Ella compartía el mismo tipo de rostro de la pequeña solo que más maduro.

Ella era Rias Gremory.

— Despierta pronto… Tou-chan te necesita… — Dijo la pequeña con tristeza.

— No te preocupes… cuando tu entrenamiento termine buscaré la cura, incluso si me lleva toda la vida — Dijo una voz masculina tras ella.

La pequeña sonrió ante esas palabras y la persona que habló.

A su lado llegó un joven castaño de aparentes catorce años… pero la realidad era que tenía ya diecinueve años.

Ellos se encontraban dentro de una cabaña en un espacio alterno a la realidad, donde el tiempo pasaba más rápido que en el mundo real.

Este parecía una casa de campo a la orilla de un lago, con un extenso bosque, un desierto y un paramo congelado rodeando el claro donde se hallaba su hogar temporal.

El cielo era oscuro con destellos cósmicos que le daban un toque bastante peculiar.

Él le había dicho que Rias estaba enferma y que la encerró dentro de ese ataúd helado para prolongar su vida.

— Lo sé… pero siempre he querido hablar con ella — Respondió la pequeña.

El castaño notó el tinte de tristeza en la voz de su hija.

— Sabes… he esperado cinco años para poder hacer esto… — Dijo mientras se acercaba a Rias.

Esto llamó la atención de la pequeña, quien miró a su padre con duda y curiosidad en sus ojos dorados.

Entonces él puso su mano izquierda sobre el ataúd.

[SPELL BREAK]

Murmuró mientras un brillo dorado cubría el lugar.

Hikari se cubrió del resplandor con sus brazos mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Cuando el brillo cesó, esta abrió los ojos y apartó los brazos para ver a su padre.

Este seguía en la misma posición, tocando el ataúd.

Entonces retiró su mano.

— Con eso será suficiente… — Comentó el chico mientras daba un paso atrás.

La pequeña no tenía idea de lo que había hecho su padre, entonces sus ojos se abrieron al recordar la habilidad usada por él.

Spell Break deshacía cualquier conjuro o hechizo.

Entonces sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando el hielo que cubría a Rias empezó a evaporarse poco a poco.

Sus ojos se cristalizaron al comprender que sucedía.

Ella sabía que su padre le daba un impulso a la fuerza vital de su madre cada cierto tiempo para prolongar su vida.

Este proceso le había hecho recuperar un poco de su vitalidad en estos cinco años.

Teniendo en cuenta las palabras dichas por el castaño, su madre podría despertar por un corto tiempo sin poner en riesgo su vida.

Su mirada no abandonó el proceso de descongelación ni un solo segundo.

Cuando el hielo desapareció por completo, el castaño invocó su guantelete y con él acarició la mejilla de la dormida chica.

[Boost] Boost] [Boost]

[Transfer]

Un brillo verdoso rodeó a Rias.

El castaño regresó su brazo a la normalidad.

Ante la mirada del castaño y la rubio-carmesí, la pelirroja hizo un débil gesto en su rostro antes empezar a abrir los ojos.

Parpadeó un par de veces, antes de mirar hacia un costado de la pequeña cama en la que descansaba, logrando ver a la persona que amaba con todo el corazón.

Sonrió al verlo.

— Ise… — Murmuró con voz débil.

El castaño se acercó a ella mientras se arrodillaba y tomaba una de sus manos entre las suyas.

— Rias…— Pronunció mientras sonreía.

Una lágrima cayó por su rostro.

Él era inmensamente feliz.

— Kaa-chan… — Fue el susurro que Rias alcanzó a escuchar con sus sentidos.

El castaño hizo un gesto hacia cierto punto detrás de él, por lo que Rias dirigió su mirada a ese lugar.

Sus ojos se abrieron al ver a la pequeña niña.

Al instante sintió como sus ojos se humedecían.

No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara ni cuanto creciera.

Ella siempre reconocería a su bebé.

— Hikari… — Pronunció mientras sonreía entre lagrimas.

Ella no pensó en poder ver a su hija más crecida, pero ahí estaba, tan hermosa como la imaginó.

En el momento en que escuchó su nombre ser pronunciado por su madre, la pequeña se arrojó a sus brazos llorando de felicidad.

El castaño sonrió ante esto, para luego abrazar a ambas y perderse en ese calor.

Una vez que el reencuentro terminó, el castaño procedió a explicarle a Rias que sucedía y lo que él había hecho.

También que este tiempo crió a la pequeña con toda su dedicación, además de transferirle parte de su propia humanidad cada cierto tiempo, por lo que ahora Hikari era humana en un 10%.

Eso explicaba el pequeño mechón castaño en su cabello.

Él había esperado algún reproche por arrebatarle la infancia de Hikari, pero en cambio recibió un beso de su amada peli-roja.

— Ise, yo jamás podría odiarte… has hecho lo que creías mejor para protegerla… siempre has procurado por nuestro bienestar encima de todo… además podemos tener más hijos en el futuro — Comentó lo último entre risas.

El castaño estaba totalmente rojo respecto al último comentario de Rias, pero no pudo evitar sonreír al imaginarlo.

Hikari veía la convivencia de sus padres con una gran sonrisa, respecto a lo dicho por su madre ya quería tener a sus hermanitos entre sus brazos y mimarlos mucho.

Esta era la familia que se imaginó siempre y ahora podía disfrutar, incluso si era temporalmente.

Después de eso, los tres pasaron el día juntos haciendo diversas cosas en familia.

Entonces llegó un momento donde Rias e Issei tomaron una actitud seria, la cual intrigó enormemente a Hikari.

Ella no esperó poder decirle personalmente esta verdad a su hija, ella había perdido toda esperanza.

Él sabía que había llegado el momento de enfrentar el pasado.

Llevaba un año entrenando a su hija en hechizos mágicos y teoría.

Ella sabía la historia de las tres Facciones y la guerra civil Diablo.

También sabía que era un Demonio como su mamá.

Ella era bastante inteligente para su corta edad, algo que le recordaba a Rias, ya que había sacado todas sus características.

Ahora tendrían una plática donde le dirían todo acerca de su origen.

— Hija… hay algo que debemos decirte — Dijo el castaño.

La pequeña tomó una postura seria y asintió.

— Cariño, hay cosas que debes saber… ahora que tienes la madurez para entenderlo podemos decírtelo… — Agregó esta vez Rias.

La pequeña Hikari sentía que algo no le iba a gustar de esta plática.

— Entiendo… los escucho, Kaa-sama, Tou-sama — Respondió la pequeña rubio-carmesí.

Después de ello, la pareja le contó todo lo referente a su nacimiento, su familia y lo que sufrió Rias por la codicia de ambos Clanes Demoniacos.

También como se conocieron, su nombramiento y lo que causó que la peli-roja estuviera en ese estado.

Cuando terminaron de hablar, el lugar quedó en un silencio total.

El castaño veía como Hikari tenía la cabeza baja y los ojos cubiertos por su pelo.

Rias estaba levemente preocupada acerca de la reacción de su pequeña.

Ambos esperaron su reacción con sentimientos diversos.

— Tou-sama… ellos no son mi familia, tú sí… ellos lastimaron a mi Kaa-chan, en cambio tú curaste su corazón herido… ellos no la escucharon, tú siempre lo hiciste… ellos no significan nada para mí, en cambio a ti te amo… Tou-chan — Dijo Hikari mirándolo con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

El castaño suavizó su mirada mientras una lágrima recorría su mejilla.

— Mi pequeño sol… — Musitó mientras abría su brazos.

La pequeña no lo pensó dos veces y se lanzó a sus brazos de su padre.

Para ella, esa persona era su padre y la única familia que necesitaba junto a su madre.

Rias los veía con lágrimas de felicidad cayendo de sus ojos.

Ellos eran su familia y eso la llenaba de felicidad.

En ese momento sintió como el castaño la jalaba para abrazar a ambas.

Entonces escuchó la voz de Hikari.

— Kaa-chan… siempre quise conocerte, ahora que cumplí mi sueño soy inmensamente feliz… por eso, el saber todo lo que tuviste que pasar me parte el corazón… no perdonaré a esas personas jamás… pero solo por ti, aceptaré mi legado — Dijo Hikari solemnemente.

Entonces se separó de ambos padres.

— Soy Hyodou Hikari, hija de Hyodou Issei… soy Lucrecia Gremory, hija de Rias Gremory… — Dijo mientras miraba a cada uno al nombrarlos.

Esto hizo sonreír a ambos con inmenso orgullo.

— Puedo decir que Lucrecia Hikari Hyodou Gremory no suena tan mal…. pero dudo que cualquier escuela me acepte con un nombre tan largo… ¿No creen…? — Terminó de decir con una sonrisa divertida.

Después de eso los tres rieron por el comentario.

El ambiente volvía a ser totalmente hogareño.

Entonces el castaño se dirigió a su hija.

— Cariño, hay algo que quiero darte… — Dijo Issei mientras entre sus manos aparecía un orbe azul.

Hikari lo vio con ligera duda y Rias alzó una ceja ante esto.

— Este es el [Absolute Demise], una de las trece Longinus… ahora te pertenece — Expuso entregándosela en sus manos.

Ante las palabras del castaño, la peli-roja abrió sus ojos sin poder creerlo.

La pequeña solo vio como el orbe empezaba a brillar antes de desparecer.

— Desde pequeña te estuve dando parte de mi fuerza vital, actualmente una pequeña parte de ti es humana, por lo que ahora puedes poseer esta [Sacred Gear]… — Explicó el castaño.

Ella pudo sentir como su poder aumentaba cuando terminó de asimilar la [Sacred Gear].

Luego miró a su padre, quien la veía con calidez, ella sonrió.

Él siempre la cuidó y esto demostraba que se preocupaba por su bienestar.

— _ʺMe haré fuerte y los protegeré a ambos… Tou-chan, Kaa-chanʺ —_ Pensó con decisión mientras miraba a ambos.

Después de ello se dedicaron a hablar para conocerse mejor, en el caso de Rias porque quería conocer más de su pequeña, lo mismo que Hikari de su madre.

Así pasaron 24 horas.

Actualmente Rias se encontraba de nuevo en cama, luciendo un poco agitada.

— Parece ser que mi tiempo se acabó… es hora de volver a dormir — Dijo la peli-roja débilmente.

Hikari sentía un nudo en la garganta al ver esto.

— Esperaré nuestro próximo encuentro… seré más fuerte y tendré muchas historias que contarte… Kaa-chan…— Decía la rubio-carmesí entre lagrimas.

Rias sonrió débilmente mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su hija.

— Y yo las escucharé encantada… — Respondió la peli-roja.

El castaño permanecía en silencio mirando la despedida temporal de madre e hija.

— Ise… sé que es un poco tarde… pero quiero agradecerte lo que has hecho por mi… — Dijo mientras lo miraba tiernamente.

El castaño se acercó a ella y tomó su mano con suavidad.

— No… yo soy quien ha decidido esto un poco tarde… Rias, quiero que seas mi familia desde ahora y para siempre… por favor, sé mi esposa — Pronunció el castaño.

Hikari abrió los ojos ante lo dicho por su padre.

Rias reaccionó igual que su hija, antes de sonreír deslumbrantemente.

— Hai… entonces desde ahora… ¿Puedo llamarte… anata? — Preguntó la peli-roja empezando a cerrar sus ojos lentamente.

— Las veces que quieras… mi amada Rias — Respondió el castaño besándola con amor.

Después de ello, la peli-roja quedó profundamente dormida, pero una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

El castaño tomó con su mano izquierda el hombro de Hikari.

[Boosted Gear]

[Transfer]

Se escuchó cuando el guantelete apareció.

— Nos volveremos a ver… — Murmuró mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

[ICE COFFING]

Un nuevo ataúd de hielo fue creado.

* * *

 **Dos años después**

El castaño combatía usando su [Balance Breaker] en contra de Hikari.

Uno pensaría que esta batalla sería bastante desigual, pero no era así.

— ¡Gahh! — El castaño cayó al suelo desértico con la armadura hecha añicos.

Frente a él aterrizaba Hikari, quien respiraba agitadamente.

Ella vestía un pequeño short negro, medias negras y zapatos deportivos rojos, también llevaba una camiseta blanca manga larga con el diseño de un Dragón rojo en su pecho y un chaleco negro abierto.

— Tou-chan… tómame en serio… quiero ser más fuerte para proteger a aquellos importantes para mí… así que deja de contenerte — Pidió con tono de reproche.

El castaño derribado abrió los ojos al oírla hablar así.

Él se contenía bastante para no lastimarla, pero parece que ella se había dado cuenta y sentía su orgullo levemente herido.

Soltando un audible suspiro el castaño se reincorporó mientras sacudía sus prendas empolvadas.

La rubio-carmesí apretó sus puños al notar el nulo daño que sus ataques habían hecho sobre su padre.

— Ya veo… supongo que es tiempo de ir al siguiente nivel — Dijo mientras la armadura aparecía de nuevo cubriendo su cuerpo.

Hikari había heredado el poder de la Destrucción del Clan Bael, la enorme reserva mágica del Clan Gremory y el poder sobre el Fuego del Clan Phoenix.

A pesar de tener solo siete años, su dominio sobre estas habilidades era de un nivel fuera de lo común.

Podía afirmar sin temor a equivocarse que era mucho más fuerte que Rias en el uso del Poder de la Destrucción.

Irónicamente ella no pudo heredar el poder regenerativo del Clan Phoenix por lo que si no tenía cuidado podría ser herida como cualquier otra persona.

El castaño se elevó a varios metros del suelo, mientras su mirada no abandonaba a Hikari.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Transfer]

Hikari sintió la presión de todo ese poder y una gota de sudor recorrió su sien.

Sin dudar ella también invocó su poder.

Una esfera de energía carmesí con negro en su mano derecha y una bola de fuego en su mano izquierda.

— Recibe esto… — Dijo el chico invocando un enorme de cañón sobre su hombro mientras lo sujetaba con una mano y apuntaba.

Este se iluminó concentrando toda el aura que juntó.

[PROTON CANNON]

Un rayo de luz fue disparado contra la rubio-carmesí.

Ella junto ambos poderes y disparó un rayo de energía mixta de Poder de la Destrucción y Fuego de Phoenix.

La colisión de ambos poderes produjo una enorme onda de choque, misma que destruyó varias formaciones rocosas del lugar.

Hikari sudaba ante el esfuerzo, su padre no se estaba conteniendo en absoluto.

Ella sintió que su poder no estaba siendo suficiente, entonces recordó una plática con su padre un par de semanas después de que Rias había vuelto a su sueño suspendido.

 **FLASHBACK**

Una rubio-carmesí intentaba concentrar su poder como lo hacía normalmente, pero este se descontrolaba de forma violenta explotándole en la cara.

Tenía casi todo el día intentando ese ejercicio ya que por alguna razón había perdido el control sobre él.

Eso la frustró.

Cansada, se dejó caer de rodillas con decepción de sí misma.

— Hikari… — Murmuró su padre.

Ella se sintió peor al creer que lo estaba decepcionando.

También la idea de que le fallaba su madre la entristeció.

Entonces sintió los cálidos brazos de su padre rodearla.

— Es normal… esto se debe a que estás rechazando tu naturaleza de forma inconsciente… — Empezó a decir su padre.

Ella abrió los ojos al escucharlo.

— Entiendo que no quieras saber nada de ellos, ni tener vínculos con el Clan Gremory… pero recuerda que esto lo haces por Rias… si no te aceptas por completo entonces no podrás usar todo tu poder — Dijo el castaño con tono suave.

Hikari entendió que ella misma rechazaba su poder inconscientemente a pesar de lo que dijo, así que aceptó por las palabras de su padre.

Después de ello su control regresó.

 **FLASHBACK END**

Ahora se daba cuenta.

Ella aún seguía negándose a sí misma, esa era la razón por la cual no podía usar todo su potencial, por ende, no podía liberar todo su poder.

— _ʺTou-chan me acepta como soy… Kaa-chan me tuvo con amor por ser su hija… no quiero defraudarlos… —_ Fueron sus pensamientos en ese momento.

Issei estaba preocupado ya que el duelo de poderes lo estaba ganando él.

Podía sentir como el poder de su hija disminuía rápidamente.

Cuando pensó en parar su ataque, sintió como Hikari aumentaba su poder de golpe.

Entonces vio un destello carmesí y su ataque fue superado por completo.

BOOOMMM

Una poderosa explosión ocurrió a su espalda.

Su armadura se hizo pedazos desde su cintura hasta su cabeza, mientras un hilo de sangre caía por sus labios.

Aún así sonrió ante la visión que tenía.

Hikari mostraba el Poder de la Destrucción en una forma extremadamente densa, mientras su Fuego de Phoenix era casi blanco.

Uno de sus ojos brillaba en dorado intenso y el otro en rojo carmesí mientras su cabello ardía en los mismos tonos, oro y carmesí.

— Es hora de mostrarte mi verdadero poder… prepárate Tou-sama… — Dijo mientras juntaba ambos poderes en sus manos.

Ante sus ojos vio como estos se mesclaban, no en una combinación mixta, sino en una verdadera fusión de poderes.

Hikari ahora mostraba una llama negra en sus manos, misma que se extendió por todo su cuerpo mientras su cabello se volvía negro azabache y sus ojos eran azules de un tono increíblemente gélido.

Todos sus sentidos gritaban peligro al verla en esa forma.

— Así que este es tu verdadero poder… Hikari Hyodou… no, ahora mismo eres una Diosa de la Guerra, un verdadero Demonio… eres… ¡Lucrecia Gremory! — Exclamó el castaño con sumo orgullo mientras su ojo izquierdo ardía en una llama verde.

La ahora pelinegra sonrió salvajemente cuando el castaño invocó su armadura.

Esta vez sintió cada onza del poder del actual Sekiryuutei.

Ella estaba frente a un verdadero monstruo, pero también era consciente que ella misma era otro monstruo.

Ambos desparecieron en destellos rojo y negro respectivamente.

El castaño lanzaba golpes, mismos que sufrían el terrible calor que desprendían esas llamas negras.

La ahora reconocida como Lucrecia Gremory bloqueaba los ataques del castaño con dificultad, aún cuando sus llamas la protegían sentía cada golpe del chico.

Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla.

Su padre por fin la reconoció más allá de su amada hija pequeña.

También se sentía más cerca de su madre.

Ahora era Lucrecia Gremory.

Un verdadero Demonio que protegería lo que más amaba con todo su poder.

Desde la distancia se vio un destello negro-rojizo que destruyó todo a su paso.

 **Un par de horas después**

El castaño regresaba a la cabaña con una dormida Hikari en su espalda.

Él mostraba sus ropas levemente quemada en varias partes.

Hikari demostró algo nunca visto hasta ahora.

Parecía que la ambición de los Gremory y los Phoenix se cumplía.

Lamentablemente para ellos su hija no sería un juguete en sus planes.

Cuando la dejó en la cama de su cabaña, ella abrió sus ojos.

— Tou-chan… ¿Estás orgulloso de mi? — Peguntó débilmente.

El castaño sonrió.

— Siempre he estado orgulloso de ti… pero ahora me siento más tranquilo… porque sé que si me llega a ocurrir algo tú podrás proteger a Rias — Respondió el chico.

La rubio-carmesí puso una expresión entre feliz y triste al oírle decir eso.

— No te preocupes… a pesar de ser un humano con una [Sacred Gear] aún entro en el Top 200 de los seres más poderosos… además nunca me permitiría dejar solas a mis dos amores — Expuso antes de besar su frente.

La pequeña sonrió genuinamente feliz ante esto.

Después de ello se quedó dormida.

Él la miró con la calidez que caracterizaba a un padre.

[A pesar de que te contuviste bastante ella se adaptaba a tu nivel de poder rápidamente… sabes que de seguir así ella podría superar al Lucifer actual… ¿Verdad?]

Dijo Draig con seriedad.

El castaño amplió un poco más su sonrisa.

— _ʺTambién me sentí sorprendido, ella sobrepasará mi poder muy pronto y podrá estar en el Top Diez cono ese sujeto… pero a diferencia de él, ella será completamente libre… así como lo somos nosotros Draigʺ —_ Respondió el chico.

El Dragón sonrió internamente.

De todos sus portadores, Hyodou Issei era alguien único.

Terminada la corta conversación el castaño fue a tomar una ducha antes de ir a dormir.

* * *

 **Tres años después**

El castaño se hallaba frente a un portal.

Junto a él se encontraba Rias.

Su intención era salir de la Dimensión temporal para buscar la cura a la condición de la peli-roja.

Cinco años impulsando su fuerza vital le permitió despertarla de nuevo para que pasara tiempo con Hikari, por lo que estuvieron todo el día anterior conviviendo en familia una vez más.

Ahora ambos saldrían de ese lugar al haberse cumplido los diez años que instruiría a su hija.

Hikari se mostraba un poco triste, ella seguiría en ese lugar durante tres años más perfeccionando su poder.

— Los extrañaré mucho, Tou-chan, Kaa-chan… — Dijo una pequeña rubio-carmesí de diez años.

Ambos se agacharon frente a ella y la atrajeron en un cálido abrazo.

— Nosotros también mi pequeño sol… pero aún debes dominar el [Absolute Demise] y terminar de dominar aquello por completo… — Respondió el chico.

Este no había envejecido nada debido a su hechizo.

— Mi pequeña luz… la próxima vez que nos veamos podremos estar juntas sin nada que se interponga… — Agregó la peli-roja apretando su abrazo un poco.

Hikari se perdió en los cálidos brazos de las personas que más amaba en este mundo.

— Cuídense ¿Si? — Pidió la pequeña al separarse de él.

Ellos sonrieron antes de atravesar el portal el cual desapareció después.

En el lugar solo quedó Hikari.

— Hasta pronto… Tou-chan, Kaa-chan — Dijo al viento antes de extender sus alas y volar hacia el bosque.

* * *

 **Mundo real**

El castaño se hallaba de nuevo en su cabaña en Canadá.

Parecía mentira que estuvo en ese mismo lugar hace apenas unas horas.

Sacudiendo sus ideas se concentró en lo importante.

Miró a la mujer que amaba, quien empezaba a mostrarse bastante débil.

El efecto del impulso se terminaba de nuevo.

Con lentitud, ella sacó una caja de madera de su bolsillo, misma que le entregó a él.

— Entiendo, yo le entregaré tu juego de [Evil Piece] a Hikari… — Dijo tomando la caja y guardándola en su chaqueta.

Después tomó la peli-roja en brazos mientras frente a él convocaba una cama.

— Rias… por favor espérame, te prometo que esta será la última vez… — Dijo el castaño mirándola a los ojos.

Ella sonrió antes de acercarse con un poco de dificultad y besarlo suavemente.

— Lo sé… anata… — Pronunció débilmente mientras sonreía y sus ojos brillaban.

Después ella se acomodó en su pecho y cerró sus ojos.

El castaño la miró con amor mientras se acercaba a la cama.

Para Rias esta sensación era bastante familiar.

Esta era la segunda vez que la llevaba en brazos.

— ʺEs como esa noche… Ise… mi Ise…ʺ — Pensó antes de que su consciencia se fuera.

Este suavemente la colocó en la cama e invocó su guantelete.

Antes de salir de la dimensión él usó su habilidad con Hikari.

[ICE COFFING]

Luego de eso una capa de hielo cubrió a la peli-roja.

El castaño la miró durante un par de minutos, entonces su mirada se volvió determinada.

Miró por la ventana el cielo nocturno, en el cual se veían los primeros rayos de sol indicando el amanecer.

[Sense]

La única persona que podría ayudarlo en este momento era una cierta Nekoshou fugitiva.

Salió por la ventana y se paró en el techo.

[Sense]

El problema era encontrarla.

— Ahí estás… — Musitó mirando hacia acierta dirección.

O tal vez no.

Selló la casa por fuera antes de extender sus alas y volar a donde sentía que estaba su objetivo.

— De alguna manera siento que mi vida se complicará a partir de ahora… — Dijo al aire mientras se perdía en la distancia.

* * *

Otro fragmento.

El próximo será el último de este proyecto, pero espero que sea más largo que todos los demás.

Kami fuera.


	6. Chapter 05

— Yo, soy el Señor de los Dragones… — Persona normal hablando.

[Yo, soy el Señor de los Dragones…] Seres Sellados hablando.

— _ʺAsí que este es el poder de los Dragonesʺ —_ Persona normal pensando.

* * *

 **Norte de Europa**

Llevaba una hora volando a máxima velocidad y ya casi llegaba a su destino.

No estaba preocupado acerca de la peli-roja congelada en su casa, la barrera que usó para sellar el lugar le avisaría si alguien intentaba entrar, por lo que solo bastaría con tele-transportarse para encargarse de la situación.

Entonces centró su atención en su objetivo, el cual estaba bastante cerca de su actual posición, por lo que aterrizó en el lugar.

Con su mirada recorrió su entorno, el cual era un bosque oscuro.

— Era de suponerse para una fugitiva… — Murmuró inexpresivamente.

Fue en ese momento que abrió levemente sus ojos, antes de empezar a caminar hacia una dirección en concreto.

Había recorrido un gran tramo de bosque, cuando el chico se detuvo abruptamente.

— Miren lo que tenemos aquí Nya~ — Oyó decir a una voz femenina en tono juguetón.

Alzando la mirada, pudo apreciar una figura recostada en la rama de un árbol.

— Oya… creo que he visto un lindo gatito… — Musitó el castaño con una pequeña sonrisa.

La figura ronroneó en respuesta.

Una sonrisa peligrosa se dibujó en su rostro.

— Entonces… ¿Qué trae a este lugar…? — Preguntó la figura.

Un Kimono negro que dejaba al descubierto los hombros y gran parte de su escote.

Un Obi amarillo con un rosario de cuentas doradas como adorno.

Cabello negro y ojos dorados, todo complementado por un par de orejas de gato negro y dos colas.

— Kuroka… un Demonio vagabundo Clase SS… experta en Senjutsu y Youjutsu — Expuso seriamente el castaño.

La nombrada Kuroka sonrió un poco más ante lo dicho por el chico.

— Necesito tu ayuda… — Dijo el castaño sin rodeos.

La Nekoshou dejó de lado su expresión juguetona y alzó una ceja en intriga.

* * *

 **Dos años después**

Han pasado dos años desde el encuentro entre el castaño y cierta Nekoshou fugitiva.

Ellos habían llegado a un acuerdo para que ella le diera a Rias un tratamiento con su Senjutsu a cambio de un favor por parte del chico.

Issei había quedado en shock ante el favor que ella le pedía, pero a pesar de todo aceptó el trato.

Cuando volvió a su hogar, un par de horas pasaron antes de que el portal se abriera de nuevo y la dimensión temporal desapareciera.

Hikari había terminado su entrenamiento, por lo que al salir del portal ella tenía la apariencia de una linda chica de trece años.

Aunque por su rasgo Demoniaco su físico parecía el de una joven de quince años.

Ella tenía un parecido increíble a Rias, pero su cabello era rubio, mismo que se volvía carmesí a partir de media espalda, además de que uno de los mechones que enmarcaban su cara era color castaño.

Su largo cabello estaba sujeto por un moño negro casi en la punta del mismo.

También, a diferencia de Rias quien tenía un cuerpo algo voluptuoso, Hikari mostraba cierto aspecto atlético que sus ropas de entrenamiento dejaban al descubierto.

Un top negro que mostraba su generoso escote copa C, una chaqueta blanca abierta que dejaba al descubierto su abdomen plano y ligeramente marcado.

Una licra que llegaba a sus rodillas exponía la forma torneada de sus muslos y su firme retaguardia.

Eso se debía a que dominaba el estilo de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, razón por la que tenía un cuerpo más definido que Rias.

Después de ello, Issei y Hikari viajaron por varias partes del mundo, para que dos meses después se les uniera Kuroka con el fin de comenzar el tratamiento de Rias.

Seis meses después, Rias recuperó la consciencia nuevamente, pero esta vez ya no habría ningún peligro para ella al permanecer despierta.

Ella se sorprendió mucho al saber que Kuroka era quien los ayudaba, e Issei se vio realmente intimidado cuando Kuroka dijo en voz alta el trato al cual llegaron.

Este era que Issei le daría descendencia.

Esto casi desata un pandemónium… pero después de una larga conversación Rias y Hikari lo aceptaron, con la condición de que Rias sería la primera en darle un hijo al castaño, algo que Kuroka aceptó sin problemas.

Secretamente, Hikari se imaginaba a pequeños hermanos o hermanas con orejas de gato, sumado a pequeños peli-rojos o castañas llamándola Onee-chan mientras se abrazaban a sus piernas, razón por la cual no podía evitar babear un poco.

Al parecer el camino Sis-con/ Bro-con estaba en su sistema sin que nadie lo supiera.

A partir de ese momento los cuatro estuvieron viajando mientras Hikari aprendía a socializar con las personas, ya que solo había convivido con su padre y en menor medida su madre.

Ella también había empezado a entrenar con Kuroka en sus tiempos libres, esto con el fin de tener experiencia contra usuarios de Senjutsu, sin mencionar que la Nekoshou le instruía un poco en este arte para que ella comprendiera mejor las habilidades de su oponente.

Para sorpresa de todos, con las explicaciones de Kuroka, Hikari llegó a dominar un poco de Senjutsu con algo de dificultad.

Por esa razón Hikari se convirtió en la estudiante de Kuroka a petición de la misma Nekoshou.

El segundo año fue cuando las fuerzas de Rias estaban en un nivel aceptable, por lo que también pudo empezar a entrenar su poder.

Gracias a su hija e Issei logró encontrar un estilo propio con el Poder de la Destrucción.

Aunque lo más difícil para ella era que debía mejorar su condición física con diversos ejercicios con el fin de dominar un estilo de combate más completo y no depender solamente de su magia y su poder heredado.

En ese tiempo, la relación entre Rias y Kuroka mejoró bastante y llegaron a tener confianza entre ambas, por lo que Kuroka le contó lo que pasó en realidad cuando se volvió un Demonio Vagabundo.

Esto sorprendió en gran medida a la peli-roja, al castaño y a la rubio-carmesí.

Rias también le comentó que ella había liberado a su Título Nobiliario cuando le informaron de su compromiso, esto por temor a que Riser intentara algo con ellos.

Ella los hubiera mantenido a su lado, pero la insistencia de sus padres por tener un trato más cercano con Riser la obligó a buscar lo mejor para sus siervos.

Entre ellos se incluía a la hermana menor de Kuroka… Shirone.

Misma que actualmente llevaba el nombre de Toujo Koneko.

Al término del segundo año de viaje, Rias había recuperado un 75% de su fuerza de vida.

Cuando ella estuvo a un 15%, el proceso de Senjutsu era aplicado con el aumento de la [Boosted Gear], mismo que dio grandes resultados.

Por último, tres meses antes de terminar el viaje, los cuatro visitaron las Vegas por unos días.

Esto dio paso a una situación que causó que el castaño formalizara más pronto su relación con Rias y Kuroka, cosa que lo hacía muy feliz.

Actualmente se veía a cuatro figuras encapuchadas salir desde un espeso bosque, mirando la ciudad frente a ellos desde una saliente.

— Es bastante nostálgico… hace once años que no pongo un pie en la Ciudad de Kuoh — Dijo una de las figuras con voz masculina.

Este se retiró la capucha revelado su largo cabello castaño.

— Si no mal recuerdo, esta ciudad estaría a mi cuidado y el de Sona cuando viniéramos al mundo humano — Dijo otra de las figuras con voz femenina.

Ella mantuvo su capucha, pero unos cabellos color carmesí escapaban de la prenda.

— Eso significa que esta ciudad se encargaría de reunirlos en algún momento… parece que ustedes estaban destinados a conocerse… Kaa-chan… Tou-chan — Dijo otra figura con voz femenina.

Dos mechones eran visibles fuera de la capucha, siendo estos colores rubio y castaño.

Ante lo dicho por ella, los primeros que hablaron se sorprendieron, antes de sonreír con un pequeño sonrojo.

— Debo decir que estoy un poco ansiosa… — Dijo la última figura.

Su capucha se movía agitadamente en ciertas áreas de su cabeza.

Sus ojos dorados mostraban cierto nerviosismo.

— Tranquila… verás que todo saldrá bien — Dijo la figura de cabellos carmesí.

— Aún me sorprende que ustedes dos se lleven bien, Rias, Kuroka — Mencionó el castaño con una pequeña sonrisa al ver el trato entre las dos.

Esto llamó la atención de las mencionadas.

— Mientras yo sea la primera y la principal no habrá problemas — Respondió la peli-roja.

— Mientras me ames y cumplas tu promesa todo estará bien — Respondió la Nekoshou mientras su capucha se agitaba ligeramente de nuevo.

El castaño solo suspiró ante esto, después empezó a caminar de nuevo hacia la ciudad.

Sus acompañantes lo siguieron después.

* * *

 **Ciudad de Kuoh — Tres semanas después**

El castaño abría los ojos con ligera pesadez.

La luz de un nuevo día entraba por la ventana de la habitación, entonces sintió un par de pesos extras en sus costados y uno más sobre su pecho.

A su derecha se hallaba Rias y a su izquierda Kuroka.

Finalmente, sobre él estaba una dormida Hikari.

Esta escena se había repetido desde que se instalaron en Kuoh.

El castaño había recuperado la casa donde vivió con sus padres, claro que tuvo que reconstruirla por completo, pero gracias a una pequeña fortuna que ganó en las Vegas no tuvo problemas para contratar los servicios de una compañía constructora.

En una semana su casa estaba como nueva, además de que antes de irse del lugar había escondido todas las fotos y recuerdos de sus padres que salvó después de lo sucedido ese día.

El castaño sonrió ante la visión de su familia.

Su amada Rias, quien fue como un ángel caído del cielo… aunque en realidad era un Demonio.

Kuroka, a quien le debía mucho y quien se ganó un lugar en su corazón después de tanta convivencia.

Su querida hija Hikari, quien aún conservaba el hábito de colarse en su habitación por la noche.

Las personas que más quería estaban con él… aunque Rias y Hikari tenían el hábito de dormir desnudas, algo que fue copiado por Kuroka la segunda vez que durmió con él.

El castaño solo pudo suspirar por esto.

Entonces su mirada viajó al reloj en el buró junto a la cama.

7:00 A.m.

Soltó otro pequeño suspiro.

Hoy era su primer día de clases en la academia Kuoh.

A él le sorprendió enterarse que esta había comenzado a ser mixta, cuando en el pasado era exclusivamente solo para chicas según recordaba.

Ellos se habían inscrito por diversas razones.

Rias para cumplir su sueño de estudiar en el mundo humano, además de poder reencontrarse con su amiga Sona.

Hikari siempre deseó ir a una escuela normal y convivir con chicas de su edad.

Issei para cuidar a su princesa de todos esos lobos hambrientos.

Kuroka para no aburrirse sola en la casa, además de querer acercarse a su hermana menor, quien estudiaba la secundaria en esa escuela.

Según lo dicho por Rias, sus antiguos sirvientes se hallaban en Kuoh.

Esta era una buena oportunidad para unirlos al Título Nobiliario de Hikari, quien poseía las piezas de Rias.

De hecho, ella había reencarnado a Rias como su [Reina], algo que sorprendió enormemente a Issei, pues nunca esperó ver a un Demonio de Clase Alta ser reencarnado por otro.

Dejando sus pensamientos de lado, el castaño procedió a despertar a las chicas.

— Rias, Hikari, Kuroka… despierten, se nos hará tarde — Dijo mientras intentaba levantarse.

Las nombradas se removieron, antes de que empezaran a abrir los ojos.

— Awww… buenos días Anata… — Murmuró Rias antes de besarlo.

El castaño respondió el beso, imprimiendo todo su amor en él.

— Hey… yo también quiero — Dijo Kuroka antes de jalarlo y conectar sus labios con él.

El castaño fue tomado por sorpresa, ya que apenas se separó de Rias este había sido jalado por Kuroka, pero no obstante correspondió el beso.

Cuando separaron, la peli-negra se relamió levemente.

— No sabes cuánto agradezco haber aceptado el trato esa vez… Danna-sama-nya~ — Dijo Kuroka con una mirada suave.

Esta clase de cosas fue lo que surgió después de convivir por dos años, ya que el castaño le pidió conocerse antes de cumplirle su promesa a la Nekoshou.

Para su sorpresa, el chico se había encontrado con una linda chica cuando pasó a través de la máscara seductora de Kuroka.

El castaño nunca se esperó eso y se propuso limpiar el nombre de Kuroka en algún momento.

Rias apoyó la idea, puesto que como esposa principal era su deber cuidar del harem de su esposo, mucho a vergüenza del chico por esa declaración.

En ese momento Hikari abrazó y besó la mejilla del chico de forma dulce, mientras le regalaba una linda sonrisa.

No importándole la desnudez de la chica, el castaño le acarició la cabeza gentilmente, ganándose unas risitas de ella.

Sin más todos salieron de la cama.

— Vamos a bañarnos… — Dijo Hikari mientras jalaba al castaño.

— Espera… Hikari-chan… — Decía mientras trataba de resistirse un tanto incómodo por ello.

A pesar de verla como su pequeña no podía negar que se había convertido en una chica muy hermosa, por lo que le incomodaba esta clase de cosas que antes era algo cotidiano cuando vivió con ella en la Dimensión Temporal.

Entonces la peli-roja se unió a su hija.

— Vamos Ise… así terminaremos más rápido — Dijo con una sonrisa tomando su otro brazo.

No hace falta decir que Kuroka también se unió a ello empujándolo por la espalda.

El castaño solo se dejo llevar, esto sucedía varias veces a la semana y muy a su pesar… ya se estaba acostumbrando a ello.

 **Veinte minutos después**

Las chicas y el castaño ya estaban vestidos con el uniforme de la escuela.

El castaño se había atado el cabello en una coleta baja que llagaba a la parte baja de su espalda, además de colocarse unas gafas de semi-montura color negro para complementar su imagen.

— Es hora de irnos — Dijo mientras les daba un bento preparado por él a cada una.

 **Academia Kuoh**

No les había tomado mucho llegar al lugar.

— Mira… esa chica parece una Ojou-sama — Dijo una chica al azar cuando vio a Rias.

Entonces los murmullos empezaron a surgir entre la población femenina.

— Esas chicas son tan parecidas ¿Serán Gemelas? — Se preguntaba un chico viendo a Rias y Hikari.

— No losé, lo único que sé es que me siento feliz de venir a esta escuela — Dijo otro mientras se sonrojaba ante la belleza frente a sus ojos.

— ¡Pero mira que sexi! — Exclamó otro al ver a Kuroka.

Así fue que empezó todo.

Entonces el castaño se hizo notar.

— Que miran… — Gruñó en tono alto.

Los hombres lo miraron con mala cara.

Las chicas lo miraron con duda.

— Tranquilo, sabes que mi corazón es solo tuyo — Fue el comentario de Rias.

Esto dejó como fantasmas a los hombres, sobre todo cuando ella le acarició la mejilla con cariño.

El castaño se sonrojó por ello.

— Lo sé, pero no me gusta cómo te miran algunos — Masculló desviando la mirada.

Esto les pareció bastante lindo a la población femenina.

— Que lindo es ese chico — Se escuchó una voz femenina entre la multitud.

— Un chico rudo que tiene un lado tierno… me gustaría tener un chico así como mi novio — Se escuchó decir a otra chica.

Esto hizo que la peli-roja frunciera el ceño.

También Kuroka y Hikari se sintieron irritadas por eso.

— Tranquila, solo tengo ojos para ti — Dijo esta vez el castaño.

Él había tomado su mano y la jalaba hacia el plantel educativo, mientras le daba una pequeña mirada a Kuroka, trasmitiéndole a ella la misma afirmación.

Rias sonrió al oír esto, incluso miró a las chicas entre la multitud de estudiantes con una mirada de superioridad.

Kuroka dibujó una pequeña sonrisa tierna y los siguió junto a una Hikari que miraba divertida la reacción de los estudiantes de ambos géneros.

Nadie de esas harpías tendría a su padre, puesto que él era de ellas tres solamente.

Desde una de las ventanas en los pisos superiores, cierta chica peli-negra de lentes miraba con los ojos bien abiertos de la impresión a la peli-roja.

Ella era la heredera del Clan Sitri, Sona Sitri… llamada Shitori Sona en el mundo humano.

— Sona-Kaichou ¿Se encuentra bien? — Preguntó la chica que estaba junto a ella.

Una chica de largo cabello negro, quien también llevaba lentes puestos.

Esto sacó de su conmoción a la chica llamada Sona.

— Si Tsubaki, solo pensé ver a alguien conocido… — Respondió mientras retomaba el camino al Salón del Consejo Estudiantil.

La chica llamada Tsubaki dio una última mirada a la pareja en el campus de la escuela, antes de negar y seguir a Sona.

— Espero que no causen problemas — Murmuró al ver la reacción de ambos chicos cuando escucharon los comentarios hacia su pareja.

Por su parte, Sona iba perdida en sus pensamientos.

— _ʺ¿Cómo es posible esto? Se supone que Rias está muerta, el Lienzo de los Gremory no puede equivocarseʺ_ — Pensaba la chica con conmoción.

Entonces su mirada se volvió sumamente fría.

— _ʺLa vigilaré durante un tiempo antes de abordarla, tengo que saber si de verdad es Rias o es alguien másʺ —_ Pensó de forma seria, puesto que la chica desprendía energía Demoniaca.

Las otras dos chicas que estaban cerca de ella también tenían ese tipo de energía, aunque una de ellas era de un Yokai reencarnado.

Por su parte, el chico era totalmente humano, aunque podía sentir algo dentro de él, posiblemente un [Sacred Gear].

Sin más que pensar siguió su camino.

 **Salón 2-C**

Cierta Nekoshou no había tenido problemas en su introducción, aunque le molestaba un poco la mirada lujuriosa de todos los chicos sobre ella.

Aún cuando dijo que ya tenía novio eso no desalentó a los varones.

— Uff… espero que esto no dure mucho — Musitó en tono bajo ignorando la mirada de los varones sobre ella.

Actualmente estaba considerando cambiar un poco su físico con magia para no llamar tanto la atención.

 **Salón 2-A**

— Mi nombre es Hyodou Rias… un gusto — Dijo la peli-roja mientras se inclinaba ante sus compañeros de Clase.

Cabe decir que en el mismo lugar estaba cierta chica de cabello corto negro y lentes que casi se levanta de su asiento al oír el nombre de la peli-roja.

A su lado había otra chica con el mismo color de pelo, solo que este era largo y atado en una cola de caballo.

Ella también tenía sus ojos abiertos a más no poder.

— ¿Alguien desea preguntarle algo a Hyodou Rias-san? — Preguntó el profesor.

Sona fue quien inmediatamente alzo la mano como acto reflejo.

— ¿Si Shitori-san? — Dijo el profesor mientras le concedía la palabra.

Esta parpadeó al verse de pie y lista para preguntar, pero sus palabras no salían de su boca.

Tsubaki miraba con incredulidad como la estoica Sona Sitri perdía momentáneamente su capacidad racional.

Por otro lado, Akeno no podía culpar a Sona, ella también se sentía conmocionada y quería preguntar, pero la heredera Sitri le ganó la oportunidad.

Ella también se enteró de lo sucedido con su antiguo [Rey], por lo que verla de nuevo le resultaba impactante, si es que realmente se trataba de ella.

— Creo que ha sido demasiado impactante para ti, Sona… ¿Por qué no hablamos de todo lo que me perdí terminando el periodo? — Dijo la peli-roja con una pequeña sonrisa.

Esto sí que conmocionó a Sona y Akeno, por lo que la primera se limitó a sentir lentamente mientras regresaba a su asiento.

Esto les confirmaba que Rias Gremory estaba viva.

— Al parecer conoces a Shitori-san — Dijo el profesor.

— Si, somos amigas de la infancia — Respondió la peli-roja.

— Ya veo… ¿Alguien más? — Respondió el profesor.

Al instante varios chicos alzaron la mano, pero el profesor señaló solo a uno de ellos.

— ¿Tienes novio Rias-san? — Preguntó el chico sin perder tiempo.

Los demás varones se hallaban ansiosos por la respuesta.

— Si, de hecho estudia aquí mismo… aunque en realidad es mi prometido — Respondió con un pequeño sonrojo.

Esto desanimó a todos los varones presentes.

En cambio, Sona y Akeno se sorprendieron enormemente por ello, recordando que la peli-roja estaba comprometida con Riser Phoenix.

Necesitaban respuestas ya.

— Si eso es todo, entonces por favor tome asiento junto a Himejima-san — Indicó el profesor.

— Hai sensei — Respondió mientras se dirigía a su lugar designado.

Cuando se sentó junto a Akeno, Rias pudo ver como las lágrimas querían surgir de sus ojos, así que le regaló una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

— Prometo explicarles todo a Sona y a ti — Dijo en un susurro.

Esta asintió un poco más repuesta y regresó su atención al profesor.

Por su parte, Tsubaki se preguntaba quién era esa chica, la cual pudo causar esa expresión en su [Rey] al punto de no poder pronunciar ni una sola palabra.

 **Salón 1-C**

— Mi nombre es Lucrecia Gremory… por favor cuiden de mi — Se presentó cierta chica de cabello bicolor.

Ella había optado por usar ese nombre en la escuela, ya que no quería llamar la atención al portar el mismo apellido que Issei y Rias, quienes usarían sus apellidos legales.

Por su parte, Kuroka había decidió usar el apellido de su hermana mientras estudiaban en la Academia… en otros asuntos usaría el apellido Hyodou que legalmente portaba.

Regresando al presente, los varones vitorearon ante la belleza que se unía a su clase.

— ¡Silencio! Puedes sentarte al lado de Kiba Yuto — Dijo el profesor en tono seco mientras señalaba el asiento vacío.

La chica asintió y se dirigió al lugar mencionado.

Entonces su mirada se cruzó con un rubio de ojos azules y un lunar bajo su ojo izquierdo.

Este la miraba como si hubiera visto un fantasma, puesto que lo único que la diferenciaba de su madre era el color de cabello y ojos, además de que actualmente era un año menor que ella.

— _ʺAsí que él es el antiguo [Caballo] de mi madre…ʺ_ — Pensó mientras tomaba asiento.

— _ʺ¿Rias-sama…? No, sin embargo se parece demasiado, además tiene el apellido Gremory…ʺ_ — Pensó el espadachín recuperándose de la conmoción.

Este la miraba de forma analítica.

Entonces la chica volteó hacia él y le sonrió.

— Soy Lucrecia… seré su vecina a partir de ahora — Dijo con una linda sonrisa.

Los varones maldijeron en voz baja, murmurando algo acerca de rubios que se quedaban con todas las cicas lindas o algo así.

Por su parte, las chicas mostraron expresiones aterradas al pensar en que tenían una poderosa rival para ganarse el corazón del príncipe de Kuoh.

— Soy Yuto, es un gusto — Dijo con una sonrisa propia, pero en su mente había muchas preguntas.

— Es tu turno chico — Dijo el profesor de repente.

Esto llamó la atención de todos, fue entonces que cierto castaño ingresó al aula.

— Mi nombre es Hyodou Issei… es un placer — Se presentó el chico con una pequeña sonrisa amable.

— Bien, puedes tomar asiento junto a Murayama — Dijo el profesor mientras se giraba al pizarrón.

La nombrada alzó la mano para que el chico supiera que se refería a ella.

— Soy Issei — Dijo el chico cuando tomó asiento.

— Kaori — Respondió la chica estrechando la mano que el castaño le extendía.

Kiba miraba de forma analítica al castaño, puesto que su presencia era diferente a un humano común y corriente, además de percibir cierta conexión entre él y la chica parecida a su antigua ama.

Sin más que decir la clase continuó.

 **Segundo periodo — Sala del Consejo Estudiantil**

Cierta peli-roja estaba frente a Sona y su séquito, el cual se preguntaba mentalmente quien era esa chica tan hermosa.

Cuando llegó al salón Sona perdió levemente la compostura cuando la peli-roja la abrazó.

Inclusive su séquito pudo ver sus ojos húmedos, pero rápidamente asumió una expresión neutra propia de ella.

Actualmente Sona se veía algo ansiosa, cosa que intrigó a sus siervos en muchas maneras.

— Rias… — Comenzó Sona.

— Aún no, creo que faltan algunas personas más — Respondió la chica con una sonrisa tranquila mientras bebía una taza de Té.

La Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil asintió, entendiendo a quienes se refería.

 **Toc Toc**

Fue el sonido que se escuchó.

— Adelante — Dijo la heredera Sitri.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, un trío de jóvenes entró a la habitación.

Kiba Yuto, Himejima Akeno y Toujo Koneko.

El chico rubio y la pequeña peli-blanca abrieron sus ojos con conmoción al ver a su antiguo [Rey] sentado en un sofá bebiendo Té.

Esta les sonrió de forma cálida, provocando que los ojos de la pequeña y del rubio se humedecieran, al igual que la peli-negra ue los acompañaba.

— ¡! — Rias se sorprendió cuando la pequeña se abalanzó sobre ella con un fuerte abrazo, ahogando sus sollozos en su pecho.

La peli-roja acarició su espalda con amor en respuesta.

Entonces Akeno fue la siguiente, quien se acercó a ella con una sonrisa temblorosa y lágrimas en los ojos.

— Akeno… — Musitó la peli-roja en las mismas circunstancias.

Ambas se abrazaron mientras Koneko permanecía aferrada a ella.

Cuando se separaron, Rias miró a su antiguo [Caballo], quien la miraba con sentimientos encontrados.

Entonces ella se acercó a él mientras la pequeña no se le despegaba.

— Yuto… estoy de vuelta — Dijo mientras le ponía la mano en la mejilla.

Esto fue suficiente para que el rubio empezara a derramar lágrimas abundantemente.

— Rias-sama… es bueno verla sana y salva… cuando nos enteramos de su muerte, nosotros… — Empezó a decir con voz temblorosa.

Rias sonrió con calidez mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas y lo atraía en un abrazo.

— Lamento hacer que se preocuparan… — Musitó la peli-roja con tono afectado.

El rubio negó al instante mientras respondía el abrazo.

— Lo que importa es que volvió… — Respondió con tono aliviado mientras se separaba y le regalaba una sonrisa aliviada.

Una vez superado el momento sus antiguos siervos se sentaron junto a ella, Akeno a su lado y Kiba a un lado de la antigua [Reina] Gremory.

Por su parte, Koneko se sentó en su regazó negándose a soltarla.

— Supongo que estamos todos, así que puedes comenzar Rias… — Dijo la morena de forma autoritaria.

Ella necesitaba respuestas ya.

 **Toc Toc**

Se escuchó nuevamente en la puerta.

— Pueden pasar — Dijo Rias mientras seguía confortando a la pequeña peli-blanca.

Esto confundió a todo el mundo, especialmente al séquito Sitri, quienes se sorprendieron por escuchar en ella ese tono autoritario que solo su [Rey] poseía.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente e igual que antes, tres personas entraron en la habitación.

Kiba abrió sus ojos al ver a sus compañeros de clases ingresar en el lugar, aunque la tercera figura no le era conocida.

Sona y Akeno abrieron sus ojos en shock al ver a la chica de cabello bicolor, puesto que era un calco casi perfecto de Rias.

Ellos se sentaron al otro lado de la peli-roja, aunque la peli-negra se quedó de pie detrás del sofá donde estaban, notándose un poco nerviosa.

— Supongo que puedo empezar ahora — Dijo la peli-roja con expresión seria.

— Ano… disculpe mi intromisión, pero ¿Quiénes son ellos Kaichou? — Preguntó un chico rubio del grupo de Sona.

Sona se reprendió mentalmente, tan necesitada estaba de respuestas que no introdujo a su amiga ante su nobleza correctamente.

— Admito que dejé pasar ese detalle… chicos, ella al igual que yo es un Demonio de Clase Alta y heredera de uno de los 72 Pilares Demoniacos… específicamente del Clan Gremory, ella es Rias Gremory — Dijo la peli-negra, sorprendiendo enormemente a su nobleza.

La mencionada les sonrió de forma amable en respuesta.

— Los demás no los conozco, pero si están aquí entonces significa que tienen relación con Rias — Complementó la chica.

Su nobleza asintió en comprensión, entonces la peli-negra posó su mirada sobre la peli-roja.

— Entonces… ¿Qué tienes que decirnos Rias? — Dijo Sona.

Akeno y Kiba pusieron total atención a ello, e incluso Koneko, quien no se despegaba de la peli-roja, sobre todo al haber notado a la chica detrás de ella y a quien reconoció como su hermana mayor.

— Sona… espero que esto no salga de este lugar… o tendré que tomar medidas al respecto — Dijo Rias con expresión neutra, pero que sus ojos se iluminaran brevemente en color carmesí produjo un escalofrío en todos los presentes.

La nombrada solo asintió sin saber que decir, puesto que no esperó ver esta faceta de su amiga de la infancia.

Ese modo de amenazar tan sutil era aterrador.

— Bien, esto comenzó hace casi cuatro años… Riser me llevó a la capital de Lilith por recomendación de los Gremory para estrechar relaciones y que aceptara mi compromiso, ese fue un gran error — Empezó a relatar la chica.

Sona asintió al comprender la intención de los patriarcas Gremory, aunque tuvo que ocultar su leve asombro al notar que no los llamó padres.

— Riser argumentó que los Demonios puros debían subsistir y que sin importar lo que yo hiciera nos íbamos a casar… así que mientras decía que era mejor comenzar de inmediato con la repoblación me llevó a un hotel… ya te imaginarás que pasó — Dijo con un tono gélido que asustó a la nobleza de Sona.

Sona abrió los ojos al comprender lo que la peli-roja quería decir, por lo que tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no ir en ese momento al Inframundo y armar un alboroto en el Castillo Phoenix.

Akeno y Kiba emitían una presión muy pesada por la furia.

Koneko abrazó más fuerte a Rias, mientras su rostro oculto en el pecho de su [Rey] mostraba molestia y cierta ira asesina.

Por otra parte, el castaño tomó su mano en un gesto de apoyo.

Esto lo notó Sona, pero optó por no sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

— Cuando todo terminó solo quería morir, así que temiendo pasar por ello otra vez huí al mundo humano… sin embargo ese momento tuvo sus consecuencias, al final la ambición de los Gremory y los Phoenix se cumplió — Declaró con expresión seria.

Recordar el pasado era duro, pero no tanto como antes al tener el apoyo del hombre que amaba, de su amada hija y su gran amiga y hermana.

Sona se petrificó al instante después de escuchar eso.

— R-Rias… ¿A-Acaso tú…? — Preguntó con voz temblorosa mientras se levantaba de su escritorio.

La peli-roja asintió sin cambiar su expresión.

— Si… yo estuve embarazada — Confirmó la peli-roja.

Sona se dejó caer en su silla de la conmoción.

Kiba, Akeno y Koneko estaban totalmente pálidos después de este fragmento de su historia.

Su furia creciente en contra del tercer hijo de los Phoenix murió al saber que su antiguo [Rey] tuvo un hijo.

— En un principio quise morir después de lo que pasó, pero al saber que tenía una vida creciendo en mi vientre me aferré a vivir — Siguió hablando la chica.

El séquito Sitri miraba con cierta pena a la peli-roja, aunque el respeto era más fuerte puesto que no se dio por vencida después de ello.

— Durante un tiempo me movía de país en país para escapar de los grupos de búsqueda Gremory/ Phoenix… hasta que di a luz — Explicaba la peli-roja.

Entonces su mirada se suavizó.

— Debo decir que mi bebé fue una de las mejores cosas que me sucedió, así que me propuse alejarla del mundo Demoniaco… entonces mi huida me llevó a un pueblo solitario en Canadá, en donde lo conocí a él — Dijo mientras miraba con amor al castaño.

Esto atrapó la atención de Sona y su Título Nobiliario, así como el de los antiguos siervos Gremory.

— Cuando la encontré ella estaba muy débil, pero aún así protegía al bebé en sus brazos del inclemente frío de esa zona, al notar que no le iba a hacer daño me pidió que salvara a su bebé al sentir que la vida se le escapaba poco a poco — Empezó a hablar el castaño.

Esto preocupó enormemente a todos los oyentes.

— Pero con un poco de magia me fue fácil sacarla del peligro, por lo que la llevé a mi hogar a que descansara — Dijo el chico.

Las chicas lagrimeaban un poco por la triste historia, pero ahora tenían un sonrojo y miradas soñadoras al escuchar esto, puesto que parecía una historia donde el príncipe aparecía para salvar a la princesa.

— Ya veo, entonces debo de suponer que sabes acerca del mundo sobrenatural, por lo que sabías que Rias era un Demonio… ¿No es así? — Expuso Sona mientras entrelazaba sus manos bajo su barbilla.

— Así es… si bien no estoy con ninguna Faccion eso no quiere decir que dejaría a una madre y su hijo sin ayuda, realmente agradezco por encontrarme con Rias, ella ha sido lo mejor que me ha sucedido en la vida — Respondió el chico, diciendo lo último con una sonrisa cálida.

La morena se sorprendió al notar el amor que ambos trasmitían en la mirada, sin duda su amiga había encontrado un buen hombre que la hacía feliz.

Entonces a su mene vino otra interrogante.

— Aún así, Rias, tu nombre desapareció del Lienzo Gremory… ¿Cómo es posible que eso haya pasado si tú no has muerto? — Preguntó Sona de nueva cuenta.

Ante esto la peli-roja asintió con expresión seria.

— Eso se debe a lo que ocurrió después… — Respondió la peli-roja.

Esto llamó la atención de todos nuevamente.

— Tiempo después empecé a sentirme débil, por lo que fui a un médico de lo sobrenatural… él me dijo que mi cuerpo era demasiado joven para concebir, por lo que mi fuerza vital empezaba a decaer peligrosamente… debido a esto en poco tiempo moriría — Complementó la peli-roja.

Esto conmocionó a todos de nueva cuenta, e incluso Koneko se afianzó un poco más a Rias como acto reflejo.

— Yo me negué a perder a Rias, por lo que usé un poderoso hechizo para mantenerla en un estado de media muerte… al menos hasta encontrar una cura — Habló esta vez el castaño.

Esto captó la atención de Sona al instante.

— Sus signos vitales descendieron al mínimo con la finalidad de prolongar su vida lo más posible… además de darle un pequeño impulso a ella cada cierto tiempo — Dijo el castaño.

— Por lo que puedo deducir debes de ser un mago muy hábil al conseguir algo así… — Expuso Sona con un brillo de interés en su rostro.

Pero el castaño negó mucho a su intriga.

— Es una habilidad que estuvo al alcance de mi mano en ese momento y con la que en el pasado logré hacerme… pero volviendo a la historia, aún quedaba cierto punto pendiente… — Aclaró el chico.

Todo el mundo parpadeó en este punto.

A la mente de todos vino la imagen de un castaño buscando sin cesar la cura para el mal que amenazaba con quitarle a su amada en cualquier momento.

Entonces Sona abrió los ojos al recordar algo.

— El bebé… — Dijo en la realización.

Todos abrieron los ojos al notar ese detalle.

— Exactamente… debía de hacer algo si quería mantenerlo a salvo, no me convenía entrar en batalla con algún ser sobrenatural y protegerlo al mismo tiempo… — Confirmó el chico.

Sona había tomado en cuenta a la chica junto al castaño, puesto que era un calco de Rias… entonces una idea por demás descabellada llegó a su mente, aunque enseguida la desecho ya que no era posible.

— Entonces me decidí a entrenarla… por ello contacté a alguien que podría ayudarme con lo que tenía planeado… y así entré con ella en una Dimensión temporal… — Expuso con una pequeña sonrisa.

Todos se mostraron confundidos por ello, excepto dos personas.

Shinra Tsubaki y Sona Sitri.

Ellas captaron lo que el chico quiso decir al instante, por lo que pasaron su mirada hacia la chica rubia, quien les sonrió complacida por su deducción.

— Y-Ya v-veo… realmente no me esperé algo así — Dijo mientras se acomodaba sus lentes.

Para ella fue realmente difícil ocultar su conmoción.

— Cuando regresé a este mundo fue con la finalidad de buscar a cierta persona de la que escuché rumores y recordé en esa dimensión… como puedes ver logré encontrarla y llegar a un acuerdo para recuperar la salud de Rias… — Dijo el castaño.

Sona miró con los ojos entrecerrados a la peli-negra detrás del trío.

— Kuroka el gato negro… Demonio Vagabundo Clase SS… — Musitó con dureza.

Todos los miembros de su séquito se tensaron al oírla decir eso.

El ex grupo Gremory también.

Ella era una amenaza Clase SS, era alguien peligroso a la que no podrían vencer, incluso juntos.

Koneko temblaba levemente en el regazo de Rias por ello.

— No les haré daño si es lo que piensan nya~ — Dijo alzando las manos defensivamente.

Esto pareció aligerar el tenso ambiente que se había formado.

— En si es todo lo que he vivido este tiempo… después de eso viajé con mi hija, Ise y Kuroka durante dos años conociendo el mundo — Terminó de decir la peli-roja.

— Rias también quería reencontrarse con su amiga de la infancia así como sus antiguos siervos… por eso estamos aquí en Kuoh — Agregó el chico.

Esa explicación fue aceptada por Sona, quien se mostró un poco más tranquila al respecto, aunque las ganas de desplumar a cierto Yakitori se mantenían en su mente.

— Entiendo… entonces ¿Tendrían la amabilidad de presentarse adecuadamente? — Dijo la peli-negra dirigiéndose a ellos.

Ante esto el castaño se puso de pie.

— Hyodou Issei, a su servicio — Se presentó haciendo una reverencia digna de un caballero.

— Soy Toujo Kuroka nya~ — Dijo la Nekoshou alzando la mano en gesto amistoso.

Esto tensó levemente a todos, pero al ver la tranquilidad de Rias se relajaron.

Koneko se había sorprendido por que llevara el mismo apellido que ella, pero no dijo nada.

— Mi nombre humano es… Hyodou Hikari… pero creo que me presentaré adecuadamente — Dijo la chica de cabello rubio mientras se ponía de pie.

Ella llamó la atención de todos, especialmente de Kiba, puesto que no era el nombre con el que se presentó en la clase.

— Mi nombre completo es Lucrecia Hikari Hyodou Gremory… Lucrecia Gremory si se sienten más cómodos con ello — Se presentó con una mirada afilada.

Esto sorprendió a todos, puesto que no esperaban que esta chica fuera del Clan Gremory, especialmente por su cabello rubio.

Pero al notar que este se volvía rojizo a partir de media espalda les hizo abrir sus ojos con conmoción.

Al menos quienes conocían a Riser Phoenix..

— Parece que ya se dieron cuenta… así es, yo era ese bebé y por lo tanto, mi madre es Rias Gremory… — Dijo sonriendo con diversión por la reacción de todo el mundo.

Esto causó un profundo silencio dentro del Salón del Consejo Estudiantil.

Al menos hasta que todos empezaron a salir de su conmoción.

— ¿Co-Como…? — Balbuceó una estupefacta Tomoe.

A pesar de haberse dado cuenta de la razón de ello, a Sona aún le era difícil procesar esta situación.

Entonces fue el castaño quien respondió.

— Como dije antes, entre con ella en una dimensión temporal… 13 años pasaron dentro de ese lugar mientras solo 24 horas pasaban aquí afuera… — Explicó el castaño.

Esto sin duda dejó a todos sin palabras, puesto que nunca esperaron escuchar de una habilidad así.

El silencio reinó durante un par de minuto, al menos hasta que la heredera Sitri habló.

— Esto era algo que no me esperaba… pero pasando a otra cosa, supongo que formarás de nuevo tu Título Nobiliario ¿No es así…? — Inquirió Sona dirigiéndose a Rias mientras se acomodaba sus lentes.

Pero a su sorpresa Rias negó con una sonrisa.

Esto hizo que sus antiguos sirvientes la miraran con duda.

— Eso ya no es posible, puesto que le di mi juego de [Evil Piece] a Hikari — Respondió la peli-roja.

Sona abrió sus ojos en shock al saber esto.

Entonces la nombrada sacó de su bolsillo una caja que los antiguos sirvientes reconocieron al instante.

— Tenía la esperanza de que Kiba, Akeno, Koneko y Gasper aceptaran formar parte de su Título Nobiliario — Pronuncio en tono esperanzado.

Esto los tomó por sorpresa, pero al volver en sí los nombrados se arrodillaron rápidamente frente a la peli-roja y la rubio-carmesí.

— Estoy en deuda con usted, si ese es su deseo entonces acepto con gusto servir a la hija de mi ama — Dijo Kiba cual Caballero de brillante armadura.

— Si puedo estar a tu lado entonces también acepto… Rias — Dijo Akeno con una pequeña sonrisa cálida.

— Ya sabe mi respuesta Rias-sama, le serviré a Hikari-san sin dudar — Dijo Koneko mostrando una sonrisa.

En respuesta, la peli-roja les sonrió agradecida.

— Gracias chicos… por cierto ¿Dónde se encuentra Gasper? — Preguntó con leve preocupación.

— Gasper-kun fue acogido por Lucifer-sama, así su poder no pondría en peligro a nadie… — Respondió Kiba con tono calmado.

Rias adquirió una expresión seria a la mención de su hermano mayor.

Esto lo notó Sona, por lo que decidió decir algo al respecto.

— Cuando se enteró de tú muerte, Sirzechs casi destruye el Castillo Gremory en un ataque de furia… actualmente se encuentra distanciado de tus padres — Expuso Sona de forma seria.

Rias sonrió casi imperceptiblemente ante esto.

— Ya veo… Sirzechs siempre estuvo en contra de que me casara con Riser, supongo que deberé reunirme con él en cuanto pueda — Dijo para sí misma.

Sona, Akeno, Kiba y Koneko tuvieron la misma idea en mente.

— _ʺNo estará feliz al saber lo que hizo Riser…ʺ_ — Pensaron en sincronía.

Todos imaginaban al rubio ser evaporado por el Satán Carmesí.

— Bien, entonces… Hikari, es hora — Dijo Rias a la rubio-carmesí.

Esta asintió mientras abría su estuche de piezas.

— He decidido usar las mismas piezas que mi madre usó en ustedes… aunque en el caso de Akeno-san no podré usar la [Reina] porque ya tengo una… — Dijo mientras sacaba las piezas que pensaba usar.

Esto confundió a todos, antes de dirigirle una mirada a Kuroka.

Pero esta negó.

— A mi no me miren nya~ — Dijo con una sonrisa astuta.

Ya quería ver sus caras cuando supieran quien era la Reina de Hikari.

Por su parte, Sona y los demás pensaron que quizás su [Reina] estaba en otro lugar o era mayor para asistir a la escuela.

— Entonces comencemos… en el nombre de Lucrecia Gremory te pido a ti, Kiba Yuto, que me sirvas como mi [Caballo] — Recitó mientras la pieza brillaba.

Esta flotó hacia el rubio antes de desparecer en su cuerpo.

Entonces se giró hacia Koneko.

— En el nombre de Lucrecia Gremory te pido a ti, Toujo Koneko, que me sirvas como mi [Torre] — Recitó de nueva cuenta.

Como antes, la pieza nombrada flotó antes de introducirse en el pecho de la pequeña Nekoshou.

Por último se puso frente a Akeno.

Esta vez sacó un [Peón].

— Esta pieza se adapta más a ti… — Dijo mientras mostraba la pieza elegida.

Akeno asintió sin dudar.

— En el nombre de Lucrecia Gremory te pido a ti, Himejima Akeno, que me sirvas como mi [Peón] — Recitó la rubio-carmesí.

La pieza brilló un poco más fuerte que las anteriores antes de hundirse en e l pecho de la chica.

— Ara~ me siento más fuerte que cuando fui [Reina] de Rias… — Mencionó la peli-negra mientras analizaba su cuerpo.

Entonces la chica sonrió.

— Es normal, después de todo esa era una de mis piezas mutadas… — Dijo la rubio-carmesí.

Esto sorprendió a todos sin excepción.

La chica sonrió por esta reacción.

— Cuatro [Peones] y una [Torre] mutadas fueron las que surgieron después de aplicar mi poder al juego de [Evil Piece] de mi madre, agregando a ello el [Alfil] que ya había anteriormente — Explicó la chica.

Esto dejó sin habla a varios, pero sobre todo a Sona y Tsubaki.

Fue cuando Kuroka se acercó a ella.

— Hikari-chan… ¿Me aceptarías como parte de tu Nobleza…? — Preguntó la Nekoshou de forma tímida.

Esto dejó sin habla a varios de los presentes.

Después de todo, el que un Demonio Clase SS te pida un lugar en tu grupo no sucedía todos los días.

Por su parte, la chica mostraba bastante sorpresa ante la pregunta, antes de sonreír de forma cálida.

— Claro que si… Kuroka-Shishou — Respondió mientras tomaba su otra [Torre], siendo esta una pieza mutada.

La peli-negra mostró evidente alegría por ello.

— En el nombre de Lucrecia Gremory te pido a ti, Hyodou Kuroka, que me sirvas como mi [Torre] — Recitó la chica.

Entonces la pieza flotó y luego se hundió en el pecho de la Nekoshou.

En ese momento se escuchó el sonido de algo caer al suelo.

Cuando la peli-negra bajó su mirada, se encontró con dos piezas de [Obispo], las cuales se mostraban bastante antiguas.

La Nekoshou usó todo su autocontrol para que las lagrimas no surgieran de sus ojos, por lo que se limitó a abrazar a su nueva ama con gratitud.

Esta regresó el abrazo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Cuando ambas se separaron, la rubio-carmesí se giró hacia Sona.

— Creo que es hora de que presentemos formalmente a nuestras Noblezas — Pronunció con una mano en su cintura.

La peli-negra de lentes asintió a eso.

Una mirada sobre sus chicos bastó para que ellos entendieran.

— Genshirou Saji, [Peón] de Sona-Kaichou — Se presentó el rubio Sitri.

— Nimura Ruruko, [Peón] de Sona-sama — Se presentó una chica con calcetas de rayas verdes.

— Tsubasa Yura, [Torre] de Sona-sama — Dijo una chica peli-azul que parecía un Bishonen.

— Tomoe Meguri, [Caballo] de Sona-Kaichou — Dijo esta vez una chica de cabello rojizo en doble coleta.

— Kusaka Reya, [Alfil] de Sona-Kaichou — Se presentó una castaña con trenzas.

— Hanakai Momo, [Alfil] de Sona-Kaichou — Dijo ahora una peliblanca.

— Shinra Tsubaki, [Reina] de Sona-Kaichou — Se presentó la chica de negro cabello largo y lentes.

— Sona Sitri, Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil, heredera del Clan Sitri y [Rey] de esta nobleza — Se presentó por último Sona.

La rubio-carmesí asintió en comprensión.

Entonces se giró hacia sus siervos con una pequeña sonrisa.

Esto causó que estos vieran por un instante a Rias en vez de Hikari por el enorme parecido entre ellas, pero saliendo de su leve ensoñación estos cumplieron la orden de su nueva ama.

— Himejima Akeno, [Peón] de Lucrecia-sama — Dijo la peli-negra haciendo una reverencia.

— Toujo Koneko, [Torre] de Lucrecia Gremory-sama — Dijo la pequeña Loli en tono neutro.

— Hyodou Kuroka, [Torre] de Hikari-chan nya~ — Dijo Kuroka con una sonrisa traviesa.

Koneko se removió incómoda por eso, aún no procesaba muy bien que su hermana mayor estuviera en el mismo grupo que ella.

Aunque el cambio de apellido la intrigó bastante.

— Kiba Yuto, [Caballo] de Lucrecia-sama — Pronunció el rubio haciendo una reverencia.

— Hyodou Rias… [Reina] de Hyodou Hikari — Dijo Rias con una sonrisa divertida.

Sona, Akeno, Koneko y Kiba quedaron petrificados al oír esto.

Los demás también se mostraban sorprendidos por eso, puesto que nunca esperaron ver a un Demonio de Clase Alta en la Nobleza de otro.

— Parece que no lo vieron venir jejeje — Rió el castaño con diversión.

— ¡Nya-jajajaja! ¡Deberían ver sus caras! ¡Nya-jajajaja! — Se reía Kuroka escandalosamente.

Esto sacó a la mayoría de su estupor.

Entonces Sona miró a la peli-roja con incredulidad.

— Estás bromeando… ¿Verdad? — Musitó aún sin poder creerlo.

Pero la peli-roja negó.

— Ya no tengo interés en forma una Nobleza, solo quiero vivir tranquilamente con mis seres queridos… además de que me pareció más interesante este giro de acontecimientos… — Respondió la chica sacando juguetonamente su lengua.

Esto hizo que Sona y Akeno tuvieran una gota en la nuca.

Koneko soltó un suspiro resignado y Kiba sonrió de forma tensa.

— Como sea… entonces, ¿Qué harás cuando tu familia se entere de que sigues viva? — Preguntó la morena con duda.

Al instante vio como su sonrisa se borraba mientras un destello oscuro surcaba la mirada de la peli-roja, pero este desapareció tan rápido como vino.

Esto la preocupó bastante.

— Ellos me han fallado como padres, así que a mis ojos han dejado de serlo… ya no los odio como lo hice al principio, pero ya no considero a los Gremory como mi familia — Respondió la peli-roja con expresión seria.

Sona asintió en comprensión, aunque sabía que ellos no se quedarían de brazos cruzados, sobre todo al saber que Rias tuvo una hija.

— Si se acercan a mi madre de nuevo con esa basura acerca del matrimonio arreglado… bueno, no quiero estar en sus zapatos… — Pronunció la rubio-carmesí con su mirada levemente oscurecida.

Esto causó diversos escalofríos en todos sin saber por qué.

— Tranquila, sabes que si algo sucede soy capaz de afrontarlo, además te tengo a ti y a Ise — Dijo Rias con una sonrisa cálida que calmó a su hija.

Sona alzó la mirada ante la afirmación de la peli-roja, puesto que siempre se sintió intimidada por el poder del rubio, pero ahora mostraba mucha confianza.

— Nosotros tampoco dejaremos que eso suceda Rias-sama — Pronunció Kiba con su puño en el pecho.

Akeno y Koneko asintieron a lo dicho por el rubio.

La peli-roja les sonrió con calidez y cariño.

— Cuento con ustedes… y por cierto, llámenme solo Rias — Dijo la peli-roja.

Esto los descolocó bastante, puesto que no esperaron ese pedido por parte de su antigua ama.

— Ya no soy su [Rey], por lo que no es necesario tanto respeto… además de que prefiero que me llamen por mi nombre, después de todo somos compañeros y amigos — Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sus antiguos siervos se miraron entre sí, antes de sonreírle y asentir.

— Si es todo entonces nos retiramos… — Dijo Hikari mientras se levantaba del sofá.

Ella fue imitada por el castaño y los demás.

— Entiendo… pueden irse, ya tengo las respuestas que buscaba — Concedió Sona.

Entonces el grupo Gremory salió del salón.

El silencio reinó durante varios minutos después de eso.

— Kaichou… — Pronunció Tsubaki con duda.

Sona se mantenía mirando la puerta distraídamente.

— Me preocupa lo que pueda pasar cuando Riser se entere… se que Rias es fuerte, pero no se compara con el tercer hijo de los Phoenix — Dijo la chica con preocupación.

Aún no podía creer como la chica se mostraba tranquila ante la mención de su compromiso.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo que antes no había notado.

— Espera… ella se nombró a sí misma Hyodou y Kuroka igual… eso significa que ellas dos… — Musitó con conmoción.

 **BIP**

 **BIP**

El sonido de su teléfono la sacó de su aturdimiento.

Entonces vio que había recibido un mensaje, por lo que se propuso a abrirlo.

 _ʺProbablemente ya te diste cuenta… así que sí, Kuroka y yo estamos legalmente casadas con Ise XPʺ_

 _ʺRiasʺ_

Fue lo que leyó en el mensaje, incluido el emoticón.

Sus lentes estaban desacomodados y un mechón de su cabello se había crispado al leer esto.

Tsubaki y los demás miembros de su Nobleza miraron esta reacción con duda.

Entonces una sonrisa tensa se dibujó en su cara.

— Rias… tienes muchas cosas que explicar — Musitó con un tic en su ojo.

En los pasillos de la escuela, la peli-roja guardaba su teléfono mientras dibujaba una sonrisa divertida.

— Me hubiera gustado ver su expresión — Dijo la peli-roja con un ligero puchero.

— No te preocupes, hay cosas que pueden impactarla aún más… como lo que Hikari y yo tenemos… — Comentó el castaño con la mano en su pecho.

Esto llamó la atención de Akeno, Kiba y Koneko.

— Si, tienes razón… — Respondió la chica al entender de que hablaba.

Un silencio cayó sobre ellos mientras caminaban, puesto que los siervos no sabían que decir en estos momentos.

— Crearé un Club para tener un lugar donde relajarnos… — Dijo Hikari de repente.

Esto llamó la atención de todos.

— Me parece buena idea Hikari, yo pensé en eso cuando planeaba estudiar aquí hace tiempo — Respondió la peli-roja animada con la idea.

La chica sonrió un poco más, antes de girar en un pasillo y dirigirse al Salón de profesores.

— Nosotros debemos ir a clases, cuando ella termine nos llamará — Dijo el castaño.

El resto asintió.

Con eso dicho, todos se separaron para ir a sus respectivos salones.

* * *

 **Dos semanas después**

En ese tiempo, la rubio-carmesí había logrado crear el Club de Investigación de lo Oculto, siendo ella su presidenta.

Los miembros del Club eran sus siervos y el castaño.

Ellos aún tenían dudas respecto a él, sobre todo porque no sabían nada de él, al menos más allá de saber que era el esposo de su antigua ama.

Si, enterarse de eso causó gran conmoción entre ellos.

Actualmente podía verse a la presidenta del Club firmando y revisando algunos papeles.

A pesar de estar desligada del Inframundo, sus siervos cumplían contratos como cualquier Demonio, especialmente para aumentar el prestigio de ellos y obtener ingresos extras.

Rias, Kuroka y Hikari no lo necesitaban, puesto que tenían un enorme fondo económico que el castaño consiguió en las Vegas.

En este tiempo, Kuroka había intentado un acercamiento hacia Koneko, el cual pudo haber fallado si no fuera por la intervención de Rias.

La reacción de la pequeña peli-blanca al saber las razones detrás del actuar de su hermana mayor fue un poco extrema, puesto que le reclamó con gritos el abandono y como fue objeto de caza, antes de golpearla en el estomago con gran fuerza.

Gracias a ser una [Torre] y su propia fortaleza física gracias al Senjutsu ella apenas sintió el impacto, a pesar de volar varios metros, destruyendo varios árboles del campus.

Sin embrago, ella fue capaz de sentir toda la tristeza y dolor que su pequeña hermana tenía en su corazón, por lo que derramaba lágrimas al pensar que no obtendría su perdón.

Para su sorpresa, cuando ella se levantó después de recibir ese golpe la pequeña la abrazó como si temiera volver a perderla, ella le dijo que a pesar de todo la seguía considerando su hermana y que estaba dispuesta a perdonarla, aunque sería con el tiempo.

Kuroka se perdió en el abrazo que durante tanto tiempo esperó, por lo que llorando le dijo que jamás volvería a dejarla sola ni a mentirle en nada.

Esto dio paso a una relación más estrecha entre ellas, al grado de que Koneko empezaba a entrenar su Senjutsu con ayuda de su hermana mayor.

La rubio-carmesí despegó su mirada del papeleo para ver a su actual Nobleza.

Akeno preparaba Té con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ella se mostraba más contenta y feliz desde el regreso de Rias, e incluso su relación se hizo más estrecha después de la petición de la peli-roja de ser llamada por su nombre en todo momento.

Kiba leía un pequeño libro sobre armas.

La breve oscuridad y tristeza que detectó cuando lo conoció en persona habían desaparecido… aunque aún percibía algo en lo profundo de su alma.

Tendría que hablar seriamente con él acerca de eso.

Según su madre, él fue el único sobreviviente del proyecto [Espada Sagrada] que la iglesia tuvo hace tiempo.

A palabras de la peli-roja, el rubio odiaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con cualquier Seiken _(Espada Sagrada)._

Por su parte, Koneko estaba sentada en el regazo de Kuroka, mientras esta le hacía mimos que la mantenían sonrojada pero feliz.

Ambas hermanas mostraban una gran relación de hermandad a pesar del poco tiempo de estar juntas de nuevo.

Por último, Issei y Rias estaban sentados en el sofá mientras la peli-roja se apoyaba en el hombro de él.

La peli-roja había hablado con Sona en su casa mientras tomaban un baño.

Sona iba acompañada de Tsubaki y Rias era acompañada de Hikari.

La heredera Sitri mostraba una cara de incredulidad al saber los detalles acerca de su relación con el castaño, además de que se habían casado en Las Vegas.

Sona realmente sentía un poco de envidia al escuchar cómo se fue dando la relación con el chico, sin mencionar que era alguien sumamente poderoso.

Hikari también hablaba con Sona y Tsubaki, demostrando una forma de ser parecida a la de Rias y en palabras de la peli-roja, también del castaño.

— Ella creció junto a él los primeros diez años de su vida, es lógico pensar que la convivencia con Ise tuvo una enorme influencia en su carácter… — Fue el comentario de Rias.

En poco tiempo Hikari y Sona forjaron una buena relación, misma que podría derivar en una gran amistad como la que tenía con su madre.

Por su parte, el castaño había hablado un par de veces con Sona… cabe decir que en esas reuniones ella fue derrotada por el chico en ajedrez cuando ella intentó sacarle algo de información extra.

Esto hizo que se interesara más en saber la clase de persona que era el chico, ya que este era bastante reservado a su parecer.

Aunque le intrigaba como no había envejecido los diez años que estuvo en aquella dimensión.

Actualmente este leía un libro mientras la peli-roja dormitaba en su hombro.

Por su parte, Hikari aprendió todo lo que pudo acerca de sus siervos en estas dos semanas, esto con el fin de tener confianza en el grupo.

Al ser su forma de ser parecido al de Rias esto no tuvo tanto problema, algo que agradecía internamente.

Entonces Rias e Issei dirigieron su mirada a cierto punto de la habitación.

Kuroka y Hikari también lo hicieron.

Koneko notó el cambio en su hermana mayor, por lo que sintió curiosidad del porqué.

Fue cuando un círculo mágico se dio pasó en el lugar, siendo este del Clan Gremory.

De este surgieron cuatro personas.

Un joven peli-rojo, una hermosa peli-plata, una mujer castaña y un hombre de cabellos rojos.

Las miradas de los recién llegados se clavaron sobre la peli-roja, quien simplemente los miró de forma neutra.

— ¡Rias! — Exclamaron los recién aparecidos patriarcas Gremory.

Estos se apresuraron hacia su hija con expresiones aliviadas y sonrisas de felicidad.

El Maou Lucifer dibujó una sonrisa aliviada al igual que la peli-plata junto a él al ver a la chica.

Sin embargo esta se borró al ver como la peli-roja desaparecía en un círculo mágico… demasiado rápido como para poder librarse del agarre que ambos Gremory intentaron sobre ella.

— Sirzechs, es bueno verte… — Saludó Rias a un lado del Maou.

Este mostró una expresión serena y una sonrisa cálida dirigida a ella.

Sin embargo, esta faceta del Maou se vino abajo por su siguiente reacción.

— ¡Ria-tan! — Exclamó mientras la abrazaba y empezaba a frotar su mejilla contra la de ella.

Rias sonrió por ello, sobre todo al sentir el líquido caliente que mojaba su mejilla, cortesía de las lágrimas de su hermano mayor.

Ella le había pedido a Sona que le enviara un mensaje a Sirzechs, pero al parecer alguien más se enteró del contenido del mismo.

Por otra parte, ambos patriarcas Gremory miraban esto con conmoción, puesto que Rias no permitió que llegaran a ella.

Cuando se separaron, esta encaró a la peli-plata, quien tenía lágrimas en los ojos mientras una sonrisa temblorosa se abría paso en su rostro.

— Onee-sama… — Musitó antes de abrazarla fuertemente.

La peli-plata rompió en llanto ante esto, dejando atrás su usual expresión estoica y profesional.

El Maou miraba esto con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad.

Los demás presentes sonreían por esto, puesto que sabían que ambos eran personas queridas para la peli-roja.

Cuando se separaron, Rias le limpio las lágrimas a Grayfia con mucho cariño.

— Rias… — Susurró Venelana mientras se acercaba a su hija.

Aunque esta vez lo hacía lentamente, esperando que Rias no la evadiera de nuevo.

La peli-roja cambió su expresión por una neutra mientras encaraba al matrimonio Gremory.

— ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? — Preguntó de forma seria.

El peli-rojo suspiró ante la pregunta.

— El mensaje de Sona llegó justo cuando ellos estaban en mi despacho… me sorprendí tanto por lo que decía el mensaje que no me percaté que Lord Gremory lo tomó para leer el contenido — Respondió el Maou con un tono de disculpa.

La peli-roja le hizo una seña de que no importaba y se quedó en silencio después de eso.

— Rias, debes de regresar, retomarás tu puesto como heredera de inmediato — Dijo Lord Gremory con una suave sonrisa.

— Los Phoenix estarán aliviados al saber que estás viva… pero por ahora vamos a casa — Dijo Venelana mientras extendía su mano hacia ella.

Los ojos de Rias se iluminaron en color rojo por un segundo, haciendo que Venelana retrocediera ligeramente ante la sensación de peligro que sintió por un momento.

— No… mi deber es estar al lado de mi esposo… — Respondió sin un ápice de sentimientos en su rostro.

— Exactamente, Riser… — Lord Gremory no terminó de hablar cuando alguien lo interrumpió.

 **¡PAM!**

La rubio-carmesí había golpeado el escritorio con su mano fuertemente sobresaltando a todos.

Los patriarcas Gremory, Sirzechs y Grayfia dirigieron su atención a la chica.

— Lo siento, pero escuchar ese nombre me pone de malas… — Dijo la chica con una amable sonrisa.

Los Gremory la miraban con ligera incredulidad, puesto que esa chica era sumamente parecida a su hija.

— Yo no tengo ningún asunto que discutir con Riser Phoenix… además, yo ya estoy casada — Dijo Rias mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

El matrimonio Gremory regresó su mirada hacia ella por el comentario.

— Eso se acabó, tu deber es casarte con Riser Phoenix por el bien de los Demonio de sangre pura — Dijo Lord Gremory con autoridad.

La chica sonrió de forma burlona ante esto, sorprendiendo a los Gremory.

— Respecto a eso… eso no sucederá — Dijo de forma desinteresada, pero manteniendo su sonrisa burlona.

Esto conmocionó aún más a los Gremory si era posible.

No esperaban que la chica desafiara su autoridad sobre ella de esa forma.

Por su parte, Sirzechs miraba con cuidado a la chica sentada en el escritorio, sintiendo su firma de energía y comparándola con la de Rias.

A su conmoción, ambas eran sumamente parecidas.

— Sabemos que tuviste descendencia con un Demonio reencarnado, que me puedes decir de eso… — Contra-atacó Lord Gremory una vez recuperó la compostura.

— Realmente nos has decepcionado, pensé haberte criado de mejor manera — Agregó Venelana con una mirada de profunda decepción.

Sirzechs amplió sus ojos cuando encontró otra firma de energía en la chica.

Esta era 100 % Demoniaca… específicamente del Clan Phoenix.

Aunque también tenía una pequeña aura humana a su alrededor.

La chica lo miró durante un segundo, antes de sonreírle juguetonamente y articular una palabra sin hablar.

 _ʺSi… Soy una Phoenix…ʺ_

Fue lo que leyó Sirzechs en los labios de la chica.

Al instante llegó a una realización.

La chica notó esto y le hizo señas de no decir nada y mirar lo que ocurría con los Gremory y Rias.

El Satán Carmesí asintió con un poco de duda, pero en sus ojos podía verse cierta intensidad contenida.

— ¿En serio te he decepcionado…? Bueno, no es que me importe de todos modos… — Respondió la peli-roja encogiéndose de hombros desinteresadamente.

Esto sacó nuevamente de balance a ambos patriarcas.

Grayfia miraba aturdida como su hermana pequeña desestimaba a sus propios padres, sin mencionar esa forma de actuar tan liberal, por lo que se preguntaba de donde la había aprendido.

El castaño y la Nekoshou mayor tuvieron el impulso de estornudar, pero no lo hicieron.

— No permitiré que nos faltes el respeto de esa forma jovencita… — Sentenció Lord Gremory mientras su aura aparecía y cubría su cuerpo.

Al instante una gran presión inundó el lugar, tensando a los presentes, al menos a la mayoría.

Aunque también se pudo sentir una poderosa barrera cubrir el lugar.

Kuroka había actuado a tiempo.

— Creo que no llegaremos a ningún lado con esto… así que ¿Por qué no hacemos un [Rating Game]? — Propuso la peli-roja mientras se limpiaba el oído con el meñique de forma aburrida.

Lord Gremory relajó su aura al tiempo que ambos patriarcas parpadeaban ante las palabras de la chica.

Ellos pensaban darle esa oportunidad en el futuro si seguía ante la negativa, sabiendo de antemano que no podría ganarle a Riser, por esa razón ellos se sintieron confiados.

— No veo por qué no… entonces iré a hablar con los Phoenix… — Dijo Lord Gremory mientras se retiraba con un círculo mágico.

Este le dio una última mirada a su hija, mirándola con decepción.

Venelana mostraba una expresión triste, nunca pensó que el reencuentro con su hija sería de esta forma.

— Así que tú eres Sirzechs Lucifer… — Oyó Venelana decir a alguien.

Ella se volteó y pudo ver a un chico castaño de pie frente a su hijo mayor.

— Me presento formalmente, mi nombre es Hyodou Issei y soy el esposo de Rias – Dijo el castaño mientras le extendía la mano al peli-rojo.

Venelana, Grayfia y Sirzechs abrieron sus ojos ante tal revelación.

— A-Ah e-es un placer conocerte — Respondió el Maou estrechando la mano del castaño.

Al instante sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, ya que pudo sentir el poder escondido del chico perfectamente… sobraba decir que casi estaba al nivel Maou, no, el chico era alguien a nivel Maou.

— Joven, no sabes lo que has hecho, nosotros los Demonios… — Empezó a decir Venelana en tono de reproche.

— Yawwn~ — Fue el bostezo por parte del chico que la interrumpió.

Por su parte, la mujer no podía creer como este chico la acababa de ignorar olímpicamente.

La mujer se había quedado con la palabra en la boca al ver como el chico se volvía a sentar y retomaba su lectura como si nada hubiera pasado.

Incluso Rias se había sentado a su lado y se volvía a apoyar en su hombro mientras empezaba a dormitar de nuevo.

Ella tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no dejarse llevar por la ira.

— Esto no se quedará así… — Dijo antes de desparecer.

El lugar quedó en completo silencio después de eso, hasta que Sirzechs suspiró.

— Esto está mejor — Dijo masajeándose el cuello.

— Lo que me dijo Sona es cierto… te distanciaste de los Gremory — Mencionó Rias sin abrir sus ojos.

— Así es, ellos jamás me escucharon y por lo visto no piensan cambiar de opinión, aún después de lo que pasó… — Respondió el Maou mientras él y su [Reina] tomaban asiento en otro sofá.

Entonces su mirada se posó sobre la rubio-carmesí.

— Aunque lo que más me ha impactado es verla a ella… realmente has crecido bien, Hikari-tan~ — Dijo de forma burbujeante.

Grayfia, quien estaba sentada a su lado lo miró con conmoción, antes de pasar su mirada a la chica.

— Es bueno conocerte al fin… Sirzechs-Oji-san, también a ti Grayfia-Oba-san… — Respondió la chica con una linda sonrisa.

La peli-plata sabía que ese era el nombre de la hija de Rias, el cual se mostraba en el Lienzo de los Gremory, por lo que miraba a la chica sin poder creer lo que escuchó.

Entonces la chica se acercó a ellos y rápidamente se sentó en las piernas del peli-rojo mientras lo abrazaba y acomodaba la cabeza en su pecho.

— Gracias por apoyar a mi madre en ese tiempo… — Dijo en tono bajo y sincero.

El peli-rojo se sentía en el Nirvana al estar en esta situación, puesto que ya no recordaba muy bien cuando Rias hacía lo mismo con él.

Sin embargo, ese sentimiento fue sustituido por otro al escuchar esas palabras.

— Aún así no pude ayudar a mi hermana, incluso siendo un Maou… — Respondió en tono triste el peli-rojo mientras la abrazaba.

— Estoy seguro de que llegado el momento hubieses hecho lo que estaba a tu alcance por mejorar las oportunidades de Rias para salir de este compromiso… ¿O me equivoco? — Comentó el castaño mientras pasaba página y seguía en su lectura.

Este comentario sorprendió enormemente al peli-rojo, puesto que lo dicho por el chico era verdad.

— No te sorprendas, siendo tú un Sis-con era de esperarse de ti, solo por eso sigues siendo mi familia… Onii-chan~ — Aclaró Rias diciendo lo último en tono dulce.

Sirzechs se sintió iluminado por una luz Celestial mientras se escuchaban los coros de los Ángeles… lo cual era irónico, puesto que él era un Demonio.

Entonces volvió en sí cuando recordó algo.

— Por cierto, si ella es una Phoenix... e-eso quiere de-decir que… — Musitó mientras apretaba el puño a cada segundo y su mirada se volvía más intensa.

— Si… su padre es ese sujeto… — Confirmó Rias sin abrir los ojos.

— E-Entonces él… — Dijo con voz débil y los dientes apretados.

La peli-roja suspiró, antes de abrir los ojos y asentir con seriedad.

Sirzechs hubiera dado rienda suelta a todo su poder en ese momento, pero el firme agarre de la chica sentada en su regazo consiguió tranquilizarlo.

Grayfia había atrapado ese pedazo de información, por lo que su cara mostró enorme conmoción al darse cuenta que esa chica era hija de Rias y Riser.

La pregunta aquí era ¿Cómo?

— Si haces eso llamaremos la atención… además de que tengo algo preparado para ese tipo — Dijo Hikari con una sonrisa amable.

Sirzechs se tranquilizó con ese gesto, pero al ver esa sonrisa en su sobrina tuvo un escalofrío.

— Ya veo… entonces ¿Que habilidades tienes…? — Preguntó ya más tranquilo el Maou.

Por su parte, Grayfia aún no podía asimilar lo que sucedía, además de que la chica debería ser una pequeña de aproximadamente tres años.

— Tou-san me entrenó durante diez años en una Dimensión temporal, quedándome tres años más para controlar mi poder… naturalmente poseo las habilidades de ambos Clanes Demoniacos, a excepción de la regeneración del Clan Phoenix — Respondió la chica mientras jugaba con un mechón del cabello del Maou.

Para enfatizar lo dicho, ella había creado una llama dorada en su mano libre, la cual fue sustituida por el Poder de la Destrucción.

Sirzechs asintió, aunque él esperaba que también tuviera la regeneración de los Phoenix, al parecer las ambiciones de los Gremory y Phoenix no se había cumplido del todo, aunque su sobrina tuviera poderes inusuales en el inframundo.

Pero no pudo evitar mirar al castaño con envidia puesto que él pudo disfrutar de la infancia de su pequeña sobrina.

— Conozco varios hechizos así como estilos de combate cuerpo a cuerpo y un poco de Senjutsu — Terminó de decir la chica.

— Ya veo… también noto que Rias recuperó a sus antiguos siervos, Gasper estará muy contento al saber que estás bien — Pronunció el peli-rojo con una sonrisa.

Entonces vio como Rias negaba mientras sonreía de forma divertida.

— De hecho, Kaa-san me dio sus piezas, ellos están bajo mi cuidado ahora — Dijo la chica con una linda sonrisa.

El Maou y su Maid se asombraron por eso, antes de que el peli-rojo sonriera de forma suave.

— Entiendo… eso quiere decir que tu pelearás por Rias — Comentó el Maou.

La rubio-carmesí alargó su sonrisa, para confusión del Maou.

— Más que eso… lo haré pedazos si osa siquiera insinuarle algo a mi madre — Respondió con ojos afilados.

Él pudo ver en ella el brillo de Rias, además de algo más, definitivamente ella no parecía un Phoenix más allá de su cabello rubio, el cual se volvía carmesí desde la mitad hasta las puntas.

El castaño sonrió con orgullo al escuchar las palabras de su hija.

Sus siervos mostraron una expresión de determinación, definitivamente defenderían a su compañera y antigua ama a como dé lugar.

— Entonces… ¿Que fue lo que ocurrió en aquel entonces…? — Preguntó el Maou a su hermana pequeña con seriedad.

La rubio-carmesí se bajó de su regazo y se sentó a su lado, quedando el peli-rojo en medio de Grayfia y Hikari.

Rias se enderezó y tomó la mano del castaño, antes de suspirar.

— Bueno… lo que sucedió… — Empezó a hablar la peli-roja.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

El Club de lo Oculto realizaba sus actividades diarias con normalidad, en pocas palabras simplemente platicaban mientras tomaban el Té.

Incluso comían una gran cantidad de dulces en el caso de Koneko.

El día anterior había sido bastante tenso por la visita de los Gremory.

Sirzechs había escuchado la historia de su hermana al detalle, usando todo el autocontrol que pudo reunir para no ir al Inframundo y destruir el Castillo Phoenix… aunque el objetivo de toda su furia era solamente cierto rubio arrogante.

Grayfia no estaba mejor, ya que también trataba de controlarse para no dar rienda suelta a todo su poder, aunque una capa plateada la rodeaba denotando la enorme furia que sentía.

El peli-rojo veía de forma agradecida al castaño por todo lo que había hecho por su hermana pequeña.

Incluso se comprometió a limpiar el nombre de Kuroka como pago por el tratamiento que le ayudó a recuperar la salud a Rias.

El respeto que sentía por su cuñado era enorme, puesto que siempre puso a Rias y a Hikari por sobre todo.

Cuando se retiró, él y Grayfia se inclinaron ante él y le encargaron la seguridad de Rias y Hikari.

— _Ellas son mi familia… incluso los siervos de Hikari también forman parte de ella, por ello me comprometo a velar por su bienestar, así que deje todo en mis manos —_ Respondió el chico con una mirada férrea.

Esto dejó más tranquilos a Sirzechs y su esposa.

De vuelta al tiempo actual, Rias leía tranquilamente una revista, hasta que sintió ciertas firmas de energía muy conocidas, por lo que mostró una leve mueca de fastidio.

Entonces un círculo brilló en el lugar, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

— Así que es verdad, sigues viva mi querida Rias — Dijo una voz petulante.

Del círculo salieron los patriarcas Gremory, Lord y Lady Phoenix y por último… Riser Phoenix.

Este tenía una mirada de superioridad, mientras paseaba su mirada por el lugar.

— Hemos venido a discutir las condiciones del [Rating Game], así que dime ¿Qué es lo que deseas? — Preguntó Lord Gremory con expresión seria.

Él y su esposa se habían alegrado al saber que la peli-roja estaba a salvo, por lo que se retomaba el compromiso para unir a los dos Clanes Demoniacos.

Aunque al parecer Rias seguía reacia a cooperar en este acuerdo.

Rias los miró con aburrimiento mientras cerraba su revista.

— Mi demanda es que no se me relacione con los Gremory, así no tendré que lidiar con otros contratos en el futuro — Dijo la peli-roja como si nada.

Esto conmocionó a los patriarcas de ambos Clanes, puesto que prácticamente ella quería dejar de ser un Gremory.

— ¡¿Acaso te has vuelto loca?! ¡Jamás accederemos a tal demanda! — Exclamó Lord Gremory con dureza.

No lo había exteriorizado, pero esa demanda realmente le había afectado.

Incluso Venelana sintió una punzada en su pecho.

— Zeoticus Gremory, esa es mi demanda y su única oportunidad de cumplir sus ambiciones… si no accede entonces lo haremos de la manera difícil… — Respondió Rias con aburrimiento.

Los patriarcas Phoenix se mostraban sorprendidos ante tal rebeldía por parte de la heredera Gremory.

— ¡Hmp! Por mi no hay problema, jamás me vencerás con esos sirvientes… — Dijo el rubio mientras chasqueaba los dedos.

Detrás de él aparecieron 15 chicas en un enorme círculo mágico.

— Este es el Título Nobiliario de Riser Phoenix, contra el cual no tienes oportunidad — Declaró con arrogancia.

Las chicas miraban con superioridad a todos en el Salón.

Rias las analizó con la mirada, para luego sonreír imperceptiblemente.

— Entonces así será… Riser Phoenix contra Rias Gremory — Dijo Venelana con seriedad.

Pero la peli-roja negó ante esto, confundiendo a los mayores.

— ¿Acaso tienes miedo mi querida Rias? — Preguntó en tono burlón el rubio.

— No es eso, sino que tendrás que hacer que ella acepte — Dijo señalando a la rubio-carmesí.

Esta se mantenía con las manos bajo su barbilla, mientras miraba oscuramente a los cinco Demonios en la habitación.

Los patriarcas sintieron un escalofrío recorriendo sus espaldas cuando miraron esos ojos dorados, los cuales trasmitían una furia inconmensurable.

Pero esta suspiró para calmarse, antes de mirarlos nuevamente de forma menos dura.

— ¿Y por qué tenemos que escuchar lo que ella quiera decir sobre nuestro duelo? Aunque debo decirlo, me parece sumamente hermosa… no puedo esperar a añadirla a mi colección… es más, esa será mi condición, aparte de Rias ella también será mía — Declaró el rubio con mirada nada santa sobre la chica.

Esto alarmó a los nuevos siervos Gremory, con excepción de Kuroka.

La mirada del castaño se volvió gélida por unos segundos, antes de negar y sonreír de forma insana.

Esto lo notaron Kuroka y Rias, por lo que sonrieron del mismo modo sabiendo bien que el Yakitori estaba más que jodido.

Por su parte, la rubio-carmesí se mantuvo impasible, pero mirando intensamente a los Demonios frente a ella.

Entonces sonrió de forma suave y hasta amable.

— Por mí no hay problema… el [Rating Game] será en dos semanas a partir de hoy… hazte fuerte, no me vayas a decepcionar — Dijo de forma dulce.

Esto irritó al rubio de forma inmediata, puesto que esta chica lo estaba menospreciando.

— ¡Como te atreves a subestimarme! ¡Yo soy un Phoenix! ¡Nuestro poder es absoluto! — Exclamó el rubio mientras su cuerpo desprendía una pesada aura.

Akeno, Kiba y Koneko se tensaron al ver esto, mientras Hikari, Rias, Kuroka e Issei se mantenían tranquilos.

— Entonces ¿Por qué no lo hacemos ahora…? — Pronunció mientras se ponía de pie y sonreía de forma traviesa.

El rubio sonrió de forma arrogante.

— Hmp, ya quiero borrar esa sonrisa de tu rostro… — Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

La chica sacó un papel con un círculo impreso en él de entre sus ropas y al instante se sintió como el lugar cambiaba abruptamente.

 **Inframundo — Castillo Lucifer**

Cuando todos recuperaron sus sentidos, estos pudieron reconocer el nuevo Castillo Lucifer.

Este había sido mandado construir por Sirzechs Lucifer, puesto que había abandonado el Castillo Gremory después de la 'muerte´ de Rias.

— Esto es solo una medida de prevención, no quiero que ninguno de ustedes intente algo gracioso — Aclaró la chica con una sonrisa burlona señalando a los patriarcas Gremory y Phoenix.

Estos asintieron un poco ofendidos por lo que ella insinuaba.

Todo el grupo caminó hasta llegar a las puertas del enorme Castillo, donde eran esperados por el Maou Lucifer y su [Reina]

— Así que es hoy… entonces yo seré quien monitoree del duelo — Informó el Maou con expresión seria.

Los patriarcas de ambos Clanes asintieron algo sorprendidos por esta declaración, aunque los Gremory bajaron levemente la mirada cuando su hijo se negó a verlos a los ojos.

Con eso dicho, Grayfia creó un espacio dimensional que ocupaba todo el jardín del Castillo.

Riser y su séquito entraron seguidos de Rias y su grupo, con excepción de Issei, el cual permaneció tranquilamente de pie junto a Sirzechs.

El lugar era un campo desértico rocoso donde no podrías esconderte, en pocas palabras, este sería un encuentro directo entre los combatientes de ambos grupos.

Fuera de la dimensión, un círculo del Clan Sitri brilló y de este salió Sona y su grupo.

— Chicos, quiero que presten atención… esto es un escenario posible para un [Rating Game] — Declaró la heredera Sitri poniéndose junto al Maou.

Sus siervos hicieron una reverencia al peli-rojo y se pusieron junto a su ama.

— Veo que llegaste, espero que disfrutes el espectáculo… Sona — Se oyó la voz de Rias a través de un círculo de comunicación que había aparecido en la oreja de la heredera Sitri.

Como respuesta esta sonrió, mientras se acomodaba sus lentes.

— Demuéstrame que tanto has progresado en este tiempo, solo así sabré cuanto debo mejorar para alcanzarte — Respondió la chica con una sonrisa ladeada.

— Típico de ti — Fue la corta respuesta de la peli-roja.

Entonces el Maou dio un paso hacia atrás al tiempo que surgía un trono del suelo y procedía a sentarse en este.

 **[El [Rating Game] entre las casas Gremory y Phoenix da inicio]**

Se escuchó la voz del peli-rojo en la dimensión del [Rating Game].

Riser estaba cruzado de brazos con una mirada de superioridad.

Frente a él y a varios metros de distancia se encontraba el otro grupo.

Curiosamente la rubio-carmesí se encontraba sentada en un trono de piedra parecido al de Sirzechs, mientras apoyaba su cara en su mano la cual descansaba en el reposabrazos del trono.

Ella miraba al grupo frente a ella con aburrimiento.

Kiba invocó una ligera armadura sobre su uniforme.

Koneko se colocó unos guantes mientras dejaba fuera sus orejas y cola.

Kuroka se cambió a su usual Kimono negro.

Akeno usaba su atuendo de sacerdotisa.

Rias usaba un traje distinto a su uniforme escolar.

Este era una blusa blanca de cierre al frente que llegaba a su cuello y dejaba sus hombros y espalda al descubierto.

Esta era corta por el frente, dejando al descubierto su vientre plano y siendo un poco larga por detrás en un ligero volante.

Unos calentadores de brazos negros que llegaban hasta el antebrazo, con dos pulseras en cada mano, una en la muñeca y otra cerca del hombro donde llegaba la prenda.

Vestía unos jeans rotos color azul oscuro hasta la cadera, sujeta por un cinturón café y unas botas negras con broches.

Su cabello carmesí ondeaba al viento.

Riser se relamió los labios al ver la imagen de la peli-roja, deseando que esto terminara y reclamara su cuerpo de nueva cuenta.

Por su parte, Sona admitía que su amiga de la infancia se veía muy bien en esas ropas.

Sirzechs y Grayfia miraron orgullosos el porte guerrero de su hermana pequeña.

Los patriarcas de los Clanes Demoniacos alzaron una ceja ante esto, pero no dijeron nada.

El castaño sonrió, después de todo ese conjunto él se lo había elegido hace tiempo.

 **[¡Comiencen!]**

Con eso dicho todos se pusieron en guardia.

Los primeros en desaparecer fueron los Caballeros.

Kiba y Karlamine cruzaban espadas a una velocidad increíble.

Los [Peones] y el [Caballo] restante de Riser fueron los siguientes, aunque estos fueron interceptados por Akeno y Koneko.

— Rias, no tienes suficientes piezas para asumir a mi Título completo — Declaró al ver el campo de batalla tan des-balanceado.

Cuando las [Torres] intentaron ir por el '[Rey]' del grupo Gremory, estos fueron frenados por Kuroka.

— Nya~ ustedes no avanzarán más allá de este punto — Dijo la Nekoshou mientras un aura verdosa la rodeaba.

Riser sonrió al notar que la peli-roja solo tenía a un miembro más libre.

— Yubelluna, Mihae, Ravel… vayan por ellas — Ordenó el rubio a su [Reina] y sus [Alfiles].

Estos estaban en el aire, pero fueron frenados por una onda de poder oscuro.

Rias les hacía frente a los siervos de Riser.

— No se los dejaré tan fácil — Declaró mientras sus ojos rojos brillaban peligrosos.

Con eso el combate dio inicio.

Kiba mantenía a raya a Karlamine sin ningún problema, demostrando el alcance de su [Sacred Gear], Sword Birth.

Koneko lidiaba con Siris y las gemelas con moto-sierras… Ile y Nel respectivamente.

Akeno enfrentaba a los [Peones] restantes… Ni, Li, Mira, Marion, Burent y Shuriya.

Kuroka dominaba de forma fácil a Xuelan e Isabela.

Rias mantenía un combate aéreo contra Yubelluna, Mihae y Ravel.

Sus barreras la defendían de las explosiones de la '[Reina] Bomba', la cual era apoyada por conjuros de la [Obispo] Mihae y bolas de fuego por parte de Ravel.

Riser miró esto con satisfacción, antes de acercarse a paso lento al miembro restante del grupo.

— Es extraño que no hayas ayudado a tu ama en este encuentro, aunque no harías la diferencia… como sea, me encargaré de ti en este momento, aunque me da algo de apena arruinar ese hermoso rostro — Dijo con arrogancia el rubio mientras formaba una bola de fuego en su mano.

Por su parte, la rubio-carmesí mantenía su expresión aburrida, al grado de bostezar.

— Si ya terminaste de parlotear, da tu mejor golpe… — Pronunció de forma perezosa.

El rubio borró su sonrisa por el comentario, pero volvió a sonreír mientras agregaba más poder a su llama.

— ¡Desparece! — Exclamó lanzando su ataque.

Ante esto, Hikari se limitó a alzar su mano al frente.

Por otra parte, los espectadores miraban esto con duda, con excepción del castaño, el Maou y la Maid.

Los demás tuvieron que contener una exclamación de asombro al ver como la enorme bola de fuego era detenida fácilmente por la chica.

— Hikari-chan tiene un mejor control que ese sujeto… — Mencionó el castaño de la nada.

El Maou y la peli-plata asintieron en comprensión.

El resto miró esto con duda, pero restándole importancia volvieron su atención al combate.

Riser miraba con ligera sorpresa como su poder fue contenido por la chica.

— Si de verdad quieres ganar, tendrás que hacer algo mejor que esto — Dijo la chica con aburrimiento.

En ese momento, Hikari apretó su puño y el fuego fue extinguido con facilidad.

Riser gruño por esto.

— No creas que esto será tan fácil, eso solo fue un saludo… — Dijo Raiser mientras paseaba su vista alrededor de él.

 **[Dos [Caballos], dos [Torres] y ocho [Peones] de Riser Phoenix han sido retirados del juego]**

Anunció el Maou Lucifer.

Riser miró divertidamente como sus siervos desaparecían en partículas brillantes, dejando a unos jadeantes sirvientes de Rias en el lugar.

Aunque esa Nekomata de cabello negro se veía en optimas condiciones.

¡BOOOMMM! ¡BOOOMMM! ¡BOOOMMM! ¡BOOOMMM! ¡BOOOMMM!

Fueron las explosiones que se escucharon en el lugar.

 **[Un [Peón], una [Torre] y un [Caballo] se han retirado]**

Anuncio Sirzechs esta vez.

Akeno, Koneko y Kiba desparecían en partículas brillantes, no sin antes mirar a su antiguo [Rey] con miradas de disculpa.

Esta les sonrió agradecida y de forma reconfortante, como diciendo 'todo está bien'.

— Es una pena que dos piezas hayan sobrevivido — Dijo Yubelluna con una pequeña mueca.

Ravel y Mihae la habían protegido de los ataques de Rias mientras invocaba ese hechizo.

Kuroka alzó la mirada para que se encontrara con la de Rias.

Ambas asintieron con una pequeña sonrisa.

Riser volteó hacia la nube de humo que se había levantado después de la explosión, cuyo objetivo era la chica en el trono.

En esta se podía ver un par de ojos brillantes.

— Puedo deducir que eres el sirviente más fuerte después de Rias… y esa Nekomata no se queda atrás — Comentó el rubio con las manos en los bolsillos.

— Me rindo nya~ — Pronunció la Nekoshou.

— Igual yo — Pronunció la peli-roja.

Ambas sonreían de forma astuta después de decir esto.

Esto tomó por sorpresa a los patriarcas Gremory y Phoenix en el mundo real.

Sona, Sirzechs, Grayfia e Issei sonreían al saber lo que venía.

Por su parte, Riser sonreía de forma arrogante mientras alzaba la mirada hacia la peli-roja.

— ¿Te das por vencida? ¡Jajaja! Esperaba más de ti mi querida Rias… ¡He ganado! Esta noche te convertirás en mi esposa — Declaró el rubio.

Para su sorpresa la peli-roja sonrió mientras empezaba a desaparecer.

— Trata de sobrevivir… — Fue lo único que dijo.

El rubio no supo porque la peli-roja había dicho eso, pero le restó importancia.

 **[Una [Torre] y la [Reina] son retiradas del juego]**

Anunció el peli-rojo.

Esto dejó con expresiones aturdidas a todos los espectadores, claro, con sus excepciones.

— ¿Qué quieres decir Sirzechs? Este duelo acabó cuando Rias se rindió — Dijo Lord Gremory con incredulidad.

Rias y Kuroka aparecieron en donde los demás estaban siendo curados por Grayfia, mientras las siervas de Riser eran curados por Lady Phoenix.

El grupo Sitri y el grupo de Hikari sonrieron divertidos por las expresiones de conmoción en las caras de los Gremory y Phoenix, realmente había valido la pena esperar por ello.

Como respuesta a la pregunta de Lord Gremory el peli-rojo sonrió y guardó silencio.

Dentro de la dimensión, el rubio mostraba una expresión de incredulidad al oír el anuncio del Maou.

— ¿Qué significa esto? — Preguntó al aire el tercer hijo de los Phoenix.

— ¿Acaso no lo captas? Si es así entonces te lo diré… — Oyó decir a la chica de cabello bicolor.

Este se giró hacia ella rápidamente, notando como esta se ponía de pie.

— Mi nombre es Hyodou Hikari, [Rey] de este Título Nobiliario… — Se presentó la chica mientras ponía una mano en su cintura.

El rubio la miró como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

Esta suspiró por ello.

— Rias es mi [Reina], creo que eso lo explicaría todo — Aclaró con aburrimiento.

Esto hizo que Riser y los miembros de su Nobleza la miraran con incredulidad.

Los patriarcas de ambos Clanes tenían la quijada hasta el suelo por esta información.

Sin embargo, los más afectados fueron los Gremory, más que saber que su hija era sirviente de otro Demonio, lo que en verdad los tenía conmocionados era que reconocían el nombre de Hyodou Hikari como el de la hija de Rias.

Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder al ver las enormes similitudes entre ambas, sin mencionar la parte carmesí de su cabello, el cual era distintivo de los Gremory.

Entonces Riser salió de su conmoción y sonrió de forma arrogante.

— Eso no cambia el resultado, Rias será mía — Afirmó mientras su cuerpo era cubierto de fuego.

La rubio-carmesí sonrió por ello, antes de apuntar con su palma hacia el cielo… a las piezas restantes de Riser.

— ¡Ice Make: Lancer! _(Hacer Hielo: Lanzas)_ — Dijo mientras un círculo mágico se formaba en su palma.

De este surgieron varias lanzas de hielo que amenazaban a las piezas de Riser.

Estas sonrieron confiadas por tan predecible ataque, por lo que formaron barreras para protegerse.

¡BOOOMMM!

El impacto del ataque sobre la barrera provocó una explosión de hielo.

— Ice Make: Mist Rain _(Hacer Hielo: Lluvia de Niebla)_ — Murmuró con tono calmado.

La niebla que se formó después del ataque se transformó en pequeñas gotas de hielo y escarcha, las cuales empezaron a moverse rápidamente, empezando a golpear a Yubelluna, Ravel y Mihae, aunque el daño provocado era muy poco.

— Tsk, esto es molesto… — Murmuró Ravel mientras encendía sus llamas.

Las tres piezas abrieron sus ojos al notar como esto no derretía las gotas de hielo, las cuales aumentaban la velocidad y tomaban la forma de una tormenta de nieve.

Entonces lo notaron.

Sus cuerpos eran cubiertos por escarcha a cada segundo al tiempo que su temperatura corporal bajaba rápidamente.

— ¡Destructión Make: Gae Bolg! _(Hacer Destrucción: Gae Bolg)_ — Dijo Hikari mientras era rodeada en poder rojizo y negro.

Los Gremory y Phoenix abrieron sus ojos al ver el poder utilizado por la chica.

En sus manos se formaron lanzas hechas del Poder de la Destrucción, las cuales arrojó hacia las piezas de Riser.

Las siervas de Riser vieron tres lanzas ir hacia ellas, pero sus cuerpos semi-congelados no les permitió reaccionar a tiempo.

¡FLUSH!

Las tres fueron atravesadas por estas sin poder defenderse.

 **[Dos [Obispos] y la [Reina] de Riser Phoenix se retiran del juego]**

Fue el anuncio de Sirzechs.

Riser tenía los ojos bien abiertos al ver el poder que esa chica había usado, además de que pudo sacar del juego a su hermana pequeña, quien también era una Phoenix.

— Entonces, empezamos… — Dijo la chica.

Un círculo mágico surgió del suelo y la cubrió.

Vestía un conjuntó de top negro, un short corto de igual color que dejaba al descubierto sus esbeltas piernas, botas café oscuro y una correa en cada pierna.

Llevaba una especie de gabardina negra con detalles de líneas azul oscuro, la cual estaba cerrada a partir del pecho y se dividía en dos volados por la parte trasera.

También llevaba un peto de armadura ligera cubriendo su pecho y su brazo derecho.

Guantes negros sin dedos, un cinturón alrededor de su cintura y la gabardina.

Ante esto Riser salió de su conmoción y la miraba de forma descarada, hasta que una bala de Poder de la Destrucción le perforó el pecho a la altura del corazón.

Obviamente empezó a sanar de inmediato.

— No importa que también tengas el Poder de la Destrucción, eso no será suficiente para derrotarme — Declaró volviendo en sí.

Aunque un atisbo de sorpresa era visible en su rostro, puesto que no esperaba que esa chica tuviera ascendencia del Clan Bael.

— Destruction Make: Crimson Blade _(Hacer Destrucción: Espada Carmesí)_ — Dijo la chica.

En la mano derecha de Hikari se formó una espada hecha del Poder de la Destrucción.

Riser simplemente negó ante la acción de la chica.

— Ice Make: Frost Imprisonment _(Hacer Hielo: Encarcelamiento de Escarcha) —_ Musitó Hikari poniendo su mano libre en el suelo, donde un círculo mágico brilló.

Al instante Riser fue congelado desde la cintura para abajo.

Este alzó una ceja ante esto, para después aumentar su aura y liberarse… o al menos eso fue lo que intentó.

A su sorpresa el hielo no cedía ni un poco, sin mencionar que cierta parte de su anatomía se empezaba a congelar.

Luego su pecho fue perforado por varias espadas hechas del Poder de la Destrucción.

— No importa cuánto lo intentes, no podrás ganarme con esto — Dijo Riser con suma tranquilidad.

Sin embargo, a pesar de aparentar calma la realidad era otra.

Riser había sentido que ese no era hielo normal, por lo que este intentaba salir de la prisión congelada que lo inmovilizaba a toda costa, pero a pesar del poder que estaba evocando este no era suficiente para poder escapar.

Fue cuando lo notó, el resto de su cuerpo ya no respondía.

— ¡! — El rubio tenía una expresión conmocionada cuando su cuerpo se había paralizado.

— Esas espadas no estaban destinadas a matarte, ya que esa no es mi intención… — Señaló Hikari con seriedad.

Riser pudo ver como en las hojas de las espadas que aún atravesaban su pecho brillaba un círculo mágico color rojo.

— ¿Qué e-es esto? — Preguntó el rubio al ver los círculos brillar.

— A esto lo llamo Restriction, un hechizo capaz de inmovilizar a cualquier enemigo… prepárate Riser Phoenix… conocerás el infierno — Musitó con mirada gélida mientras le apuntaba con el índice de su mano derecha.

En este se reunió una pequeña llama dorada y una masa de poder negro-rojizo, las cuales se unieron creando una llama completamente negra.

— ¡Higan! _(Bala de Fuego) —_ Exclamó mientras disparaba la pequeña llama contra Riser.

— ¡Gahh! — Exclamó este mientras sentía como su hombro era atravesado por esa pequeña bala llameante.

Los patriarcas Gremory y Phoenix miraron estupefactos como esa chica hería fácilmente a Riser sin ningún artefacto Santo u otro parecido.

La sangre que surgía del hombro del tercer hijo de los Phoenix indicaba que su regeneración no funcionaba.

— ¡Que me hiciste! ¡Aaahhh! — Exclamaba Riser con dolor.

La chica bajó su mano lentamente sin cambiar su expresión.

Su mirada se volvió más gélida y fría que antes.

— A esto lo llamo… El Fuego de la Extinción… una llama que puede quemar todo lo que existe en este mundo, prepárate por que te haré pagar por lo que hiciste — Sentenció con los puños envueltos en fuego negro.

Riser abrió sus ojos con terror ante esto.

Los patriarcas Gremory y Phoenix, así como los siervos de Riser intentaron intervenir, pero una poderosa aura los frenó de golpe.

— Ustedes se quedaran aquí, es una orden del Maou Lucifer — Dijo Sirzechs con seriedad.

Una capa rojiza cubría su cuerpo mientras miraba lo que ocurría dentro de la dimensión del [Rating Game] con un brillo de disfrute en sus ojos.

Él no esperó que ella tuviera tal poder a su disposición.

Grayfia tenía una pequeña sonrisa oscura al presenciar como Hikari empezaba a golpear al rubio.

Rias y Kuroka también disfrutaban del espectáculo.

El castaño sonrió divertido al notar esto.

Después regresó su atención al encuentro, lamentando no ser él quien le diera la paliza a Riser Phoenix.

— _ʺBueno… al menos sé que Hikari podrá controlarse mejor que Rias y yo y lo dejará en mejores condiciones para su hospitalizaciónʺ_ — Pensó mientras sonreía complacido.

La antigua nobleza de Rias miraba con admiración y en el caso de Akeno con excitación, como su nuevo [Rey] golpeaba de forma inclemente a Riser.

Sin duda ella era sumamente poderosa.

— ¡Gahh! — Exclamó Riser con el rostro inflamado después de la golpiza recibida.

La rubio-carmesí disipó la energía de sus manos y suspiró.

— Podría hacer esto por el resto del día, pero tengo cosas que hacer… así que terminaré esto rápido — Dijo mientras una llama dorada aparecía en su mano derecha.

Esta se comprimió hasta tomar la forma de una aguja Senbon, como la de los antiguos asesinos.

Riser temió ante lo que venía al ver la sonrisa insana en el bello rostro de la chica.

Si no sintiera el inminente peligro que se acercaba a él ahora mismo tendría una poderosa erección, ya que la chica lucía peligrosamente sexi.

— Esto es Fuego de Phoenix de un nivel superior al tuyo… siente mi ira Riser Phoenix — Dijo con el rostro levemente ensombrecido.

— ¡Arghh! ¡Aaahhh! — Fue el grito que inundó el lugar.

Kiba, Saji, Sirzechs e Issei se llevaron la mano a la entrepierna al ver lo que la chica hizo.

Grayfia, Rias, Kuroka, Sona e incluso Koneko sonrieron oscuramente al ver esto.

Akeno se frotaba los muslos con un enorme sonrojo al ver la escena.

Las siervas de Sona se estremecieron por la escena, no pensando que ella llegara tal extremo, pero al recordar lo que el rubio hizo entendían que era normal… en lo que cabía.

Los patriarcas Gremory tenían los ojos bien abiertos en incredulidad.

Los Phoenix tenían expresiones de pánico al igual que las siervas del rubio.

En la dimensión artificial se podía ver como Riser estaba en el suelo retorciéndose mientras sus manos se mantenían en su sangrante entrepierna.

— Espero que aprendas la lección y no trates a las mujeres como objetos… o si no te dejaré sin descendencia completamente — Sentenció la rubio-carmesí.

 **[Riser Phoenix es incapaz de continuar, la victoria es de Hyodou Hikari]**

Fue el anuncio de Sirzechs.

La chica desapareció en un círculo mágico para reaparecer junto a su Nobleza y el castaño.

— Si eso es todo entonces nos vamos, Sirzechs Lucifer-sama… nos veremos después — Se despidió con una linda sonrisa.

— Nos vemos… Onii-chan~ — Pronunció Rias con una linda sonrisa.

Por su parte, los demás le hicieron una reverencia, excepto el castaño, quien solo le hizo un cabeceo mientras sonreía ligeramente.

— Adiós Hikari-tan, Ria-tan, Ise-tan~ — Respondió el Maou de forma infantil y un ligeros sonrojo despidiéndose de su familia.

Entonces un círculo mágico brilló bajo el grupo y este desapareció.

— Nosotros también nos retiramos Sirzechs-sama — Dijo Sona para desaparecer con su propio grupo, no sin antes dar una reverencia al Maou Lucifer.

Después de eso el lugar quedó en silencio, con excepción de un Riser que aullaba de dolor y era atendido por su Nobleza y sus Padres.

— Parece que se contuvo… Riser solo perdió un testículo — Musitó el peli-rojo con una sonrisa elegante.

— Eso parece Sirzechs, pero debo decirlo, me siento orgullosa de lo que hizo — Contestó a peli-plata sonriendo de forma dulce.

Los Gremory solo los vieron con incredulidad por lo dicho, además de la forma de hablar de Grayfia en horario de trabajo.

Ellos no esperaron este resultado… oficialmente habían perdido a su hija por sus acciones egoístas.

Tiempos oscuros se avecinaban para los Gremory y la sociedad Demoniaca de mano de Hyodou Hikari.

* * *

¡Yoh! Con esto termina este proyecto, el cual verá la luz algún día.

Esto sucede un año antes del canon original, por eso Rias estudia el segundo año de preparatoria y Koneko sigue en secundaria.

Después planeo un Time Skip para abordar el Canon.

También debo aclarar que Hikari es llamada por su nombre humano o Demoniaco según sea la persona, pero para sus padres siempre será Hyodou Hikari.

Si empiezo a escribir este fic, este punto de la historia sería alrededor del capítulo 10 u 12 más o menos.

Ahora, el emparejamiento.

Mi plan es Rias y Kuroka solamente, aunque en los comentarios sugieren a Hikari también puesto que no tiene relación sanguínea con Issei.

Ojo, él compartió su aura y naturaleza humana para que ella pudiera obtener la Absolute Demise.

Confieso que lo pensé, pero no estoy seguro de ello, además de que no sé qué hacer con los otros personajes

femeninos de la historia como lo son Asia, Akeno, Koneko, etc.

Sona me atrae mucho para emparejarla, además de ser uno de mis personajes favoritos junto a Rosseweise, pero no lo sé.

Como ven Hikari puede usar el hielo por su Sacred Gear, por eso decidí que usará este estilo, incluyendo su propio poder… Destruction Make y Fire Make podrían ser algunas de sus habilidades.

El Balance Breaker aún no lo tengo del todo claro, pero algo se me ocurrirá.

Su poder definitivo como Demonio planeo que sea como el de Ichigo Kurosaki cuando usa el Getsuga Tenshou final, admito que está de poca m… Aunque Hikari tendría los ojos azul hielo.

¿Ella será más fuerte que Sirzechs? En algún futuro, puesto que ella es un súper-demonio pero aún es joven.

Hará lemon… no lo sé, nunca he escrito uno y no sé si pueda hacerlo.

A los que esperan actualización de nueva vida… bueno, solo pido paciencia, he tenido problemas que me tienen ocupada la cabeza, por lo tanto he quedado un tanto bloqueado… sin embargo les diré un pequeño spoiler.

Gremory, Phoenix, Vali, Kyoto y misión.

La próxima actualización de projects será un croosover entre Highschool DXD y Naruto, la cual será un cap completo, aunque solo sea el prólogo.

Sin más que decir me despido.

Kami fuera.


	7. Chapter 06

Naruto y Highschool DXD pertenecen a Masashi kishimoto e Ichiei Ishibumi, quienes son sus respectivos autores.

— Yo, soy el Señor de los Dragones… — Persona normal hablando.

— **Cuida tus palabras ningen… —** Biju hablando.

— _ʺAsí que este es un Bijuʺ —_ Persona normal pensando.

— _**ʺAsí que este es un Dragónʺ**_ **—** Biju Pensando.

[Yo, soy el Señor de los Dragones…] Seres Sellados hablando.

* * *

 **Prólogo**

Se puede ver un sitio totalmente blanco del tamaño de una habitación bastante grande.

— Bien… creo que es momento de empezar con este proyecto — Dijo una voz que denotaba vejez.

— **Buaa~… supongo que sí… lo que sea, solo empieza —** Dijo otra voz, que a pesar de sonar joven trasmitía gran autoridad.

Aunque también trasmitía enorme pereza.

Entonces varias nubes de humo se dieron paso en el lugar.

Cuando el humo se disipó, pudo apreciarse a varias personas, las cuales se mostraban bastante confundidas.

— ¿Qué está pasando? — Dijo un hombre de cabello castaño atado en una cola con una cicatriz atravesando el puente de su nariz.

Este era el maestro de la Academia ninja de Konohagakure no Sato, Umino Iruka.

— Iruka-kun, al parecer hemos sido invocados por alguien — Dijo un anciano vestido con túnica y sombrero color rojo.

Quien había hablado no era nadie más que el Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen.

Este miraba el lugar analíticamente.

A su lado estaba un hombre de cabello plateado que tenía el rostro cubierto por una máscara, mientras una banda cubría su ojo izquierdo.

Este era el hijo del Konoha no Shiroi Kiba _(Colmillo Blanco de Konoha),_ Hatake Kakashi.

Él se encontraba leyendo un libro de color naranja sin prestar atención a lo que ocurría.

Un poco más alejado se hallaba otro par de personas, un peli-blanco y una mujer rubia, los cuales recorrían con cuidado la habitación mientras buscaban alguna forma de salir.

También había algunos jóvenes presentes.

— ¡Hey! ¡¿Qué sucede Dattebayo?! Se supone que hoy iba ser la formación de equipos Genin de la Academia Ninja — Dijo un pequeño rubio con traje color naranja.

Un estudiante graduado de la Academia, su nombre Uzumaki Naruto.

— ¡Cállate Baka! — Espetó cierta chica de cabellos rosados mientras lo golpeaba.

Otra estudiante de la Academia, Haruno Sakura.

—…— Junto a ellos estaba un chico de cabello negro que los ignoraba completamente.

Él era el último sobreviviente del Clan Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke.

El mencionado se concentraba en ver a su alrededor, tratando de entender que sucedía.

Aunque al ver al Sandaime Hokage, a su Maestro Iruka y otro sujeto que aparentaba ser un Jounin se tranquilizó un poco.

— Vaya… sí que ha crecido bien, ¿No es verdad Sarutobi-sensei? — Habló cierto peli-blanco acercándose al mencionado.

Este había terminado de recorrer la habitación, dándose cuenta que no había forma de salir, aunque su mirada se posó en cierto rubio, el cual se frotaba el golpe dado por su compañera peli-rosa.

— Así es Jiraiya-kun… aunque su infancia fue dura él no se dio por vencido — Respondió el anciano con un aligera sonrisa.

El hombre de cabellos blancos era Jiraiya, uno de los Densetsu no Sannin _(Tres Ninjas Legendarios)._

— ¡Hmp! No esperé verte tan pronto… sensei — Dijo una hermosa rubia de prominente busto.

— Casualidades de la vida… Tsunade-chan — Respondió en broma el anciano.

Ella era Senju Tsunade y al igual que Jiraiya ella era una Sannin.

— Bien, creo que estamos todos… solo falta un par de personas más — Dijo de repente una voz.

Al instante todos se pusieron en guardia, incluso el peli-plata guardó su libro manteniéndose alerta.

— ¿Quién eres? — Demando el anciano Kage.

— Mi nombre es… Ootsutsuki Hagoromo, el creador del Ninshu… pero ustedes me conocen como el Rikudou Sennin — Respondió la voz.

En ese momento, pudieron ver como frente a ellos aparecía un anciano flotando en el aire.

Cabello gris y prominentes arrugas en su rostro, además de un par de cuernos.

Sus vestimentas en su mayoría blancas tenían adornos de Magatamas y en sus manos había un bastón budista con diseños de Luna y de Sol en cada extremo.

Pero lo que dejó sin aliento a los ninjas de mayor edad fueron sus ojos, ya que en ellos se mostraba el Legendario Rinnegan.

— ¿Rikudou quién? — Se preguntó en voz alta Naruto mientras adoptaba una expresión de confusión.

La peli-rosa y el azabache también lo miraban con duda.

— Él fue el creador del Ninjutsu… en nuestro mundo es considerado un Dios — Respondió Jiraiya mientras sudaba levemente.

No esperaba estar frente al verdadero Shinobi no Kami.

Esto sorprendió a Sakura y Sasuke, mientras Naruto arrugaba la cara en signo de no entender muy bien.

— Los he traído aquí para mostrarles un posible futuro… — Dijo el Sennin con seriedad.

Esas palabras dejaron aturdidos a todos ¿Mostrarles el futuro? ¿Con qué fin?

— Eso quiere decir que tiempos oscuros se avecinan… si es que usted nos mostrará el futuro, entonces existe una forma de evitar que eso ocurra — Dijo Sarutobi con tono serio.

Pero el Sennin negó al instante, para desconcierto de todos.

— Esto va más allá del mundo Shinobi, lo que quiero mostrarles es el futuro de uno de los suyos — Dijo el Sennin.

Entonces señaló al rubio del grupo, el cual se señaló con enorme duda en su cara.

— Uno de mis descendientes… la reencarnación de mi hijo menor, Ootsutsuki Ashura y el niño de la profecía — Sentenció el Sennin.

Esto sorprendió a todos los presentes, pero más a cierto Sannin.

— ʺ _Así que él es el niño de la profecíaʺ —_ Pensó con los ojos muy abiertos.

— Pero como dije, aún faltan más personas que tienen que ver en esta historia… además de un par más que tiene relación directa con Naruto — Dijo para confusión de todos.

En ese momento, dos siluetas se hicieron visibles junto al Sennin, tomando formas que los mayores en la habitación conocían muy bien.

— No puede ser — Musitó el Gama Sennin sin poder creerlo.

— ¿Qué sucede Dattebane? — Dijo una voz femenina con claros signos de confusión.

— Se supone que yo morí esa noche… — Dijo otra voz, siendo la de un hombre joven.

La peli-rosa y el azabache estaban atónitos, ya que frente a ellos estaba el Héroe de la Aldea, el Yondaime Hokage.

También había una hermosa mujer de cabellos rojos, cuya cara se les hacía conocida de otro lugar.

— Sensei — Pronunció sin poder creerlo el peli-plata del grupo.

— ¿Kakashi? — Pronuncio el hombre rubio.

— ¡Kushina! — Exclamó el anciano del grupo.

— Sandaime-sama, Jiraiya-sensei, Kakashi-kun ¿Qué sucede aquí Dattebane? — Volvió a preguntar después de nombrar a algunos de los presentes.

Entonces ambos notaron al otro.

— ¿Kushina? — Preguntó el rubio mayor con los ojos bien abiertos.

— ¡Minato! — Exclamó la peli-roja mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos.

Así es, Namikaze Minato y Uzumaki Kushina estaban entre los vivos de nuevo.

Mientras este reencuentro ocurría, el rubio menor miraba a la pareja con cierto sentimiento que no podía comprender.

Por un lado estaba feliz de conocer a su Héroe, el Yondaime Hokage.

Por otro lado, la pareja le trasmitía una sensación de calidez que nunca había sentido antes.

— Si no fuera porque es imposible, diría que Naruto se parece a Yondaime-sama — Dijo Sakura con tono sorprendido.

Esto hizo alzar una ceja al Uchiha, quien al comparar al rubio mayor con el menor vio muchas similitudes.

También notó que la mujer tenía ciertos rasgos parecidos a los del rubio, entonces sus ojos se abrieron al deducir por qué fueron invocados.

El Sennin también dijo que estaban relacionados directamente con Naruto.

Al instante todo tuvo sentido.

Entonces la pareja poso su mirada sobre el pequeño rubio que los veía de forma analítica, el par tuvo que aguantarse las lágrimas al ver a su pequeño ya crecido.

Kushina y Minato se acercaron a él sin perder más tiempo.

— Naruto — Dijo el rubio mayor con una pequeña sonrisa temblorosa.

— Naruto… — Dijo Kushina con voz cálida que hizo vibrar el interior del chico.

Sin embargo, este salió de su sorpresa rápidamente.

— ¿Cómo es que el Yondaime sabe mi nombre? ¿Y por qué usted sabe mi nombre también? Jamás la he visto en mi vida — Preguntó con cierta desconfianza… que no sentía realmente.

— Como no sabría el nombre de mi hijo — Respondió Minato con tono suave.

Esto dejó en completo shock al rubio menor.

Iruka, Sakura y Sasuke también mostraban enorme sorpresa por ello.

— _ʺNaruto… tú…ʺ_ — Pensó el maestro con los ojos bien abiertos.

— _ʺ¡Naruto es hijo del Yondaime!_ — Pensó la peli-rosa dejando caer su mandíbula hasta el suelo.

— _ʺAsí que no estaba equivocado, nunca lo hubiera esperado del Dobeʺ_ — Pensó Sasuke escondiendo su asombro.

El pequeño rubio no supo cómo reaccionar ante esto, hasta que sintió un cálido abrazo por parte de la mujer peli-roja.

— Naruto… mi hijo… mi niño — Decía sonriendo entre lagrimas.

Sin que se diera cuenta, el rubio ya había correspondido el abrazo mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

Entonces cayó en cuenta de lo ocurría.

Ellos eran sus padres.

Sintió como su corazón se llenaba de calidez al instante.

— Siempre… siempre quise conocerte… Kaa-chan Dattebayo — Susurró en su oído con voz quebrada mientras apretaba un poco más su abrazo.

La peli-roja sonrió ante esto.

— Dattebayo… realmente eres mi hijo — Respondió con voz dulce mientras saboreaba el tic bucal de su pequeño.

Entonces se separó de ella antes de mirar al rubio mayor.

— Yonda… no… Tou-chan — Pronunció con ligera vergüenza.

Minato sonrió y le alborotó el pelo de forma cariñosa.

Sarutobi, Kakashi, Iruka y Jiraiya se alegraban por Naruto, quien tenía de nuevo a sus padres con él.

Tsunade los ignoraba mientras miraba a otro lado.

— Creo que también debo de traerlos a ellos, puesto que son familiares de mi otro descendiente y reencarnación de mi hijo mayor, Ootsutsuki Indra — Dijo el Sennin señalando a Sasuke.

Esto llamó la atención de todos, mientras Sakura exclamaba que su Sasuke-kun era el mejor.

Entonces tres personas más aparecieron.

Estas se mostraron confundidas, mientras Sasuke dejaba caer su máscara apática y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

— ¿Qué ocurre aquí? — Dijo una voz masculina en tono algo seco.

— Tengo entendido que ambos morimos esa noche… — Dijo esta vez una voz femenina.

La tercera persona no dijo nada, ya que primero estaba evaluando la situación.

Entonces la dueña de la voz miró al pequeño azabache.

— ¡Sasuke! — Exclamó antes de correr hacia él y abrazarlo fuertemente.

El dueño de la voz masculina se acercó a ellos con una pequeña sonrisa, misma que quebró por completo a Sasuke puesto que esa persona nunca le había sonreído así.

— Kaa-san, Tou-san — Pronunció sin poder creerlo.

Esto golpeó el corazón de la peli-negra, quien no pudo evitar las lágrimas.

— Lamentamos haberte dejado solo… — Dijo la revivida Uchiha Mikoto.

— Todo fue por mi culpa… no vi a tiempo lo que Itachi quería decirnos — Dijo Uchiha Fugaku con solemnidad mientras cerraba los ojos.

Entonces los ojos de Sasuke se centraron en la tercera figura, siendo su hermano mayor, Uchiha Itachi, el cual estaba de pie vistiendo una túnica negra con nubes rojas.

Al instante su expresión se oscureció.

Esto lo notó su padre, por lo que puso su mano sobre su cabeza llamando su atención.

— Él lo hizo como última opción para detener el golpe de estado que el Clan quería hacer… así que no lo culpes por evitar una catástrofe — Dijo Fugaku mientras abría los ojos y lo miraba con cierta pena.

Mikoto también apretó más su abrazo.

Sasuke no sabía que pensar sobre todo esto.

— Al parecer has crecido lleno de odio contra Itachi… conociéndolo tal vez quiso que lo odiaras, para que cuando lo mataras el Clan Uchiha recuperara su honor… pero dudo que su plan haya funcionado — Dijo la peli-negra con un tono entristecido.

La mirada sorprendida de Sasuke viajó hasta los ojos de su hermano mayor, quien cerrando sus ojos asintió en silencio.

— Esperaba que los lazos que forjaras en la Aldea te permitieran quedarte en ella mientras el odio hacia mí te haría más fuerte… ahora que lo pienso no fue una buena idea — Dijo con pesar en su voz.

Como respuesta, el Uchiha sintió un golpe en el estomago que lo dobló un poco.

— Fuiste un tonto por no confiar en mí… Baka-nii-san — Espetó el Uchiha menor con gesto agrio.

Itachi lo miró con un ojo medio cerrado, antes de dibujar una pequeña sonrisa.

— Es verdad, si te hubiera tratado como un igual, quizás las cosas serían diferentes — Musitó al pensar bien las cosas.

Entonces el azabache lo abrazó, sorprendiendo a este.

— No vuelvas a hacer tonterías así de nuevo — Dijo Sasuke con lágrimas en los ojos.

El Uchiha mayor sonrió ante esto.

— No te mentiré más — Dijo mientras correspondía el abrazo y le acariciaba la cabeza.

El resto miró esto con pequeñas sonrisas.

Hiruzen, Jiraiya e Iruka miraban con diversión a un apenado Fugaku, quién para ser un orgulloso Uchiha admitía que cometió un error al desear más poder.

Kushina veía a Mikoto con expresión un tanto triste, puesto que no esperó que el Clan entero casi desapareciera en su totalidad.

Tsunade prefería mantenerse al margen de esto ya que ellos le habían hecho recordar a las personas que había perdido.

Sakura solo miraba con curiosidad a sus 'futuros suegros' y su cuñado… que viéndolo bien era más guapo que Sasuke.

— **Supongo que es mi turno… —** Dijo de repente una voz en tono perezoso.

Esto alarmó a todos, quienes se pusieron en alerta, incluso Minato y Kushina protegían a su hijo, quien se sonrojó por esta acción.

Lo mismo sucedía con los Uchiha, quienes rodearon defensivamente a Sasuke con el Sharingan activo, al igual que Naruto el azabache se había sonrojado ante la sensación protectora de su familia.

Entonces frente a ellos apareció un hombre peli-rojo.

Este tenía una expresión aburrida y desinteresada hasta cierto punto, sin embargo la sensación de poder era más fuerte que la del Rikudou Sennin.

— **Así que estos son tus elegidos… entonces es hora de traer a los míos —** Dijo mientras tronaba sus dedos.

Entonces varios círculos brillantes aparecieron en el suelo de la habitación.

De estos surgieron varias personas, las cuales se veían bastantes confundidas.

Un hombre joven de cabellos color rojo carmesí, otro hombre joven de cabello verde, otro hombre de cabeza rapada y una chica parecida a una Loli con pechos bastantes grandes.

Esas cuatro personas tenían presencias parecidas al Yondaime, Sandaime, Jiraiya e Itachi en términos de poder.

También había una mujer de cabellos plateados vestida de Maid con ellos.

Aunque el peli-rojo y el peli-verde le recordaban a Hiruzen la poderosa presencia del Shodaime Hokage, Senju Hashirama.

También había un hombre joven de cabellos rubios y una mujer rubia con una figura que dejó completamente embobado a Jiraiya y que acomplejó un poco a Tsunade.

Ellos iban acompañados por una chica de cabello castaño atado en una doble coleta.

Había otro hombre, solo que este tenía cabello negro con el flequillo color dorado, acompañado de una mujer peli-purpura y un hombre un tanto musculoso con traje de combate.

Un hombre viejo acompañado de una hermosa chica de cabellos blancos vistiendo una armadura.

Luego estaban un adulto joven con cabello rojo carmesí parecido al primero y una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño.

También estaba una chica de cabellos color rojo carmesí, ella estaba acompañada de una chica de cabello negro, otra de cabello rubio, una pequeña peli-blanca, una chica peli-azul, un chico rubio y un castaño.

Otra chica de cabello negro y corto con lentes, quién era acompañada de otra chica de cabello largo y lentes.

Por último una chica gato de cabello negro.

— **Ellos son los Yondai Maous del Inframundo… Sirzechs Lucifer, Ajuka Beelzebu, Falbium Asmodeo y Serafall Leviathan, acompañados de Grayfia Lucifuge —** Dijo el peli-rojo señalando a los nombrados.

Estos mantuvieron la calma mientras analizaban sus alrededores.

— **Ellos son los Líderes de los Ángeles, el Serafín Michael y la Serafín Gabriel junto a su escolta, Shidou Irina… también el Gobernador de los Ángeles Caídos, Azazel, así como los Cadres Penemue y Baraquiel —** Presentó señalando a los mismos.

Azazel se mostraba intrigado y curioso, mientras Penemue y Baraquiel se mostraban alerta.

Ante el nombre del último, cierta chica de cabello negro se tensó.

— **Él es Odín, el Dios de Asgard y su escolta, Rosseweise… también tenemos a los patriarcas de uno de los 72 pilares del Inframundo… Zeoticus y Venelana Gremory —** Dijo señalando a los nombrados.

Los Gremory se limitaron a saludar alzando la mano, mientras Odín sudaba levemente al reconocer al peli-rojo que lo nombró ante la mirada curiosa de su escolta.

— **Tenemos aquí a Rias Gremory y su Título Nobiliario… Himejima Akeno, Asia Argento, Toujo Koneko, Xenovia Quarta, Kiba Yuto y Hyodou Issei —** Presentó de nueva cuenta.

Estos rodeaban defensivamente a su [Rey], aunque al notar a los Maou presentes se tranquilizaron un poco.

— **Por último está Sona Sitri y su [Reina], Shinra Tsubaki, así como una de las últimas Nekoshou, Kuroka —** Dijo señalando a las nombradas.

Las chicas Sitri se mantenían en calma mientras trataban de analizar la situación.

— ¡Ria-tan!/ ¡So-tan! – Exclamaron los Maou Lucifer y Leviathan mientras abrazaban a las mencionadas.

— Onii-sama — Musitó Rias con incomodidad.

— Onee-sama — Se quejó Sona ante la reacción de su hermana mayor.

Estas se hallaban sumamente sonrojadas por esto.

— Compórtese Sirzechs-sama, estamos en una situación grave y tiene que mantener a compostura como Maou que es — Reprendió la peli-plata del grupo.

— Relájate Grayfia-tan… no hay nada peligroso en este lugar — Respondió la Maou Leviathan.

Sin embargo, el peli-rojo acató lo dicho por la peli-plata, para después sonreírles a los demás Líderes.

Por su parte, Kuroka sudaba levemente ante todos los Líderes presentes y porque no podría escapar de ser necesario, ya que algo se lo impedía.

Entonces el peli-rojo se dirigió a su similar.

— Entonces… ¿Nos podrías decir quién eres? — Preguntó amable el Maou Lucifer.

El peli-rojo solo bostezó como respuesta, molestando a la Maid peli-plata ante el evidente gesto de ofensa hacia su [Rey].

[Él es el Dios Dragón que gobierna los sueños… Great Red… DXD, El Dragón de Dragones]

Fue lo que escucharon todos.

Al instante las miradas se dirigieron a la mano izquierda del castaño que estaba con la peli-roja, la cual brillaba en color verde.

— **Draig, tiempo sin vernos —** Saludó perezosamente el peli-rojo.

Esto hizo que todos dejaran caer sus mandíbulas hasta el suelo.

Por su parte, los Shinobi se mantenían al margen, aunque no bajaban su guardia al no saber si los recién llegados eran amigos o enemigos.

— **Como sea… los he traído aquí para que presencien lo que ocurrirá en un universo alterno, ya que esto tiene que ver con ustedes —** Dijo el Dios Dragón.

Esto sacó de su conmoción a todos.

[¿Qué quieres decir Great Red? ¿Tiene que ver con esas otras personas en la habitación?]

Preguntó Draig.

Esto hizo que los seres sobrenaturales miraran a las otras personas en el lugar.

Los Líderes presentes notaron que todos eran humanos, pero los tres hombres de aspecto anciano exudaban una presencia poderosa, sobre todo el que se encontraba flotando.

Fácilmente estaría en la liga de Sirzechs y Ajuka.

También notaron a un par de familias, las cuales se posicionaron defensivamente alrededor de dos jóvenes.

Koneko y Kuroka abrieron sus ojos al notar la energía que todos poseían dentro.

Chakra.

Koneko se tensó, sobre todo al sentir el Chara Senjutsu provenir del anciano que se encontraba flotando.

Kuroka los miró con interés, preguntándose mentalmente como es que poseían Chakra, siendo que el único que usaba Senjutsu era ese anciano de extraños ojos.

Aunque ambas tuvieron que admitirlo, la sensación de su Senjutsu era bastante cálida.

— **Así es Draig… entre ellos hay una persona que se encontrará con sus otros yo y su presencia será de enorme importancia para algunos de ustedes… me refiero al pequeño rubio —** Volvió a hablar mientras lo señalaba.

Las féminas presentes suavizaron su mirada al ver como el señalado los miraba con una expresión muy linda mientras se asomaba desde la espalda de los que consideraron su padres por el gran parecido, ellas admitían que casi parecía un pequeño zorrito por esas marcas en sus mejillas.

— **Entonces empecemos —** Dijo mientras chasqueaba los dedos.

Al instante aparecieron varios sofás que lucían cómodos, además de poder albergar a seis personas fácilmente.

Sarutobi, Kushina, Naruto, Minato, Jiraiya y Tsunade ocuparon el primero.

Mikoto, Sasuke, Fugaku, Itachi, Iruka y Kakashi tomaron el siguiente.

Sakura, Falbium, Serafall, Ajuka, Sirzechs y Grayfia ocuparon otro.

Michael, Irina, Gabriel, Azazel, Penemue, Baraquiel usaron el siguiente.

Zeoticus, Venelana, Rias, Akeno, Asia e Issei ocuparon otro.

Koneko, Xenovia, Kiba, Sona, Tsubaki y Kuroka ocuparon otro.

Odín y Rosseweise ocuparon el último.

— Cualquier comentario que hagan todos lo escucharan gracias al Ninshu, una habilidad para unir los corazones de las personas — Dijo el Sennin con una pequeña sonrisa.

Esto sorprendió a todos, sobre todo a los Ángeles.

Esa era una habilidad muy útil para que las personas se comprendieran.

— **Por mi parte… solo diré que a pesar de estar separados, si necesitan hacer contacto con alguien lo podrán hacer, esto es mi dominio de las brechas espacio-tiempo —** Dijo el Dios Dragón.

Entonces alguien decidió intentarlo.

— ¡Kyaa! ¡Qué lindo eres¡ Me gustaría secuestrarte y encerrarte en mi habitación para abrazarte siempre que duerma — Exclamó Serafall mientras tenía entre sus brazos a un sonrojado Naruto.

Jiraiya y Kakashi maldijeron la suerte del rubio, mientras un sonrojado Iruka trataba de desviar la mirada de tal escena.

Sakura miraba esto sonrojada y con cierto complejo, puesto que esa chica tenía una gran delantera.

Por su parte, el rubio podía sentir ciertos activos voluminosos contra su cara.

Esto no era el problema, sino que no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de trato.

Él solo recordaba ver a cierta Maou donde solía estar su padre antes de recibir este poderoso abrazo.

Un par de minutos después, un sonrojado rubio era felicitado por su padre mientras su madre se llevaba una mano a la cara.

Al parecer el rubio iba a ser igual que su padre, un despistado rompecorazones.

Por su parte, Sona se encogía en su asiento llena de vergüenza por el comportamiento de su hermana mayor… aunque no la culpaba del todo, el pequeño rubio era muy lindo, pero nunca lo diría en voz alta.

Entonces una gran pantalla apreció frente a todos.

— **Gracias a Kami que nos aumentó el presupuesto hemos podido conseguir una pantalla en alta definición y un buen sistema de sonido, así que no tendrán que leer los capítulos desde un libro —** Dijo Great Red de repente.

Todo el mundo parpadeó ante esto, sin saber que decir.

— Esta historia comienza al finalizar la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja… — Empezó a hablar el Rikudou Sennin.

Esto sacó a todos de su aturdimiento y alarmó a los Shinobi presentes al saber que iba a haber una Cuarta Guerra.

Por otra parte, Sirzechs, Azazel. Issei, Serafall y Rias sintieron gran emoción al escuchar la palabra 'Ninja', aunque el saber que hubo una Guerra les mermó un poco la emoción.

— Esto se deriva debido a la lucha que mis dos hijos han librado desde la antigüedad… pero este último encuentro marca el final de ese ciclo — Volvió a hablar el sabio.

Los Shinobi dirigieron su mirada hacia Naruto y Sasuke respectivamente.

Algo no les gustaba de todo esto.

Entonces la habitación se oscureció y en la pantalla apareció una imagen.

 **Valle del Fin**

En esta se mostraba un lugar que los ninjas conocían muy bien.

 **Se puede ver a dos figuras en lo que quedaba del campo de batalla, mientras ambas se** **sostenían** **apoyadas hombro con hombro después del enfrentamiento final.**

 **Ambas mantenían una de sus manos unida con la del otro, formando una extraña posición de manos.**

Una voz había empezado a narrar lo que ocurría, dando la impresión de ser un libro audiovisual.

La imagen corría como una película, pero la voz detallaba las descripciones, siendo estas como parte de un libro el cual se guiaba por pocas o nulas imágenes.

Todos los presentes concordaron que esto era parecido a los documentales que pasaban en la tv.

— **Tenías** **que arruinarlo** **todo** **... Sasuke — Dijo una de las figuras con dificultad.**

 **Este era un chico rubio de ojos azules y marcas en las mejillas.**

 **Vestía una chaqueta naranja con negro bastante rota, con una camisa de malla color negro bajo esta, pantalones naranja y sandalias negras.**

 **Su estado era deplorable, su ropa desgarrada mientras sangre ca** **ía** **desde su frente,** **pasando por** **su ojo** **derecho que estaba cerrado,** **además** **sangre también salía de** **su boca.**

La familia Namikaze se tensó al ver eso.

Kushina apartó la mirada de la pantalla mientras abrazaba a su hijo.

Minato puso una expresión seria.

Sarutobi y Jiraiya fruncieron el ceño ante esto.

Los demás veían esto con preocupación.

— **Hmp… parece ser que esto... es el final... Dobe —** **Respondió** **la otra figura de forma entrecortada.**

 **La segunda figura era un chico de cabello y ojos negros.**

 **Vestía una camisa blanca y pantalones azul oscuro, sujetados por una cuerda morada en la cintura, sandalias negras y la funda de una katana en su cintura.**

 **Él presentaba sangre en su ojo izquierdo y boca, sus ropas también mostraban muchos daños.**

Ahora era el turno de la familia Uchiha y Sakura de tensarse en su sitio.

Mikoto abrazó a su hijo con miedo.

Sakura lloraba ante la apariencia del futuro Sasuke.

Itachi y Fugaku veían esto seriamente.

Los demás guardaban silencio, esperando ver qué sucedería.

 **Ambos** **tenían** **las piernas temblorosas por el esfuerzo de permanecer en pie.**

— **Siempre** **pensé** **... que formar lazos te hacia** **débil —** **Empezó** **a hablar el peli-negro con dificultad.**

 **En ese instante las piernas de ambos cedieron y cayeron de rodillas sin separarse el uno del otro, por lo que los dos hicieron un gesto compartido de dolor,**

Itachi sitió una punzada de culpa, definitivamente se había equivocado.

Los que no eran Shinobis y no sabían que ocurría fruncieron el ceño ante esas palabras.

 **Recuperándose brevemente el azabache continuó hablando.**

— **Pero me has demostrado lo contrario y... al fin pude ver lo que Itachi quería para mi... siempre has caminado por delante de mi... como una vez lo hizo mi hermano mayor — Una sonrisa pudo verse en el rostro del último Uchiha que comenzaba a tambalearse torpemente.**

Itachi cerró sus ojos mientras dibujaba una sonrisa triste, al parecer esa versión de su hermano vio la luz al final de todo.

 **El rubio solo lo escuchaba con una sonrisa triste.**

— **Y hoy no… ha sido la excepción — Dijo recordando a su hermano y lo que sacrifico no solo por él, sino por Konoha.**

Los que no eran Shinobi mostraron una expresión confusa por ello.

— Itachi, usa la conexión y aclara lo ocurrido — Ordeno el Sennin.

El azabache asintió al pedido y así lo hizo.

Al instante las imágenes de lo ocurrido esa noche fueron vistas por todos los seres sobrenaturales presentes.

Los hombres lo miraron con sumo respeto.

Gabriel, Asia e Irina tenían lágrimas en los ojos por lo que pasó ese joven.

Las demás chicas sentían pena y respeto, sobre todo Kuroka quién entendía a la perfección al chico puesto que pasó algo similar.

 **El rubio solo escuchó en silencio las últimas palabras del que consideró su hermano sin percatarse como un aura color azul oscuro los rodeaba a ambos antes de entrar en su cuerpo.**

 **El azabache sonrió al notar esto, al parecer su último acto terminaría con el conflicto entre los dos descendientes de Rikudou Sennin.**

Esto volvió a confundir a los seres sobrenaturales.

— **Ootsutsuki Hagoromo es un Dios en su mundo, conocido como Rikudou Sennin** _ **(Sabio de los Seis Caminos)…**_ **él fue el creador del Ninshu del cual nació el Ninjutsu, pero al momento de morir dejó a su hijo menor como su sucesor, creando el descontento de su hijo mayor —** Comentó el Dios Dragón.

— Antes de morir, Indra vino a mí y me dijo que su alma jamás descansaría y buscaría destruir el mundo que yo creé… mi hijo menor Ashura, me hizo el juramento de detener a su hermano todas esas veces… desde ese entonces ellos reencarnaban y luchaban entre ellos a muerte — Explicó el Sennin.

Entonces los seres sobrenaturales lo entendieron.

— **Supongo** **que** **es todo…** **hasta que** **nos…** **volvamos** **a** **encontrar… por favor… protege a… Sakura… Na…** **ru…** **to —** **Y con eso** **dicho** **la poca vida del** **último** **Uchiha se** **extinguía** **de este mundo.**

Esto alarmó a los Uchiha y a Sakura.

Naruto miró esto con ligera tristeza, no esperó que alguien como Sasuke terminara así.

 **En ese instante llegaron Sakura y Kakashi, viendo los indicios de la violenta batalla para luego acercarse al rubio mientras la** **última** **tenía** **lágrimas** **en los ojos.**

— **Sasuke_kun —** **Murmuró** **con dolor al ver** **cómo** **su antiguo amor se desplomaba lentamente.**

 **Este había quedado boca arriba** **sin borrar** **su** **sonrisa, así** **como** **hace tiempo sucediese con su hermano mayor** **;** **Itachi.**

Las chicas presentes sabían que esto era muy duro de ver para cualquier persona.

Que la persona que amas muera frente a tus ojos.

Tsunade sintió como su corazón dolía ante el recuerdo de Dan y Nawaki.

Gracias al Ninshu todos los presentes sintieron el dolor de las dos, por lo que ambas sintieron el apoyo de casi todos en la habitación, calmándolas al instante.

Los Uchiha también sintieron el apoyo de todos mediante la conexión.

 **El ex portador del Sharingan miró la expresión del rubio, por lo que se acercó a él.**

Kakashi alzó una ceja ante esto, al parecer perdería el Sharingan de Obito en algún punto.

— **Hiciste lo que pudiste, Naruto — Dijo el peli-plata poniendo una mano en su hombro a manera de consuelo.**

Naruto buscó con la mirada al peli-plata, el cual el sonrió como respuesta… al menos eso creyó, puesto que tenía una máscara puesta.

 **El rubio con visible esfuerzo se puso de pie** **antes de dirigir su vista al cielo que se empezaba a llenar de nubes oscuras.**

— **Lo** **sé** **… pero eso no cambia el hecho… de que asesine a quien… consideraba mi hermano, Itachi...** **lamento** **no poder cumplir tu** **última** **voluntad —** **Habló** **con pesar el rubio.**

 **Entonces** **bajó su mirada y** **caminando con dificultad se acercó al azabache** **caído, el cual** **mostraba una herida profunda a la altura del** **corazón** **.**

Esto tensó de nueva cuenta a los Uchiha.

 **Sakura no lo soportó más y** **dirigió** **una mirada desesperada al rubio.**

— **¿Por qué? —** **Preguntó** **con dolor en su voz.**

 **El rubio permaneció en silencio mientras sus ojos estaban oscurecidos** **por su pelo** **.**

— **¡¿Por qué?! —** **Exclamó** **sujetándolo** **de su destrozada chaqueta mientras apretaba sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.**

 **Kakashi, que observaba todo a la distancia bajó su mirada, culpándose mentalmente por no haber hecho más por su alumno desertor.**

Esto se lo confirmaba a Itachi, él había cometido un error.

Kuroka lo miró significativamente.

— **¿Por qué? —** **Preguntó** **una vez** **más** **, ahora con un** **pequeño** **hilo de voz mientras** **hundía** **su rostro en el pecho de su amigo**

— **Él** **se** **hundió** **demasiado en la oscuridad** **...** **tanto** **que cuando quiso regresar a la luz** **... se** **dio** **cuenta** **de** **que era demasiado tarde —** **Contestó** **el rubio.**

 **La peli-rosa** **abrió** **sus ojos ampliamente ante la respuesta de su amigo, antes de rodearlo con sus brazos y llorar de nuevo mientras enterraba su cara en su pecho.**

El rubio miró esto con sentimientos encontrados.

Al parecer la peli-rosa siempre amaría al peli-negro, algo que lo entristeció un poco.

Al instante sintió como su padre y su madre pusieron sus manos sobre las suyas, sintiéndose mejor al tener el apoyo de sus padres.

Ellos notaron la mirada que le daba a la peli-rosa de la pantalla, dándose cuenta de que ella le gustaba a él, pero saber que nunca lo amaría lo puso triste.

 **Sin embargo** **,** **su llanto se detuvo** **abruptamente** **al sentir sus manos cubiertas de una sustancia** **líquida.**

Esto causó un mal presentimiento en todos los presentes.

 **Con lentitud** **giró** **su rostro para poder visualizar una de sus manos,** **sólo** **para verlas** **teñidas** **de color** **carmesí.**

Esto confirmo que algo andaba mal.

Kushina abrazó a su pequeño con temor.

 **Sus ojos se abrieron con terror al sentir lo mismo en su rostro, por lo que dejando el abrazo se** **separó** **rápidamente** **del rubio y** **retiró** **su chaqueta casi con** **desesperación** **.**

Todo el mundo sentía un poco de ansiedad por saber que ocurría.

 **Ante sus ojos** **apareció** **una enorme herida cerca de su** **corazón, la cual lo atravesaba** **de lado a lado.**

Esto aterró a la mayoría.

Minato se mostraba tenso, Kushina abrazaba más fuerte a su hijo.

Sarutobi, Iruka y Jiraiya miraban con preocupación la escena.

Tsunade sintió de nueva cuenta los malos recuerdos llegar mientras temblaba al ver la sangre.

Los demás trasmitieron palabras de apoyo a la familia Namikaze.

 **Esta había sido cubierta con la chaqueta y** **sólo** **podía ser vista desde su espalda, por lo que tanto Sakura** **como** **Kakashi no pudieron notarla** **.**

 **Ambos integrantes del equipo siete abrieron sus ojos en shock ante tal herida mortal, entonces el rubio cayó de rodillas para** **después** **caer de** **espaldas** **al lado del fallecido Uchiha.**

 **Sin perder tiempo, la peli-rosa se arrodilló a su costado y empezó a generar Chakra curativo.**

Sakura miraba entre preocupada e interesada, al parecer en un futuro aprendería Ninjutsu médico.

— **Por favor… no tú también, Naruto — Murmuró Sakura mientras más lagrimas surgían de sus ojos.**

 **Kakashi miraba con preocupación esto, rogándole a Kami que su alumno se salvara y poniendo toda su fe en su alumna.**

Todos los Shinobi y los Ángeles pedían lo mismo a Kami.

Los Caídos le deseaban lo mejor para el rubio.

Los Demonios solo deseaban que ese chico se salvara, después de todo ellos no podían rezar.

— **No me dejes tú también, por favor — Rogó Sakura mientras seguía con la curación, que para terror de ella no surtía efecto.**

 **Al parecer había llegado a su límite, sin embargo no se daría por vencida.**

— **¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no puedo curarlo…? — Dijo al momento de forzar su Chakra mientras empezaba a desesperarse.**

 **Sin embargo la herida seguía sangrando, poniendo en peligro la vida de su amigo sin que ella pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo.**

— **¡Vamos! ¡Ciérrate! — Exclamó sintiéndose inútil al no poder curar esa herida en el pecho del rubio.**

Sakura se sintió terrible por su otro yo, al aparecer seguiría siendo alguien débil.

 **Kakashi vio esto y apretó su puño furioso consigo mismo por enseñarle el Chidori a Sasuke.**

Ambos mencionados fruncieron el ceño, Kakashi por saber que le enseñaría ese jutsu a alguien más y Sasuke por saber que usaría una técnica asesina en contra de alguien de su Aldea.

El peli-plata sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda.

Entonces notó las miradas que Minato y Kushina le dedicaban.

Tragó sonoramente por eso.

 **En ese momento los Bijus que se habían liberado de donde el azabache los había aprisionado con el Chibaku Tensei** _ **(Devastación Planetaria)**_ **se acercaron a donde estaba el rubio luchando por su vida.**

Esto llamó la atención de todos al instante.

Los que sabían de ellos se preguntaron que tenían que ver en la historia.

Los que no sabían de ellos se maravillaron al verlos entrar en escena.

— **Parece que el mocoso está en dificultades — Habló con seriedad el Ichibi mientras observaba la escena.**

— **Debemos hacer algo — Expuso el Nibi con preocupación en su voz.**

 **Sin embargo para uno de los Bijus, la energía que emanaba de la herida lo hizo ponerse nervioso.**

— **Esa herida... esto es malo — Murmuró Kurama preocupando más a los demás Bijus antes de acercarse hacia Sakura y Naruto.**

Los Shinobi se preguntaron quien era Kurama.

 **El Kyubi cerró un momento sus ojos, llamando la atención de los Bijus y un Kakashi preocupado al escuchar el anterior comentario del zorro, entonces sus ojos se abrieron bruscamente antes de dirigir su mirada a la peli-rosa.**

— **Esto fue hecho por la Indra no Ya** _ **(Flecha de Indra)**_ **, una técnica especial que usó ese Uchiha contra Naruto, a pesar de que al final le cedió su propio poder para salvarlo el daño sigue siendo demasiado para su cuerpo — Explicó el enorme Kitsune señalando con su cola la mano izquierda del rubio en cuya palma se distinguía un tatuaje en forma de luna creciente.**

Esto sorprendió enormemente a los Shinobi.

— Nunca me esperé que el Kyubi tuviera un nombre — Dijo Minato bastante sorprendido.

— Todos tienen nombre… el nombre que yo les di al crearlos — Informó Hagoromo con seriedad.

Los Shinobi se sintieron conmocionados al saber esto.

Los demás solo miraron con duda.

 **Kakashi rápidamente lo entendió junto a los demás Bijus, ya que eran más conscientes del poder otorgado por el Rikudou Sennin a ambos para sellar a Kaguya.**

Esto volvió causar duda general.

— **Ootsutsuki Kaguya fue la madre del Rikudou Sennin… ella comió el fruto del Shinju** _ **(Dios Árbol)**_ **, siendo la primera persona en poseer el Chakra… con el tiempo el poder la corrompió y sus hijos, Hagoromo y Hamura la sellaron —** Dijo Great Red.

— Alguien intentó revivirla y sumir a todos en un Genjutsu masivo llamado Mugen Tsukuyomi _(Tsukuyomi Infinito)_ , yo les di el poder a Naruto y Sasuke para sellarla de nuevo — Dijo mostrando los tatuajes en las palmas de sus manos.

Todos miraron a los mencionados y no les fue difícil saber que marca llevaba cada uno.

Naruto el sol y Sasuke la luna.

— Aunque este Naruto conservará los sellos como mi sucesor… — Explicó el Sennin sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

— **¿Hay… alguna manera… de salvarlo? — Preguntó la peli-rosa entrecortadamente debido a sus sollozos.**

Esto captó la atención de todos al instante.

 **La situación era terrible debido a un rubio cada vez más pálido por la pérdida de sangre.**

 **El enorme Kitsune cerró sus ojos de nuevo, mientras asentía varias veces para sí mismo, tras varios segundos abrió sus ojos y habló.**

— **Respecto a eso... — Comenzó el más fuerte de los Bijus ganándose la atención de los demás y el resto del equipo 7.**

Entonces la pantalla se puso negra y la luz volvió.

— Esto fue el prólogo de la historia… de ahora en adelante verán un poco de lo que Naruto tendrá que recorrer antes de adentrarse en su mundo — Dijo Hagoromo señalando a los seres sobrenaturales.

— **El universo Ninja y el universo DXD se unen para dar paso al nuevo Rikudou Sennin —** Dijo Great Red.

— ¿Qué diferencia hará la presencia de un Dios Ninja entre las tres Facciones? Eso mis queridos amigos, tendrán que averiguarlo — Dijo el Sennin con una pequeña sonrisa.

Todos se mostraron sumamente interesados, especialmente los del universo DXD.

— Recuerden que es un universo alterno, por lo que pueden estar seguros que las versiones de Naruto y Sasuke presentes tendrán una larga vida por delante… aunque ahora habrá un cambio en la historia debido a los revividos — Informó el Sennin.

Esto tranquilizó enormemente a las familias Uchiha y Namikaze.

— **Entonces es la hora del siguiente capítulo —** Dijo Great Red mientras jugaba con un control remoto en mano.

* * *

Bien, este es un pequeño proyecto que estoy intentando.

Desde hace tiempo he querido hacer un fic de lectura, aunque esta vez incorporé el uso de una pantalla y otras cosas jejeje.

El manejo de diálogos entre el público es algo difícil, sin embargo hice lo mejor que he podido.

Este es un capítulo piloto y depende de la aceptación y los comentarios para ver si sigo la historia tipo lectura así como la estoy presentando o escribo el fic como originalmente tenía pensado.

Un crossover normal entre Naruto y Highschool DXD.

Las actualizaciones tendrán un largo tiempo de espera, ya que primero quiero céntrame en escribir la historia principal antes de agregar lo demás, algo que sé es un poco tardado.

Mis demás historias también están pendientes, sobre todo los fics de Naruto que no he actualizado.

Por el momento he decidido concentrarme en cuatro fics.

Nueva vida (Highschool DXD).

Nueva oportunidad (Naruto).

Nuevo Despertar (Naruto).

Trascender Slayer (Fairy Tail/ Naruto).

Estas historias las estoy reescribiendo a mi nuevo estilo, además de corregir los errores que tuve al principio, aunque creo haré una encuesta para definir mis cuatro fics principales.

Por otro lado.

Sacrificio del Héroe.

Projects.

Estos dos son algo especial.

Sacrificio del héroe siento que aún no puedo comenzarlo por qué necesitaré todo de mí para poder avanzar.

Respecto a Projects, quiero hacer una encuesta que haré publica una vez suba otro capítulo para elegir la historia que empezaré.

Nueva vida (Highschool DXD).

Nueva oportunidad (Naruto).

Nuevo Despertar (Naruto).

Trascender Slayer (Fairy Tail/ Naruto).

Ustedes eligen que historia debe ser reemplazada y cual historia de projects deberé empezar en su lugar.

Otro punto es Nueva vida, solo digamos que estoy un poco agobiado por mi situación actual y no sé si podré actualizar antes de año nuevo, así que no prometo nada.

Con todo dicho Kami fuera.


	8. Chapter 07

Naruto y Highschool DXD pertenecen a Masashi kishimoto e Ichiei Ishibumi, quienes son sus respectivos autores.

— Yo, soy el Señor de los Dragones… — Persona normal hablando.

— **Cuida tus palabras ningen… —** Biju hablando.

— _ʺAsí que este es un Bijuʺ —_ Persona normal pensando.

— _**ʺAsí que este es un Dragónʺ**_ **—** Biju Pensando.

[Yo, soy el Señor de los Dragones…] Seres Sellados hablando.

* * *

 **Capitulo: 1**

Entonces el Dios peli-rojo oprimió un botón del control y las luces se apagaron nuevamente.

 **Konohagakure no Sato**

Al parecer la escena cambiaba a la Aldea de Konoha.

Los que eran originarios del universo DXD se mostraban algo confusos al respecto, algo que el Shinobi no Kami notó y aclaró.

— Las Naciones Elementales está divididas en seis países, Hi no Kuni _(País del Fuego)_ , Mizu no Kuni _(País del Agua)_ , Tsuchi no Kuni _(País de la Tierra)_ , Kaze no Kuni _(País del Viento)_ , Kaminari no Kuni _(País del Rayo)_ y Tetsu no Kuni _(País del Hierro)_ — Empezó a explicar el Sennin.

Los seres sobrenaturales prestaron atención a esto.

— Cada país tiene una Aldea Ninja o pueblo escondido, siendo Konohagakure _(Aldea de la Hoja)_ ,

Kirigakure _(Aldea de la Niebla)_ , Iwagakure _(Aldea de la Roca)_ , Sunagakure _(Aldea de la Arena)_ y Kumogakure _(Aldea de la Nube)_ las Cinco Grandes Aldeas— Explicaba el Sennin.

— **Cada País está gobernado por un Daymio y cada Aldea tiene un Líder… Konoha tiene al Hokage, Kiri tiene al Mizukage, Iwa tiene al Tsuchikage, Suna tiene al Kazekage y Kumo tiene al Raikage —** Dijo esta vez Great Red.

Al instante lo entendieron, los que eran del universo DXD ya tenían una idea de la ubicación de cada Aldea y país.

— Tetsu no Kuni es la excepción al llevar el camino Samurái — Agrego Hagoromo.

 **Era un día cómo cualquier otro en la Aldea de la Hoja, los ninjas iban y venían ya sea cumpliendo misiones o entregando información a su Líder.**

 **Transcurridos más de dos meses del fin de la Gran Cuarta Guerra Ninja se pudo respirar un poco de paz para variar, siendo fundamental la alianza entre Aldeas para ello.**

— Al parecer las cosas se calmaron un poco en este mundo — Comentó Azazel.

Los otros Líderes asintieron.

— También se ha llegado a una Alianza a largo plazo… eso es bueno — Agregó Serafall en tono serio.

Ella sabía que estos tiempos de paz se usaban para poder recuperarse de las perdidas en la Guerra, pero también que había muchas oportunidades de reforzar las alianzas.

Ellos lo sabían muy bien después de dos Guerras.

Este pensamiento era compartido por los veteranos del mundo DXD.

Los Shinobis más experimentados lo notaron y tomaron nota de ello.

 **Hubo grandes pérdidas por parte de todas las aldeas, pero al final se alcanzó la victoria gracias al héroe de la Cuarta Guerra: Uzumaki Naruto.**

El rubio se sentía apenado debido a la mirada orgullosa de su padre y del hombre peli-blanco de marcas rojas en la cara.

 **Poco se sabe sobre su enfrentamiento final con Uchiha Sasuke.**

Los Uchiha fruncieron el ceño por ello, aunque ya se daban una idea del por qué de ello.

 **Lo único derivado de esto fue que sufrió un coma de mes y medio sin heridas graves debido al agotamiento de Chakra al liberar el Mugen Tsukuyomi** _ **(Tsukuyomi Infinito)**_ **.**

 **Por otro lado, el último Uchiha pereció en el enfrentamiento, logrando ver la luz al final de su vida y muriendo con una sonrisa al superar la maldición del odio, esa fue la poca información que era pública y que regreso al extinto Clan Uchiha a su gloria original.**

Los Uchiha se sintieron un poco mal por ello, pero al parecer sus sospechas eran ciertas.

Esto era en memoria de alguien que ayudó a salvar el mundo.

Uchiha Sasuke.

 **En estos momentos, cierta rubia de enormes pechos se dirigía a un campo de entrenamiento privado en busca de cierta persona.**

Tsunade alzó una ceja ante esto, sobre todo por la descripción.

— **Ahh~ Con Kakashi como Hokage puedo tomarme todas las libertades que desee — Habló Tsunade con cierto regocijo en su voz.**

La rubia dejó caer su mandíbula hasta el suelo al verse a sí misma recorriendo las calles de Konoha.

Ella había jurado no volver a ese lugar.

Sarutobi y Jiraiya también mostraban enorme sorpresa por ello.

 **Hace dos semanas que había nombrado al Rokudaime Hokage, siendo Hatake Kakashi el elegido para el puesto… muy a pesar del ninja de la máscara.**

El mencionado abrió su ojo tan ampliamente que amenazó con romper su máscara.

La rubia también abrió sus ojos ante esto, puesto que si ella nombró al siguiente Hokage, eso significaba que ella fue la Godaime.

Jiraiya y Sarutobi también se sorprendieron al llegar a esa misma conclusión.

El rubio menor frunció el ceño al saber que él no fue nombrado Hokage.

Minato y Kushina miraban con duda al futuro Rokudaime de Konoha, puesto que no sabían que sería de la aldea bajo su mando.

— **Lo único que me preocupa es ese Baka — Murmuró por lo bajo con cierta molestia.**

Esto los trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

 **Minutos más tarde la rubia llegó a su destino, solo para contemplar el lugar en ruinas.**

 **También sintió varios estremecimientos en la tierra, como si alguna bestia enorme estuviera pasando por el lugar además de que casualmente parecía dirigirse hacia donde ella se encontraba.**

Todo el mundo alzó una ceja en duda por ello.

 **¡CRASH!**

 **Sonó estrepitosamente justo frente a ella, donde pudo distinguir una enorme silueta echa de Chakra color azul oscuro.**

Los presentes solo alcanzaron a ver en pantalla una silueta sin forma.

— **¡Baa-chan! — Exclamó una voz al tiempo que la silueta se disolvía y una pequeña figura se dejaba caer en cuclillas frente a ella.**

Tsunade sintió una vena saltar en su frente.

— **Cuantas veces... te he dicho... ¡Que no me llames así! — Y con un poderoso derechazo la persona fue mandada a volar.**

Todos hicieron una mueca ante esto, excepto Tsunade, quien sonreía complacida por lo que hizo su otro yo.

— **¡Ahhhhhh! — Gritó la figura antes de convertirse en un tronco destrozado.**

Azazel, Sirzechs, Serafall, Rias e Issei tenían estrellitas en los ojos cuando vieron la técnica usada, reconociéndola como el famoso Kawarimi no Jutsu _(Jutsu de Sustitución)._

— ¡Sugoi! — Dijeron al unísono.

Los Demonios desviaron la mirada ante el comportamiento infantil de dos de sus Líderes.

Penemue y Baraquiel se palmearon la frente ante las travesuras de su Gobernador.

Los ninjas tenían una gota en la nuca por esta escena.

 **Entonces una voz se oyó a la derecha de la rubia.**

— **Eso estuvo cerca, entonces ¿Que te trae por aquí Tsunade-sama? — Preguntó con cierto respeto la reaparecida figura a una rubia que tenía una expresión neutra.**

La rubia vio analíticamente al rubio presente, sin duda parecía ser de los que mostraban respeto muy pocas veces.

 **Esta levantó su mano izquierda con desinterés donde una canasta era visible.**

— **Tch, otra vez olvidaste almorzar, Naruto — Habló Tsunade con cierto reproche en su voz mientras desviaba la mirada que reflejaba preocupación.**

Los de Konoha alzaron una ceja ante el comportamiento de Tsunade, aunque Jiraiya se mostró un tanto celoso del pequeño rubio.

 **El rubio sonrió ante la imagen.**

— **No es que me importe de todos modos — Dijo ahora mostrando un poco su lado Tsun Tsun.**

Esto hizo reír a todos los presentes, para vergüenza de la rubia Sannin.

— **Lo siento, es solo que quiero adaptarme lo más rápido que pueda a estas nuevas habilidades y retomar mi vida Shinobi Dattebayo — Habló el rubio con cierta seriedad en su voz.**

Todo el mundo prestó atención a esto.

Aunque el rubio se mostraba curioso acerca de esas nuevas habilidades que su otro yo mencionó.

 **Tsunade entendía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando el rubio y ni se diga del actual Hokage.**

Esto intrigó a todos los presentes, especialmente a Kakashi.

 **Ya que esos ojos rojos con tres tomoes que le devolvían la mirada reflejaban la melancolía de no haber podido salvar a un amigo.**

Los Uchiha abrieron los ojos con estupefacción.

Los Namikaze se mostraron enormemente sorprendidos por ello también.

Kakashi entendió a que se refería el comentario anterior.

— _ʺObito…ʺ_ — Pensó con cierta melancolía.

Naruto miró esto con curiosidad, esos ojos eran algo que nunca había visto.

Los del universo DXD mostraban bastante duda a esos ojos, ya que la última vez que lo vieron, él aún conservaba sus ojos de color azul.

 **Pensando eso, la rubia recordó el informe de Kakashi donde narraba que Naruto estuvo a punto de morir.**

Al instante todos prestaron atención, deseando saber que había ocurrido.

 **FLASH BACK**

 **Todo se hallaba en silencio, después de escuchar lo que el Kyubi había dicho.**

Esto causó muchas dudas en los presentes.

— **¿Estás seguro que funcionará? — Preguntó Matatabi bastante preocupada.**

— **No lo sé, de lo único que estoy seguro es que es nuestra mejor opción — Habló el Kyubi con una voz llena de seriedad y preocupación, entonces dirigió su mirada al equipo 7.**

— **Sakura, acompaña a Matatabi y traigan lo que les pedí, Kakashi, tu busca el cuerpo de Madara y séllalo, no queremos que otro incidente vuelva a ocurrir — Y con eso dicho ambos Shinobi saltaron sobre el Nibi al tiempo que esta emprendía carrera veloz hacia cierto punto.**

Los Shinobis se estremecieron al escuchar el nombre de Madara.

— ¿Quién es este 'Madara'? — Preguntó Sirzechs con duda.

— Yo también tengo esa duda, puesto que solo escuchar su nombre logra esa reacción en ustedes — Dijo ahora Michael.

Los ninjas se vieron entre ellos, antes de que Sarutobi tomara la palabra.

— Uchiha Madara, fue considerado un dios entre los hombres por su poder… él fue el fundador de Konoha junto a Senju Hashirama, el Shodaime Hokage — Explicó el anciano Kage.

— Perteneciente al Clan Uchiha su poder y arma principal era su Doujutsu _(Técnica Ocular)_ … el Sharingan — Agregó Itachi mostrando en sus ojos el mencionado Doujutsu.

Esto sorprendió a los seres sobrenaturales.

Entonces recordaron que el chico llamado Sasuke pertenecía al mismo Clan, por lo que supieron al instante la situación del rubio en ese futuro.

Dejaron esos pensamientos de lado cuando la voz de Hiruzen los trajo a la realidad.

— Se suponía muerto desde antes de que yo fuera nombrado Hokage, pero al parecer de alguna manera se las arregló para sobrevivir al último encuentro con el Shodaime — Volvió a hablar Sarutobi.

— De hecho fue revivido durante la Guerra, usaron el Kuchiyose Edo Tensei _(Invocación del mundo impuro)_ , una técnica que puede revivir a los muertos para usarlos en batalla cual zombis… luego revivió por completo con el Rinne Tensei no Jutsu _(Jutsu de la Reencarnación de Samsara)_ , una técnica del Rinnegan — Explicó esta vez el Sennin.

Esto sorprendió a todos los Shinobi.

Por su parte, los del universo DXD se mostraban tensos, sobre todo porque notaron que el anciano que comenzó la explicación era casi tan fuerte como Azazel.

Pensar que había alguien que lo hacía mostrar miedo era preocupante.

 **Los demás Bijus miraban con cierta preocupación como el rubio perdía más y más su color, tornándose peligrosamente pálido.**

Esto preocupó a todos, especialmente a quienes conocían al chico.

Serafall también se mostraba enormemente preocupada, puesto que ese pequeño le había llamado la atención.

— **Vamos mocosos, no me decepcionen — Gruño Kurama mientras con una de sus colas apartaba varios mechones de la cara del rubio.**

Esto sorprendió a los shinobis.

Ellos nunca esperaron ver ese lado suave del Biju de nueve colas.

 **Un par de minutos más tarde, una agitada Nibi arribaba al lugar en compañía de los dos Shinobi.**

— **¡Aquí está! — Exclamó Sakura saltando del lomo del Nibi y cayendo junto al rubio.**

— **Viértela sobre la herida, nosotros haremos el resto — Y con eso dicho Sakura acercó un pequeño frasco con una sustancia gris sobre la herida cubriéndola con su contenido.**

Todos alzaron una ceja por esto, sobre todo Tsunade, ya que esa sustancia gris la intrigaba.

 **Una vez hecho esto los nueve Bijus posicionaron una de sus colas alrededor de Naruto.**

— **Ahora aplicaremos nuestro Chakra, mi otra mitad sellada en él regulará el flujo que entre en su cuerpo — Dijo el zorro de forma seria.**

Esto confundió a la mayoría.

— Tou-chan ¿Qué quiere decir Kurama? — Preguntó el rubio.

Esto tomó por sorpresa a los Shinobi.

Entonces Minato lo puso una mano en su hombro.

— Debes de saber que yo morí derrotando al Kyubi ¿No es verdad? — Empezó a hablar el rubio mayor.

Naruto asintió ante esto.

— Hijo, la verdad es que un Biju no muere, ya que es una entidad compuesta de Chakra, la única forma de detener a un Biju es sellándolo… ¿Entiendes? — Dijo Minato.

Sarutobi, Iruka y Jiraiya se mantenían al margen, después de todo como su padre Minato era el más indicado para manejar la situación.

Mikoto miraba con ligera tristeza esto, puesto que nunca pudo ayudarlo de pequeño.

Fugaku e Itachi se mantenían con expresiones serias, recordando un poco la infancia del pequeño.

Naruto había asentido a lo que su padre le había dicho.

— La noche de tu nacimiento fuimos atacados, entonces el Kyubi fue liberado en la Aldea por alguien… como último recurso sellé la mitad en mi interior y la otra mitad en ti… confiando en que usarías su poder para detener a esa persona, la cual presagiaba algo verdaderamente malo en el futuro — Dijo Minato.

Esto hizo que el rubio abriera sus ojos.

— Lamentablemente ambos morimos ese día… a pesar de mis heridas detuve al Kyubi mientras tu padre lo sellaba… él tuvo que entregarle su alma al Shinigami después del jutsu que usó para el sello — Complementó Kushina.

Esto sorprendió a todos, ya que no esperaban que el Kyubi haya sido separado en dos.

Sakura y Sasuke tenían los ojos abiertos al saber esto, recordando la forma en que los aldeanos miraban al rubio.

Ahora todo tenía sentido.

Entonces Naruto bajó la mirada.

— Creo que entiendo por qué lo hicieron… pero no fue fácil vivir soportando la mirada de la gente… ayer fue el día que me enteré sobre el Kyubi en mi interior… y aún no sé como sentirme al respecto Dattebayo — Musitó en tono bajo el rubio.

Minato y Kushina lo abrazaron al instante.

— Hijo, lamento haber puesto esta carga en ti… — Dijo Minato en tono dolido.

— No te preocupes… ya pasó — Dijo el rubio secándose las lágrimas.

También ayudó el sentir los buenos deseos venir de los demás presentes.

— Ya pasó todo, desde ahora estaremos contigo mi bebé… — Dijo Kushina en tono maternal.

Esta escena enterneció a varios de los presentes.

Asia, Gabriel, Serafall, Rias, Akeno, Irina e Incluso Penemue ya lagrimeaban por ello.

Los varones del universo DXD lo miraban con respeto, el recibir tanto odio y mantenerse fuerte, no dejando que este corrompiera su corazón era algo digno de respeto.

 **Y así cada Biju empezó a aplicar su Chakra, desde el Ichibi hasta el Kyubi mientras una capa de Chakra rojo lo envolvía para luego cambiar a color dorado.**

Esto llamó la atención de Kushina, Hiruzen, Tsunade y Jiraiya, puesto que sabían que el Chakra Biju siempre era rojo.

El Sennin vio esto y supo que debía explicarlo.

— Esa apariencia se debe al control del Chakra del Kyubi, puesto que su poder es el más aproximado a la entidad original adquiere esa apariencia… por qué no les muestras — Explicó Rikudou, para luego dirigirse al Yondaime Hokage.

Minato asintió y separándose un poco de su esposa e hijo activó la capa de Chakra color dorado.

Todo el mundo amplió sus ojos ante esto, pero sobre todo, ante el poder que se sentía en el lugar.

Koneko y Kuroka podían sentir más claramente el enorme poder, pero a la vez podían sentir cuan gentil era.

— Cuando estuve sellado en el estómago del Shinigami tuve tiempo para hablar con la otra mitad del Kyubi… digamos que llegamos a entendernos bien — Explicó el rubio mayor.

— ¡Sugoi! Tou-chan es increíble — Dijo Naruto mientras lo veía con estrellitas en los ojos.

El rubio desactivó su modo Chakra para sonreír ligeramente avergonzado.

 **Una vez terminaron el proceso el Chakra se disipó, mientras parecía no pasar nada.**

Esto preocupó a todos sin excepción.

— **No…— Susurró Sakura mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban por el llanto.**

 **Entonces sucedió.**

Todo el mundo contuvo el aliento en este punto.

 **De la herida empezó a surgir un poco de vapor mientras empezaba a cerrarse a una velocidad continua hasta dejar la marca de una cicatriz impresa en su pecho, cabe decir que su apariencia mejoró y empezó a respirar normalmente.**

— ¡Sí! — Exclamó la familia Namikaze y algunos seres sobrenaturales.

Hiruzen, Jiraiya e Iruka suspiraron con alivio.

Los Uchiha sonrieron ante esto, al menos él se había salvado.

Sasuke empezaba a ver al rubio con otros ojos, pensando en que quizás podían llegar a ser buenos amigos.

Sakura empezaba a tener un poco de respeto por el rubio también.

 **Los Bijus, quienes no habían siquiera pestañeado por saber si el plan resultaría, todos se dejaron caer sentados mientras liberaban un suspiro contenido.**

— **Estuvo cerca… ¡Kyakyakya! — Rió un tanto nervioso el Ichibi sin saber cómo romper el ambiente incómodo que se había creado.**

— **Puedes revisar sus heridas, el peligro ya pasó — Se dirigió a Sakura que asintiendo al pedido del Kyubi empezó a tratar las heridas del rubio que seguía inconsciente.**

Casi todo el mundo aplaudió al ver esto.

 **Aprovechando el respiro de alivio, Kakashi se acercó al Kyubi.**

Esto llamó a atención de todos, especialmente de Kakashi.

— **Kurama-san, hice lo que me pidió — Dijo con seriedad mostrando un pergamino en su mano.**

 **Este solo asintió satisfecho.**

— **Esto no debe saberlo nadie, solo la Hokage, ya que podría provocar conflictos futuros que alterarían la paz por la que muchos sacrificaron sus vidas — Dijo el Kyubi con solemnidad mientras Kakashi asentía en compresión.**

Esto sí que intrigó a todos sin excepción, sobre todo a los Shinobis, quienes se preguntaban que podía contener ese pergamino para que el Kyubi dijera eso.

 **Entonces el peli-plata se dirigió al cuerpo del Uchiha para repetir el proceso de Madara, pero algo llamó su atención, siendo esto la expresión afligida de su alumna.**

Esto les aclaró todo a los Shinobi, ya que el cuerpo de Madara contenía muchos secretos que podían ser peligrosos en las manos equivocadas.

Entonces todos se sintieron nerviosos por la expresión de la peli-rosa en pantalla.

— **¿Sucede algo con Naruto, Sakura? — Preguntó con preocupación el peli-plata a lo que la oji-jade asintió con pesar**.

 **Después de revisar el cuerpo del rubio, este presentaba varias costillas rotas así como haber perdido el ojo derecho completamente.**

Todo el mundo abrió sus ojos al saber a dónde iba esto.

— **Esto es preocupante — Murmuró Kakashi sombríamente.**

 **Entonces dirigió su vista al cuerpo del Uchiha y algo se le ocurrió.**

Esto lo confirmó, los ojos que el rubio mostró antes eran de Uchiha Sasuke.

— **Sakura… — Mencionó con voz grave alertando a la peli-rosa.**

 **Ella comprendió al instante lo que su sensei sugería, por lo que empezó a derramar lagrimas.**

— **Pero... esto podría afectarle a Naruto — Musitó con pesar la alumna de Tsunade.**

La Sannin abrió sus ojos, antes de mirar a la peli-rosa presente, puesto que al parecer ella sería su alumna en un futuro.

— **Él podrá con esto, después de todo… él no soy yo — Dijo Kakashi con una pequeña sonrisa bajo su máscara, notándose por sus ojos cerrados.**

 **La peli-rosa sonrió de forma lánguida al entender lo que su sensei quería decir.**

— **Entonces lo haré — Dijo Sakura con expresión seria mientras se acercaba al cuerpo de su extinto compañero.**

 **Rápidamente procedió a la extracción del ojo derecho para luego realizar el trasplante, todo bajo la mirada de los nueve Bijus, que agradeciéndole en silencio al rubio se fueron retirando del lugar, a excepción de uno.**

Esto aclaraba varias cosas… aunque estaba la incógnita sobre cual Biju se había quedado en el lugar.

— _ʺEs probable que yo haya sido revivido en la Guerra si la otra mitad del Kyubi está libreʺ_ — Pensó Minato al darse cuenta de ese detalle.

Este compartió una mirada con Hiruzen y Jiraiya, notando que ellos también se habían dado cuenta de ello.

 **FLASHBACK END**

 **Según lo dicho por Kakashi, se usó la sangre del Gedo Mazo** _ **(Estatua Demoniaca del Camino Exterior)**_ **que surgió después de que Kakashi le amputara el brazo con su Kamui** _ **(Autoridad de los Dioses)**_ **para tratar la herida y poder cerrarla.**

Esto generó una duda colectiva en todos los presentes.

— El Gedo Mazo es la cáscara del Juubi _(Diez Colas)_ que quedó después de que le quité su poder y creé a los Bijus… fue usado para extraer al Biju de su Jinchuriki con el fin de despertarlo de nuevo — Explicó el Rikudou Sennin.

— **Un Shinobi o persona que tenga un Biju en su interior es llamado Jinchuriki** _ **(Poder del Sacrificio Humano)**_ **, cuando se le es arrebatado este muere... por otro lado, el Kamui es una habilidad del Mangekyou Sharingan de Hatake Kakashi, el cual puede enviar cosas a una dimensión de bolsillo —** Explicó esta vez Great Red.

Los Uchiha estaban sorprendidos por saber esto, puesto que no esperaron que alguien con un Sharingan trasplantado despertara esos ojos.

Kakashi tenía su ojo bien abierto, puesto que no esperaba tener tal poder.

— El Mangekyou Sharingan se obtiene cuando ves morir a alguien importante para ti… con ellos tu poder aumenta y obtienes habilidades asombrosas, pero entre más uses este poder su luz se irá apagando — Explicó Itachi mientras mostraba la evolución de su Doujutsu.

Esto lo hizo por la expresión de confusión en la cara de los Demonios, Ángeles y Caído así como del Dios Asgardiano.

Estos entendieron lo que dijo, un gran poder que conlleva un gran riesgo… sin duda era una espada de doble filo.

Aunque también aclaró algunas cosas a los Shinobi, incluyendo su propia familia, que no sabían esto.

Por su parte, Kakashi mostraba una enorme conmoción, dándose cuenta del por qué tenía esa habilidad.

— _ʺRinʺ_ — Pensó con tristeza.

Al parecer sus compañeros de equipo fallecidos le dejaron una habilidad para defender a los que eran valiosos para él.

 **Entonces la vista de Tsunade viajó al torso desnudo del rubio, donde una gran cicatriz a la altura del corazón era visible, llenándola de tristeza.**

Los Namikaze se sintieron tristes por esa versión de su hijo.

Los Uchiha fruncieron el ceño, al parecer estos eran los vestigios de la maldición del odio que su Clan albergaba.

Sona, Rosseweise y Gabriel estaban completamente rojas ante la visión del rubio sin camisa, mientras Serafall y Penemue se relamían seductoramente ante tal visión.

Aunque ellas habían visto cuerpos más musculosos y con innumerables cicatrices, el rubio de la imagen tenía algo que les gustaba.

Incluso Grayfia se sonrojó levemente.

Tal vez el rubio no era tan guapo como Sirzechs, pero tenía un aura misteriosamente atrayente.

 **Un mes después de aquel informe, Tsunade obtuvo nuevos resultados preocupándola de cierta forma.**

Esto llamó la atención de todos nuevamente.

 **Estos revelaban que aunque su cuerpo hubiera aceptado sin problemas su nuevo ojo derecho, el ojo izquierdo presentaba degradación severa al grado de haber perdido casi el 80% de su capacidad visual.**

Los ojos de todos se abrieron al saber esto.

 **Según sus estudios, ambos ojos fueron víctima del mismo ataque, siendo el derecho afectado directamente y el izquierdo indirectamente, por lo que con ayuda de Shizune le habían sometido a un nuevo trasplante.**

Eso explicaba por qué ambos ojos presentaran el Sharingan, aunque para los Shinobis les resultara un poco arriesgado puesto que el rubio no podría desactivar el Doujutsu y su Chakra se agotaría rápidamente.

 **En esa situación, un recién despierto rubio pidió que no le implantaran el otro ojo de Uchiha Sasuke por motivos obvios, puesto que este era el Rinnegan y no quería tener el mismo problema de Kakashi.**

Esto sorprendió a todos los ninjas, puesto que al parecer en un futuro Sasuke despertaría el legendario Rinnegan.

— Ese poder yo se lo entregué para que pudieran pelear contra mi madre — Aclaró Hagoromo.

 **También influía que su ojo derecho estaba ya activo permanentemente, por lo que optaron por buscar otro material de trasplante, siendo este el ojo izquierdo de Uchiha Madara, cuyo cuerpo le fue entregado por Kakashi y nadie a excepción de Tsunade, Shizune y Sakura sabían sobre eso.**

Esto sí que nadie se lo esperó.

Los ninjas no podían creer que el rubio tendría una parte del poder del Legendario Uchiha Madara.

Por su parte, los seres sobrenaturales pensaban en que el rubio le daría un mejor uso a ese poder.

 **Así siguieron otras dos semanas de recuperación donde el rubio respondió favorablemente, aunque el verlo con un color de ojos que no fuera el azul zafiro que normalmente tuvo era un duro impacto para Tsunade y Shizune, quienes estuvieron a cargo del rubio en toda su recuperación.**

Todos asintieron ante esto.

Ellos se verían afectados de estar en la misma situación.

Tsunade arqueó una ceja, al parecer ella y su alumna serían muy cercanas al pequeño rubio.

 **Una vez fue dado de alta, este se dirigió inmediatamente a Ichiraku's a comer varios platos de ramen, bajo la mirada triste y a la vez alegre de Teuchi y su hija Ayame.**

Esto llamó la tención de Kushina y Minato, al parecer su hijo heredó su gusto por el Ramen.

Aunque también tomaron en cuenta la reacción del dueño del restaurante y su hija.

 **Triste por los ojos del rubio, cuyo ojo derecho estaba vendado y el izquierdo les devolvía la mirada con ese color tan oscuro como la noche eterna, distinto al azul profundo que recordaban de él.**

Eso tranquilizaba un poco a los Shinobis, puesto que al parecer podía usar su ojo izquierdo sin problemas.

— Espera… ¿Acaso no tenía el Sharingan en ambos ojos? — Dijo Mikoto con duda.

— Al parecer él puede desactivar este ojo a voluntad — Pronunció Fugaku en tono pensativo.

Esto había despertado la duda de cómo podía hacerlo.

— Podría ser por las condiciones del trasplante… — Sugirió Kakashi.

Esto dejó pensativo a todo el mundo.

Esa era una posibilidad.

Los seres sobrenaturales no entendían nada, algo que el peli-plata notó.

— Cuando alguien que no es del Clan Uchiha recibe un Sharingan trasplantado no puede desactivarlo a voluntad — Dijo Kakashi mientras se retiraba la banda del ojo izquierdo.

Estos se sorprendieron al ver ese ojo y esa cicatriz.

— Cuando está activo puedo ver hasta el más leve movimiento de mi oponente, así como copiar técnicas y ver a través de ilusiones… no obstante el usarlo gasta Chakra… como no puedo desactivarlo suelo cubrir este ojo — Explicó Kakashi ocultando de nueva cuenta el Sharingan.

Los seres sobrenaturales lo entendieron entonces.

La duda de cómo el rubio podía desactivar su ojo izquierdo surgió en ellos también.

 **Pero también alegre por ver que su cliente número uno no había perdido su chispa y apetito, pero sobre todo por ver que había sobrevivido a la Gran Guerra, ya que sabían que él estuvo en el frente de batalla luchando en contra de Uchiha Madara.**

 **Una vez se despidió de ellos fue a su apartamento, donde se cambió de ropas, ya que las que le habían dado en el hospital eran más bien de estilo civil.**

 **Después de acomodarse las vendas en su torso procedió a ponerse unos pantalones oscuros y una camisa negra sobre su camisa de malla ninja, para terminar con una chaqueta naranja con detalles negros en las mangas.**

Las féminas presentes admitieron que se veía bien con esas ropas.

 **Con su nueva indumentaria se dirigió a un campo de entrenamiento para evaluar su estado después de casi dos meses de estar confinado en el hospital.**

 **Aunque por recomendación de Tsunade y Kurama, que también había dormido casi mes y medio después de unirse con su otra mitad, se limitó a algo ligero, especialmente con sus nuevos ojos.**

Todos asintieron ante esto, mientras Tsunade dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa, al parecer el rubio podía escuchar de vez en cuando.

También esto revelaba que el Kyubi era el Biju que permaneció con él después de todo.

 **La rubia lo había seguido desde cierta distancia, ya que se había preocupado levemente por él, pero parecía que lo estaba llevando de buena manera.**

Un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Tsunade, puesto que no esperó eso de su otro yo.

 **Regresando en sí, la rubia Senju caminó junto a un rubio que solo llevaba sus pantalones y sandalias mientras qué de un sello de almacenamiento invocaba una toalla, vendas y su chaqueta.**

— **Entonces ¿Qué tal tu entrenamiento? — Preguntó de la nada Tsunade, ahuyentando el silencio que envolvía a ambos.**

— **Gracias a Kurama he podido adaptarme totalmente a mi ojo izquierdo — Respondió el rubio volteándola a ver con dicho ojo, el cual había regresado a su negro natural mientras su ojo derecho ahora permanecía cerrado.**

Al parecer el Kyubi había tenido mucho que ver en la asimilación de su ojo izquierdo para poder desactivarlo a voluntad.

— **Solo te falta tu máscara y un Icha-Icha para que Kakashi te postulara como el nuevo Copy-nin — Bromeó la rubia aligerando el ambiente cuando el rubio empezó a reír.**

Los ninjas que conocían al mencionado rieron por esto.

— **Si, solo me falta la máscara y llegar tres horas tarde a todos lados — Rió de nuevo antes de estremecerse ante una aterradora sensación de peligro.**

En este punto las risas eran carcajadas, al menos en Kushina y Mikoto.

El mencionado solo se limitó a verlos inexpresivamente.

 **En la torre Hokage, el Rokudaime por alguna razón se sintió burlado, aunque luego llegó la sensación de orgullo por algo que él no sabía.**

Esto llamó la atención de Kakashi y Jiraiya, mientras Minato y Kushina tenían un mal presentimiento.

Los demás se limitaban a observar todo con interés.

— **Debe de ser el exceso de trabajo — Murmuró mientras regresaba a la lectura de su amado libro.**

 **De regreso con cierto dúo de rubios, el Uzumaki miraba aterrado a la Senju, que rodeada de un aura oscura lo veía de manera casi homicida.**

— **¿Acaso tú también lees esa basura…? — Siseó Tsunade mientras una vena pulsaba en su frente.**

Esto confundió a muchos, puesto que no sabían a qué se refería la rubia.

— **Co-Como crees Ba… que diga Tsunade-Hime jejeje — Respondió presuroso y con voz nerviosa.**

 **Sin embargo en un descuido, de entre su chaqueta doblada cayó un infame libro de pastas naranjas, el cual fuera un regalo de su mencionado sensei.**

 **Esto firmó su sentencia de muerte.**

Kakashi estaba sudando abundantemente, puesto que Tsunade, Mikoto y aún peor, Kushina, lo miraban con intenciones casi homicidas.

Los hombres presentes se sintieron intimidados por tal aura de muerte que inundó la habitación… Hagoromo y Great Red incluidos.

— Icha-Icha es una popular serie de libros para adultos escritos por Jiraiya… Kakashi es un seguidor de sus obras y suele leerlas en público — Explicó Hagoromo con una gota en la nuca.

Esto era por que las féminas habían atrapado al ninja copia y a Jiraiya, para luego colgarlos como piñata.

Las Kunoichis hicieron una fila siendo Kushina era la primera en pasar.

Las demás féminas presentes los miraron con ojos entrecerrados.

Aunque Serafall, Penemue, Rias, Akeno y Xenovia no le veían nada de malo, cada una por sus propias razones.

— Onee-chan te enseñará todo lo que quieras personalmente, no necesitas de un aburrido libro~ — Decía la Maou en tono sugerente a un sonrojado rubio.

Ella se hallaba sentada en su regazo mientras rodeaba su cuello y lo presionaba un poco contra su pecho.

Minato le alzó un pulgar, sin duda sus nietos serían preciosos si se casaba con esa chica.

Aún amarrados y amordazados, ambos ninjas pervertidos tuvieron una hemorragia nasal y algo de celos por la declaración de Serafall y la posición del rubio.

Gabriel y Asia no entendían mucho de ello, pero al escuchar lo dicho por la Maou lo entendieron y ambas se sonrojaron.

— Ecchi — Dijo Koneko inexpresivamente mientras se formaba en la fila para apalear al dúo pervertido.

Azazel y Hiruzen rezaron en silencio por esas pobres almas, siendo ellos pervertidos de closet entendían su sufrimiento.

Issei tragó por ello, haciendo una nota mental de comportase frente a esas chicas... ellas eran muy peligrosas.

Dejando de lado eso, los demás volvieron a la historia, aunque algunas chicas sobrenaturales se unieron a la fiesta de 'golpea al pervertido' organizado por las Kunoichis.

— **¡Narutoooo! — Rugió una iracunda Tsunade a un más que pálido rubio.**

 **Siguiendo su instinto de supervivencia rápidamente usó un recién aprendido Shunshin no Jutsu** _ **(Técnica del Cuerpo Parpadeante)**_ **para huir en dirección desconocida.**

Azazel, Hiruzen e Issei lo alabaron por ello.

 **Perdiendo su blanco principal, su ira buscó a su blanco secundario.**

— **¡Kakashiiiii! — Volvió a rugir la rubia Senju dirigiéndose a la torre Hokage.**

 **Ahí podía verse como el nombrado empacaba todas sus cosas de valor antes de saltar por la ventana siguiendo su instinto de supervivencia.**

 **En otro lugar se ve a cierto rubio que respiraba agitado entre las ramas de un árbol.**

En este punto, las féminas habían regresado a ver la historia, mientras dejaban atrás a cierto par de ninjas totalmente apaleados.

— **Maldición, por poco y no salgo vivo de esta — Murmuró mientras su respiración se normalizaba.**

— **Tú tienes la culpa por haberle aceptado ese libro a Kakashi no Gaki — Oyó decir a una conocida voz en su mente.**

— **Bueno, tenía curiosidad, digo, ahora que pasé por todo esto creo que he madurado un poco ¿No…? — Mencionó el rubio a un zorro que lo veía fijamente con una ceja arqueada, después de haberlo llamado a su paisaje mental.**

Las mujeres miraron esto con mirada plana, al menos la mayoría.

— **¿Qué tiene eso que ver? Si no mal recuerdo lo aceptaste porque te aburrías en el hospital sin hacer nada, no porque de verdad te atrajera su contenido, aunque debo decir que no esperé que fueras un pervertido de clóset… Naruto — Expuso Kurama con una sonrisa burlona mientras el mencionado desviaba la mirada avergonzado.**

Las mujeres se sintieron un poco tranquilas, puesto que al menos no era un pervertido total.

 **Una vez salió de su mente, el rubio se dejó caer de la rama donde estaba parado antes de llevarse a la boca una bola de arroz que logró tomar de la canasta que traía Tsunade, mientras se colocaba como podía su chaqueta dejando al descubierto su torso, provocando sonrojos en las chicas jóvenes y miradas lujuriosas en mujeres mayores.**

Todos se sorprendieron por su habilidad, puesto que consiguió tomar un poco de la comida de Tsunade pese a la situación de peligro.

Por otro lado, los hombres miraron con ligera envidia lo que este provocaba en las mujeres.

— **Como sea ¿Cuanto falta para poder desactivar el Sharingan del Teme? — Preguntó con seriedad a su inquilino, sin darse cuenta de las kunoichis que pasaban a su lado y que lo devoraban con la mirada.**

Issei maldijo por dentro al rubio por su popularidad con las damas.

Le recordaba a Kiba en la escuela.

— **Eso dependerá de tu control sobre el poder de Indra que el Uchiha te entregó, si no fuera por eso hubiera resultado como el ojo de Madara —** **Mencionó el enorme zorro mientras el rubio suspiraba cansinamente.**

 **Este miró por un momento su palma izquierda, esta estaba cubierta por un guante al igual que la derecha con el fin de cubrir los tatuajes del poder de Rikudou Sennin.**

— Ya veo… Madara ya no contaba con el espíritu de Indra al renacer, por ello su ojo se adaptó más rápido a Naruto y no se activó al recibirlo — Concluyó un serio Itachi.

— Entonces al darle mi poder, mi ojo reaccionó y se activó… una vez que él asimile y domine el poder que mi otro yo le entregó podrá desactivar el Sharingan — Terminó de decir el joven Sasuke.

El resto asintió, eso tenía sentido.

— **Rayos, esto es problemático… ¡Diablos! Ya sueno como Shikamaru Dattebayo — Gruñó revolviéndose el pelo frustrado mientras recorría las concurridas calles de Konoha.**

Naruto rió por esto.

Los otros ninjas sonrieron al reconocer las expresiones de los miembros del Clan Nara.

 **Mucha gente lo saludaba al pasar, mientras algunas chicas lo miraban coquetamente, algo que él ignoraba al desconocer sus intenciones y solo les sonreía como él sabía.**

Algunas de las presentes vieron esto con ternura, sin duda era un chico bastante puro e inocente.

Los hombres solo suspiraron ante lo denso que el rubio era.

 **Entonces se concentró de nuevo en el camino.**

— **Uff… menos mal que no hay más sorpresas por parte del Teme — Dijo para sí mismo, mientras Kurama alzaba la vista perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.**

— _**(¿Debería decirle…? Nah, quizás me esté equivocando, sin embargo esa sensación de inquietud me molesta) —**_ **Pensó antes de restarle importancia al asunto y echarse a dormir.**

Esto sembró la intriga en todo el mundo.

 **Entre entrenamientos y revisiones de rutina en el hospital pasaron seis meses, en los que el rubio logró dominar sus ojos lo suficiente para retomar su vida Shinobi, aunque aún no podía desactivar el Sharingan en su ojo derecho.**

 **Sus amigos siempre estaban al pendiente de él, sin embargo, debido a que siempre estaba ocupado por el extenso entrenamiento y a sus misiones algunos no pudieron pasar tiempo con él en ningún momento.**

 **Esto se aplicaba a Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Sai y Hinata.**

El rubio parpadeó con duda, puesto que no conocía nadie con el nombre de Sai.

 **En cambio Chouji, Shikamaru, Lee y Tenten al tener más tiempo libre pudieron encontrarse con el rubio, por lo que pasaban tiempo con él o lo ayudaban a entrenar.**

El rubio sonrió ante esto, conocía a todos incluidos a Lee y Tenten, quienes se habían graduado un año antes que él.

 **Shikamaru jugaba Shogi con él para desarrollar la creación de estrategias, Chouji y Lee lo ayudaban a mejorar el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y Tenten el ataque a largo alcance, así como maestría en distintas armas.**

Los ninjas sonrieron ante el compañerismo que había.

También los seres sobrenaturales.

 **Gracias a eso y con recomendación de Kakashi y Tsunade el rubio tomó el examen para entrar a ANBU, siendo aceptado por sus grandes capacidades, además de alcanzar el rango de Capitán de escuadrón en menos de tres meses.**

Esto sorprendió a los Shinobis.

No esperaban que el rubio llegara a Capitán ANBU en tan solo tres meses.

— ¿ANBU? ¿Qué es eso…? — Se preguntó Gabriel en voz alta.

— ANBU quiere decir _ʺLado Oscuroʺ_ , además es la contracción de Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai _(Escuadrón Especial de Asesinato y Tácticas) —_ Empezó a explicar Kakashi.

— Ellos son un grupo de shinobis de élite que solo reciben órdenes del Kage de cada Aldea para misiones de alto Rango, tal como asesinatos, torturas o rastreo de ninjas renegados — Aportó esta vez Minato.

— Ellos trabajan en equipos formados dependiendo de los requisitos de la misión, esto se hace para garantizar el mayor éxito posible de cumplir la misión — Dijo de nueva cuenta Kakashi.

Los seres sobrenaturales entendieron que esto era como el equipo SWAT que había en estados unidos.

— Un ANBU recibe el rango directamente del Kage de su Aldea después de una prueba, debido a que necesitan probar sus habilidades especiales, por lo que no importa su edad, sexo, o procedencia anteriores — Dijo Kakashi de nuevo.

— Ellos suelen llevar una máscara de animal con el fin de distinguirse de los Shinobis normales y también para proteger sus identidades — Recitó esta vez Iruka.

El trío de futuros Genin lo miraron interés, sobre todo porque ellos tampoco sabían lo que era un ANBU.

— Ellos tienen un uniforme estándar, aunque también pueden llevar capas siendo blanca para el Líder… otro rasgo importante es un tatuaje en forma de espiral en el brazo, los hombres lo llevan en el izquierdo y las mueres en el derecho — Dijo Kakashi.

Este se había arremangado su uniforme y mostraba su tatuaje al igual que Itachi, demostrando que ambos estuvieron en ANBU alguna vez.

Los seres sobrenaturales se mostraron sorprendidos por estos datos, e intuían que solo recibieron la información básica.

 **Un mes después de su ascenso**

 **Cerca de la frontera entre Tsuchi y Hi no Kuni**

 **Un grupo de ninjas de Konoha saltaba de rama en rama siendo perseguidos por varios ninjas renegados.**

Esto preocupó a los ninjas y llamó la atención de los demás.

— **¡Maldición! No esperaba que la misión fuera una trampa — Exclamó cierta peli-rosa mientras usaba su Chakra curativo en un corte profundo en su brazo izquierdo.**

La peli-rosa abrió sus ojos, no esperó verse a sí misma en una situación de peligro como esa.

Ella esperaba que su Sasuke-kun la salvara siempre.

— **Lo peor es que eran varios Shinobis de nivel Jounin — Dijo una rubia de ropas moradas mientras usaba su Kunai y desviaba varios Shuriken que se dirigían hacia ellas.**

— **¡Hinata! ¡¿Cuántos son y desde donde vienen?! — Se dirigió a la tercera integrante del equipo.**

— **¡Byakugan! — Obedeciendo al pedido activó su Doujutsu.**

— **Son quince, to-todos nivel Jounin, diez po-por detrás y ci-cinco al frente — Informó haciendo que la peli-rosa maldijera mentalmente.**

El rubio se sonrojó levemente, puesto que las tres chicas serían sumamente hermosas, sobre todo Hinata.

 **En esos momentos las tres Kunoichis ingresaron a un claro donde una lluvia de Kunais y Shuriken detuvieron su avance.**

— **¡Doton: Doryu Joheki!** _ **(Elemento Tierra: Barrera de Tierra) —**_ **Se escuchó mientras un gran muro surgía frente a ellas defendiéndolas del ataque.**

Sirzechs, Serafall, Azazel, Rias e Issei tenían estrellitas en los ojos al ver el famoso Ninjutsu en acción.

 **Esto tomó por sorpresa a dos de las tres chicas.**

— **Je… sin duda este jutsu es muy útil — Habló la responsable de la técnica.**

— **No sabía que podías hacer eso Ino-cerda — Habló la peli-rosa mientras se refirmaba de espaldas al muro pensando en cómo salir de esa situación.**

Sakura miró con sorpresa a su rival, puesto que al parecer sería más fuerte que ella.

— **Lo usamos durante la guerra, cómo soy afín pude dominar el jutsu en caso de emergencia frentesota — Respondió la rubia mientras sacaba de su bolsa de armas varios Kunais con etiquetas explosivas y Hinata se preparaba para usar su Junken.**

La peli-rosa tuvo una contracción en su ceja derecha ante las palabras de la rubia.

 **De un segundo a otro, varias sombras surgieron de la espesura del bosque desde distintas direcciones complicándoles mucho el repeler el ataque, al tiempo que internamente se preparaban para lo peor.**

— **Let's Rock — Oyeron decir a una voz mientras más de la mitad de los ninjas renegados caían muertos con Kunais en sus cuellos y otros con Katanas clavadas en su corazón.**

Los Ángeles y su escolta hicieron una mueca ante esto.

Los demás vieron con normalidad la escena.

Por su parte, los todavía alumnos de la Academia tragaron ante esto.

Esta era la vida de un Shinobi después de todo.

 **Las chicas se tensaron en espera de nuevos enemigos, hasta que seis figuras aparecieron de repente alrededor de ellas en espera de un nuevo ataque.**

— **Parece ser que llegamos a tiempo, Taicho — Habló una figura con voz femenina acercándose a las chicas que se relajaron al ver que eran ANBU de Konoha.**

Todos tuvieron un presentimiento al ver esto.

 **La peli-rosa estudiaba minuciosamente a la ANBU que verificaba sus heridas y les administraba píldoras del soldado.**

 **Esta tenía cabello negro mientras cubría su cara con una máscara de conejo, así que fijándose en los demás pudo observar en detalle las máscaras de todos.**

 **Habían cuatro hombres y dos mujeres de las que una las atendía mientras otra sacudía la sangre que cubría su katana, esta tenía cabello purpura y máscara de gato, en cambio los hombres eran otro cantar.**

Sarutobi, Minato, Kushina y Kakashi reconocieron a la ANBU fácilmente.

 **Había un sujeto bastante alto y fornido de cabello marrón corto con máscara de oso, otro de complexión mediana, cabello negro y máscara de halcón, el siguiente cabello negro y mascara de león y un gran pergamino en su espalda.**

 **Por último el que parecía ser el capitán, ya que a pesar de que todos usaban su equipo ANBU estándar, este sujeto vestía una capa negra raída que cubría su brazo derecho.**

 **Este usaba una máscara de perro, tenía cabello rubio y un tanto espigado amarrado en una coleta baja, él se hallaba escaneando el sitio con la mirada mientras sujetaba un extraño Kunai de tres puntas que por alguna razón se le hacía muy familiar.**

Los ninjas abrieron sus ojos al deducir la identidad el Capitán del escuadrón, aunque Kakashi se sintió feliz, puesto que el hijo de su Sensei usaría la máscara que él mismo usó cuando estaba en ANBU.

— **He tratado sus heridas Inu-Taicho, solo tenían pequeños rasguños y hematomas así como agotamiento de Chakra — Informó la mujer a su superior.**

— **Bien, estén alerta, estos sujetos no se irán así como así — Expuso Inu dando sus ordenes, a lo que estos asintieron y se prepararon para el combate.**

 **De un segundo a otro, el ANBU Inu se hallaba frente a Sakura con una Katana enfundada en su mano derecha, impactando con el mango un cuerpo invisible.**

— _ʺRápidoʺ_ — Pensaron los seres sobrenaturales.

Los ninjas abrieron sus ojos al reconocer la técnica usada por el ANBU rubio.

 **Cuando este salió de dicha invisibilidad, reveló a un ninja renegado que cayó inconsciente debido al poderoso golpe a la altura del estómago.**

 **El ANBU tomó el extraño Kunai que se hallaba clavado en el suelo junto a la peli-rosa, bajo la mirada aturdida del trío de Kunoichis que no sabían que había sucedido.**

— Hiraishin no Jutsu _(Jutsu del dios del Trueno Volador),_ un jutsu creado por el Nidaime Hokage Senju Tobirama… perfeccionado por el Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato, ganando el sobrenombre de Konoha no Kiroi Senko _(Rayo Amarillo de Konoha)_ — Dijo Jiraiya en tono serio.

Él y Kakashi se hallaban de nuevo en sus lugares y sin un rasguño.

Esto se ganó una mirada de respeto por parte de Issei.

Sin duda el poder del Ero.

— Es un Jikukan-Ninjutsu _(Técnica Ninja Espacio-Tiempo)_ que te permite tele-transportarte entre los lugares que tengas marcados… en este caso esos Kunai marcados tienen la función de pararrayos… aunque con un solo toque el usuario puede dejar su marca… por lo que puedo ver Naruto es el tercer ninja que puede usarlo — Dijo Minato con orgullo en su voz.

Esto sorprendió a los seres sobrenaturales, ya que eso era más rápido que el círculo mágico de transporte.

Por otra parte, tanto Ajuka como Azazel tuvieron un inmediato interés en esa técnica para su estudio, ya que era por demás mucho mejor que la invocación por contrato de los Demonios.

Naruto se sintió emocionado de que sería capaz de aprender dicha técnica.

— **Tch, estos tipos pueden usar ese molesto jutsu de camuflaje de algunos ninjas de Iwa — Dijo Inu con molestia.**

 **Cuando se volteó él clavó su mirada en las chicas que lo miraban con gran sorpresa marcada en sus rostros, entonces estas abrieron aún más sus ojos al ver lo que brillaba en el agujero izquierdo de su máscara ANBU.**

— **Sharingan — Susurraron en trance mientras observaban los tomoes del Doujutsu girar de forma lenta e hipnótica.**

Los seres sobrenaturales se sintieron hipnotizados por esa visión, sin duda el movimiento de esos tomoes era atrayente.

Los ninjas asintieron ante esto, puesto que ya sospechaban que Naruto era ese ANBU.

 **Este alejó su vista de ellas y observó el entorno con cuidado.**

— **Al parecer no esperaban que su pequeño truco fallara, se están replegando rápidamente — Dijo Inu, ignorando las miradas insistentes de las tres chicas junto a él.**

— Parece que ellas quieren respuestas — Comentó un divertido Azazel.

El resto asintió.

 **Los demás integrantes del escuadrón se relajaron un poco, pero sin bajar en ningún momento la guardia.**

— **Inu-Taicho ¿Cuáles son nuestras ordenes? — Preguntó el de máscara de león con una voz que a las tres Kunoichis se les hizo muy familiar.**

— **Neko, Usagi, Kuma, Shishi, Taka, retrocedan un poco, pienso acabar con ellos con este ataque — Dijo su superior adelantándose a todos haciendo un sello de mano.**

Esto llamó la atención de todos.

Sirzechs, Serafall, Azazel, Rias e Issei mostraron emoción en su mirada.

 **Este simple acto llamó la atención de las Kunoichis y uno que otro ANBU con la misma idea en mente.**

— **Taicho ¿Podrá acabar con ellos así? Están muy lejos y se están separando en otras direcciones — Preguntó con duda Usagi mientras los que se hacían esa pregunta mentalmente esperaban con ansias su respuesta.**

Los ninjas también tenían la misma duda.

 **Este sin responder la pregunta solo aspiró un poco de aire antes de levantar levemente su máscara.**

— **¡Katon: Gouka Mekkyaku!** _ **(Elemento Fuego: Gran Aniquilación de Fuego)**_ **— Y el infierno se desató.**

 **Los ANBUS retrocedieron un poco al ver cómo una enorme muralla de fuego surgía de la boca de su capitán y avanzaba rápidamente incinerando todo lo que estuviera en su camino ante la mirada atónita de Sakura, Ino y Hinata.**

— ¡Santa mierda! — Exclamó Azazel mientras ampliaba los ojos.

Los Maou, Grayfia y los Gremory abrieron sus ojos al ver que eso se parecía a la llamarada de Tannin, uno de los Reyes Dragón.

Odín y Rosseweise tuvieron en mente el aliento de fuego de Midgarstorm.

Los Ángeles se mostraban impresionados por tal ataque.

Los ninja ampliaron su mirada por semejante Katon Jutsu, mientras Hiruzen y los adultos Uchiha miraban con semblante duro al reconocer el jutsu firma de Uchiha Madara.

Por su parte, Naruto sonrió emocionado, seguro sería un ninja súper fuerte.

 **Sobra decir que solo una idea cruzó en sus mentes en ese instante.**

— _**ʺ¡Que rayos! ¡Ese jutsu tiene un rango de ataque enorme!"**_ **— Pensaron todos tragando sonoramente.**

Todos asintieron ante esto, ellos también tenían esa idea en mente.

 **Definitivamente no deseaban estar en el extremo receptor de ese ataque.**

— _ʺ¿En serio?ʺ_ — Pensaron todos en ironía.

 **Mientras tanto, los ninjas renegados habían optado por abandonar la misión al ver cómo su miembro más hábil caía fácilmente ante ese sujeto de máscara de perro, entonces se empezaron a separar para reunirse en otro lugar y reorganizarse antes de aceptar otra misión.**

Los más experimentados en batalla tuvieron que aceptar que estos sujetos sabían lo que hacían.

 **Y justo en ese instante lo sintieron.**

 **Desde varios puntos separados, todos los ninjas renegados voltearon a sus espaldas solo para sentir el verdadero terror, al ver como un océano de fuego se les venía encima dejándolos sin ninguna oportunidad de escape.**

Una gota de sudor nervioso recorrió la sien de varios de los presentes.

 **Con los ninjas de Konoha, estos se cubrían de las corrientes de aire a elevada temperatura y cenizas que emergían desde el mar de fuego frente a ellos.**

— **¡Arghh!/ ¡Ahhhhhh! — Eran los gritos de agonía que surgían desde el bosque en llamas mientras el ANBU Inu finalizaba el jutsu y se acomodaba su máscara con calma dándole la espalda al bosque lleno de fuego.**

Los más jóvenes desviaron la mirada, aunque pudieron superar esa escena pronto.

Akeno estaba sonrojada y frotaba sus muslos ante el sufrimiento de esos hombres.

— Ufufufu — Reía la [Reina] Gremory.

Los que estaban junto a ella se alejaron un poco, mientras los ninjas sentían recorrer un escalofrío por ello.

Baraquiel miraba esto con los ojos abiertos, al parecer ella se parecía a su madre en más de un sentido.

 **Todo se hallaba en silencio, siendo el crujir de las llamas el único sonido que reinaba en el lugar mientras Inu recibía miradas en shock de los presentes, hasta que alguien pudo salir de su estupefacción.**

— **¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?! ¡Nunca vi algo semejante en mi vida! — Exclamó Ino fuera de sí.**

Los seres del universo DXD asintieron ante la exclamación de la rubia.

— **Nunca he visto semejante jutsu Katon en toda mi vida — Habló ahora la ANBU Usagi con cierta duda a su Capitán.**

— **Es cierto, además podrías decirme ¿Cómo posees el Sharingan? Solo conozco a una persona que lo tiene y no eres tú — Expuso seriamente Sakura mientras una tímida Hinata solo observaba en silencio lo que sucedía.**

Azazel, Serafall, Sirzechs y Penemue sonreían con diversión, sin duda ella se llevaría una gran sorpresa.

 **Él solo los miró unos segundos, intrigándolos más al notar que en el agujero izquierdo de su máscara ya no había nada.**

— **Ese era un jutsu de Uchiha Madara, lo usó durante la guerra en contra de la División a la que me había unido — Respondió tranquilamente, mientras veía cómo una expresión de comprensión era visible en sus rostros.**

Los seres sobrenaturales tragaron, esa era una técnica de ese hombre que causaba temor en los ninjas.

— Gouka Mekkyaku _(Gran aniquilación de Fuego)_ es el jutsu firma de Uchiha Madara… el Naruto de la pantalla puede usarlo, aunque ese no es todo el poder destructivo que el jutsu posee — Aclaró Sarutobi mientras encendía su pipa.

Esto hizo tragar a los más jóvenes y preocupó levemente a algunos de los mayores… aunque les tranquilizaba el hecho de que no se cruzarían con él.

Entonces regresaron a la historia.

 **Sin embargo aún esperaban la respuesta a como tenía el famoso Doujutsu en su poder, pero…**

— **Esto es malo, hay un pueblo a diez minutos de aquí, si esto se sale de control… — Murmuró con preocupación para sí mismo caminando hacia el ardiente bosque.**

Esto llamó la atención de todos.

— **Oi oi oi, aún no has respondido a mi pregunta — Reclamó Sakura siendo ignorada por el enmascarado que trazó sellos alertando a sus subordinados.**

— **¡Suiton: Daibakusui Shouha!** _ **(Elemento Agua: Gran Explosión de Agua Colisión de Olas)**_ **— Pronunció el nombre de su jutsu.**

 **Como la vez anterior tuvo que levantar nuevamente su máscara para poder escupir una gran cantidad de agua, la cual lo separó del suelo al tomar forma de plataformas acuáticas.**

Esto sorprendió a todos por igual.

Los ninjas por qué esa técnica fue hecha en un lugar donde no había agua en absoluto.

Los seres del universo DXD por qué no esperaron que esa gran cantidad de agua surgiera de su boca.

 **Por su parte, todos saltaron a unas ramas altas para no mojarse mientras Sakura gruñía con molestia por ser ignorada.**

La peli-rosa frunció el ceño por esto.

— **¡Ahhhhhh! — Fue la exclamación de Inu antes de surfear y dirigir la enorme ola de agua hacia el bosque donde el fuego se fue apagando, mientras una idea en general cruzaba la mente de los presentes.**

— _**"Su Chakra debe ser enorme" —**_ **Pensaron en sincronía viendo como poco a poco el agua desaparecía dejando un bosque ennegrecido y con apenas vegetación.**

Esto confundió a todos los Demonios y demás seres no humanos.

— Nosotros contamos con cierta cantidad de Chakra en nuestro sistema de Chakra… descansar, comer y dormir nos ayuda a recuperar fuerzas y llenar nuestras reservas de nuevo, los jutsus gastan Chakra según el Rango y poder — Explicaba Sarutobi.

— E, D, C, B, A y S son los rangos en los jutsus… entre más rango posea más Chakra gastará — Agregó Kakashi esta vez.

Estos asintieron en comprensión.

— A diferencia de los usuarios de Senjutsu en nuestro mundo, puedo decir que el Chakra es su fuerza de vida, por lo que si se agota por completo un Shinobi muere… ¿Me equivoco? — Dijo Kuroka en tono serio.

— Así es, pero me sorprende que en su mundo también haya seres que utilicen el Senjutsu… sin duda hay algunas similitudes — Respondió Sarutobi.

— Nya~ para nosotros es sorprendente que los humanos puedan usarlo, ya que en nuestro mundo es un arte que solo los Yokais pueden usar — Dijo Kuroka.

— Ya veo… — Musitó el Sandaime.

 **Todos dirigieron sus miradas a donde Inu salía de entre unos troncos de lo que alguna vez fueron verdes árboles.**

— **Parece ser que aún no domino por completo esos dos jutsus, gasté mucho Chakra y el efecto fue menor del esperado — Murmuró para sí mismo mientras la mente de los presente corría a mil por hora.**

Esto solo confirmó que el jutsu de fuego no estaba del todo dominado, pero no se esperaban que el jutsu de agua compartiera ese detalle.

— _**"¡¿Acaso dijo que esto no es toda la destrucción que esos jutsus pueden causar?! ¡¿Cuánto Chakra tiene este sujeto?!"**_ **— Pensaron con incredulidad al ver que ni siquiera respiraba agitado después de esos dos jutsus.**

— Nosotros los Uzumaki tenemos un Chakra más denso y potente que un Shinobi común, ni siquiera los Senju pueden superarnos en ello — Declaró Kushina con una sonrisa.

Iruka abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de eso, eso explicaba por qué Naruto nunca pudo dominar el Bunshin normal, eso sin tomar en cuenta a su residente interno.

— El Clan Uzumaki fue llamado también el Clan de la Longevidad… un miembro de ese Clan puede vivir fácilmente entre 150 y 180 años — Aportó Sarutobi.

Los seres sobrenaturales se quedaron sin aliento ante ese dato, para un ser humano eso era bastante.

— Así es, nuestro Chakra es especial… tanto que algunos nacemos con habilidades especiales… como ejemplo está mi Kongo Fusa _(Cadenas de Sellado de Adamantina)_ — Dijo mientras hacía aparecer sus cadenas de Chakra.

Los Demonios sintieron un pequeño escalofrío ante la sensación de supresión que sintieron al verlas.

— Son tan fuertes que pude retener al Kyubi y crear una barrera al mismo tiempo con ellas — Declaró la peli-roja.

Los Ángeles y Odín vieron esto con interés.

— ¡Sugoi! Kaa-chan también es asombrosa — Exclamó el rubio con estrellitas en los ojos.

Esta hizo desaparecer sus cadenas mientras se sonrojaba.

— No digas eso Dattebane — Dijo bastante avergonzada.

Entonces volvieron a la historia.

 **Este solo suspiró con cierto desánimo.**

— **Como sea, debemos regresar a la aldea — Dijo al tiempo que saltaba a una rama y empezaba a moverse entre ellas siendo seguidos de los demás.**

— **Deberíamos interrogar al tipo, podría haber más renegados por aquí — Mencionó Shishi refiriéndose al sujeto inconsciente en el hombro de Kuma.**

— **Esperaremos a que despierte, además tomando en cuenta la información dada por Rokudaime-sama, estos sujetos eran miembros de un grupo más amplio y que solo actúa cerca de Amegakure — Respondió Inu.**

— Como dije, Konoha, Kiri, Suna, Iwa y Kumo son las Aldeas principales, aparte están otras pequeñas Aldeas, algunas de ellas sin sistema ninja — Explicó Hagoromo al ver las expresiones de los no humanos.

Estos habían mostrado duda ante la mención de Amegakure.

 **Este solo quedó en silencio un par de minutos.**

— **Ya veo — Murmuró al entender la situación.**

— **¿Qué sucede Shishi-san? — Preguntó Usagi con duda mientras se impulsaba a otra rama.**

Todos alzaron una ceja en duda, excepto el Sandaime, Yondaime y Serafall.

— **Estos sujetos actuaron fuera de su organización, eran ninjas de Iwa, Kusa y Kiri que no olvidaron sus diferencias con Konoha — Respondió el ANBU con tranquilidad.**

— **Lo más probable es que hayan pensado en las herederas Hyuga y Yamanaka así como la mejor alumna de Senju Tsunade — Dijo ahora Neko con seriedad mientras las aludidas abrían sus ojos con sorpresa.**

Sakura abrió los ojos al saber que ella sería alumna de un Sannin.

Ella no se había dado cuenta de ese detalle anteriormente.

— **¿Una posible guerra? — Preguntó Sakura con preocupación.**

— **Algo así, primero mermarían a Konoha de una de sus mejores médicos, una de las mejores mentalistas después de Yamanaka Inoichi así como poder hacerse con el Byakugan — Explicó Inu seriamente.**

 **Sin duda las piezas encajaban.**

— **Ya veo, como las aldeas aún se recuperan de la Cuarta Guerra ellos quieren ganar poder, en este caso debilitando a su objetivo — Dijo Usagi al comprender la situación.**

— **Tres personas podrían no ser nada, pero eso cambia cuando estas tres personas afectan el balance del poder de manera significativa — Mencionó Kuma de manera pensativa.**

Entonces todo el mundo lo entendió.

— Esas personas son bastante astutas… — murmuró Rias con los ojos entrecerrados.

Ambos progenitores de la chica asintieron con expresiones serias.

— **Puede ser una manera de decirlo, después de todo ellas tres tienen gran influencia en la fuerza militar de Konoha — Habló por primera vez el ANBU con máscara de halcón.**

— **Como aún eres novata es normal que estas cosas te sean un tanto complicadas, pero si nuestro Capitán pudo llegar lejos en tan poco tiempo entonces no tienes por qué preocuparte — Volvió a hablar haciendo reír al escuadrón restante.**

Iruka, Hiruzen, Sakura y Sasuke rieron por ello, puesto que conocían bien al rubio.

Los Uchiha vieron con pequeñas sonrisas como el más joven de ellos dejaba que la oscuridad se borrara de su corazón.

Itachi ya se había quitado la túnica de Akatsuki, ganándose una mirada seductora de Kuroka que él no notó.

— **¡Taka! ¡Rayos! Ahora me arrepiento de haber logrado que hablaras, me caías mejor cuando eras más antisocial y emo — Gruñó el Líder causando nuevas risas en los ANBU.**

Todos rieron por ello.

 **Por su parte, Sakura y las otras dos veían esto con gotas en sus nucas.**

— _**"Los ANBU de esta generación dan pena"**_ **— Pensaron la rubia y la peli-rosa al mismo tiempo.**

Kakashi e Itachi sonrieron divertidos puesto que ambos fueron ANBU.

 **En cambio la oji-perla tenía su propio hilo de pensamientos.**

— _**"E-Ellos son… peculiares…"**_ **— Pensó mientras el trío siguió el camino a casa.**

Para el trío de estudiantes no fue raro que ella no se burlara en sus pensamientos, ya que Hinata era alguien tímida.

Aunque el rubio seguía pensando que era rara.

 **Un par de horas después, puede verse a nueve ninjas sentados alrededor de una fogata.**

 **Tres Kunoichis sentadas en un tronco caído y ninjas enmascarados repartidos de igual manera en dos troncos más.**

 **Ino, Sakura y Hinata; Usagi, Inu y Neko; Taka, Kuma y Shishi, en ese orden especifico.**

 **La noche había caído y el grupo aún estaba a varias horas de la aldea.**

— **Entonces ¿Responderás mi pregunta o me ignorarás de nuevo como hace rato? — Habló de repente una molesta Sakura ganándose la atención de todos los demás.**

 **Estos se encontraban cenando unos peces que Inu pescó, aunque los ANBU lo hacían con cuidado de no mostrar sus rostros.**

— Vaya, sí que son profesionales — Dijo Ajuka levemente sorprendido.

Los Shinobis asintieron de forma seria.

— **Mmmmm, dime ¿De verdad quieres saber? — Preguntó con seriedad, pero en su voz había un atisbo de diversión que solo sus hombres e Ino notaron.**

Azazel, Kuroka y Serafall sonrieron de forma traviesa por ello.

— **Por supuesto — Respondió Sakura inmediatamente y sin dudar.**

— **¿En serioooo? — Volvió a preguntar a la peli-rosa que empezó a molestarse, ya que esta vez usó un peculiar tono de voz, siendo este juguetón e infantil.**

— **Si… deseo saber por qué posees ese Doujutsu — Siseó la peli-rosa mientras Inu acariciaba exageradamente su barbilla en gesto pensativo.**

— **¿En serio…? — Antes de terminar su pregunta, el sonido de un árbol siendo pulverizado inundó el ambiente.**

 **La peli-rosa se había aferrado a un árbol que se hallaba a su derecha en un afán de controlar su ira, pero este sujeto la logró sacar de sus casillas ante tal actitud que le recordaron a cierto enmascarado de Akatsuki que se encontraron en su búsqueda de Sasuke y que resultó ser Obito.**

Los ninjas de Konoha abrieron sus ojos al saber esto.

Pero los más afectados fueron sin duda Kakashi y Minato.

— ¿Sucede algo mocosos? — Preguntó el Padre de todos.

Los seres sobrenaturales prestaron atención a esto, puesto que era Odín el que preguntaba.

— Uchiha Obito… él fue mi antiguo compañero de equipo… murió durante la Tercera Gran Guerra Ninja en una misión después de rescatar a nuestra compañera secuestrada, la cueva en que estábamos se derrumbó por un ataque enemigo y cuando una piedra me iba a aplastar fui salvado por él — Empezó a hablar un afectado Kakashi.

El resto le mandó su apoyo mediante el Ninshu.

Gracias a esto se sintió un poco mejor, por lo que retomó la historia.

— Él quedó atrapado bajo la enorme roca, pero antes de morir me entregó su Sharingan para reemplazar el ojo que perdí en la misma misión… me pidió que le mostrara el futuro a través de este ojo — Dijo mientras llevaba su mano a dicho ojo.

Entonces fue el turno de Minato.

— Yo lo enfrenté hace trece años… aunque nunca pensé que fuera mi antiguo estudiante, él liberó al Kyubi en Konoha y me enfrentó — Explicó de forma breve con voz dolida.

Este fue abrazado por Kushina y Naruto.

— Él era manipulado por Madara, quien era manipulado por un ente llamado Zetsu, el cual buscaba despertar a mi madre… antes de morir vio la luz y usó su vida restante para ayudar a Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura a vencer a mi madre… además que le cedió su poder a Kakashi, mismo que fue clave para sellarla — Dijo Hagoromo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Esto hizo sentir mejor a Minato y Kakashi.

Entonces regresaron a la historia.

 **Todo el mundo se estremeció y levantándose se alejaron un par de pasos de ella, compañeras incluidas, excepto una persona, que permaneció sentada degustando su cena.**

— **Jejejeje…. Sigues enojándote con facilidad… Sakura — Habló Inu ahora con voz más natural después de tragar tranquilamente un trozo de su pescado.**

Los hombres presentes sintieron gran respeto por él… puesto que no se inmutó ante la furia femenina.

 **Las dos chicas al lado de la oji-jade se preguntaban si este sujeto era alguien cercano a la nombrada.**

— **Pero la respuesta a esa pregunta ya la sabes — Dijo ahora con voz neutra y profunda mientras el Sharingan brillaba en ambos orificios de su máscara dejando de piedra a todos los presentes.**

 **Los miembros de su escuadrón conocían cierto aspecto de su Capitán, por lo que no le habían tomado demasiada importancia a las dudas de las Kunoichi, pero esto era algo que ninguno de ellos se esperaba.**

 **Sakura no podía creerlo, este sujeto poseía el Sharingan en ambos ojos, algo que era virtualmente imposible ya que el único poseedor del Doujutsu que conocía lo portaba solo en su ojo derecho y este tipo al principio lo mostró en su ojo izquierdo como alguna vez lo portó su sensei; Hatake Kakashi.**

Esta reacción por parte de la peli-rosa era comprensible para todos.

 **Ahora había más misterios rodeando a Inu, ya que al parecer él podía activarlo y desactivarlo a voluntad, a diferencia de Kakashi y Naruto que lo tenían activo todo el tiempo.**

 **Sin duda este detalle daba un giro inesperado a sus suposiciones y solo una idea rondaba en su mente.**

— _**"Acaso será un sobreviviente del Clan Uchiha?"**_ **— Se preguntaba mentalmente.**

 **Ino tenía casi el mismo hilo de pensamiento que la oji-jade, sin embargo desconocía completamente la situación del Uzumaki y solo tenía información estándar que Tsunade le dio a los novatos en relación a la situación del rubio, por lo que solo tenía la misma duda que Sakura.**

 **Hinata no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, sobre todo porque cuando había intentado usar su propio Doujutsu en él cuando vio su ojo por primera vez, la capa que portaba le impidió ver su red de Chakra o a través de su máscara.**

Esto llenó de dudas a los Shinobis.

 **Al parecer era de un material inmune al Byakugan ya que notó un extraño pulso de Chakra que recorría su capa y le impedía a su Doujutsu ver más allá de la máscara.**

 **Los demás solo se preguntaban como poseía el mencionado Doujutsu en ambos ojos, desde que formaron el escuadrón fueron informados de las habilidades de su líder, incluida la cirugía que tuvo en su ojo derecho por las heridas durante la Guerra.**

 **Los ojos de Inu brillaron con diversión ante la mirada shockeada del trío de kunoichis, así como la de su propio equipo.**

El brillo de diversión era compartido por Azazel, Serafall y Kuroka.

— **Bien, veo que no llegaremos a ningún lado, así que haré esto — Masculló sacando de su aturdimiento a todo el mundo cuando su mano derecha viajó hasta su máscara ANBU.**

— **¡Taicho! — Exclamaron conmocionados y horrorizados los ANBU al percatarse de lo que Inu tenía pensado.**

Incluso los ninjas de mayor edad se vieron sorprendidos por esa decisión.

 **Este los ignoró y procedió a retirarse su máscara lentamente, disfrutando cada segundo ante las expresiones ansiosas de Sakura, Ino y Hinata así como los gestos de Neko y Shishi que agitaban las manos de forma exagerada esperando que desistiera de su cometido.**

 **Desprendiéndola de su rostro empezó a bajarla lentamente, lo primero que en aparecer fueron sus ojos, ambos con el Doujutsu activo mientras su nariz y boca aún seguían cubiertos por la máscara.**

 **Entonces la bajó por completo dejando al descubierto su rostro, provocando que el trío de Kunoichis abrieran sus ojos como platos.**

 **Neko se masajeaba la sien mientras Shishi suspiraba en derrota, cabe decir que los demás no le tomaron tanta importancia al darse cuenta que él no los escucharía.**

 **Si no fuera porque estaba segura que no era un Genjutsu, Sakura juraría que lo que veía era una ilusión.**

 **Frente a ella se hallaba su compañero del equipo siete observándola con el Sharingan girando lentamente, casi como si atravesara su alma, algo que le trajo recuerdos tristes y dolorosos.**

Sakura entendía a su otro yo.

 **Ino abría y cerraba la boca como un pez fuera del agua, sin duda esto era algo que ella no se esperaba por parte del Uzumaki, por lo que una gran interrogante cruzaba por su mente y esa era ¿Cómo diablos su compañero de generación obtuvo esos codiciados ojos?.**

 **Incluso la idea de que el consejo tomara represalias por eso llegó a su mente, pero él era el héroe de la Cuarta Guerra y con el apoyo de los cinco Kages estaba segura que no se meterían con él, así solo se limitó a pensar una cosa.**

— _ʺEstúpido Consejo Civil_ ʺ — Pensaron Hiruzen y Minato.

— _**ʺSugoi"**_ **— Volver a ver esos ojos le causó gran impresión.**

 **Por último Hinata, ella la más afectada al grado de derramar un par de lágrimas al ver la ausencia del azul zafiro que ella recordaba.**

 **Había escuchado junto a los novatos y senseis la condición en la que regresó el rubio a la aldea, Tsunade los había reunido en la torre Hokage para informarles ya que el rubio era parte de su generación al igual que Uchiha Sasuke.**

 **No se dieron muchos detalles después de eso, tampoco tuvo tiempo de investigar o visitarlo al recibir numerosas misiones junto a Ino y Sakura debido a que hubo muchos incidentes con pequeños grupos de ninjas desertores y bandidos por la conmoción de la Guerra.**

 **Los ANBU tomaron interés en los hechos que sucedían frente a ellos, no lo dirían en voz alta pero estaban realmente intrigados por esos ojos, ya que a pesar de tener mayor jurisdicción que los Jounin ellos no estaban informados de ello.**

— **Y bien ¿Esto responde tus dudas…? Sa-ku-ra-chan — La voz del rubio los sacó todos de su trance.**

La joven peli-rosa se sonrojó levemente por el tono de voz tan maduro del rubio en la pantalla.

— **Parece que causaste un gran impacto en ellos, ¿No lo crees? — Habló Usagi mientras meneaba la cabeza con diversión, o eso indicaba el tono que usó al hablar.**

 **Entonces Sakura se acercó a su compañero de equipo, notando su cabello más largo ya que lo tenía en una coleta baja con un mechón bajaba sobre su ojo derecho amenazando con cubrirlo.**

 **También hubo un aumento de masa muscular y su estatura era mayor al sacarle más de una cabeza a ella, sus rasgos de definieron más dándole una apariencia joven y varonil, aunque sus marcas en las mejillas seguían ahí.**

Las mujeres presentes lo miraban con diversas reacciones.

Sona, Rosseweise, Irina, Asia y Koneko se hallaban bastante sonrojadas.

Serafall y Penemue se relamieron los labios al ver lo apuesto que era.

Las demás chicas tenían un poco de rosa en sus mejillas por esa visión.

Incluso Venelana y Grayfia tenían un sonrojo notorio.

— Mi pequeño se convertirá en un hombre muy apuesto — Ronroneó Kushina mientras frotaba la mejilla con la de Naruto.

Este se hallaba sumamente sonrojado por ese comentario.

 **Cuando estuvo frente a él, su mano se movió directo a su mejilla.**

— **¿En verdad… eres tú? — Preguntó mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban al sentir su calidez.**

— **Sí, soy yo Sakura-chan — Respondió el rubio con una expresión suave poniendo su mano sobre la que Sakura tenía en su mejilla, para después sonreírle solo como él sabe.**

Varias chicas se sonrojaron por ver esa sonrisa tan radiante, incluso la pequeña Sakura se sonrojó bastante, pero aún así el rubio no superaba a su Sasuke-kun.

 **Entonces la peli-rosa cambió su expresión a una molesta y tiró de su mejilla con fuerza.**

— **¡Baka! ¡Nos tenías preocupados! ¡Nunca te encontrábamos en tu casa y por si fuera poco ahora me entero que estás en ANBU! — Exclamó la oji-jade derramando lágrimas.**

— **Do sieto — Habló como pudo el rubio antes de sentir ligeros golpecitos en su pecho.**

La peli-rosa sintió vergüenza al ver esto.

Los demás tenían pequeñas sonrisas por la escena.

— **Baka Baka Baka Baka ¡Eres un grandísimo Baka! — Exclamó la peli-rosa antes de sentir unos brazos rodearla.**

— **Siento haberte preocupado, prometo no volver a dejarte sola — Le habló al oído tranquilizándola al instante.**

La peli-rosa abrió sus ojos, al parecer esa versión suya se quedaría con el rubio.

Por su parte, Naruto pudo reconocer el sentimiento que brillaba en los ojos de su otro yo cuando abrazó a la peli-rosa.

Camaradería.

Esa versión de él solo la veía como una amiga.

 **Por su parte, Ino veía todo con un sonrojo al imaginarse escenas no aptas para menores pensando en que esos dos empezarían una relación.**

El rubio negó ante esto.

Incluso Serafall lo hizo.

 **En cambio Hinata sentía como su pecho dolía al ver esa escena, parecía que él solo tenía ojos para Sakura y no lo culpaba, al contrario de la peli-rosa ella era demasiado tímida para hablarle y en la Guerra solo lo hizo para no verlo caer en la oscuridad.**

Esto hizo arquear una ceja al rubio.

 **Con esta idea en mente y con las esperanzas de ser correspondida por el rubio más bajas que nunca se limitó a limpiarse sus lágrimas y respetar cualquier decisión del rubio, prometiéndose estar ahí para él cuando lo necesitara.**

— Espera… ¿Le gusto a Hinata? — Musitó el rubio bastante sorprendido.

Sakura se palmeó la frente al escuchar la incredulidad en su voz.

— Eres un Dobe... no puedo creer que todos lo hayan notado menos tú — Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa burlona.

— ¡Teme! ¡¿Estás diciendo que soy un idiota?! — Preguntó el Uzumaki con una vena palpitando en su sien.

— Si — Respondió el azabache.

— Ella te seguía a todos lados… ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta Baka? — Preguntó ahora su compañera en la Academia.

El rubio sintió un escalofrío.

— Así que era ella — Murmuró con la frente azul.

Los demás solo veían divertidos la convivencia de los más jóvenes.

 **Una vez la peli-rosa se calmó, sintió como el rubio se separaba de ella para tomarla por los hombros y verla a los ojos.**

— **¿Mejor? — Preguntó a lo que ella asintió con una pequeña sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo.**

— _ʺNooo… otro yo, búscate a alguien mejor… no importa que ese Naruto este guapísimo y se preocupe por nosotrasʺ_ — Pensó bastante contrariada.

 **Entonces lo notó, el rubio tenía cerrado su ojo derecho mientras el izquierdo era oscuro como la noche.**

 **Naruto lo notó y volvió a sonreír.**

— **Siéntate, ahora les explicaré todo lo que ha pasado — Habló el rubio ganándose la atención de Ino y Hinata, mientras la peli-rosa hacía lo que el rubio dijo y se acomodaba en su lugar.**

 **Todo el mundo prestó atención a lo que diría, mientras este observaba el fuego de la fogata con cierta melancolía.**

— **Después de llegar al hospital, Tsunade-baa-chan y Shizune-nee-chan estuvieron haciéndome estudios para descartar cualquier daño o secuela de mi última batalla — Comenzó a relatar mientras el trío de Kunoichis asentía a todo lo que escuchaban.**

 **Veinte minutos después, el rubio concluía toda su vivencia los últimos once meses.**

— Así que ya pasaron once meses… — Murmuró Azazel.

— **¿Entonces eso sucedió? — Preguntó un tanto escéptica la oji-jade mientras el rubio asentía.**

— **Así que no puedes desactivar el Sharingan de tu ojo derecho por ser de Sasuke — Expuso Ino para sí misma pero igualmente audible para los presentes.**

— **Por eso lo mantienes cerrado, ya veo… y el ojo izquierdo es de otro Uchiha por lo que a diferencia de Kakashi sensei puedes activarlo y desactivarlo — Dijo esta vez Sakura mientras asentía varias veces para sí misma con los ojos cerrados.**

Todo el mundo supo que el rubio había omitido información.

— Es mejor así… si alguien se entera de que Konoha tiene ese gran secreto podría causar problemas a la Alianza — Expuso Serafall.

— Parece que usted sabe mucho acerca de política y relaciones diplomáticas Serafall-san — Dijo Minato bastante sorprendido.

La nombrada infló el pecho con orgullo.

— Lo crean o no yo soy la encargada del Departamento de Relaciones Exteriores del Inframundo — Dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

— Vaya… eres increíble Nee-chan — Dijo Naruto viéndola con respeto.

Al siguiente segundo después de decir eso, el rubio se encontraba siendo abrazado por la Maou.

— Naru-tan ¡Eres completamente adorable! — Dijo la chica mientras apretaba la cara del chico contra sus pechos.

Debido a esto estaba poniéndose azul por la falta de aire.

Por fortuna la peli-roja Uzumaki actuó a tiempo y pudo rescatar a su hijo de los brazos de la chica.

— Le pido por favor que se abstenga de asfixiar a mi hijo — Dijo con una sonrisa forzada abrazando a su pequeño.

Este recuperaba su tono de piel poco a poco.

— Lo siento, es que me encanta Naru-tan… es más, quiero convertirme en su esposa… Uzumaki Serafall, no suena tan mal — Declaró sorprendiendo a los no humanos.

— ¡Onee-sama! No puedes decidir eso así como así — Exclamó una impactada Sona.

Kushina veía analíticamente a Serafall, mientras se imaginaba a pequeños rubios con ojos violetas, o a una pequeña peli-negra de ojos azules.

Entonces una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

— Solo les advierto… soy muy joven para ser abuela — Dijo Kushina mientras empujaba al rubio hacia los brazos de Serafall.

Esto causó que las quijadas de Hiruzen, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Minato, Iruka, Sona, Tsubaki, Rias, Ajuka, Grayfia y Gabriel llegaran hasta el suelo.

Los demás no sabían que pensar sobre ello.

Sirzechs era el único que miraba el comportamiento de la Maou con diversión.

Por su parte, un sonrojado rubio no podía creer lo que ocurría.

— Maldito rubio afortunado… — Musitó un incrédulo Azazel.

— Tsk… se me adelantaron — Murmuró Penemue cruzándose de brazos.

— Tienes suerte pequeño… Serafall es bastante hermosa, en su verdadera forma — Comentó un divertido Sirzechs.

Jiraiya, Kakashi e Iruka tuvieron una pequeña hemorragia nasal al imaginarse la verdadera forma de la Maou.

— ¿Onee-chan es aún más bonita? — Preguntó dudoso el rubio mientras la miraba con duda.

— ¡Kyaa! Naru-tan cree que soy bonita — Exclamó mientras lo abrazaba de nuevo.

Suspirando, los demás volvieron a la historia.

Aunque Serafall sentó al pequeño rubio en su regazo, para vergüenza de este.

 **Los demás no le dieron tantas vueltas al asunto así que no comentaron nada al respecto.**

— **Según Baa-chan no tenía material de trasplante excepto ese ojo, por lo que no hubo otra opción — Completó el rubio, en sí no era una mentira, ya que en esos momentos el cuerpo de Madara era más accesible.**

 **Al principio no hubo problemas ya que su Doujutsu estaba desactivado, por lo que fue una sorpresa cuando inconscientemente lo activo, o mejor dicho Kurama le sugirió aplicar Chakra a su ojo izquierdo como una pequeña prueba.**

— Kurama-san es bastante inteligente — Dijo Asia de forma inocente.

El castaño le acaricio la cabeza con gentileza.

— Tú lo has dicho Asia — Dijo con una sonrisa.

La nombrada se sonrojó por las palabras del chico, pero aún así sonrió.

Rias hizo un pequeño puchero y Akeno solo murmuró algo al ver esto.

 **Con todo aclarado todos se dispusieron a descansar siendo Neko quien haría la primer guardia.**

 **Horas después, el rubio se hallaba en una rama alta de un árbol mientras vigilaba el campamento.**

 **Había relevado a Usagi veinte minutos antes y ahora observaba la luna tranquilamente, hasta que detectó movimiento por parte de una persona, que saliendo de su carpa se dirigía hacia el bosque.**

Esto llamó la atención de todos.

— _**"Me pregunto que le sucede"**_ **— Reflexionó al visualizar el rostro de esa persona al abrir brevemente su ojo derecho.**

 **Sin duda la visión nocturna del Sharingan era algo bastante útil.**

— Es parecido a nuestra vista de Demonio — Dijo Rias de forma seria.

 **Rápidamente creó un clon de sombra y lo dejó vigilando antes de introducirse en el bosque, recordó que tenía una conversación pendiente con ella por lo que esta era una buena oportunidad.**

Los fanáticos de los ninjas vieron esto con estrellitas en los ojos.

Kuroka y Koneko miraban con interés el uso del Chakra en este mundo, dándose cuenta que el número de técnicas era bastante grande.

 **Cierta oji-perla estaba viendo la luna mientras lagrimas caían por sus ojos, se hallaba en un claro y estaba sentada en una roca del lugar.**

El rubio se sintió un poco mal por ello, pero luego dejó ese sentimiento de lado cuando Serafall apretó su abrazo sobre él, dejándole sentir sus pechos en la espalda, sonrojándolo en el acto.

Aún así le agradeció en silencio el apoyo brindado por ella.

Al ver esto Issei maldijo internamente al rubio, ya que estaba sintiendo los Oppais de la Maou.

— **Es peligroso andar sola por el bosque — Dijo de repente una voz sacándola de sus pensamientos y sobresaltándola al grado de sacar un Kunai y ponerse a la defensiva.**

— A pesar de parecer alguien dulce y gentil, ella está bien entrenada — Murmuró Baraquiel con sumo interés.

— **Tranquila, soy yo Hinata — Habló cierto ANBU saliendo de entre las sombras de los árboles.**

— **Na-¡Naruto-kun! — Exclamó poniéndose nerviosa mientras se daba la vuelta y secaba sus lágrimas en la manga de su chamarra.**

— **Lo siento, no quise asustarte — Se disculpó el rubio mientras alzaba la mirada hacia el cielo nocturno.**

 **La oji-perla negó aún de espaldas.**

— **No-No tienes que dis-disculparte, yo-yo no estaba al pe-pendiente de mi entorno — Habló la oji-perla mientras se sentaba de nuevo en la roca y empezaba a jugar con sus dedos.**

Los alumnos de la Academia tuvieron una gota en la nuca por esto, al parecer siempre tendría ese hábito.

 **Un silencio inundó el lugar, Hinata veía de reojo al rubio que seguía con la vista alzada, hasta que suspiró y llevó su mano derecha a su máscara para retirarla y posar su mirada en ella.**

— **Creo que hay algo que debo decirte — Comenzó el rubio mientras Hinata abría sus ojos con ligero pánico y clavaba su mirada en ese ojo oscuro que la veía fijamente.**

 **Este la observó fijamente tratando de elegir sus palabras.**

— Llegó la hora… espero no lo arruines Naruto — Dijo Sakura con los ojos entrecerrados.

El rubio solo alzó las manos defensivamente con expresión tensa.

— Yo también lo espero — Respondió un tanto nervioso.

— **Hinata, se que hace tiempo debí hablar contigo de esto, lo que dijiste cuando Pain atacó la aldea — Comenzó sin apartar su mirada de la oji-perla, que bajó la suya lentamente.**

 **Ella ya intuía lo que el chico le diría.**

— **Aprecio esos sentimientos y me recrimino el no haberlos notado antes, quizás las cosas hubieran sido diferentes — Hablaba mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos.**

 **Sentía como su corazón dolía al decir cada palabra, no ayudaba en nada el ver como Hinata se encogía cada vez más al continuar hablando.**

— Rechazar a alguien sin herirlo es imposible, pero si de verdad aprecias esos sentimientos es mejor ser honesto con esa persona — Dijo Grayfia con expresión seria.

Los Demonios se sorprendieron, no esperaron que ella hablara o hiciera algún comentario tan pronto.

— **Lo siento, pero no puedo corresponderte — Sentenció cerrando los ojos con amargura al saber que esas palabras romperían el corazón de Hinata.**

 **La Hyuga empezó a derramar lágrimas nuevamente ante esas palabras.**

 **Pero aún así se armó de valor para expresar la duda que tenía desde que el chico se reveló frente a Sakura, Ino y ella.**

— **E-Es por Sakura-san ¿Verdad? — Preguntó de forma entrecortada mientras alzaba la vista y lo veía con ojos tristes que derramaban lágrimas.**

La nombrada sintió como su respiración se paraba, esperando escuchar la respuesta del rubio.

 **El rubio mostró sorpresa al escuchar la pregunta, antes de negar con una pequeña sonrisa.**

— **No, te equivocas… es otra persona — Reveló el rubio que devolvía su mirada al cielo nocturno.**

Esto hizo suspirar de alivio a la peli-rosa.

El rubio ya sabía esto al ver su propia mirada, sin duda se conocía muy bien.

Los demás tenían la duda de quién podría ser la afortunada.

 **Esta respuesta logró calmar el dolor de la oji-perla, más que nada por la intriga que ahora envolvía su mente.**

— **No es de Konoha si te lo preguntas, la conocí hace tiempo cuando me dirigía a Isla Tortuga a entrenar — Explicó brevemente recordando esos eventos.**

Los de Konoha se mostraron interesados por ello.

 **También le vino a la mente cierta situación.**

— **Aunque debo decir que no es la única — Murmuró con una mueca al recordar cierto suceso en su primera misión ANBU en Ame y otro suceso en la propia Konoha.**

Esto intrigó a los de Konoha, mientras que los Demonios y los Caídos comprendieron a que se refería al estar más familiarizados con esa práctica.

 **Hinata se mantuvo en silencio unos minutos antes de volver a hablar.**

— **¿La amas? — Preguntó finalmente a un rubio que abruptamente la miró con duda antes de sonreír ligeramente.**

— **No puedo decir si la amo o no, ya que de pequeño nunca conocí el amor o el cariño — Respondió el rubio recordando su infancia.**

Todos hicieron una mueca al escuchar eso, siendo las más afectadas Asia y Gabriel, puesto que ellas creían en dicho sentimiento.

El que un pequeño niño no lo conociera les partía el corazón.

Kushina y Minato se vieron bastante afectados por ello.

Sasuke se sintió mal por su compañero, al igual que Sakura.

 **Aunque habían personas que fueron cercanas a él como el viejo Sandaime Hiruzen, el anciano Teuchi y su hija Ayame, así como su maestro Iruka.**

Los nombrados sonrieron al saber que ellos eran apreciados por el rubio.

 **Ante tal respuesta Hinata sintió una punzada en su pecho recordando la difícil infancia del rubio.**

— **Pero puedo decir que es más fuerte que lo que sentí con Sakura, estos meses nos volvimos más cercanos y formalizamos una relación… aunque el consejo me pide como mínimo tener tres esposas por mi linaje Uzumaki — Complementó su explicación antes de gruñir al susurrar la última parte.**

Los Shinobis abrieron los ojos al comprenderlo.

— Has superado a tu padrino — Declaró Jiraiya dolorosamente.

— Creo que esto me beneficia mucho — Dijo Penemue, quien ya estaba frente al chico y le acariciaba la mejilla con ternura.

El rubio se sonrojó por ello.

Hiruzen e Iruka veían esto sorprendidos, puesto que sabían que el rubio tenía algo por Sakura pero no era correspondido.

Sin embargo, ahora tenía tras él a dos hermosas mujeres.

Ambos se sintieron orgullosos.

Pero el rubio los sacó de sus pensamientos.

— Espera… ¿Tú eres mi padrino? — Preguntó al Sannin mientras lo miraba escéptico.

El peli-blanco rio un tanto nervioso.

— Jejeje… tu nombre lo tomó Minato de mi primer libro — Dijo mientras sacaba el ejemplar de su bolsillo.

Las féminas presentes lo miraron con furia al instante.

— Tranquilas, ese libro no es pervertido — Dijo Kushina con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Las aventuras de un Shinobi completamente audaz… mi primera obra literaria, el nombre del protagonista fue algo que se me ocurrió cuando comía Ramen… es tuyo — Dijo Jiraiya entregándole el libro.

El rubio lo miró con sumo interés, antes de guardarlo en su bolsa de armas y bromas.

— Arigatto… Ero-jiji — Dijo el rubio.

El Gama Sennin sintió como su ceja se crispaba por el mote.

— Mocoso irrespetuoso ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy? Pues presta atención… — Exclamó con una vena palpitando en su sien.

Entonces el peli-blanco empezó a hacer una danza Kabuki un tanto extravagante.

— Yo soy quien hace que las mujeres se desmayen a mis pies, hago huir a mis enemigos con tan solo decir mi nombre, me conocen como el epitome de la masculinidad… Yo soy el gran Jiraiya-sama, el Sabio del Monte Myoboku — Declaró mientras hacia una pose ridícula.

Minato y Hiruzen desviaron la mirada totalmente apenados por esto.

El resto simplemente lo miró con mirada plana.

— Como tú digas… Ero-Sennin — Musitó el rubio en tono plano regresando su vista a la pantalla.

Todo el mundo empezó a reír por el mote, mientras el nombrado estaba arrodillado en una esquina rodeado de un cuadro depresivo.

 **Él no aprobaba por completo la idea, pero eso lo había salvado de su situación romántica actual.**

Esto los regresó a la historia.

— _**"Solo espero que mi departamento siga en pie al regresar"**_ **— Pensó con preocupación al recordar que tres días atrás recibió a ciertas visitas que lo pusieron en bastantes aprietos.**

 **Aún con todo eso no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente, después de todo, esas personas eran lazos con personas queridas para él.**

Las chicas sonrieron, al menos el chico lo hacía por amor.

— **Regresemos, debes descansar adecuadamente ya que debemos retomar temprano nuestro camino a casa — Habló el Uzumaki empezando a caminar de regreso al campamento, seguido de una menos deprimida oji-perla.**

— _**ʺMientras él sea feliz… espero que ella cuide bien de ti… Naruto-kun"**_ **—Pensó limpiando sus lágrimas y sonrió con cierta resignación.**

— _**"Sé que encontrarás a alguien que te ame y te haga feliz"**_ **— Pensó el rubio sin detener su andar.**

 **Él pudo decirlo abiertamente, pero su falta de tacto para hablar de esas cosas se lo impidió y se limitó a rechazarla de la manera menos dura posible.**

El rubio asintió ante el pensamiento de su otro yo.

 **Suspirando mentalmente vio a Hinata entrar a su tienda por lo que disipó su clon y procedió a terminar su guardia.**

 **A la mañana siguiente**

 **El sol empezaba a asomarse en el horizonte, con eso todos los shinobis estaban despiertos y con el campamento levantado.**

— **Retomemos el camino de vuelta, tengo que verificar que mi departamento siga ahí — Ordenó el líder antes de susurrar la última parte.**

Issei lo miró con una expresión de entendimiento, puesto que él vivía las peleas diarias de Rias y Asia, aunque a veces se unía Akeno, pero él sabía que solo era para molestar a Rias y nada más.

 **Los demás asintieron antes de empezar a moverse, siguiendo al rubio que iba delante de ellos.**

 **Durante todo el trayecto Sakura, Ino y Hinata hablaban de cosas triviales para matar el tiempo mientras los ANBU iban en completo silencio, hasta que Usagi se puso a la par de su Capitán.**

— **Así que hablaste con ella anoche — Empezó la ANBU con la conversación.**

Esto llamó la atención de todo el mundo.

— **Si, se lo debía, ella ha hecho mucho por mi — Respondió con seriedad el rubio sin despegar la vista del camino.**

— **Espero que ellas dos no hayan destruido el departamento, aunque podríamos conseguir uno más grande — Expuso Usagi causando que el rubio casi se cayera al pisar mal una rama para impulsarse.**

Esto hizo que todos abrieran los ojos.

La ANBU Usagi era una de las chicas que estaban con el rubio, mientras su comentario confirmaba a otras dos chicas.

Nadie se esperaba esto.

 **Después de esa breve conversación siguieron su camino sin interrupciones.**

 **Un par de horas después ya estaban en las puertas de la aldea, por lo que siguieron a paso lento lo que faltaba de camino hacia la torre Hokage.**

— **Es bueno estar de vuelta — Habló Sakura observando a la gente que recorría las concurridas calles de Konoha.**

— **Si, ya llevábamos una semana fuera en esa misión — Dijo ahora Ino con desgana.**

— **Solo debemos informar a Hokage-sama y podremos descansar — Habló de nuevo la peli-rosa.**

— **No puedo esperar a tomar un largo baño de burbujas — Dijo Ino con un aura rosa envolviéndola generando gotas en la nuca en Sakura y Hinata.**

Los que veían la historia también tuvieron una gota en la nuca, sin duda esa chica era bastante voluble.

 **Una vez llegaron a la torre se dirigieron a la oficina del Hokage, donde un aburrido Kakashi los esperaba.**

Los de Konoha rieron al ver al copy-nin firmando papeles con expresión cansada.

Sirzechs, Ajuka, Serafall, Azazel, Odín y Michael miraron con ojos entrecerrados a su enemigo común.

El papeleo.

— **Hokage-sama, hemos cumplido con la misión — Habló el Capitán del escuadrón con una rodilla en el suelo.**

— Nunca esperé ver ese lado profesional viniendo de ti… Naruto-kun — Dijo el anciano Hokage con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Es que soy impresionante… además de que mi otro yo se toma su trabajo en serio Dattebayo — Respondió el rubio con una enorme sonrisa.

Aunque todos podían ver que seguía sonrojado por estar en el regazo de Serafall y Penemue.

Ambas compartían el asiento que antes era del rubio.

Secretamente, Hagoromo había ampliado un poco el sofá para que no estuvieran apretados, después de todo el rubio merecía lo mejor después de tener una vida bastante dura y que mejor que el amor para curar sus heridas.

— **Es cierto, veo que trajeron el paquete de vuelta, bien hecho — Felicitó Kakashi mientras una alegre Sakura tenía un signo de interrogación en su cabeza.**

Esto intrigó a todo el mundo, puesto que nunca se habló de ningún paquete.

 **Esta miró a sus acompañantes esperando ver el paquete, hasta que algo hizo click en su mente.**

— **Sensei ¿Acaso nosotras somos el dichoso paquete? — Preguntó la peli-rosa con un tic en su ceja y visiblemente molesta.**

Casi todos rieron por ello.

— **¿Cómo lo supiste Sakura?— Respondió el Kage con una sonrisa, o eso demostraba sus ojos cerrados.**

Otra ronda de risas se escuchó en el lugar.

 **Las otras dos chicas tenían una gota en la nuca.**

— _**"Ni siquiera lo negó"**_ **— Pensaron en sincronía ambas Kunoichis mientras los ANBU permanecían arrodillados.**

Los más serios tuvieron una gota en la nuca por esto.

— **ANBU, pueden retirarse — Los despidió Kakashi.**

— **Hai… hasta luego Sakura-sama, Ino-sama, Hinata-sama — Se despidió el rubio con una sonrisa burlona bajo su máscara.**

Esto sí que sacó de balance a Sarutobi e Iruka, pero era de esperarse de alguien tan bromista como el rubio.

— **Nos vemos Fea, Hermosa, Hinata-san — Dijo el ANBU Shishi antes de que todos desaparecieran en un Shunshin no jutsu** _ **(Técnica del Cuerpo Parpadeante)**_ **.**

Los fanáticos ninja y de Japón tuvieron estrellitas en los ojos al ver el jutsu.

 **Por su parte, las mencionadas se estremecieron ante el tono respetuoso que usó el rubio para hablarles, si no supieran que el Uzumaki estaba debajo de la máscara de Inu realmente hubieran pensado que de verdad era un ANBU, o al menos uno que ellas no conocieran.**

 **Sin embargo, la forma de referirse a ellas del otro ANBU más su voz que se les hizo conocida, logró que rápidamente dedujeran quien era.**

— _**"Sai"**_ **— Pensaron al mismo tiempo mientras Sakura gruñía, Ino se sonrojaba y Hinata se tranquilizaba al saber que alguien como él acompañaba al rubio.**

— Él era un ANBU de Raíz que reemplazó a Sasuke en el Equipo 7, conforme pasó el tiempo vio a Sakura y Naruto como verdaderos compañeros — Explicó Hagoromo.

Esto sorprendió a Hiruzen, Minato, Itachi, Jiraiya y Kakashi.

Los demás miraron con curiosidad las expresiones aturdidas de los nombrados.

Entonces el Sandaime decidió explicar al notar esto.

— La Raíz era una división ANBU formada por Danzo, quien era uno de mis antiguos compañeros de escuadrón… ellos eran despojados de sus sentimientos por un cruel entrenamiento, donde te hacían convivir con un amigo hasta que la prueba final era una batalla a muerte donde solo uno quedaba vivo — Explicó Hiruzen con los ojos oscurecidos por el sombrero.

Los que no sabían de ello se horrorizaron por tanta crueldad.

— Danzo tenía la creencia que un buen Shinobi debía dejar sus sentimientos atrás y cumplir con la misión sin importar nada — Dijo esta vez Minato con suma seriedad.

Los más jóvenes tragaron, no humanos incluidos.

 **En otro sitio, se puede ver al rubio con sus ropas habituales, pantalones Jounin con vendas en los tobillos, camisa de red bajo una camiseta negra y una chaqueta naranja con detalles negros.**

Otra ronda de sonrojos fueron apreciados entre las chicas y mujeres presentes.

 **Este iba de la mano con una chica de cabello negro y ojos verdes que vestía pantalones Jounin con vendas así como la musculosa de ANBU con una chaqueta marrón encima.**

Ella llamó la atención de todos, especialmente de los de Konoha.

 **Ambos llegaron al departamento del rubio, quien ya había sacado sus llaves y se disponía a abrir, hasta que la puerta se abrió abruptamente mostrando a dos chicas, una peli-roja y una peli-azul que vestían cada una un delantal con el remolino Uzumaki bordado en él.**

Kushina se sorprendió al ver el cabello de la peli-roja.

Sin embargo, el más afectado era Jiraiya, puesto que la chica de cabello azul era alguien muy bien conocida por él.

— **Bienvenido Naruto-kun — Dijeron ambas con sonrisas tiernas, mismas que cambiaron a una pequeña mueca al ver como la azabache se aferraba al brazo del rubio.**

 **Este suspiró un tanto resignado antes de dirigirse al trío de chicas que se veían de forma amenazante entre ellas.**

— **Espero que no estén pensando en pelear, Shizuka-chan, Karin-chan, Konan-chan — Advirtió el rubio guardando sus llaves y entrando a su hogar.**

— Espera un momento, ¿Acaso ella no es aquella mocosa del trío de Ame? — Dijo Tsunade al reconocer a la peli-azul.

— Si, ella es Konan, quien alguna vez aprendió Ninjutsu de mí junto a Yahiko y Nagato — Dijo el Gama Sennin con expresión seria.

Esto sorprendió a los seres sobrenaturales, puesto que no esperaban que el peli-blanco pudiera tener esa clase de expresión.

A los Demonios les recordaba mucho a Sirzechs y Serafall, quienes a pesar de mostrarse despreocupados e infantiles, en otras situaciones solían ser serios y calculadores.

— Ella junto a Yahiko y Nagato fundaron Akatsuki, un grupo de Shinobis que buscaba liberar Amegakure de la tiranía de Sanshouo no Hanzou _(Hanzou de la Salamandra)_ — Empezó a explicar el Sennin.

Jiraiya, Hiruzen e Itachi abrieron los ojos ante tal pedazo de información.

— Sin embargo, este hizo una Alianza con Danzo para poder deshacerse de ese grupo, a cambio de que Danzo pudiera quedarse con el Rinnegan de Nagato y volverse Hokage… en ese incidente Yahiko murió para salvar a Konan, debido a eso las creencias de Nagato se deformaron — Seguía explicando el Sennin.

— **Él se convirtió en el Líder de Akatsuki, quien quería compartir el dolor con el mundo… Jiraiya lo enfrentó, pero murió en combate, dejando un mensaje para su mejor aprendiz… Naruto** — Se unió Great Red a la explicación.

Parecía un tanto desinteresado, pero para Draig era claro que no era sí y que había tomado interés en este mundo, pero sobre todo en el pequeño rubio presente.

— Teniendo en su poder desde Ichibi hasta Nanabi, decidió ir personalmente por el Kyubi a Konoha, destruyendo la Aldea por completo y matando a mucha gente… después de su enfrentamiento con Naruto su forma de ver las cocas cambió, por lo que depositando su confianza en él realizó el Rinne Tensei no Jutsu y revivió a la gente que había muerto, muriendo por el esfuerzo… Konan también reconoció a Naruto antes de regresar a Amegakure — Decía Hagoromo.

— Sin duda este Nagato suena a alguien de gran alcance — Dijo un pensativo Azazel.

— El Rinnegan es bastante poderoso… no es prudente subestimar las habilidades que otorga — Dijo Hagoromo en tono serio.

Azazel y varios no humanos tragaron por el tono del Sennin.

Por otro lado, los ninjas miraron al rubio bajo una nueva luz de respeto, puesto que no se dejó llevar por la venganza al perder a alguien cercano.

Especialmente Sasuke.

 **Dos años más tarde**

— Un lapso de tiempo enorme si me lo preguntan — Dijo Michael con su sonrisa amable de siempre.

Los demás asintieron ante el comentario del Serafín.

 **El tiempo pasaba sin detenerse en las Naciones Elementales.**

 **Mientras los pequeños países y Aldeas Ocultas seguían su avance con descubrimientos, tecnologías y progreso económico en relativa paz, no faltaban los pequeños grupos de ninjas desertores que perturbaban lo único bueno que dejó atrás la Gran Cuarta Guerra Ninja, la paz y la Alianza Shinobi.**

Todo el mundo asintió, sin duda la Alianza se había fortalecido con el pasar de los años.

 **A estas alturas, más que una fuerza militar, la Alianza Shinobi era la representación de la confianza, la unión, la fuerza y el respeto mutuo.**

Esto solo confirmaba el pensamiento que tuvieron antes.

 **Muchos Shinobis aferrados al viejo mundo vieron esto como muestra de debilidad y una autodestrucción a largo plazo a manos de los supuestos aliados, por lo que no faltaron los intentos de golpes de estados en cada aldea importante, afortunadamente todos fueron contrarrestados sin problemas.**

— Era de esperarse, lo mismo ocurrió con la Sociedad Demoniaca dando como resultado la Guerra Civil Diablo… esto cambió con la derroca de los antiguos Maous — Dijo una seria Serafall.

Esos eran tiempos que no quería recordar.

Ella parpadeó al sentir como alguien apretaba su mano levemente.

Para su sorpresa esto lo hacía un avergonzado rubio.

— No te preocupes Sera-chan… siempre vienen tiempos mejores — Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

La mencionada se sonrojó un poco por el acto del pequeño y devolvió el apretón con una sonrisa cálida.

— Ese es mi hijo, así las tendrás a tus pies… pero sé selectivo para que sean chicas con sentimientos honestos — Dijo Kushina con orgullo antes de decir lo último en tono serio.

El avergonzado rubio asintió ante lo dicho por su madre, para diversión de varios de los presentes.

 **Konohagakure no Sato**

 **En estos momentos, se puede ver a un quinteto en un parque de la aldea, siendo formado por cuatro mujeres y un hombre.**

Esto hizo que el sentido de la perversión tintineara cual campana en Jiraiya e Issei.

— **¿Entonces dejarás ANBU? — Preguntó una de las mujeres, siendo esta peli-roja.**

 **Vestía un short negro con medias a medio muslo, un Kimono de batalla color blanco sobre una camisa de mallas y una Katana en la espalda, también usaba lentes.**

Todos los hombres admitieron que era bastante hermosa, a pesar de no ser un Demonio, Ángel o Ángel Caído, puesto que los seres sobrenaturales eran sumamente atractivos.

Por otra parte, Kushina miró con sospecha a la chica.

— **Si, ahora ejerceré solo como Jounin — Respondió el hombre del grupo.**

 **Este era rubio, cabello espigado con dos mechones enmarcando su cara y una coleta baja que llegaba casi a media espalda.**

 **Vestía el atuendo Jounin, pero no llevaba el chaleco.**

 **Lo más destacable era que llevaba cerrado su ojo derecho mientras el izquierdo era color oscuro con un ligero tinte azul alrededor de la pupila.**

— Vaya, al parecer está recuperando su color natural de ojos — Dijo un sorprendido Fugaku.

Esto nunca había ocurrido, aunque los trasplantes de Sharingan eran poco comunes.

— Él es bastante parecido a ti cuando eras más joven… Jiraiya — Menciono Tsunade con una pequeña sonrisa.

El mencionado asintió con una sonrisa parecida.

— **Naruto-kun ya ha servido dos años como ANBU, dirigió varias operaciones y detuvo los golpes de estado aquí en Konoha y el de Kiri — Añadió otra mujer.**

Esto captó la atención de todos nuevamente.

 **Esta tenía cabello negro atado en una cola de caballo, llevaba un short azul oscuro que delineaba sus caderas, un top del mismo color bajo una camisa de rejillas y el chaleco Jounin abierto.**

 **Las otras dos mujeres simplemente observaban la conversación en silencio.**

— _ʺ¡Oppai!ʺ_ — Pensó Issei ante la prominente delantera de la chica.

Esta estaba casi a la par de esa mujer rubia llamada Tsunade.

— **Me pregunto por qué tarda tanto Yugao — Murmuró una de ellas.**

Esto sembró la duda en los ninjas de Konoha que conocían a la mencionada.

 **Esta era una peli-azul, ella llevaba el uniforme Jounin, solo que sus pantalones eran más pegados y llegaban antes de sus tobillos, tampoco llevaba la camisa del uniforme ya que sus brazos desnudos salían del chaleco y no mostraba ningún cuello de alguna prenda.**

Jiraiya admitía que su alumna se había vuelto una hermosa mujer, por lo que mostraba una sonrisa casi paternal.

Esto fue notado por los ninjas de Konoha, provocando que se sorprendieran por ello.

Nunca esperaron que el Sennin pervertido mirara a una chica hermosa sin intenciones ocultas o lascivia.

— **Bueno, ella fue asignada como parte de la escolta personal de Kakashi-sama — Respondió la última.**

 **Ella tenía cabello negro algo corto, vestía los mismos pantalones que la peli-azul por lo que sus curvas se definían un poco más, solo que llevaba un Kimono de batalla color negro con una cinta blanca en la cintura.**

Tsunade abrió sus ojos al reconocer a su alumna Shizune, preguntándose mentalmente que hacía allí.

— **Ko-chan, Shizu-chan, esperaremos a Yu-chan en el restaurant mientras se termina de arreglar — Habló el rubio logrando un ligero sonrojo de ambas mujeres.**

El rubio estaba sumamente sonrojado por las hermosas mujeres que acompañaban a su otro yo.

— **Oh, está bien Naru-kun — Fue la respuesta de parte de la peli-azul mientras la otra bajaba la mirada un tanto avergonzada al ser llamada de forma cariñosa.**

 **Ante esto las otras dos no pudieron evitar soltar una pequeña risita.**

— **Parece que Shizune-san aún no se acostumbra a esto — Mencionó la peli-roja con diversión.**

Tsunade alzó una ceja ante el comentario.

— **Bueno, nunca se había enamorado antes en su vida, por lo que hacerlo de alguien menor que ella debe de avergonzarle un poco — Respondió la otra peli-negra.**

La Sannin y los que conocían a la chica no pudieron evitar que su mandíbula cayera hasta el suelo ante esto.

— **Además, quien pensaría que a Naruto-kun le gustaran las chicas del tipo Onee-san — Agregó la peli-roja entre risas.**

El mencionado se sonrojó, sobre todo por qué las dos chicas que lo tenían en su regazo eran de ese tipo.

No ayudaba en nada que Jiraiya, Kakashi e Issei le alzaran el pulgar con una mirada de orgullo.

El castaño veía con respeto al rubio, por lo que no importaba si él formaba un harem, mientras no tocara a Rias ni Asia no había problema.

 **Esto logró sonrojar al mencionado e hizo que Shizune alcanzara niveles peligrosos de rojo.**

Casi todos los presentes rieron por ello, puesto que los más serios solo suspiraban con cansancio.

— **Ka-¡Karin-chan! No era necesario mencionar eso Dattebayo — Replicó el rubio con un puchero cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda.**

 **Ésta solo sonrió con malicia.**

Kuroka sonrió de la misma forma.

Sin duda burlarse del chico parecía interesante, pero no tenía ánimos de enfrentar a una Maou y una Cadre por él… además de que otro chico había llamado su atención.

Cierto usuario de Genjutsu presente sintió un pequeño escalofrío.

— **No puedes negarlo, después de todo lograste formar un Harem de ese tipo, con Yugao, Konan, Shizune, por no decir que Ayame también está interesada en ti, solo Shizuka y yo tenemos tu edad — Expuso mientras sus lentes adquirían un brillo que impedían ver sus ojos.**

Los que conocía a Yugao se sorprendieron por ello, mientras Jiraiya miraba con envidia a su ahijado, puesto que la chica en cuestión era sumamente hermosa.

— **Eres la envidia de casi toda la población masculina de Konoha — Agregó Shizuka con diversión.**

— **¡Gah! Yu-chan ya debe estar esperándonos — Exclamó antes de tomar camino con un sonrojo monumental.**

Otra ronda de risas surgió por la reacción del chico, mientras el pequeño rubio compartía el mismo tono de rojo que su otro yo.

 **Karin y Shizuka lo seguían entre risas, así como unas sonrojadas Shizune y Konan.**

— **¿Soy una Onee-san? — Se preguntó la azabache sin querer en voz alta.**

La mayoría de los presentes asintió.

— **Si, al igual que yo — Respondió la peli-azul un tanto avergonzada.**

Jiraiya sonrió por esto, dos de sus alumnos estarían juntos en este universo.

 **Entonces una idea pasó por la mente de las dos**

— _**ʺQuizás Karin-san no esté tan equivocada"**_ **— Pensaron en sincronía.**

 **Y con eso en mente siguieron a los demás.**

 **Sin que ninguno lo notara, todos los hombres del parque que habían estado mirando con envidia y deseos de muerte al rubio solo maldijeron más la suerte del rubio cuando la Uzumaki dijo Harem.**

— **Ese fue el final del primer capítulo —** Dijo Great Red oprimiendo el botón del control, ocasionando que las luces volvieran.

Pero cierta peli-roja abrió los ojos ante lo último.

— ¡Uzumaki! — Exclamó Kushina con enorme sorpresa.

— Así es… ella fue reclutada por Orochimaru cuando era joven, luego se unió al equipo de Uchiha Sasuke del cual estaba enamorada luego de un incidente en los Exámenes Chunin de Konoha donde este la salvara de un oso salvaje… aunque más tarde se enteró de sus orígenes como Uzumaki… ella tenía las habilidades de Uzumaki Kushina y Uzumaki Mito — Expuso el Sennin.

La peli-roja se quedó sin habla por esta información.

El resto se mostró un poco intrigado por lo dicho por el Sennin.

— Uzumaki Mito-sama tenía la habilidad de sentir las emociones de las personas, por lo que no importaba que tan bien mintieras, disfrazaras tus intenciones o te hicieras pasar por otra persona, tus intenciones oscuras te delataban… sentir la oscuridad en el corazón de las personas es un poder sumamente raro, el Naruto de esta historia tiene esa habilidad — Explicó el Sennin.

Todos los seres sobrenaturales se sorprendieron por ello, especialmente los Ángeles ya que era la misma habilidad de Gabriel, razón por la que ella le dedicó una mirada curiosa al pequeño rubio en el regazo de Serafall y Penemue.

— Además de que ha dominado el Ninshu para enlazarse con los corazones de las personas — Terminó de explicar Hagoromo.

Esto hizo que el respeto por el rubio creciera en todos.

* * *

Tres actualizaciones de corrido, espero hayan disfrutado la historia porque es mi compensación por tardarme en actualizar Nueva Vida.

Kami fuera.


	9. Chapter 08

— Yo, soy el Señor de los Dragones… — Persona normal hablando.

[Yo, soy el Señor de los Dragones…] Seres Sellados hablando.

— _ʺAsí que este es el poder de los Dragonesʺ —_ Persona normal pensando.

* * *

 **El Dragón del Santuario**

Un chico castaño se mostraba cabizbajo mientras recorría las calles de un pueblo de Grecia.

Las cosas no habían salido muy bien que digamos en la vida normal que quería llevar, por lo que ahora regresaba a sus verdaderos orígenes dentro del mundo sobrenatural.

Un suspiro resignado salió de sus labios, mientras alzaba la mirada al frente, donde se podía ver un conjunto de edificios antiguos a lo lejos.

No pudo evitar recordar como su antigua ama lo había dejado de lado al encontrar lo que ella llamaba un mejor prospecto a novio y sirviente.

Kisaragi Ken era un medio demonio con grandes habilidades… al menos en comparación con el castaño cuando se unió al grupo Gremory, por lo que las expectativas en su crecimiento eran grandes por parte del clan Gremory.

Esto realmente afectó al chico, sobre todo porque las chicas que una vez dijeron amarlo apoyaban a su [Rey] con ese capricho.

Si era sincero consigo mismo había llegado a sentir algo por ellas, pero este sentimiento no fue apreciado por todas.

Aunque hubo sus excepciones, como Irina, Rosseweise y Ravel.

Él se hubiera repuesto rápido de esto, pero por orden de Sirzechs y los Gremory le fue removida la [Boosted Gear] de su cuerpo.

Aún recordaba la mirada de inmensa culpa y tristeza que Grayfia mostraba cuando ella le dio la noticia.

Cuando dicha orden se cumplió no pudo evitar recordar la expresión de cada Líder de Facción presente, así como la de los sequitos Sitri y Gremory.

Serafall se mantenía seria y solemne, mientras pequeñas lágrimas eran vistas en sus bellos ojos.

Ajuka y Azazel se mostraban afectados al momento de activar la máquina que crearon para tal horror, aunque se aseguraron de no poner en riesgo su vida ni causarle dolor.

Yasaka apretaba los puños mientras el pelo de sus colas se erizaba por la furia.

Sona mostraba una expresión de tristeza comparable a la de la [Reina] más fuerte, quien mantenía su mirada baja.

Saji, Tomoe, Rugal, Bennia, Reya, Momo, Ruruko, Tsubaki y Tsubasa miraban con impotencia todo.

Michael y Gabriel tenían el seño fruncido por tan estúpida decisión.

Irina lloraba ante lo que la casa Gremory le hacía a su amigo de la infancia.

Rosseweise no podía creer lo que le habían hecho al castaño por simple codicia y se preguntaba si unirse a la casa Gremory había sido buena idea.

Ravel no podía creer lo que le hacían al chico que amaba y que lo había dado todo por ellas.

Odín tenía su ojo cerrado mientras un aura lúgubre lo envolvía, claramente no estaba de acuerdo con esto.

Lamentablemente para ellos no podían hacer nada.

Por otra parte, Zeoticus y Venelana mantenían una expresión de ansiedad al ver como una esfera verde salía desde su brazo izquierdo.

Rias sonreía ampliamente mientras estaba tomada de la mano de un chico de cabello negro bastante parecido a él, pero más atractivo físicamente, el cual tenía una expresión arrogante en su rostro.

Detrás de la pareja las demás chicas observaban con curiosidad y ansiedad lo que ocurría.

Kiba y Gasper apartaron la mirada mientras cerraban sus puños con frustración.

[Creo que esta es la despedida compañero… solo te diré que no pude haber tenido un mejor compañero que tú, Hyodou Issei]

Fueron las palabras que Draig pronunció cuando era casi extraído.

— _ʺYo también te extrañaré amigo… al menos tengo el consuelo de que ese sujeto no podrá usar todo tu poder… je, espero que disfrute ese pequeño presente de nuestra parte, Draigʺ —_ Respondió el chico con una sonrisa maliciosa que pasó desapercibida por todos.

Él casi podría jurar que podía ver una sonrisa similar en su compañero, lo cual fue como una última visión de este cuando fue separado de su cuerpo.

— Ahora se procederá a borrar su memoria y regresarlo a su vida pacífica en el mundo humano… — Declaró el Maou Lucifer.

La encargada de cumplir esa orden fue Venelana Gremory.

— Espero que no nos guardes rencor por esto, aunque creo que después de todo eso ya no tendrá importancia — Dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban en rojo.

Lo último que pudo ver fue como el Maou peli-rojo introducía la esfera en el cuerpo del sujeto que lo reemplazó antes de que todo se volviera negro.

* * *

 **Tiempo después**

El chico despertó y lo primero que vio fue el techo de su casa… o más específicamente su antiguo techo.

El castaño se levantó un poco desorientado y se dirigió escaleras abajo, notando que su casa había regresado a su antigua 'gloria'.

— Oh hijo, ya despertaste… aunque es raro verte despierto a esta hora — Fue el comentario de su padre cuando lo vio ingresar al comedor.

Este leía el periódico mientras bebía una taza de café.

Dando un vistazo a su alrededor pudo darse cuenta de que su antigua vida había regresado.

Este suspiró, para sentarse y esperar el desayuno.

 **Academia Kuoh**

El día en la escuela fue completamente normal, pasando el tiempo con sus amigos Matsuda y Motohama.

Él se cruzó varias veces con Rias y las chicas, pero él las miró como a cualquier otra chica y sin mostrar señales de reconocerlas, aunque a todos les extrañó que no se comportara de forma pervertida y que respondiera el examen sorpresa en tiempo record y de forma impecable.

También se cruzó con los varones del grupo Gremory, los cuales al verlo intentaron decir algo, pero no podían.

El castaño simplemente alzó una ceja, antes de encogerse de hombros y alejarse con sus amigos.

Esto sí que hirió profundamente al par, puesto que esto indicaba que no los recordaba en lo más mínimo.

Con las únicas personas que aún se relacionaba era con Irina por ser su amiga se su amiga de la infancia, con Ravel por ser una nueva estudiante y que tímidamente le pidió ser amigos y por último una de sus profesoras, que resultaba ser Rosseweise.

Ellas almorzaron con él de la forma más natural, ganándose miradas celosas de varios varones y la envidia de sus dos amigos pervertidos por estar con dos bellezas como Irina y Ravel además de la hermosa profesora.

Rias y las chicas notaron esto pero no dijeron nada, ya que estaban más ocupadas atendiendo a su novio.

Aunque muy en el fondo sintieron un leve malestar al ver al castaño con esa sonrisa alegre pasar el tiempo con Ravel, Irina y Rosseweise, ya que nunca lo vieron sonreír de ese modo con alguna de ellas.

Los días fueron pasando y esto se repetía a diario, aunque a esto se agregaba que Kiba y Gasper se empezaran a relacionar con él para horror de las chicas de Kuoh, además de que Sona Sitri lo visitó una vez.

Ella alegó que había escuchado de su cambio y quiso comprobarlo en persona, dando paso a una relación cercana de amistad con el chico en menos de cuatro días.

El castaño se sintió my feliz por esto, ya que ellos eran personas que demostraban que él les importaba de verdad, a diferencia de las chicas del grupo Gremory.

Entonces fue que tomo una difícil decisión.

Fue en la cuarta semana de su vida normal, mientras desayunaba con sus padres que su expresión se volvió inmensamente seria, al tiempo que en su mente rememoraba los recuerdos antes de desmayarse cuando le borraron la memoria.

— _ʺNo te preocupes Venelana-san, no los odio… pero cuando nos volvamos a ver esté segura de que no moveré ni un solo dedo para ayudarlos si es que están en problemasʺ_ — Pensó seriamente.

Era una lástima para los Demonios que su borrado de memoria no funcionara con él.

Fue cuando su madre entró en el comedor con el desayuno, por lo que hizo el anuncio a sus padres.

— Iré a Grecia en un viaje para aclarar mi mente… quiero repensar mi vida, ya que quiero un futuro estable antes de sentar cabeza y formar un familia — Dijo con suma seriedad.

Esto tomó por sorpresa a sus padres, pero al ver lo serio que estaba supieron que su pequeño estaba creciendo, por lo que lo apoyaron y compraron los boletos para él.

A pesar de darle algo de dinero para sus gastos, no era suficiente, por lo que retiró una fuerte cantidad de efectivo de una cuenta secreta de la que nadie sabía y que creó por si esto ocurría.

Él no sabía si alegrarse por haber previsto este escenario o decepcionarse de que realmente haya ocurrido.

Después de eso y mandarle mensajes acerca de una prolongada ausencia en la ciudad a Sona, Irina, Ravel y Rosseweise tomó el primer vuelo a Grecia para dejar los malos recuerdos atrás.

Y así es como había llegado a Grecia un mes después de su expulsión del Clan Gremory.

Salió de sus recuerdos al llegar a la entrada de una especie de templo, el cual tenía el grabado del signo zodiacal de Aries.

Su mirada recorría otras edificaciones del mismo tipo más allá de esta, los cuales tenían un símbolo que representaba cada signo del Zodiaco.

— Esto es lo único que detesto de este lugar — Musitó con tono cansado al ver las extensas escaleras que conectaban todas esas casas.

Entonces suspiró de nuevo, mientras empezaba su camino.

El castaño había recorrido cuatro de esas casas o templos, para quedarse de pie en la entrada de la quinta casa.

Un destello de nostalgia cruzo su mirada, antes de seguir con su camino.

Pasaron una par de horas para que este llegara hasta el final del camino, el cual era marcado por un templo más grande que los demás.

Se extrañó un poco de no encontrar a nadie en su largo camino, pero se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hacia la edificación.

Cuando entró, pudo sentir varias auras en ese lugar, pero sobre todo, una en particular que era la que estaba buscando.

Sin perder tiempo recorrió la primera habitación para llegar a otra puerta, la cual abrió lentamente.

— Ara~ es bueno verte de regreso… Issei — Fue lo que escuchó nada más entrar.

Frente a él había once personas en una rodilla frente a una chica de aparentes veinte años, cabellos violetas y ojos rojizos, la cual llevaba un Kimono japonés.

Ella estaba sentada en un trono.

Junto a ella había una especie de sacerdote por sus vestimentas.

El castaño volvió a suspirar antes de acercarse y dejarse caer en una rodilla frente a la chica.

— Estoy de regreso… Miya-sama, Itachi-sama — Pronunció con sumo respeto.

El sacerdote, el cual tenía cabello negro en una pequeña coleta y ojeras pronunciadas asintió.

— Contigo ya todos están reunidos… lo que me tranquiliza más ya que ha surgido algo — Pronunció la chica.

El castaño alzó la mirada y la miró con duda.

— Dime Issei ¿Como ha sido tu estadía en el mundo exterior? — Preguntó con genuina curiosidad.

El castaño la miró de forma neutra por unos segundos, antes de suspirar.

— Bueno… después de regresar a Japón mi vida era normal… adaptarme a mi antigua vida no fue fácil, pero me hice amigo de dos chicos, aunque para encajar con ellos tuve que actuar de forma vulgar y desvergonzada — Empezó a explicar con un sonrojo.

Esto hizo alzar una ceja al sacerdote y a la peli-violeta, mientras varias de las personas presentes sonreían con diversión.

— En pocas palabras actué como un pervertido… como sea, todo iba bien en lo que respecta a una vida normal… hasta que me vi involucrado con los Demonios y los Ángeles Caídos — Dijo el chico.

Esto llamó la atención de todos, sobre todo al ver como pasaba de estar avergonzado a estar sumamente serio.

Así fue como empezó a relatar todo lo acontecido cuando se volvió un Demonio además del [Sekiryuutei] de esta generación.

Los minutos pasaban y todos se mostraban sorprendidos por sus logros.

Cuando llegó a lo ocurrido hace tres días, todos se mostraban sumamente serios.

— Y eso es lo que ha sido de mi vida fuera del Santuario — Terminó de relatar todo.

Un pesado silencio se hizo presente, antes de que la peli-violeta sonriera amablemente mientras una máscara Hannya apareciera en su espalda.

Esto hizo tragar al castaño.

Los demás hubieran imitado su acción, pero estaban demasiado ocupados tratando de controlar su furia e indignación por lo ocurrido con su compañero.

— No se preocupen por ello, en poco tiempo estaré bien ya que hay personas que a pesar de todo han estado a mi lado… lo único que me preocupa es mi amigo Draig — Dijo con honestidad.

Esto calmó a la chica, quien le sonrió con calidez, misma que reconfortó al castaño.

— Hyodou Issei… sé que tal vez no sea el mejor momento, pero sé que podrás con esta responsabilidad — Empezó a hablar el sacerdote mientras se acercaba a él.

El nombrado lo miró atentamente, mientras un aura de seriedad lo envolvía.

Entonces el peli-negro puso su mano en su frente, al tiempo que un aura dorada los cubría a ambos.

— Desde hoy tomarás tu lugar como Caballero al servicio de Athena como debió de haber sido hace tiempo, ya que ahora cuentas con la edad y madurez ideal para tal puesto — Anunció solemne el peli-negro mientras volvía a su sitio al lado de la chica peli-violeta.

El castaño asintió en comprensión, mientras sentía el poder recorrerlo por completo.

— _ʺA pasado tiempo desde que me sentí así… es bueno tener mi poder de vueltaʺ_ — Pensó con nostalgia.

— En un par de horas tendremos reunión con las demás Facciones ya que cierto Dios no podrá ir y me dio la orden de ir en su lugar — Dijo la peli-violeta con tono entre descontento y entusiasmado.

Una extraña combinación.

Por otra parte, este comentario tensó a todos los presentes, quienes miraron significativamente al castaño.

Este se mostraba levemente sorprendido, antes de asumir nuevamente su expresión seria.

— Hyodou Issei, Santo Dorado de Leo… prepárate, tú serás una de sus dos escoltas — Ordenó el peli-negro.

El chico endureció su mirada levemente, pero no había ningún sentimiento negativo en ese gesto, sino una gran determinación.

— Entendido su Ilustrísima — Respondió el chico con sumo respeto.

— Bien, entonces tu compañero será… — Complementó Itachi.

* * *

 **Academia Kuoh**

Este lugar era casi como un punto de reunión obligatorio para las Facciones, por lo que ahora se llevaba una reunión de Líderes en ese lugar.

El tema no era de mucha importancia, ya que solo se hablaba de varios puntos para mejorar la relación entre las distintas razas sobrenaturales.

Actualmente se hallaban aquí Sirzechs Lucifer, Ajuka Beelzebu y Serafall Leviathan en representación de los Demonios.

Shemhazai, Azazel y Penemue del lado de los Caídos.

Yasaka de la Facción Yokai.

Michael y Gabriel de parte del Cielo.

Odín y Rosseweise como representante de Asgard.

Rias Gremory y su séquito, Sona Sitri, Ravel Phoenix, Grayfia Lucifuge e Irina Shidou como acompañantes.

También se hallaba presente el actual [Sekiryuutei]… o al menos quien poseía la [Boosted Gear] actualmente.

Los Líderes estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa redonda, mientras un lugar se mostraba vacío.

— Tsk, ese desobligado de Zeus no ha llegado… — Musitó molesto cierto Ángel Caído.

— Tranquilo Azazel, sabes que él está bastante ocupado — Intentó tranquilizarlo un rubio con una aureola en su cabeza.

— El mocoso Caído tiene razón, en estos momentos ya podríamos estar en el Club nudista que nos recomendó Poseidón — Gruñó el padre de todos.

Este comentario molestó a algunas mujeres presentes.

Serafall, Penemue, Gabriel, Yasaka, Irina, Rosseweise, Sona, Ravel y Grayfia respectivamente.

Ninguna de ellas estaba de humor después de lo ocurrido con cierto castaño muy querido por ellas.

Serafall ya no trataba a Sirzechs con tanta confianza como antes, Sona al igual que Ravel solo mostraban respeto al Título y no a la persona mientras Grayfia se mostraba distante con él, al grado de no atenderlo como esposa.

Las demás evitaban tratar con el Maou y preferían dialogar con Serafall.

Pero la reacción más extrema fue la de la Valquiria, quien pidió la liberación de los deberes del grupo Gremory, la cual fue apoyada por Odín y que dejó sin poder hacer nada a Sirzechs.

— Ella era nuestra conexión con el [Sekiryuutei] Hyodou Issei, si él ya no está entonces su deber es regresar a Asgard… — Fue el duro comentario de Odín.

Intentaron persuadirlo, pero este no cedió ni un poco.

No querían perder un poderoso aliado, por lo que le fue removida la [Evil Piece] y ella regresó a Asgard.

Después de eso las aguas se calmaron entre la Facción Nórdica y los Demonios.

— Hablando del diablo — Dijo Sirzechs con tono travieso al ver un círculo mágico de diseño Griego aparecer en el lugar.

Este había tenido un mes un tanto agitado por los problemas con su decisión, solo esperaba que todos vieran el resultado para darse cuenta que era la mejor decisión para el futuro de los Demonios.

Aunque lo que más le afectaba era el distanciamiento de Grayfia, el cual tenía como cereza del pastel una solicitud de divorcio que llegó a su escritorio hace dos días.

Hasta Millicas evitaba hablarle a él, a sus abuelos y sobre todo a Rias y las chicas de su séquito

Solo se dirigía ellos como 'Lucifer-sama', 'Jii-sama', 'Obaa-sama y Rias-sama por ser la heredera Gremory.

Esto si les había afectado de sobre manera.

Salió de sus pensamientos para ver al recién llegado, el cual era una chica de cabellos violetas que vestía un traje ajustado con una falda negra y medias negras, además de llevar un abrigo largo sobre sus hombros y una Katana de funda dorada y negra en su mano.

Sus ojos eran color rojo, piel blanca y boca pequeña que aumentaba su belleza.

Para la mayoría les era desconocida, excepto para una persona.

— Pequeña Athena, tiempo sin vernos — Saludó Odín con una sonrisa refrescante.

La ahora conocida como Athena sonrió al verlo.

— Un gusto volver a verlo Odín-Ji-san — Respondió con una linda sonrisa.

Esto deprimió un poco al anciano, pero no dijo nada.

— ¿Mmm? Ahora que me doy cuenta no veo a nadie contigo, ¿Acaso has venido sola? — Preguntó al verla sin ningún acompañante.

Como respuesta ella sonrió traviesamente, antes de que un aura dorada se formara a su espalda.

Esto hubiera alarmado a los Líderes presentes, de no ser porque esta aura era sumamente cálida y protectora.

Entonces entre esa brumosa aura dorada se pudieron apreciar dos siluetas, mismas que caminaban hacia ellos.

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

Se oía a cada paso que daban.

— De todos tus guardianes no espere ver que dos de 'ellos' te acompañaran — Comentó el Dios con seriedad al sentir esas poderosas auras.

La chica solo se mantuvo en su sitio mientras esbozaba una misteriosa sonrisa.

Fue cuando ambas figuras quedaron flanqueándola, siendo ambos ahora totalmente visibles para todos los presentes.

Estos eran un par de hombres, uno de ellos tenía el cabello castaño y el otro lo tenía rubio.

Pero lo más llamativo de ambos era esa armadura dorada que cubría sus cuerpos, la cual también tenía una capa color blanco.

Sus ojos estaban oscurecidos por ese casco que solo cubría parte de su rostro, pero que no permitían ver todos sus rasgos más allá de sus bocas y por ende sus identidades eran desconocidas.

Por lo poco que veían uno se mostraba serio y otro con una pequeña sonrisa.

Al instante todos se sintieron fascinados por los diseños y ornamentos únicos de cada armadura.

— Lamentamos el retraso Athena-sama — Pronunció con respeto el de cabello castaño.

— No se preocupen… — Desestimó la chica sin borrar su sonrisa.

El padre de todos los miró con ojo crítico, antes de sonreír jovialmente.

— Así que Leo y Acuario vinieron contigo — Dijo Odín mientras se acariciaba la barba.

— Así es, ellos dos son más que suficientes para protegerme — Dijo la chica de forma suave al dirigir la vista a los mencionados.

— Eso no lo dudo — Musitó el anciano con seriedad esta vez.

Entonces ella cruzó miradas con un chico de cabellos negros bastante parecido a alguien que conocía.

— Mmm~ — Ella lo miró detenidamente.

Por su parte, el peli-negro pensó que ella había quedado cautivada por su aura de Dragón, por lo que sonrió de forma arrogante al creer que tendría una hermosa Diosa para él.

Esta era una de las razones por las que se acercó a Rias Gremory y el Clan Gremory en general.

Su ambición era tener un harem que cumpliera todos sus caprichos, sin mencionar el poder y la gran influencia que tendría al ser el nuevo [Sekiryuutei].

Con la tecnología actual de las Tres Facciones era posible un trasplante de [Sacred Gear], así que movido por su gran ambición demostró ser alguien más prometedor para el futuro del clan Gremory que el actual [Sekiryuutei].

Él nunca pensó que la heredera fuera tan impresionable, pero no se quejó.

Cuando logró su cometido se sintió como el ser más poderoso del mundo, además de que ahora podría tener a cualquier mujer que él deseara.

Tuvo el impulso de reírse del castaño al no saber aprovechar este rasgo de la [Boosted Gear] y conformarse con esas chicas, cuando pudo haber tenido mejores.

Esto era algo que él estudio a lo largo de muchos años con respecto a los Dragones.

La prueba de ello era lo que sucedía ahora mismo.

Dentro de la [Sacred Gear], Draig se sintió asqueado de este portador artificial, el cual solo veía al género femenino como juguetes y no se preocupaba por nadie que no fuera él mismo.

Incluso su ambición era tanta que ni siquiera había tocado a las chicas que eran de Issei pensando en conquistar a mujeres de verdad, como Venelana, Serafall, Grayfia, Penemue, Gabriel etc.

A pesar de tener casi el mismo sueño, la diferencia con su anterior y legitimo portador era que él ponía la felicidad de ellas por sobre la suya, además de que luchaba por el bien de todos a diferencia de este parásito.

Cuando el chico iba a decir algo ella se le adelantó.

— Me habían dicho que el [Sekiryuutei] de esta generación era alguien poderoso, confiable, protector, humilde y lindo… pero creo que esos rumores solo exageraban, ya que solo veo un simple mocoso sin valor frente a mí — Dijo reflejando una enorme decepción en su mirada.

Ella había menospreciado al chico de forma cruda y contundente.

Esto sí que molestó al nombrado, pero más a cierta peli-roja y su grupo.

Al menos a las chicas, ya que Kiba y Gasper sonreían ligeramente por esas palabras.

Pero antes de que alguno de ellos dijera algo, Sirzechs habló.

— Le suplico que no hable de esa forma de mi cuñado, Diosa Athena — Replicó el Maou Lucifer con mirada seria y una leve aura rojiza rodeándolo.

La chica solo lo miró por unos segundos, antes de sonreír y dirigirse a su asiento con toda la calma del mundo.

Después de eso la reunión continuó como si nada, aunque todavía podía verse a cierto dúo fulminar con la mirada a la chica peli-violeta.

— Por eso le pido activos que ayuden a las herederas Gremory y Sitri aquí en Kuoh — Fue el pedido de Sirzechs.

Este había expuesto que este lugar era muy propenso a ataques terroristas, además de ser una especie de punto de reunión para cada situación en el mundo humano.

Por esto la chica asintió con seriedad.

— Entonces dos de mis Caballeros se quedaran en Kuoh a reforzar la vigilancia, específicamente los que me acompañan hoy… por otro lado, no le veo ningún beneficio a esta situación para nosotros, pero quiero dejar claro que para Facción Griega esta Alianza es importante — Dijo la Diosa.

Los demás Líderes le dieron la razón mientras un pensamiento general pasó por la mente de todos.

— _ʺEnfermo Sis-conʺ —_ Pensaron en sincronía mientras miraban inexpresivamente al Maou Lucifer… incluida Serafall.

Por su parte, sus escoltas se hallaban detrás de ella, el rubio con las manos detrás de su cabeza mientras el castaño estaba cruzado de brazos.

Ambos refirmados de espaldas a la pared.

El castaño sonrió imperceptiblemente ante esto, ya que gracias a eso podría permanecer en casa.

Después de varios minutos, la chica se mostraba aburrida.

Ella esperaba algo más interesante, pero su entusiasmo murió al escuchar hablar sin cesar al Maou peli-rojo como si este fuera el Líder de la alianza de Facciones.

No ayudaba en nada la mirada penetrante de ese par de mocosos sobre ella.

Cuando el Maou Lucifer iba a decir algo más, fue cortado por la chica en cuestión.

— Mocoso Dragón, mocosa carmesí, agradecería que dejaran de verme de esa forma, es estresante — Dijo con molestia y aburrimiento sin siquiera dirigirles la mirada.

Estos solo se mostraron más molestos por los sobrenombres.

— Entonces te deberás de disculpar con mi [Peón] y prometido, Diosa o no eso no te da derecho de insultarlo, menos frente a mí — Declaró la peli-roja mientras se sacudía su cabello de forma elegante.

Como respuesta la Diosa sonrió con cierta malicia.

— No sé porque debo disculparme… después de todo solo dije la verdad — Fue la respuesta de la peli-violeta.

Los demás observaban con atención esto, sintiendo como la tensión empezaba a inundar la sala.

Entonces el peli-negro actuó más por orgullo que por una razón válida y materializó la [Boosted Gear].

Los ojos de la chica se afilaron, pero aún así no reaccionó.

— ¿Así que por esto reemplazaron al anterior [Sekiryuutei]? Que desperdicio — Musitó en tono de desagrado.

Esto hirió el orgullo del chico, puesto que lo comparaban con el perdedor al que remplazó y lo consideraban menos que él, por lo cual sin pensarlo cargó contra la Diosa.

Esto hizo abrir los ojos a todos los presentes y maldecir por lo bajo a Grayfia, Serafall y Sona.

Entonces un pequeño rayo de luz golpeó al peli-negro y lo mando a volar de forma estrepitosa e inesperada.

 **¡BOOOMMM!**

El chico había atravesado la pared… y las otras tres que seguían después de esa.

— ¡Ken! — Exclamaron aterradas las chicas del grupo Gremory al ver a su novio ser atacado.

Por reflejo, la mirada de todos se dirigió hacia el origen de ese ataque.

Este era el dedo índice del hombre castaño vestido con esa vistosa armadura, el cual era rodeado por un aura dorada.

— Le agradecería no volver a intentar algo tan insensato — Pronunció en tono serio.

— Gracias por su cooperación — Añadió su compañero rubio burlonamente.

Esto sacó de su ligera conmoción a todo el mundo.

— Gracias, pero sabes que no era necesario — Dijo la chica mientras mostraba su Katana en su regazo.

Su mano derecha estaba cerca de la empuñadura y su izquierda sostenía la funda.

— Lo sé, pero es nuestro trabajo protegerla — Respondió el castaño mientras bajaba su mano y su aura desaparecía.

— Además de que su Ilustrísima nos pidió asegurarnos de que no destruyera nada… ni a nadie — Dijo el rubio en tono serio mientras ponía una mano en su hombro.

Este comentario provocó un ligero estremecimiento en los hombres presentes y asustó levemente al grupo Gremory.

La chica suspiró mientras se relajaba en su asiento.

— Está bien… — Dijo mientras volvía a sonreír de forma amable.

El rubio regresó junto a su compañero después de eso.

Fue en ese momento que el peli-negro regresaba por el boquete creado cuando atravesó la pared, el cual mostraba varias heridas en su cuerpo.

Al instante fue ayudado por la [Alfil], la [Torre] y la [Reina] del grupo Gremory.

Un silencio incómodo reinó en el lugar, ya que nadie sabía que decir.

— Vaya primera impresión que hemos Dattebayo — Articuló el rubio de armadura mientras cruzaba sus brazos tras su cabeza y se refirmaba en la pared nuevamente.

— Hmp… él se lo buscó — Respondió su compañero.

Las chicas del grupo Gremory lo miraron con odio por lastimar a su amado.

— Ahhh~ de todos modos, la reunión ha terminado — Anunció Azazel con una sonrisa contenida.

Incluso él tuvo el impulso de 'tranquilizar' al chico después de recibir la [Boosted Gear], ya que este se mostraba demasiado arrogante e insoportable para su gusto.

Con los otros Líderes se acordó disolver DXD, ya que nadie aceptó este cambio, sobre todo el equipo Vali y Vali misma.

— No vale la pena perder mi tiempo con un Dragón artificial de baja categoría… Hyodou Issei es mil veces más digno de mi tiempo que tú — Declaró de forma tajante y directa antes de desaparecer cuando ambos Dragones Celestiales se encararon.

Para Valerie 'Vali' Lucifer, este tipo no era merecedor de su tiempo, sobre todo si con él habían reemplazado al chico que le gustaba.

Si, ella se había enamorado de su rival predestinado, aunque le tomó mucho tiempo aceptarlo.

La hermosa peli-plata había mirado al nuevo [Sekiryuutei] de forma despectiva antes de marcharse, dejando atrás a un grupo conmocionado por su declaración.

Azazel tuvo que forzarse a silenciar la risa que quería surgir de su garganta al recordar la cara de estupefacción de Ken, Rias y las chicas así como Sirzechs y los Gremory en ese momento.

Regresando al momento actual, la chica se levantaba y procedía a retirarse junto a su escolta.

— Esta reunión fue algo interesante… supongo que ya tengo otra forma de entretenerme cuando esté aburrida… gracias por el espectáculo, Sirzechs Lucifer, Rias Gremory y… quien quiera que seas tú — Dijo con burla, antes de mirar al chico con ligera duda.

Esto dejaba claro que él era alguien desconocido para las otras Facciones más allá de ser el [Sekiryuutei].

Por otra parte, Hyodou Issei era un nombre que había dejado huella a diferencia de este sujeto.

Esta verdad despedazaba el orgullo del chico, el cual se levantó para encarar a la Diosa bajo la mirada preocupada de sus novias.

— ¿Mmm? Veo que mi comentario realmente te llegó — Dijo sin darle la oportunidad de decir algo.

Esta lo miraba como si fuera nada, al tiempo que su escolta se mostraba tranquila indicando que él no era ninguna amenaza.

Entonces la Diosa centró su mirada en Rias.

— Rias Gremory, si sientes que tus asuntos conmigo no han terminado, entonces te espero en Grecia, en el Santuario de Athena — Dijo mientras empezaba a desaparecer el lugar.

Ambos caballeros se rodearon de aura y caminaron hacia una pared, desapareciendo a través de ella en un destello.

Un crudo silencio reinó en el lugar después de eso.

— Onii-sama — Pronunció Rias con seriedad.

El nombrado suspiró, antes de sonreír ligeramente.

Él ya intuía que era lo que ella le pediría.

— Deja que Ken-kun se recupere y podrás ir… Grayfia te acompañará — Concedió el Maou.

La chica asintió mientras apretaba su puño con decisión.

— Yo iré y me aseguraré de que todo resulte sin inconvenientes, Sona y su séquito vendrán conmigo — Habló de repente Serafall con seriedad en su rostro.

— Nosotros también iremos Rosseweise, algo me dice que esto será interesante— Dijo Odín.

Él había reconocido cierta aura en uno de los acompañantes de Athena y quería confirmarlo.

La peli-blanca asintió ante la orden de su Líder.

— Saben, deberíamos ir todos, así sabremos más acerca de estos 'Caballeros ' — Sugirió Azazel de forma casual, pero la verdad era otra.

Él quería saber más acerca de esas armaduras, pero solo con fines científicos.

— Azazel tiene razón, será mejor ir todos — Dijo esta vez Ajuka.

Él intuyó lo que el Caído tramaba y no se quiso quedar atrás.

— Supongo que también iré, realmente tengo curiosidad acerca de Athena — Dijo Sirzechs recordando ciertos rumores acerca de ella.

— Está acordado, iremos a Grecia dentro de dos semanas — Declaró Yasaka antes de desaparecer del lugar.

Los demás la imitaron y se fueron, dejando al Maou Lucifer y al grupo Gremory en el lugar.

El peli-negro sonrió al saber que dejaría a esa chica en su lugar y posiblemente la reclamaría para él mismo.

— _ʺPronto serás míaʺ_ — Pensó con ansiedad.

* * *

He visto fics con esta temática Highschool DXD/ Saint Seiya, así que pensé _ʺ¿Por qué no escribir mi propia versión de este proyecto?ʺ._

Como ven este es el resultado, en cuanto pueda subiré la segunda parte.

Mi versión de Athena es Asama Miya de Sekirei con sus vestimentas del Escuadrón Disciplinario.

Los caballeros dorados serán personajes de otros anime, ya sean personajes con poderes sobrenaturales o simples civiles, esto es porque solo llenaran los lugares ya que las habilidades serán de Saint Seiya.

Las armaduras serán las mismas que la Saga de Hades, ya que prefiero la versión 'original'.

Kami fuera.


	10. Chapter 09

— Yo, soy el Señor de los Dragones… — Persona normal hablando.

[Yo, soy el Señor de los Dragones…] Seres Sellados hablando.

— _ʺAsí que este es el poder de los Dragonesʺ —_ Persona normal pensando.

 **El universo Highschool DXD así como el universo Saint Seiya y sus personajes pertenecen a Ichiei Ishibumi y Masami Kurumada, quiénes son sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

 **Dragón del Santuario**

Athena acababa de aparecer en la sala del trono, donde la esperaba cierto Sacerdote.

— He vuelto Itachi — Dijo la peli-violeta.

El peli-negro asintió.

— ¿Salió todo bien Miya-sama? — Preguntó con tono serio.

— Si, Issei y Naruto cumplieron con su deber — Respondió la chica.

Fue entonces que en un destello de aura dorada aparecían dos figuras más en el lugar.

— Nos honran sus palabras Athena-sama — Pronunció el caballero rubio mientras se retiraba su casco.

Ojos azul zafiro que brillaban con picardía pero al mismo tiempo exigían respeto, con tres marcas en las mejillas que le daban un toque zorruno a su apariencia.

Su cabello rubio era largo y alborotado, mientras un mechón amenazaba con cubrir su ojo derecho.

Este sonreía de forma suave.

Entonces fue el turno de su compañero en retirarse el casco.

Ojos miel que lucían llenos de experiencia y cabello castaño, el cual mostraba una expresión seria mientras lucía una pequeña sonrisa.

—…— Este permaneció en silencio.

Itachi notó que su leve preocupación fue infundada, pues el chico no mostraba ningún indicio de negatividad después de encarar a los Demonios.

— Issei de Leo, Naruto de Acuario… pueden retirarse — Ordenó Itachi.

— Descansen chicos… no olviden que cenaremos en una hora — Los despidió la chica.

Estos se arrodillaron frente a ambos mientras llevaban su mano derecha al pecho y con la izquierda sostenían sus cascos.

— Hai — Respondieron y se retiraron del lugar.

La chica se sentó en su trono mientras soltaba un suspiro cansado.

Esto llamó la atención del peli-negro.

— ¿Sucede algo? — Preguntó el Sacerdote.

Como respuesta esta resopló antes de hablar.

— Bueno, hubo ciertas personas que me irritaron con solo estar en el mismo lugar y tienen relación directa con Issei — Respondió la chica un tanto ofuscada.

El peli-negro miró distraídamente por donde se había retirado la escolta de la peli-violeta.

Él sabía que inevitablemente el castaño se encontraría con Sirzechs Lucifer por ser uno de los Maou, pero lo dicho por su Diosa le indicó que su hermana y el 'nuevo' [Sekiryuutei] también estaban ahí.

A pesar de no notar nada en el caballero no pudo evitar hacer la pregunta.

— ¿Cómo lo tomó Issei? — Pronunció con duda.

— Digno de ser llamado un Santo de Athena… por lo visto no siente odio hacia ellos, definitivamente es alguien increíble — Respondió la chica con una linda sonrisa.

El peli-negro sonrió, sin duda estaba orgulloso del chico.

— Entiendo… — Dijo mientras empezaba a caminar hacia un pasillo.

La peli-violeta se quedó en ese lugar, entonces una sonrisa se abrió paso por su lindo rostro.

Sin duda la visita de Rias Gremory al santuario sería interesante.

En cierta casa del Zodiaco, un chico castaño terminaba de ponerse ropas más cómodas.

Ya no llevaba su armadura, ahora llevaba pantalones azules, playera blanca y una chaqueta café.

Este se miró en un espejo, para luego asentir y empezar a dirigirse al Templo de Athena.

En el camino ya lo esperaba Naruto, el cual vestía pantalones negros con calentadores naranjas, camiseta azul marino y un abrigo café que le daba un toque algo salvaje a su apariencia.

Lo más llamativo era esa sonrisa deslumbrante que adornaba su rostro, la cual te incitaba a acercarte a él y seguirlo.

— Te esperaba Issei, los demás ya están en el comedor Dattebayo — Dijo cuando el castaño estuvo frente a él.

Este le sonrió de forma agradecida por esperarlo.

— Entonces no los hagamos esperar — Dijo mientras ambos empezaban a caminar hacia su destino.

Ambos hablaban de cosas banales mientras portaban sonrisas suaves, al tiempo que el castaño lo miraba de vez en cuando.

Los dos se habían hecho muy buenos amigos cuando eran pequeños y entrenaban para ganar sus armaduras.

La forma de ser de los dos era muy parecida, por lo que la amistad se forjó rápidamente entre ellos.

Según le contó Naruto, él había tenido una dura infancia, ya que sus padres lo hicieron de lado desde muy pequeño a favor de sus hermanos menores.

Él le contó que un ser maligno atacó su hogar el día que su hermanos nacieron, por lo que su padre y actual Líder del lugar sello a esa entidad en sus hermanos… por esa razón ellos eran especiales y recibieron toda la atención de su familia.

Los únicos que reconocían su existencia eran el Líder anterior de la aldea, Sarutobi Hiruzen.

Su padrino Jiraiya.

La mejor amiga de su madre, Uchiha Mikoto y su hijo mayor, Uchiha Itachi.

Para Issei fue una sorpresa saber que ese Itachi era el actual Patriarca del Santuario.

Los dueños de un pequeño restaurante de Ramen, Ichiraku Teuchi e Ichiraku Ayame, padre e hija respectivamente.

Por último estaban su hermana menor, Uzumaki-Namikaze Shio y su guardiana, Uzuki Yugao.

Ellos fueron los únicos que impidieron su caída a la desesperación… hasta que conoció a Camus de Acuario.

Este lo entrenó para ser su sucesor por decreto de Athena.

Para sorpresa de Camus, el rubio había terminado el entrenamiento en poco tiempo al trabajar duro para dominar el poder en su interior.

Entonces decidió regresar a su hogar.

El rubio dijo que ya era lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerse y proteger a aquellas personas valiosas para él, algo que Camus aceptó ya que no vio malicia en el chico en ningún momento, por lo que sabía que él no usaría su poder para el mal y respondería el llamado de Athena en su momento.

El rubio se sintió sumamente afectado cuando se despidió de su maestro Camus, ya que este solo era una manifestación de alma del Caballero que la actual Athena invocó en este mundo para entrenar al siguiente guardián de la onceava Casa del Zodiaco.

Fue cuando el rubio regresó a Konohagakure no Sato.

Algo que pocos sabían, entre ellos Issei, era que él no era de esta dimensión y que Camus dio con él por una casualidad del destino… aunque eso no convenció del todo a Issei, sobre todo porque el rubio explicó que Camus llegó cuando él deseaba ser fuerte para evitar más injusticias en su mundo.

Esto sucedió cuando jugaba en el bosque con su hermana menor y fueron atacados por un ninja renegado de Iwa que guardaba rencor contra su padre.

El rubio hizo todo lo posible para proteger a su hermana, pero a pesar de tener diez años no sabía nada que pudiera ayudarle a defenderse.

Este había sido dejado fuera de combate de forma patética y ahora veía como ese sujeto se acercaba a su aterrada hermana con un Kunai en mano.

Este nunca se había sentido tan impotente y maldecía a sus padres por no inscribirlo en la Academia Ninja, así por lo menos hubiera podido alertar a alguien mientras protegía su hermana incluso si tenía que dar su vida.

— ¡Kami! ¡Por favor, dame el poder para proteger a mi hermana! ¡Si me permites salvarla prometo que erradicare el mal de este mundo para que haya paz Dattebayo! — Fue el grito del rubio desde el fondo de su corazón.

Fue cuando al terminar su exclamación juró que un rugido se escuchó y vio como el lugar se llenaba de miles de luces de colores, al tiempo que una enorme silueta roja con ojos dorados lo veía con curiosidad y admiración.

Entonces un poder desconocido recorrió su cuerpo y sin perder tiempo ni preguntarse de donde había venido se dispuso a acabar con el sujeto que intentaba tomar la vida de su hermana menor.

El ninja se volteó al sentir una fuerte presencia detrás de él, solo para ver al rubio rodeado de un aura dorada, el cual desapareció de su campo de visión antes de que todo se volviera negro.

Esto fue presenciado por un desorientado Camus, que había sido sustraído desde el Santuario por una fuerza desconocida, pero superando su ligera conmoción decidió mantenerse en perfil bajo antes de hablar con el chico.

Cuando el Yondaime Hokage llegó a la escena, miró con incredulidad a un hombre muerto mientras su pequeña lloraba entre los brazos de su hermano mayor.

Minato y Kushina culparon del incidente al rubio, el cual los miró estupefacto por unos momentos, antes de dedicarles una mirada por demás gélida antes de encerrarse en su habitación.

Shio miró a sus padres con odio por ello, pero por sugerencia de su hermano apartó ese sentimiento de su mente, aunque nunca perdonó a sus padres por el trato a su querido hermano mayor.

Tres días después fue cuando se produjo su encuentro con Camus, el cual le ofreció ser su maestro para controlar el poder que había despertado en él.

El rubio notó que él no tenía malas intenciones así que aceptó.

Las personas que querían al rubio se sintieron tristes por su partida, sobre todo su hermana.

— Onii-chan, prométeme que volverás y nunca me dejarás de nuevo — Musitó la pequeña, la cual era rubia de ojos azules.

Este le sonrió y la alzó entre sus brazos.

— Onii- chan se hará fuerte para poder protegerte mi Kawaii-Imouto… regresaré, de eso puedes estar segura — Prometió mientras besaba su frente.

Una vez se despidió este desapareció junto a Camus.

Este se había sorprendido al saber que estaba en otra Dimensión, así que recurrió a la ayuda de Mu de Aries, Saga de Géminis y Shaka de Virgo para poder regresar a su Dimensión de origen.

Para suerte del rubio el tiempo pasaba de la misma forma en ambas Dimensiones, por lo que regresó a su Aldea cuatro años después.

Gracias a su nuevo poder este se volvió un poderoso 'ninja', el cual destrozó a su engreído hermano que lo menospreciaba al poseer el poder del Kyubi.

Shio no cabía de la alegría cuando volvió a ver a su hermano y ella le prometió que nunca se separaría de él nuevamente.

Sus personas preciosas lo recibieron con lágrimas en los ojos, las cuales eran compartidas por el chico.

Sus logros fueron legendarios, puesto que evitó la muerte de su abuelo, de su padrino y varias otras personas, así como detener los planes de una organización criminal llamada Akatsuki.

En dos años su nombre resonaba en cada Aldea de su mundo como el protector de la paz.

Hace apenas un mes que había recibido el llamado para ocupar su sitio como el Santo Dorado de Acuario en toda regla, por lo cual regresó a esta dimensión al cumplir su promesa de erradicar el mal en aquel mundo.

Además de que dejó a su aprendiz, Konohamaru de la Corona Boreal.

Este demostró ser alguien obstinado como él y logró despertar su cosmo en dos años, aunque quedó imposibilitado de usar Chakra por eso, no es que lo necesitara de todos modos.

El rubio daba gracias de aprender habilidades basadas en dimensiones de Mu, Saga y Shaka para poder moverse entre ambos mundos.

De regreso al presente, el castaño consideraba que de todos sus actuales compañeros, Naruto era el más cercano a él.

— Sabes, creo que sé de alguien que podrá curar tu corazón… además de que me sentiré más tranquilo si está a tu cuidado — Pronuncio de la nada el rubio.

El castaño lo miró con duda, pero no dijo nada y siguieron su camino al Templo de Athena.

Cuando llegaron a este, ambos se dirigieron al comedor que había sido incorporado por la nueva Athena.

— Ara~ tomen asiento chicos — Pronunció la Deidad cuando los dos ingresaron al sitio.

Estos hicieron una leve reverencia y tomaron asiento en la gran mesa.

La Diosa sirvió varios platillos a sus Caballeros, o como ella también les decía; Residentes del Santuario.

Entonces su mirada recorrió a sus compañeros de armas.

Primero estaba la Amazona Dorada de Aries, Felia de Aries.

Su cabello era platinado con un toque azul, el cual caía por su espalda, con dos pequeños ahoges con forma de plumas en su parte superior.

Tenía grandes ojos rojos y una linda figura.

Ella se comportaba como una niña y le gustaban los dulces.

El siguiente era el Santo Dorado de Tauro, Takeo de Tauro.

Era alguien enorme, de cabello negro y piel ligeramente bronceada, labios carnosos y un físico impresionante.

Según recordaba él era un poco rellenito cuando era niño, lo cual era un gran cabio en comparación con el chico actual.

A pesar de lucir intimidante era alguien amable y bondadoso.

Entonces estaba la Amazona Dorada de Géminis, Shenhua de Géminis.

Cabello café ceniza hasta debajo del cuello y ojos color miel como los de él, además de llevar dos bollos en el cabello.

El otro candidato a Caballero fue su hermano gemelo Shenyun, pero este era demasiado inestable y no logró llegar al final del entrenamiento.

Al principio ella era demasiado arrogante al ser entrenada por unos de los Caballeros más fuertes, pero al perder contra Issei en un encuentro de práctica se volvió alguien más humilde y sin que se diera cuenta, un gran interés surgió en ella hacia el chico que la derrotó.

La siguiente era la Amazona Dorada de Cáncer, Amane de Cáncer.

Tenía el cabello color rojo vino, casi purpura, ojos color azul profundo y un físico como el de Xenovia.

Ella era alguien tímida con los desconocidos, pero cuando entraba en combate era alguien de temer.

El signo de Leo estaba a su cuidado, por lo que pasó su vista hacia el siguiente puesto.

Este era representado por un Kitsune Yokai de nombre Tomoe.

Ojos azules, cabello largo platinado y dos orejas de zorro, además de una cola en el mismo tono.

Al principio era bastante agresivo y no era muy sociable, pero bajo la guía de Shaka de Virgo su actitud cambió, aunque seguía mostrándose serio y algo apartado del resto.

Aunque la pequeña sonrisa que actualmente mostraba su rostro le hacía preguntarse si eso había cambiado desde la última vez que se vieron hace dos años.

Luego estaba la Amazona Dorada de Libra, Erza de Libra.

Cabello rojo y ojos cafés con una figura de infarto, a palabras de sus dos amigos pervertidos.

Ella era bastante estricta, cosa que era aún más resaltado por su falta de tacto femenino.

Para él era contradictorio como esta experta en todo tipo de armas era la representante del signo de Libra, puesto que como Caballero el uso de armas estaba prohibido, aunque al pensarlo mejor ella era la mejor opción al tener mejor juicio que cualquiera de ellos, por lo que ella dictaría el momento justo de usar las armas que su Armadura portaba.

Luego estaba otra Amazona, siendo esta la Amazona Dorada de Escorpio, Milo de Escorpio.

Era curioso que esta chica de cabellos rojo-vino hasta el cuello y ojos color violeta llevara el mismo nombre del Caballero que la entrenó.

Luego estaba la Amazona Dorada de Sagitario, Sinon de Sagitario.

Cabello corto de color azul claro con dos broches en los mechones que enmarcaban su cara, ojos verde-azulados y una figura más discreta que las demás, pero que la hacía igual de atractiva.

Luego estaba el Santo Dorado de Capricornio, Kazuto de Capricornio.

Cabello negro alborotado y ojos gris oscuro.

Según sabía era amigo de la infancia de Sinon.

Luego estaba su mejor amigo, Naruto de Acuario.

Por último estaba la Amazona dorada de Piscis, Seishiro de Piscis.

Este fue el alumno de Afrodita de Piscis, el cual él pensó que fue un chico todo el tiempo después de encontrarlo vagando por las calles.

Cuando ella vistió por primera vez la Armadura de Piscis se descubrió que siempre fue una chica, para shock de todo el mundo, incluido Afrodita.

Ellos eran los Doce Caballeros Dorados al servicio de la Diosa Athena.

Entonces él miró al actual Patriarca del Santuario, Itachi.

Este fue acogido por Miya para ser su mano derecha, confiando plenamente en su juicio superior, sin contar que fue un favor especial que el Santo de Acuario pidió para darle un nuevo hogar, ya que en su Dimensión de origen aún era visto como un criminal.

Entonces este miró a las otras personas en la misma mesa.

Una chica rubia de ojos azules y cabello peinado en colas gemelas, la cual proyectaba un aura inocente que te hacían sucumbir.

Ella era Uzumaki-Namikaze Shio, hermana menor de su amigo Naruto, quien al regresar al santuario le pidió que no la dejara, razón por la cual está aquí.

También estaba una chica de cabello negro y corto hasta el cuello, de ojos negros y un cerdito junto a ella.

Kato Shizune, novia de Itachi que alguna vez fue alumna de un gran médico en su mundo, pero al saber que su amado se iría decidió abandonar su hogar en Konoha.

Una hermosa chica de cabello purpura y ojos almendrados.

Uzuki Yugao, ex guardiana de Shio y actual pareja de Naruto.

La diferencia de edad fue resuelta por el poder de Athena, por lo que ahora lucía como una chica de 18 años.

Una chica de cabello castaño claro y ojos miel, de constitución más bien pequeña, la cual destilaba inocencia por todos lados.

Según Naruto ella se llamaba Yamato y era novia de Takeo, algo que los alegró bastante por su enorme amigo.

También había una chica más, de cabello café ceniza y grandes ojos cafés de quien solo sabía su nombre… Nanami, la cual de vez en cuando miraba a Tomoe con una linda sonrisa que incomodaba al Kitsune.

Por último y más importante, estaba su Diosa, la actual encarnación de Athena: Asama Miya.

Ella fue la encargada de mover influencias para no preocupar a sus familias en su ausencia, cosa que fue fácil al tener una importante compañía como lo es M.B.I., la cual creó becas para estudiantes sobresalientes en varios sentidos, incluidos los deportes.

Sus padres se sorprendieron cuando a su Escuela Primaria llegó la beca para Hyodou Issei, por lo que aceptaron gustosos el intercambio estudiantil.

Según oyó de su maestro Aioria, Miya era diferente al resto de encarnaciones de Athena puesto que a pesar de contar con sus Caballeros para protegerla ella no era alguien indefenso.

Ella había transformado a Nique, la Diosa de la Victoria en la Katana que siempre portaba, por lo que con esa arma era sumamente peligroso enfrentarse a ella… no era de extrañarse, después de todo era una Diosa.

— Bien chicos, presten atención… — Habló la peli-violeta de repente.

Esto sacó de sus pensamientos al castaño mientras el resto la miró con atención.

— Como aporte a la Alianza de Facciones, enviaré a tres de ustedes a la ciudad de Kuoh en Japón como representantes de la Facción Griega… los Caballeros serán de la orden Dorada — Dijo en tono serio la chica.

Estos se miraron entre ellos con duda, antes de mirarla nuevamente con seriedad esperando su orden.

— Issei de Leo, Erza de Libra y Naruto de Acuario serán los tres Santos que enviaré… originalmente dije que serían dos, pero no está de más prevenir cualquier situación complicada — Habló con seriedad.

— Hai Athena-sama — Dijeron los tres con respeto.

Entonces la chica suavizó su mirada, antes de volver a su comida.

El resto la imitó, mientras un ambiente relajado se percibía en el lugar.

Esto era algo que ninguna Athena hizo en el pasado, pasar tiempo con sus Caballeros en una convivencia más hogareña al punto de cocinarles ella misma.

Cuando la comida hubo terminado, los nombrados para la misión fueron a su respectiva Casa a preparar las cosas para su viaje.

En una hora ya estaban listos, aunque había más de tres personas en las puertas del Santuario.

Issei, Erza, Naruto, Yugao y Shio llevaban maletas para su viaje, el cual sería en avión.

Aunque en el caso de Erza, era una buena cantidad de equipaje que sacó una gota en la nuca a todos los presentes.

— Desde aquí vigilaré lo que ocurra en Kuoh con ayuda de Matsu de Grulla, así que si pasa algo no actuaran a menos que yo se los ordene directamente — Explicó la peli-violeta.

— Entendido — Respondieron estos.

Sin más todos se despidieron para tomar un taxi que los llevaría al aeropuerto.

— ¿Estarán bien Athena-sama? — Preguntó el Caballero de Capricornio con leve preocupación.

— Confío en ellos Kazuto-chan… al igual que en cualquiera de ustedes — Fue la respuesta de la Diosa, misma que llenó a de alegría el corazón de todos sus Caballeros presentes.

* * *

 **Seis horas después — Kuoh, Japón**

Estaba anocheciendo y el trío de Caballeros junto a sus acompañantes había llegado a la casa de Issei, pues este les dijo que podían quedarse en su casa.

Cuando tocaron el timbre fueron recibidos por la madre de Issei, quien sonrió al ver a su hijo de vuelta.

— Estoy en casa — Anunció con una pequeña sonrisa.

Su madre lo recibió con un abrazo, al tiempo que hizo pasar a sus amigos también.

Cuando preguntó si podían quedarse ellos aceptaron alegremente, algo que alegró a sus acompañantes.

— Mi nombre es Erza Scarlet, estaré a su cuidado — Dijo la chica en tono directo.

— Mi nombre es Uzumaki Shio y soy… — Fue el turno de la rubia.

— La novia de Issei — Completó Naruto con una sonrisa traviesa.

— Hai, la novia de I… ¡Onii-chan! — Exclamó totalmente roja al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir.

— ¡Jajajaja! Lo siento, no puede resistirlo Dattebayo — Dijo el rubio con una gran carcajada.

Esta murió cuando su mejilla fue tomada por su novia, quien se apiadó de ambos chicos sonrojados por el comentario.

— Soy Uzuki Yugao y él es Uzumaki Naruto, mi novio… discúlpenlo por su broma de hace un momento — Dijo la chica con una reverencia.

Por su parte, los padres del chico se habían emocionado con la noticia, antes de sentir sus esperanzas morir de forma tan cruel.

— No se preocupe señorita — Respondió la madre de Issei bastante desanimada.

— Puede que haya sido una broma, pero no me molestaría dejar a Shio bajo el cuidado de Issei… después de todo confío plenamente en que mi mejor amigo la hará feliz — Declaró Naruto con suma seriedad.

La chica se hallaba sumamente sonrojada por lo dicho por su hermano, para luego pasar su mirada al sonrojado castaño y aumentar su propio sonrojo, después de todo él era sumamente lindo y su hermano siempre le habló de él cuando regresó a Konoha.

El castaño ahora entendía el comentario de hace horas, por lo que volteó su mirada hacia la chica, provocando que la mirada de ambos se encontrara.

El chico notó lo hermosa que era y se permitió imaginarse un futuro con ella.

Al darse cuenta de esto el chico desvió la mirada, al igual que la chica quien compartía la cara roja de vergüenza por el momento.

— Incluso Erza-san se ha fijado en él — Comentó el rubio con tono travieso.

La nombrada parpadeó por un instante con duda, antes de ponerse totalmente roja al comprender lo dicho por su compañero.

— Na-ru-to — Musitó con una mirada de muerte, que era opacada por ese sonrojo monumental.

— ¿No me digas que ya olvidaste lo que me dijiste hace cuatro años? Dijiste que Issei era alguien muy lindo y mph mph — No pudo terminar ya que la chica le había cubierto la boca en ese mismo instante.

Esto se ganó una gota en la nuca del castaño y la peli-purpura, una reacción llena de emoción por parte de sus padres y un puchero por parte de la rubia.

— Entonces a partir de ahora pueden llamarme Oka-san, Shio-chan, Erza-chan — Pronunció la mujer con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Amabas se sorprendieron por ello, pero igualmente sonrieron ante el ambiente familiar que se generó después de esa petición.

Cuando todos se fueron a acomodar en las habitaciones de huéspedes, el castaño quedó solo con sus padres, los cuales tomaron una actitud seria.

— ¿Encontraste la respuesta que buscabas hijo? — Preguntó su padre.

El castaño sonrió de forma suave y cálida.

— Si… volví con Miya-san y ella me ayudó a encontrar el camino… además de que me reencontré con mis antiguos compañeros de estudio… dejaré mi antiguo yo atrás y seré el hijo que los enorgullezca de ahora en adelante — Dijo el castaño con gran determinación en su mirada.

Ambos padres lo miraron con sorpresa, antes de sonreír cálidamente y abrazarlo con amor.

— Siempre hemos estado orgullosos de ti, hijo — Murmuró su padre.

— Eres nuestro hijo después de todo — Murmuró su madre.

El castaño se dejó llevar por el calor familiar, mientras Erza y Naruto se hallaban refirmados tras la puerta y escuchaban todo con ligeras sonrisas.

— Se ve que aman a Issei-san — Dijo Shio con ligera envidia, puesto que entre ella y sus padres hubo un distanciamiento desde que su hermano mayor se fue de la Aldea.

Aunque a su mente llegaron las palabras de la mujer mayor, haciéndola sonreír.

— _ʺHyodou Shio… no suena tan malʺ_ — Pensó detenidamente la chica.

Aunque no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente por ello.

Yugao se puso junto a su novio mientras tomaba su mano, ya que ella notó el ligero brillo de tristeza que surcó su mirada por unos segundos.

Ella presencio como este fue dejado de lado, por lo que sabía que escenas de este tipo lo afectaban bastante.

Por su parte, Erza sintió un poco de tristeza al recordar a sus fallecidos padres, cuyo destino hubiera compartido de no ser por su maestro Dohko, quien la salvó en ese momento.

Entonces a su mente vinieron las palabras de la madre de Issei.

— _ʺOka-san ¿Eh?... Hyodou Erza, creo que suena bienʺ_ — Pensó la peli-roja con una pequeña sonrisa.

Aunque paró su tren de pensamientos al llegar a otra realización.

— _ʺ¡Espera! Eso sonó como si yo… ʺ_ — Pensó antes de ponerse roja.

Ella pensó en que llevaría ese apellido si fuera hija de esta pareja, pero luego cayó en cuenta que si se casaba con Issei también sería hija de ellos y llevaría su apellido.

— _ʺ¡Estúpido Naruto y sus raras ideas!ʺ_ — Exclamó en su mente mientras vapor salía de sus oídos.

Sin más todos dejaron a la familia a solas.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

El quinteto de jóvenes caminaba hacia la Academia Kuoh, ya que gracias a la recomendación de la empresa M.B.I. los acompañantes del castaño no tuvieron problemas en ser aceptados.

Para las chicas fue algo nuevo recibir bentos caseros, pero aún así se sintieron felices de ser aceptadas por el matrimonio Hyodou.

Cabe decir que solo ingresando al campus Erza, Shio y Yugao captaron la mirada del género masculino.

— Oye, ¿Quién es esa chica peli-roja? — Preguntó un alumno al azar.

— No lo sé, pero es muy hermosa — Comentó otro.

— Esa chica rubia es muy linda, me pregunto si… — Comentó otro.

— Esa chica de cabello purpura es hermosa — Declaró otro.

— Kami respondió nuestras plegarias, chicas sexis — Dijo otro, el cual se ganó miradas de desaprobación de las chicas que escucharon el comentario.

Los murmullos siguieron sin que estos le hicieran caso, aunque Yugao tomó de la mano a su novio por algunos comentarios sobre él.

— Ese chico es lindo, esa sonrisa y esas marcas en la mejilla me hacen querer abrazarlo y no dejarlo ir — Comentó una alumna.

— Esos ojos azules son tan hermosos — Dijo otra con ojos en forma de corazón.

— ¡Oh Kami! ¡Qué guapo! — Exclamó otra con la cara roja.

Aunque hubo varios chicos y chicas desanimados al ver cómo iba tomado de la mano de esa hermosa chica de cabellos purpura.

Shio se sintió incómoda cuando las miradas cayeron sobre ella, por lo que se aferró al brazo del castaño, sacándole un sonrojo a este, pero entendiendo el por qué de su reacción se permitió el gesto.

Erza… bueno, ella simplemente los ignoraba olímpicamente.

— Por cierto ¿Alguien sabe en qué aula nos tocó? — Preguntó Naruto con cierto desánimo.

A él casi no le gustaba estudiar.

— Ustedes estarán en mi salón… — Respondió el castaño.

Los demás asintieron complacidos por ello, al menos estarían juntos.

Cuando llegaron, el castaño ingresó en su aula mientras el resto esperó al profesor, siendo el chico recibido por un abrazo de una preocupada Irina.

— ¡Ise-kun! — Exclamó cuando lo tuvo entre sus brazos.

Este devolvió el abrazo con una suave sonrisa, bajo la mirada desinteresada de Asia y Xenovia.

— Lamento haberme ido así, pero lo explicaré en la hora del almuerzo — Dijo el chico de forma cálida.

La castaña asintió mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que surgieron en sus ojos.

— Chicos, tenemos nuevos alumnos que se integraran a nuestra clase — Anunció el profesor ingresando al aula.

Al instante empezó el murmullo entre los estudiantes ante el anuncio.

— Silencio chicos, bien, pueden pasar — Pidió orden el profesor, antes de mirar hacia la puerta del aula.

El primero en ingresar fue cierto rubio de marcas en la cara, seguido de la rubia, la peli-purpura y la peli-roja.

— Preséntense — Pidió el profesor con tono amable.

— Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, gusto en conocerlos Dattebayo — Dijo de forma animada.

— Soy Uzumaki Shio, por favor cuiden de mí — Se presentó la rubia con timidez.

— Yo soy Uzuki Yugao, un gusto — Se presentó la peli-purpura.

— Erza Scarlet — Fue la corta introducción de la chica.

Los hombres festejaron la adición de tres bellezas a su clase, mientras las féminas miraban al rubio con sonrojos y sonrisas dulces.

— Actualmente me hospedo en la residencia de Hyodou Issei — Dijeron al mismo tiempo, dejando con la quijada por los suelos a todos los presentes.

Esto provocó un silencio sepulcral en el lugar.

Asia y Xenovia prestaron atención a esto, aunque al ver a las tres chicas no pudieron sentir leve molestia al saber que vivían con el castaño.

— ¡¿Ehhh?! — Fue la reacción de todo mundo, quienes rápidamente los rodearon empezando a interrogarlos por ello.

Esto puso a Shio sumamente nerviosa, pero afortunadamente el castaño se abrió paso entre los estudiantes y la sacó de ese caos.

— Gracias — Agradeció con timidez.

— No hay de qué — Respondió el chico con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Awww, no esperaba menos de mi cuñado — Exclamó Naruto limpiándose una lágrima falsa de orgullo y dejando petrificados a los varones.

Por otra parte, ambos chicos se sonrojaron por el comentario, mientras cierto Ángel reencarnado sonreía de forma forzada al igual que la Amazona peli-roja al oír eso.

— **¡Jajajaja! ¿Quién pensaría que la chica que barría el piso con esos mocosos en la Academia actuara tan tímida con ese chico? De verdad que te ha llamado la atención —** Oyó la chica en su mente.

— _ʺ¡Cállate Kurama-chan!ʺ_ — Respondió mientras su sonrojo aumentaba.

— Orden ¡Orden! Por favor vuelvan a sus lugares, la clase va a comenzar — Fue la orden del profesor.

Después de eso todos volvieron a sus lugares, sentándose en lugares alrededor del castaño y de Irina, la cual encontró bastante agradable a la rubia.

 **Hora del almuerzo**

El castaño se hallaba sumamente incómodo por las miradas fijas que Irina, Sona, Ravel y Rosseweise tenían sobre él.

Kiba, Gasper y Saji no estaban aquí al sentir el ambiente incómodo, así que excusándose los tres se retiraron del lugar dejándolo completamente solo.

— Entonces ¿Nos puedes explicar a donde te fuiste? — Preguntó la heredera Sitri con seriedad.

Ella había mantenido cierta vigilancia sobre el chico para mantenerlo seguro, pero esta fue inútil cuando el castaño llegó a su destino, algo que la preocupó mucho al grado de comentarlo a las demás.

Por eso mismo querían respuestas.

— Si, además de decirnos quienes son ellos — Dijo esta vez Irina señalando a los acompañantes del castaño.

El castaño se limitó a suspirar, antes de sonreír levemente sonrojando a todas las chicas bajo la mirada divertida del rubio.

— Está bien… verán, hice un pequeño viaje a Grecia para aclarar mi mente, ya que cuando era pequeño estudié ahí un par de años gracias a una beca del M.B.I. que obtuve hace tiempo y pensé que sería un buen lugar para decidir qué hacer con mi futuro… casualmente me encontré con Naruto y Erza, quienes fueron antiguos compañeros de la escuela cuando estudie allá — Empezó a explicar el castaño.

Los nombrados asintieron apoyando a su amigo, al mismo tiempo que Sona se sorprendía por lo que el chico dijo, puesto que la heredera Sitri nunca esperó que Issei fuera alguien becado en el extranjero por esa importante empresa multinacional.

— Hablando con ellos me enteré de que mi tutora de la escuela estaba en la ciudad, así que me entrevisté con ella, ya que siempre me ayudó con mis problemas personales cuando era pequeño — Siguió con su explicación.

Sona analizaba las palabras del chico, no encontrando nada sospechoso, algo que con una mirada les hizo saber a las otras tres.

Posiblemente la Facción Griega tuviera algún tipo de protección en su territorio, razón por la cual el chico desapareció del mapa al tocar tierra.

— Con mi mente más clara decidí volver a Japón, ellos se enteraron y quisieron acompañarme ya que fuimos muy unidos en la escuela… aunque Naruto vino acompañado de su hermana y su novia — Terminó de explicar.

Las chicas asintieron aceptando la excusa, puesto que al no tener recuerdos de lo sobrenatural era más creíble ya que no tenía por qué mentirles.

— Ya veo, por eso noto algo diferente en ti — Señaló Sona mientras se ajustaba las gafas.

— Si se refieren a su perversión… bueno, él nunca fue un pervertido — Declaró el rubio con un encogimiento de hombros.

Ese comentario fue como un balde de agua fría, puesto que dejó helados a todos los presentes en la cafetería.

El castaño se dio un facepalm ante el desliz de su amigo.

— ¿Eso es cierto Ise-kun? — Preguntó Sona con una sonrisa dulce.

El castaño sintió todas sus alarmas encenderse al detectar un gran peligro.

Los otros alumnos solo esperaban con impaciencia la respuesta del chico, el cual soltó un suspiro resignado, antes de asentir.

— Desde pequeño he tenido problemas para socializar con las personas, cuando Matsuda y Motohama aceptaron ser mis amigos empecé a actuar como ellos para encajar más fácilmente… puede sonar patético, pero como mis primeros amigos desde Shidou-kun su amistad es muy importante para mí — Fue la explicación del chico.

Esto dejó sin habla a la mayoría y sonrojó a Irina ya que él siempre pensó que ella era un chico.

Por otra parte, el dueto pervertido que escuchó la conversación lloraba a lagrima viva por el sacrificio de su amigo al grado de rebajarse a ser como ellos por amistad y su respeto por él aumentó.

La heredera Sitri simplemente soltó un suspiro, para luego sonreír de forma suave.

— Siempre encuentras con que sorprenderme… ¿Eh, Ise? — Dijo con tono cálido.

Después de eso siguieron las presentaciones de los grupos dando paso a una plática amena entre todos, aunque hubo ciertos roces entre las chicas que solo Yugao notó, lo cual le hizo sonreír divertida.

Pobre, pobre Issei.

 **Club de Ocultismo**

Cierta pareja se hallaba sentada en uno de los sofás del Club.

Ken se mostraba con una expresión seria y los ojos cerrados mientras Rias lo veía con ansiedad.

Las demás chicas también se hallaban presentes, siendo Kiba y Gasper los únicos ausentes del Grupo Gremory.

Entonces el peli-negro abrió los ojos.

— ¿Qué pasó? — Preguntó la heredera Gremory.

El chico hizo una mueca disconforme mientras respondía.

— Nada… no logro contactar con él — Declaró con molestia.

El resto se mostró afectado por esto.

El peli-negro había estado dos semanas intentando hablar con el Dragón sellado dentro de la [Boosted Gear], pero todo era inútil ya que no le era posible comunicarse con él.

A pesar de su gran poder aún no podía llegar al Balance Breaker, por lo que decidió hablar con Draig y exigirle el poder que por derecho le pertenecía.

Pero hasta ahora no tenía ningún resultado alentador.

— No te preocupes, estoy segura que Draig notará el gran potencial que tienes y él te contactará — Afirmó la peli-roja con confianza.

Las demás asintieron dándole la razón a su [Rey].

Al peli-negro poco le importó y las ignoró olímpicamente.

Su mente rememoraba la ocasión que vivió con la portadora del Vanishing Dragon.

— _No vale la pena perder mi tiempo con un Dragón artificial de baja categoría… Hyodou Issei es mil veces más digno de mi tiempo que tú — Declaró Valerie Lucifer de forma tajante y despectiva._

Recordaba que ella lo miraba como si fuera menos que basura.

Entonces vino el día de la reunión y cierta Diosa dijo algo parecido.

— _Me habían dicho que el [Sekiryuutei] de esta generación era alguien poderoso, confiable, protector, humilde y lindo… pero creo que esos rumores solo exageraban, ya que solo veo un simple mocoso sin valor frente a mí — Dijo reflejando una enorme decepción en su mirada._

— _¿Así que por esto reemplazaron al anterior [Sekiryuutei]? Que desperdicio — Musitó en tono de desagrado._

Esto lo llenaba de una furia indescriptible.

— _ʺEstúpida Vali, estúpido Hyodou… estúpida Athenaʺ_ — Pensó oscuramente al recordar esos humillantes momentos.

Xenovia miró afectada como su novio parecía molesto y no daba indicios de mejorar su humor pronto, pero recordando algo más esta se dirigió a su [Rey].

— Por cierto Rias-sama, hay nuevos estudiantes de intercambio en nuestra aula — Informó la peli-azul.

Rias la miró con ligero interés por ello.

— ¿En serio? — Preguntó con duda.

Si su [Caballo] se lo decía era por algo.

— Si, ellos se están quedando en la casa de Hyodou-san — Dijo la chica.

Si, ya no le decían Ise o Issei, para ellas era simplemente Hyodou.

Por otra parte, las chicas sintieron un leve malestar, pero lo empujaron al fondo de su mente, después de todo ellas ya no sentían nada por él.

— Como sea, Grayfia me ha dado un mensaje de Onii-sama, un Demonio Vagabundo está haciendo de las suyas en mi ciudad, así que tendremos que silenciarlo — Declaró con una expresión de seriedad.

Las chicas se mostraron un tanto inquietas ante el nombramiento de la [Reina] más fuerte, recordando que no estaban en buenos términos con ella y que incluso su matrimonio con Sirzechs peligraba.

— Entendido Rias-sama — Respondieron las chicas, mientras el peli-negro pasaba de todo.

Sin más siguieron intentando contentar al chico que amaban.

* * *

 **Ciudad de Kuoh — Noche**

Cierto grupo de Demonios estaban pasando un momento difícil en estos momentos.

Esto se debía a que su misión se había complicado, puesto que el solitario y oscuro parque donde moraba aquel Demonio Vagabundo resulto ser un lugar donde un gran número de estos se reunieron para acabar con alguno de los Demonios encargados de la ciudad.

En medio de la pelea, Rias y las chicas alcanzaron a ver tres figuras encapuchadas que miraban todo desde una pequeña colina.

Estos llevaban lo que parecía una caja en la espalda, mientras un pequeño símbolo griego era visto en una parte de sus túnicas.

Esto les confirmó que ellos eran los enviados de Athena.

Aunque les extrañó que no hicieran el intento de interferir en la pelea a pesar de la clara desventaja de la que eran objeto.

— _Rias Gremory y su grupo son más que suficientes para lidiar con la situación, así que no hagan nada y solo manténganse al margen_ — Oyeron una voz en sus mentes.

— Entendido Matsu-san — Respondió el castaño bajo la capucha.

Ellos se habían movilizado y entrado en la barrera al sentir el inicio de la lucha entre Demonios.

— Así que esta era una de tus tareas cuando fuiste parte del grupo ¿Eh? — Musitó la peli-roja con ligero interés.

— Si, aunque ahora que se corrió el rumor de que había un nuevo [Sekiryuutei] 'más poderoso' que el anterior el índice de delitos Demoniacos ascendió peligrosamente — Respondió el castaño.

Los otros dos lo miraron con duda, para luego entender que esos Demonios no creían nada acerca de ser supuestamente más poderoso que el temido Hyodou Issei.

Bastaba notar las sonrisas burlonas de los tres Demonios que luchaban contra el peli-negro, que usaba los aumentos para potenciar sus hechizos y atacar a distancia.

— **Les dije que solo eran rumores… este mocoso no puede con los tres al mismo tiempo cuando el anterior portador del Welsh Dragon pudo habernos acabado en el primer minuto del encuentro —** Dijo el que parecía ser el Líder del pequeño grupo.

Esto hizo sonreír aún más a los otros dos Demonios y gruñir por lo bajo al peli-negro.

Los demás también escucharon lo dicho, por lo que aumentaron la presión sobre el grupo restante.

— **Maldición, a ellos les tocó el miembro más débil y a nosotros nos tocó los más fuertes —** Se quejó uno de ellos mientras esquivaba a Durandal con visible esfuerzo.

— **No importa… si eliminamos a su pilar entonces el resto también caerá —** Señaló otro que cayó a un lado de él cuando esquivó las llamas azules de la [Torre] del grupo.

Por otra parte, Kiba y Rosseweise acabaron con sus enemigos con facilidad al trabajar juntos, dándose el tiempo para jugar con aquellos que les cerraban el paso para ir a 'ayudar' a los demás.

Realmente Kiba no hacía el mínimo esfuerzo por pasar a sus obstáculos y socorrer a sus compañeras, ya que después de lo ocurrido con su compañero el respeto por Rias murió.

Por otra parte Rosseweise no tenía la obligación de hacerlo.

En esa reunión se acordó que Rosseweise sería un apoyo para las herederas por parte de Asgard, aunque en realidad su verdadera misión era investigar a los enviados de Athena.

— Se nota que ellos no tienen en alta estima a sus compañeros… sin duda lo que te hicieron los afectó bastante — Señaló Naruto de forma seria.

Erza y él, así como Shio y Yugao habían notado el apego de ellos dos al castaño, así como el otro [Alfil], tanto como para ignorar algunos llamados de la peli-roja durante el almuerzo.

Lo mismo de Sona Sitri y Ravel Phoenix.

Esto causaba una leve irritación en Erza y Shio respectivamente, para diversión de Naruto.

— Vámonos de aquí — Dijo Erza al ver como las cosas se ponían a favor de Rias cuando ella y Akeno daban rienda suelta a todo su poder.

Los otros dos asintieron, aunque al ver que Rosseweise había dejado su defensa demasiado baja y un Demonio lo aprovechaba para un ataque por la espalda el castaño actuó.

La peli-blanca sintió una presencia a su espalda, lo que la hizo maldecir mentalmente por su descuido y optando por usar una barrera de tipo corporal para protegerse esperó el impacto.

Sin embargo, a pesar de estar a salvo de cualquier daño gracias a su barrera el contacto nunca se produjo, ya que el Demonio había sido impactado por un pequeño rayo de luz dorado que lo mando a volar y chocar con un árbol, destrozándolo por completo.

 **¡BOOOMMM!**

El estruendo detuvo por completo la batalla.

Por inercia todo el mundo dirigió su mirada hacia los tres espectadores, mostrando a uno de los encapuchados apuntando con su índice brillando en un aura dorada, evidenciando ser el responsable del ataque.

Esto provocó varias reacciones, desde sorpresa por parte de Rosseweise, hasta ira en el caso de Rias y Ken al darse cuenta que ese sujeto fue quien atacó al peli-negro el día de la reunión.

Este bajó su mano, antes de mover la cabeza en dirección a la peli-blanca como despedida y alejarse del lugar tranquilamente junto a los otros dos encapuchados.

— Maldito… — Gruñó el peli-negro al ver al encapuchado ignorar su presencia.

Estuvo tentado a perseguirlo, pero primero debía de encargarse de la situación actual, además de que primero debía de volverse más fuerte con el fin de humillarlo de la forma más cruel para demostrar ser el [Sekiryuutei] más fuerte de la historia.

Si, solo por eso lo dejaría escapar por ahora, ya llegaría el momento de ajustar cuentas.

Las chicas tenían pensamientos similares, mientras imaginaban a un peli-negro de pie sobre un Caballero con su Armadura Dorada destrozada y cierta Diosa arrodillada frente a ellas.

Por otra parte, Rosseweise aún miraba por donde se había ido el hombre que la salvó, sintiendo algo cálido en su pecho con su simple presencia.

Por un momento se reprendió, ya que su corazón le pertenecía cierto castaño.

Respirando hondo se permitió poner en orden sus sentimientos, eligiendo no pensar en eso y dedicarse a estrechar su acercamiento hacia el castaño, puesto que después de todo lo que tuvo que pasar para darse cuenta de que se había enamorado de él no iba a dar marcha atrás y perderlo por algo que pudiera ser pasajero y superficial.

Esa noche terminó con la ajustada victoria del grupo Gremory.

* * *

 **Academia Kuoh**

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Issei y sus amigos habían llegado a Japón.

También había pasado una semana desde que notó cierta hostilidades entre Erza, Sona, Ravel, Irina, Shio y Rosseweise cuando estaban junto a él… dándose cuenta que todas se le apegaban mucho.

Él no era tonto… al menos no tanto desde que le pidió consejos a Matsu, cosa de la que se arrepintió al escuchar los 'sanos consejos' de la chica sobre formar un harem para tener a todas contentas y otras cosas para mayores de edad.

Por suerte, cuando ella estaba 'aconsejándolo' el cosmo de Miya intervino y la silenció de una forma que lo hizo sentir escalofríos, para luego recibir verdaderos consejos de la Diosa.

Lamentablemente ella también había llegado a la misma conclusión para detener estas hostilidades, aunque a palabras de ella así no tendría que lidiar con rechazar a alguna de ellas, argumentando que Sona, Ravel, Irina y Rosseweise no tendrían problemas con aceptar la propuesta al estar más familiarizadas con la poligamia.

El castaño tuvo que darle la razón, después de todo, Irina y Ravel estaban bien con compartirlo con Rias y las demás en el pasado.

— Issei, recuerda que dejaste de ser humano para ser un Dragón… ellos tienen múltiples parejas por naturaleza, pero su amor es puro… eres el segundo ser sobrenatural en formar parte de la orden Dorada junto a Tomoe, sé que vivirás más que cualquiera de nosotros y ni se diga yo — Explicaba la Deidad con parsimonia y calma.

El castaño escuchaba a su Diosa atentamente mientras meditaba cada palabra de la forma más profunda.

— Disfruta la vida, vive el amor y no te arrepientas de nada, mientras sigas y escuches a tu corazón ninguna respuesta es errada… además no olvides que Shenhua y Amane tienen algo por ti, no querrás a tres Amazonas Doradas pidiendo tu cabeza por elegir a otra chica y a ellas no ¿O sí? — Dijo la Diosa jugando su última carta para aminorar la indecisión del chico.

Por su parte este sudó frío ante la imagen mental de ello.

Entonces fue oficial, Hyodou Issei tendría un harem quisiera o no.

Fue en ese momento que el castaño maldijo a Matsuda y Motohama porque a causa de ellos él predicaba que su sueño era formar un harem, cuando en verdad deseaba tener una vida larga y tranquila.

— _ʺEstúpida deficiencia socialʺ_ — Pensó con un tic en el ojo.

Con eso en mente el castaño se debatía de qué forma abordar el tema sin perder algún miembro u órgano vital.

Cuando por fin iba abrir la boca los murmullos de los alumnos llamaron su atención.

La razón era que una de las Onee-samas de Kuoh había ingresado al lugar junto a las chicas del club de Ocultismo y la Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil.

Esta se acercó a la mesa donde el castaño y los demás estaban sentados.

— Así que aquí era donde te encontrabas, Sona — Articuló nada más llegar junto al asiento de la nombrada.

La peli-roja miró a los acompañantes de Sona con curiosidad, para finalmente ver al castaño.

Ella tuvo que ocultar su gran sorpresa cuando este simplemente la miró con una ceja alzada y cierta duda en sus ojos, antes de beber de su jugo con una expresión plana y desinteresada, la cual cambió al ver una mosca pasar volando frente a él captando todo su interés.

Esto fue un duro golpe a su orgullo, pues el llamado pervertido número uno de Kuoh la ignoraba completamente.

— ¿Qué deseas Rias? — Preguntó la peli-negra con tono disconforme.

Las chicas Gremory notaron el tono y suspiraron, ella también se mostraba abrasiva con ellas después de aquel día.

— Solo quería conversar con mi amiga de la infancia — Respondió la peli-roja un tanto incómoda.

Ella se refería a actualizar la información de lo que aconteció en Kuoh este mes, como lo iban haciendo desde siempre.

Las chicas Gremory veían como el castaño se mostraba ajeno a ellas y ciertamente eso les causaba algo en el pecho.

Este sentimiento solo aumentó cuando Erza y Shio compartieron un poco de su bento con él… el cual era el mismo dado que todos vivían en la misma casa.

Lo siguiente fue que Irina y Ravel las imitaron, mostrándole más variedad en almuerzo y ni se diga de Rosseweise que hizo lo mismo.

La peli-roja pudo notar un tic en la ceja de Sona, pero aún así se dignó a mirarla, aunque de forma fría y distante.

— Será para otra ocasión, por el momento estoy en medio de algo importante — Fue la respuesta de la heredera Sitri antes de sacar un bento adicional de Kami sabe dónde, el cual era un bento temático con la cara del chico en él.

Cabe decir que varios alumnos maldijeron la suerte del castaño, pues estaba siendo alimentado por una de las Onee-samas de Kuoh, quien fuera llamada una de las bellezas frías y quien fuera la anterior Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil.

A esto se agregaba que la más hermosa de las profesoras se mostraba muy dulce con él, además de las cicas recién transferidas y una de las idol de Kuoh como lo era Irina.

Rias suspiró antes de retirarse junto a las chicas, no sin antes darle una última mirada al castaño, el cual era alimentado por Sona mientras este sonreía de forma suave y con un sonrojo.

— _ʺSé que hice lo correctoʺ_ — Pensó con cierta inseguridad antes de salir de la cafetería.

Las demás también vieron al chico por unos instantes antes de irse.

* * *

 **Cinco días más tarde**

Ya habían pasado varios días desde su plática con Miya y el castaño aún no podía abordar el tema por el temor a cómo reaccionarían las chicas, sobre todo Erza.

Aún recordaba la última vez que se mostró furiosa y como dejó a Gray de Cisne y Natsu de Dragón, quienes eran amigos de la infancia de la chica.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios, realmente no era fácil, sobre todo porque tendría que hablar con Sona, Irina, Ravel y Rosseweise y decirles que él recordaba todo y además era un Santo al servicio de la Diosa Athena.

— Ise ¿Ocurre algo? — Preguntó cierta peli-roja.

El castaño se hallaba mirando la noche estrellada desde el techo de su casa mientras pensaba.

Este se giró hacia ella y sonrió levemente.

— Yoh Erza, no es nada, solo pensaba — Respondió antes de volver a ver el cielo nocturno.

La chica se sentó junto a él en silencio, para admirar la misma vista del chico.

El silencio los envolvió durante varios minutos, hasta que el chico se animó a hablar.

— Sabes, tengo problemas con mis sentimientos… o mejor dicho, con las chicas alrededor de mí — Empezó a decir el chico.

Esto captó la atención de la peli-roja, además de la rubia que se quedó a medio camino de llegar con el chico.

— He notado los sentimientos que Sona, Rosseweise, Ravel, Irina, Shio y tú tienen por mí… incluso Amane y Senhua me miran de la misma forma — Siguió hablando el chico.

Las dos chicas se sonrojaron por ello, pero no lo interrumpieron al mismo tiempo que la rubia se acercaba y sentaba junto a él también.

— Realmente debo estar loco al sentir algo por todas ustedes, pero así es, amo a cada una de ustedes y por eso no quiero ver llorar a ninguna por mi culpa… o en el caso de ustedes tres que mi cabeza ruede — Dijo el chico con un estremecimiento.

La peli-roja se sonrojó poco más por el comentario del chico ya que se imaginó a tres Amazonas despechadas pidiendo la sangre del chico.

— Hablé con Miya-sama sobre esto, por lo que ella me dio un consejo para poder hacerlas felices a todas… pero no quiero forzarlas a algo así, después de todo es algo que me ha causado problemas en el pasado — Dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos y sentía el viento nocturno en su cara.

Las chicas asumieron expresiones serias al entender a que se refería el chico.

— Ya veo… si lo que dices es cierto entonces hablas de un harem — Expuso Erza con seriedad.

— La idea no te agrada mucho por ir en contra de tus principios y lo ocurrido con Rias Gremory — Dijo ahora Shio con el mismo tono.

El silencio reinó después de esos comentarios, hasta que fue roto por la rubia.

— Yo no tengo problemas en aceptar eso… sabes que mi hermano no dejará que otro tipo me aleje de su lado donde no podrá protegerme a excepción de ti… además de que realmente me gustas — Empezó a decir la chica seriamente, antes de sonrojarse al decir lo último.

Esto sorprendió al castaño y a la peli-roja, al tiempo que una gota surgía en sus nucas al recordar que el actual Caballero de Acuario era un poco Sis-con.

Entonces fue el turno de la peli-roja.

— Será un poco difícil, pero puedo vivir con ello… además de que así le cerraré la boca a esa Demonio — Dijo la chica de forma seria, antes de entrecerrar la mirada intimidando a ambos chicos presentes.

Por supuesto que el castaño sabía de la rivalidad que tenía con Mirajane de Cepheos.

— Sin mencionar que realmente me gustas… Ise — Dijo la chica de forma tímida esta vez.

El chico parpadeó un poco aturdido antes de sonrojarse por la imagen.

— _ʺKa-Kawaiiʺ_ — Pensó al verla tan vulnerable.

Sin embargo sacudió su cabeza para ponerse serio.

— Saben, solo lamento no poder entregarles mi corazón por completo, pero aún así lo diré… las amo, Erza, Shio — Dijo sin titubear ni un segundo.

Ambas chicas estaban sumamente rojas mientras su corazón latía aceleradamente al escucharlo decir eso.

Entonces el castaño tomó a la peli-roja del mentón y le dio un cálido beso, el cual la chica correspondió torpemente.

Después de varios segundos que parecieron una eternidad ambos se separaron, mostrando a un castaño sonrojado y a una peli-roja totalmente ida, fue entonces el turno de la nerviosa rubia.

Repitiendo la acción anterior, el chico la tomó del mentón y unió sus labios con ella.

La rubia se dejó llevar por la acción y profundizó el acto rodeando el cuello del chico.

Después de eso ambos se separaron, mientras la rubia mostraba una expresión perdida y extasiada.

El castaño solo la miró con una suave sonrisa.

— **Más te vale cuidar de ella mocoso, o saldré de aquí y te daré una paliza con mis colas —** Fue lo que escuchó en su mente cuando ambos se besaban.

Él sabía acerca de lo que la rubia tenía dentro de ella, aunque a diferencia de su hermano siempre trató a esa entidad con respeto e igualdad.

Con el tiempo, la mitad sellada en su hermano mellizo fue extraída por Naruto para completar su propia mitad, por lo que el Biju dentro de ella estaba completo.

— _ʺCon mi vida, Kurama-chanʺ_ — Fue su respuesta llena de determinación.

Si, él sabía que el Kyubi era hembra… o al menos eso pensaba ya que la verdad, dentro del sello de Shio se encontraba una chica de cabellos rojos y vestida con un Kimono muy parecida a Erza, la cual se mostraba sumamente sonrojada.

— **Estúpido sello —** Murmuró ella con los brazos cruzados mientras se refirmaba en un árbol del paisaje mental de Shio.

Esto era porque al entenderse y haberse sincronizado con Shio ella podía sentir algunas cosas del exterior, en este caso el beso entre su contenedora y ese chico.

Después de eso, las dos chicas se recargaron en él mientras miraban el cielo nocturno.

En la sala de estar, cierta pareja sonrió al saber lo ocurrido allá arriba.

— Parece que Issei por fin se decidió — Dijo la chica con una pequeña sonrisa.

— No lo culpo, después de todo el decir algo de ese calibre era casi una sentencia de muerte, sobre todo con Erza — Respondió el rubio con la frente azul.

La peli-purpura le dio la razón en ello.

La peli-roja era peligrosa cuando se enojaba.

* * *

 **Tres días después**

Para el cuarteto de chicas formado por Rosseweise, Sona, Ravel e Irina era evidente lo cercanos que la rubia y la peli-roja eran con el castaño, lo que les hacía preguntarse qué había pasado.

Este las miró con cierta indecisión, la cual extrañó a las chicas.

Pero bastó las manos de Erza y Shio en su hombro para decidirse.

— Chicas ¿Creen que haya un lugar donde podamos hablar sin interrupción ni oídos indiscretos? — Susurró en un tono imperceptible, el cual solo escucharías si tuvieras sentidos mejorados.

Estas se mostraron sorprendidas por lo hecho por el chico, ya que era como si él supiera que ellas podrían escucharlo sin problema, pero saliendo de su impresión ellas asintieron y se levantaron de su asiento.

El chico las imitó y las siguió en silencio.

En cuestión de minutos ya se hallaban en la azotea del edificio, al tiempo que Rosseweise levantaba una barrera para evitar a los curiosos.

El castaño las miró fijamente por un momento, poniéndolas bastante nerviosas, para después soltar un suspiro y mirarlas de forma suave.

— Seré honesto con ustedes… yo, recuerdo todo — Dijo sin rodeos.

Esto alertó a las chicas, pero optaron por asegurarse primero a lo que le chico se refería.

— ¿A qué se refiere Ise-sama? — Preguntó Ravel levemente nerviosa.

El chico le sonrió antes de ponerse serio.

— Draig, Kisaragi Ken, Sirzechs Lucifer… Rias Gremory y su Título Nobiliario, lo recuerdo todo — Declaró el chico.

Esto dejó heladas a las chicas, quienes no podían creer que el hechizo usado por Venelana haya fallado.

— Y-Ya veo… — La primera de salir de su impresión fue Sona.

Las demás pudieron procesar lo dicho por el chico, siendo la peli-blanca la siguiente en hablar.

— Si es así, entonces… ¿Por qué no te afectó el hechizo? ¿Desde hace cuanto recuperaste los recuerdos Ise? — Preguntó la Valquiria seriamente.

El chico miró el campus desde ese lugar, antes de volver su mirada a las chicas.

— Nunca perdí la memoria ya que Venelana no pudo alterar mis recuerdos de ninguna forma, solo quedé dormido por el efecto secundario de retirarme la [Boosted Gear], en cuanto a tu primera pregunta, hay algo que debo aclarar primero antes de responderla — Dijo el chico con seriedad.

Todas tenían cara de no poder creer lo que ocurría, pero el último comentario del chico las sacó de su leve estupor.

— Hubiera dejado las cosas como estaban, pero debido a la situación que estoy viviendo con ustedes he decidido hablarles con la verdad… primero que nada sé que todas están enamoradas de mí — Dijo el castaño de forma directa.

Las chicas se sonrojaron a más no poder, pero cuando intentaron decir algo para negarlo presas del pánico pudieron ver lo serio que el castaño estaba, por ende guardaron silencio para escuchar el resto de lo que tuviera que decir.

— Debo decirles que no son las únicas… Shio y Erza también, con las cuales llegué a un acuerdo y ambas me comparten pacíficamente — Explicó el castaño.

Esto dejó sin palabras a las chicas, para que después suspiraran con cierta resignación.

— Básicamente nos estás diciendo que solo si aceptamos compartirte podremos estar juntos, además de decirnos porque no te afectó el hechizo ¿No es así? — Expuso una seria y sonrojada Sona.

Irina tenía un cúmulo de vapor sobre su cabeza al igual que Ravel y Rosseweise al imaginarse ya casadas con el chico.

— En resumen si… pero solo será si ustedes así lo desean y de verdad sienten amor hacia mí — Complementó el castaño.

Esto sacó de su ensoñación a las demás, tomando expresiones pensativas acerca de la situación.

Hasta que Sona lo miró con suma seriedad.

— Ise, ya tengo mi respuesta… yo… — Pronunció Sona con decisión.

* * *

 **Academia Kuoh, dos días después**

Ya se habían cumplido las tres semanas desde que fuera la reunión de Líderes en Kuoh y como Yasaka había ordenado, todos se encontraban listos para partir al Santuario de Athena.

Sirzechs, Serafall, Ajuka, Grayfia, Sona, Ravel, Rias y su séquito eran los representantes de los Demonios.

Michael, Gabriel, Griselda e Irina eran los representantes del Cielo.

Baraquiel, Penemue y Azazel eran los representantes de los Caídos.

Yasaka y Kunou iban como representantes de la Facción Yokai.

Odín y Rosseweise representaban a Asgard.

También estaban Vali y su grupo como escolta a petición de Odín.

— Si ya estamos todos es hora de irnos… — Dijo Odín mientras invocaba un círculo mágico de transporte.

Los demás asintieron con suma seriedad, antes de que todos desaparecieran del lugar.

 **Grecia — Santuario de Athena**

Todos veían sus alrededores con interés y admiración.

La arquitectura del pasado era sumamente atractiva a la vista.

— Nuestro destino es ese lugar — Habló Odín señalando con su bastón cierta estructura.

El resto dirigió su mirada hacia ese punto, notando un templo griego en perfectas condiciones, el cual tenía grabado el signo del Carnero al frente.

Este estaba en las faldas de lo que era una enorme formación rocosa que se alzaba de forma inmensa.

— Veo que conoces mucho acerca de Athena y este lugar ¿Nos podrías decir algo más? — Dijo Sirzechs con curiosidad.

El anciano lo miró con su único ojo por un par de segundos, poniendo levemente nervioso al peli-rojo.

Entonces suspiró.

— Supongo que no hay problema, así que presten atención — Respondió el anciano.

Todos lo miraron con seriedad y asintieron, confirmando que él tenía toda su atención.

— Este lugar ha estado protegido por el poder de Athena desde tiempos inmemoriales, por lo tanto no podremos tele-transportarnos hasta la recámara de Athena como lo solemos hacer, el único camino es ese y tendremos que recorrerlo a pie — Empezó a explicar mientras señalaba de nueva cuenta el templo frente a ellos.

Todos miraron el lugar con seriedad, aunque los más jóvenes y cierta Maou hicieron una mueca al oír que tendrían que caminar.

— Ahora bien, como toda Diosa ella tiene guerreros a su servicio… en este caso serían los llamados Caballeros o también conocidos como Santos de Athena, ellos son guerreros protegidos por una constelación — Siguió explicando el Padre de todos.

Esto atrapó la atención de todos al instante.

— Son 88 Caballeros al servicio de Athena y al igual que nosotros también se separan en rangos, siendo estos Bronce, Plata y Oro respectivamente… los Santos de Bronce son los más débiles, seguidos de los Santos de Plata — Explicaba el Dios Nórdico.

El resto asentía con admiración y curiosidad, sobre todo Azazel y Ajuka.

— Por último está la orden Dorada, quienes son los guerreros más fuertes entre los 88 Caballeros de Athena… cada Armadura está basada en una constelación, siendo solo los Caballeros Dorados los que se basan en los Doce signos Zodiacales — Seguía explicando el anciano.

— Eso quiere decir que hay Doce Caballeros Dorados ¿O me equivoco? — Expuso Sirzechs con seriedad.

— Así es mocoso carmesí, ustedes ya conocieron a los representantes de los signos Leo y Acuario… y no olvidemos mencionar que ese reemplazo conoció de primera mano al León Dorado — Dijo señalando al peli-negro del grupo.

Este dibujó una mueca disconforme por ello, logrando sonrisas contenidas en varios de los presentes.

— Por ahora tendremos que caminar y atravesar lo que normalmente sería una fortaleza impenetrable… ya que como invitados de Athena no tendremos que enfrentar a los guardianes, así que les advierto, no hagan estupideces — Sentenció con dureza, mirando específicamente al grupo Gremory.

Rias y el peli-negro lo miraron feo por el comentario ácido, pero optaron por guardar silencio.

— ¿A qué te refieres con guardianes viejo? No me digas que… — Se hizo notar Vali mirando hacia el templo frente a ellos.

Esto llamó la atención de todos al instante.

Como respuesta del anciano sonrió divertido.

— Así es, lo que está frente a ustedes no es más que la Casa de Aries, la primera de las Doce casas… ya imaginaran cual es la que sigue después de ella — Respondió el Dios Nórdico.

Los demás cayeron en la realización, dirigiendo su mirada a una casa similar a la distancia.

— Eso quiere decir que tendremos que recorrer las Doce Casas para llegar a nuestro destino y también deberemos comportarnos con el guardián de cada Casa… — Musitó Penemue de forma seria.

El anciano asintió mientras empezaba a dirigirse a la primera Casa.

Los demás lo siguieron sin pensar, hasta que todo el grupo estuvo justo en la entrada de la Casa de Aries.

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

Era el sonido de pasos que se escucharon en el lugar.

Los más jóvenes se tensaron, pensando en una no tan grata bienvenida.

Entonces pudieron verlo.

Una persona en una Armadura Dorada de hermosos ornamentos y diseño único, con dos enormes cuernos saliendo de detrás del cuello de la Armadura hacia el frente por encima de los hombros.

El casco cubría sus rasgos con sombras, dejando solo visible una boca pequeña y de labios finos.

Una capa blanca y el cabello platinado con un tinte azul se apreciaban a su espalda.

Esta figura netamente femenina por lo abultado del peto se detuvo justo en la entrada.

— ¿Quién osa entrar a estas Doce Casas? — Preguntó con voz suave y tranquila.

Entonces Odín dio un paso al frente.

— Hemos venido a hablar con la pequeña Athena, así que por favor permítanos el paso — Respondió el Dios.

La figura permaneció en silencio un par de segundos, antes de sonreír ligeramente.

— Si, Athena-sama ya me había hablado de ello Odín-sama… permítanme guiarlos en su recorrido — Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta e ingresaba de nueva cuenta en su Casa.

El resto se miró entre ellos antes de seguirla.

Estos miraban el interior con genuino interés, para luego verse ya fuera de la Casa y recorriendo nuevas escaleras.

Durante diez minutos nadie dijo nada, hasta que cierta peli-roja rompió el silencio.

— Disculpe em… — Habló la heredera Gremory.

— ¿Mmm? ¡Oh! Es verdad, no me he presentado adecuadamente… yo soy Felia, Amazona Dorada de Aries — Dijo la chica mientras le sonreía.

— ¿Amazona? — Se preguntó en voz alta Gasper.

Este se mostraba un poco más serio y seguro de sí mismo desde el día de lo ocurrido a su Sempai, puesto que quiso honrar sus esfuerzos por volverlo más varonil.

— Así se les conoce a los Caballeros femeninos — Aclaró la chica sin dejar de caminar.

Todo el mundo tomó nota de ello.

Fue cuando pudieron ver la Casa de Tauro al frente.

— Felia-san ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaremos en llegar con Athena? — Preguntó Rias, mientras forzaba una sonrisa al nombrar a la Deidad.

— Tardaremos alrededor de dos horas — Respondió la Amazona.

Esta respuesta causó cierto desanimo en todos, pero cierto chico llevó su reacción al extremo.

— ¡¿Dos horas?! ¡Me niego a esperar tanto! — Exclamó en tono molesto que sobresaltó a todos.

Entonces este se giró hacia el Caballero femenino.

— Dices que los demás Caballeros ya saben acerca de nuestra visita, entonces no hay problema si me adelanto… — Dijo antes de impulsarse hacia la Casa de Tauro a gran velocidad.

Todo el mundo quedó congelado por el actuar tan imprudente del chico.

— Idiota — Murmuraron casi todos.

Sirzechs, así como el grupo Gremory, se vieron divertidos por lo impaciente del chico.

— ¿No habrá problemas con eso Felia-sama? — Preguntó cierta Maid mientras veía al chico alejarse con una dura mirada de desaprobación.

— Ese chico se fue sin aclarar el asunto del todo, la verdad es que no todos saben acerca de su visita — Respondió la chica con una pequeña sonrisa despreocupada.

Esto tensó a varios, específicamente a las novias del chico.

— No se preocupen, el guardián de Tauro es el más amable entre todos nosotros y no lo lastimará — Respondió la Amazona.

Por su parte, el peli-negro llegó a la entrada en segundos, antes de chocar con algo bastante duro cayendo de trasero al suelo.

Como no estaban muy lejos, las chicas Gremory llegaron junto a su novio con rostros de preocupación.

— ¡Pero qué mierda! ¡¿Quién puso esa pared en el camin…?! ¡Qué rayos es eso! — Exclamó fuera de sí, antes de reparar en la enorme silueta entre las sombras de la Casa.

Las chicas miraron esto mientras se ponían en guardia.

— Felia… así que son ellos ¿Verdad? — Dijo la silueta, que resultó ser un hombre enorme con una Armadura Dorada.

Todos apreciaron el mentón el hombre, así como unos labios carnosos mientras sus ojos eran cubiertos por la sombra que creaba su casco.

Todos se preguntaron si este era un efecto de vestir esas armaduras.

Su armadura mostraba tener picos en sus codos y rodillas, así como en sus hombreras y casco, el cual además tenía dos cuernos.

Al igual que Felia llevaba una capa blanca.

Las chicas Gremory se hubieran reído por esos labios, pero el imponente tamaño detenía cualquier burla.

— Así es… — Respondió la Amazona.

— Ya veo, entonces será mejor irnos ya — Dijo mientras se ponía al lado de la Amazona.

El resto simplemente siguió a los dos Caballeros a través de la Casa de Tauro.

Entonces la siguiente fue la Casa de Géminis.

Cuando entraron se extrañaron de no encontrar a nadie, además de que a pesar de caminar y caminar no llegaban a la salida.

Entonces los dos Caballeros Dorados se detuvieron.

— ¿Por qué se detienen? La salida está justo al frente — Dijo cierto peli-negro que empezaba a caminar de nueva cuenta.

Las chicas Gremory y el Maou Lucifer lo siguieron, aunque este último no muy seguro y solo para proteger a su hermana menor.

Cuando estos cruzaron las salidas la Amazona habló.

— Shenhua… deshaz el laberinto — Pronunció Felia con tono suave propio de ella.

Al instante se sintió un cambio en el ambiente, al tiempo que se mostraba como todos ya estaban fuera de la Casa de Géminis, aunque no había señales del grupo Gremory faltante ni de Sirzechs.

— ¿Eh? ¿Dónde está Lucifer-san? — Preguntó Serafall confundida.

Este era el trato que le daba al Maou después de lo ocurrido, ya que ella se había encariñado mucho con el castaño.

— Deben de estar en la entrada, por eso esperaremos aquí — Respondió Felia.

— ¡Es cierto! Aún no me he presentado — Exclamó el Caballero de Tauro asustando a todos levemente.

La Amazona se limitó a suspirar por ello.

— Yo soy Takeo, Santo Dorado de Tauro — Dijo de forma amable, aunque esa voz tosca te hiciera temblar un poco.

Por otro lado, el grupo Gremory y Sirzechs habían ingresado de nueva cuenta en la Casa de Géminis.

— Por qué rayos aparecimos en la entrada de este lugar — Se quejó el peli-negro ofuscado.

Fue cuando vieron una clase de estatua o tótem Dorado que representaba a los Gemelos del Signo.

El diseño de este se le hacía bastante curioso a Sirzechs.

— Eso se debe a que yo así lo quise — Dijo una voz salida de la nada.

Todos se pusieron en guardia, mientras el Maou afilaba la mirada.

Entonces el tótem empezó a rodearse de un aura dorada, antes de separarse en piezas, misma que se unieron y uniéndose a una silueta desconocida frente a ellos.

La figura ahora visible mostraba llevar una Armadura Dorada bastante llamativa, sobre todo por el casco, el cual mostraba dos rostros a los lados de su cabeza.

El casco cubría de sombras sus ojos pero denotaba facciones finas y delicadas.

Llevaba una capa blanca además de lucir bastante amplia del pecho, indicando ser otra chica.

— Síganme, los llevaré con los demás que los esperan — Dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida.

Rias y Sirzechs se miraron, antes de seguir a la Amazona.

Para el Maou fue una revelación saber que ese Totem era la Armadura del guardián de Géminis, llegando a la conclusión de que todas tenían la forma de su constelación como lo había dicho Odín.

Al principio fue confuso pero ahora lo entendía.

Dejó sus pensamientos de lado cuando el grupo estuvo fuera y se encontraron con los demás.

— Disculpen lo de hace un momento, pero mi deber como guardián de Géminis me obliga a no dejar pasar a nadie, por ello yo creo un laberinto ilusorio para deshacerme de los intrusos… por cierto, yo soy Shenhua, Amazona Dorada de Géminis — Fue su disculpa, explicación e introducción, la cual fue aceptada por todos.

Aunque para Sona, Rosseweise, Ravel e Irina era claro que había algo de burla y satisfacción filtrándose en su voz.

Sin más siguieron el recorrido.

Cuando llegaron a Cáncer, todo el mundo tuvo un ligero escalofrío.

— No se preocupen, suele suceder la primera vez… agradezcan que Death Mask ya no sea el guardián — Fue el breve comentario de Shenhua mientras ingresaba junto a los otros dos Caballeros.

El resto se miró con duda, antes de seguirlos.

El interior se mostraba en penumbras y con un poco de niebla, ocasionando que los más jóvenes se sintieran nerviosos.

— Ara~ veo que tengo visitas — Dijo una dulce voz que erizó los vellos de varios presentes.

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

Era el sonido de pasos entre la oscuridad del lugar.

Frente a ellos apareció una figura enfundada en una Armadura Dorada.

Cabello largó color rojizo-purpura y una máscara dorada cubriendo su rostro.

Su armadura tenía un diseño algo aserrado, con un faldón blanco cubriendo su pierna izquierda, capa blanca y sosteniendo una careta en su mano derecha con un curioso diseño.

Su peto dorado con detalles azules estaba curvado, denotando que era una chica.

— Soy Amane, Amazona Dorada de Cáncer… por favor, siéntanse bienvenidos en mi Casa… — Dijo antes de volver sobre su pasos.

— Vamos — Indicó Felia siguiendo a la guardiana de Cáncer.

Los demás así lo hicieron.

Entonces salieron de Cáncer para llegar a Leo.

— No se preocupen por el guardián, ya que no se encuentra en el Santuario — Aclaró Felia al ver cierta hostilidad por parte de las chicas Gremory, así como preocupación en los Líderes.

Cierto peli-negro del grupo solo maldijo en silencio la ausencia del Caballero, su revancha tendría que esperar.

La siguiente parada fue Virgo.

En esta los recibió un joven por su voz.

Este estaba en una pose de meditación, mientras una túnica blanca pasaba sobre su hombro dándole ese toque místico.

— La verdad es inmensamente profunda y al mismo tiempo gloriosa… desafortunadamente aún después de tantos años y de mil millones de errores es difícil para un hombre entender y alcanzar la verdad — Pronunció sabiamente, antes de ponerse de pie.

Los detalles de su Armadura eran únicos como los demás, aunque resaltaban mucho esas hombreras tan amplias.

Su casco cubría su cabeza dejando caer su largo cabello plateado, sus ojos no eran visibles debido a que estaban ensombrecidos.

También resultaba que esa túnica era en realidad su capa, la cual al estar de pie había regresado a donde debía de estar.

Este les permitió el paso al tiempo que también se unía al grupo.

Libra resultó estar vació también, revelando al grupo Gremory quien era la tercera persona que vieron esa noche.

Luego fue el turno de la casa de Escorpio.

— ¿Acaso pensaban cruzar al Escorpión así como así? — Retumbó una voz en el lugar.

Todo el mundo se tensó al instante.

— Milo, deberías relajarte un poco más — Dijo Takeo rascándose la nuca un poco incomodo.

Entonces una figura salió desde entre el pasillo formado por las grandes columnas del lugar caminando con gracia y elegancia.

La Armadura tenía ciertos detalles un tanto peculiares, como esos cuernos en las hombreras y las corazas en los brazos, además de notarse el peto algo abultado.

Ella llevaba la cara cubierta por una máscara dorada.

En su cabeza tenía una especie de tiara que terminaba en una coleta con un aguijón en ella.

La figura soltó un suspiro, antes de acercarse al grupo.

— Supongo que ellos son las visitas que Athena-sama esperaba — Señaló con clara voz femenina.

Los Caballeros asintieron tranquilamente.

— Vamos, Athena-sama los está esperando — Pronunció empezando a caminar junto a sus compañeros.

La siguiente casa fue Sagitario, donde ya los esperaba el guardián de esa casa.

Su Armadura Dorada era un diseño más conservador y hasta cierto punto clásico, aunque esas pequeñas alas en sus botas le daban un toque especial.

Llevaba máscara, una diadema Dorada y capa blanca como todos.

La forma del peto denotaba que era una mujer.

— Les doy la bienvenida, soy Sinon, Amazona Dorada de Sagitario… por aquí por favor — Se presentó antes de cederles el paso.

El grupo siguió su camino hasta la siguiente Casa, siendo la de Capricornio.

Todo el mundo se maravilló ante la estatua de Athena en esa Casa.

— Hermosa ¿No es verdad? — Dijo una voz desconocida.

Esta vez no hubo ninguna reacción de los seres sobrenaturales para variar.

En la parte alta se hallaba una figura vistiendo su Armadura Dorada en toda regla, la cual captó la atención de todos.

De un salto se dejó caer frente a ellos.

Sus formas eran un tanto más redondeadas que las demás llevando su infaltable capa blanca.

Lo más sobresaliente era su casco el cual cubría un poco más sus facciones, además tenía dos enormes cuernos que les recordaba a una cabra de monte.

— Kazuto de Capricornio les da la bienvenida, ahora no hagamos esperar a Athena-sama — Fue su breve introducción.

La siguiente Casa fue la de Acuario, notándose deshabitada como los seres sobrenaturales esperaban.

Entonces fueron recibidos por el último guardián que ya los esperaba en la puerta de su Casa.

La armadura que portaba mostraba algunos detalles parecidos a escamas, resaltando sus hombreras dobles y ese casco tan peculiar, además de su capa blanca.

La forma del peto indicaba que era otra chica.

Las sombras del casco ocultaban muy bien sus rasgos como el de todos los demás.

— Yo soy, Seishiro, Amazona Dorada de Piscis… un placer — Se presentó con una reverencia elegante.

Ella sostenía una rosa roja en su mano, la cual puso nerviosos a los más jóvenes presentes.

Ella les permitió el paso sin mayor problema, encontrándose con que las escaleras después de Piscis estaban cubiertas de rosas rojas.

— Permítanme — Dijo mientras extendía sus manos y su cosmo se encendía.

Al instante las rosas se retrajeron para abrir un camino que les permitiera el paso.

— Adelante — Dijo mientras los Caballeros Dorados eran los primeros en pasar.

El resto los siguió después.

Habían pasado casi dos horas desde que comenzaron a recorrer las Doce Casas y al fin estaban en la cámara de Athena.

Las últimas escaleras los guiaban hasta la estatua de Athena, donde a un lado estaba el Recinto de Athena donde ella tenía sus aposentos.

— Sean bienvenidos a mi humilde hogar — Los recibió la chica.

Ella vestía sus vestimentas del día de la reunión mientras estaba de pie al final de unas escaleras bajo la estatua de Athena.

A su lado había un joven de cabello negro y ojeras pronunciadas vestido de sacerdote, quien los miraba con neutralidad con esos ojos negros que tenía.

— Athena-sama — Dijeron en coro los Caballeros mientras se arrodillaban frente a ella.

Desde Aries hasta Virgo a su derecha y de Escorpión a Piscis en la izquierda.

Esto dejaba un camino entre ellos por donde podía pasar su Diosa.

Entonces un resplandor dorado se dio lugar en el sitio.

— Lamentamos la tardanza Athena-sama — Dijo una voz de repente.

En el lugar hacían acto de presencia los tres Caballeros faltantes, quienes tomaron su lugar correspondiente junto a sus compañeros.

Entonces todos pudieron conocer a la que era la Amazona Dorada de Libra.

Su Armadura era diferente a las demás, puesto que esta tenía dos escudos en sus brazos, dos objetos en su espalda y piernas además de que sus hombreras eran disparejas en diseño.

Su amplia zona del pecho daba por sentado que era una chica.

Llevaba una máscara dorada cubriendo su rostro, además de una diadema dorada mientras su cabello rojo estaba peinado en una larga trenza con un moño rojo.

Como los demás llevaba una capa blanca.

— Es bueno verlos chicos — Respondió la Diosa de forma amable.

Los seres sobrenaturales se mostraron un tanto sorprendidos por esto, pero solo alguien notó algo que lo hizo sentir molesto y burlado a la vez.

— ¡Oye! ¡¿Cómo es que esos tipos pudieron llegar hasta aquí?! — Exclamó el peli-negro portador del Dragón Rojo mientras los señalaba de forma acusatoria.

Todo el mundo se dio cuenta de ese detalle y miraron a la Diosa en espera de una respuesta.

— Eso es algo que todos los Caballeros pueden hacer, alguien ajeno a ellos o al Santuario tendrá que recorrer el camino por su propio pie — Aclaró la Diosa en tono tranquilo.

Esto hizo que todos tuvieran expresiones de comprensión en sus rostros.

— Como sea… no esperé ver a todos los Líderes aquí, si les soy sincera solo esperaba a la mocosa carmesí y a Len-chan — Comentó la Diosa con duda en su expresión.

— ¡Mi nombre es Ken! — Exclamó molesto el peli-negro.

— ¡Oh! Disculpa mi falta de atención Klein-chan — Se disculpó la diosa con una sonrisa refrescante.

Esto hizo reír a varios, mientras los Líderes tosían en un intento de disimular su risa.

Por su parte, el peli-negro hacía al amago de invocar su [Sacred Gear], pero la mano de su novia lo detuvo.

— Diosa Athena, he venido para exigir una disculpa por el trato hacia mi prometido, quien es el [Sekiryuutei] actual y el pilar de la Alianza entre Facciones — Exclamó Rias con ligera prepotencia.

Los Líderes suspiraron con cansancio, a excepción de Sirzechs, quien en silencio apoyaba a su hermana menor.

La Deidad alzó una de sus delicadas cejas, antes de sonreír amablemente.

— Ya veo… como te lo dije antes, solo dije lo que todos ya saben, pero si no estás conforme con mi respuesta entonces ¿Qué tal si lo hacemos esto más interesante como compensación? — Expuso Miya empezando a caminar hacia ella.

Esto generó curiosidad en los demás, mientras el peli-negro sonreía casi con demencia al intuir que era lo que en realidad sugería la Diosa.

Ella sola se estaba ofreciendo en bandeja de plata y él no lo iba a desaprovechar.

— ¿Entonces qué es lo que sugieres? — Preguntó Rias cuando la tuvo frente a ella.

— Un enfrentamiento, el portador del Welsh Dragon contra uno de mis Caballeros… el que gane obtendrá lo que quiera del perdedor — Expuso la Diosa sin borrar su sonrisa.

El resto se mostró sorprendido por la propuesta, al mismo tiempo que Sirzechs adquiría una expresión de preocupación, pero antes de poder decir algo el peli-negro le ganó la palabra.

— Aceptamos — Declaró Ken con una sonrisa confiada.

Rias y las demás lo miraron con sorpresa por esto.

La Diosa asintió, antes de girarse hacia los demás.

— Si son tan amables de acompañarme — Dijo mientras tomaba camino por unas escaleras.

Odín fue el primero en reaccionar, aunque se vio sorprendido cuando Sona, Rosseweise, Ravel e Irina ya le llevaban una gran ventaja.

El resto les siguió después.

No les tomó mucho tiempo llegar a un pequeño coliseo… aunque de pequeño no tenía nada.

En este lugar se veía a muchos chicos y chicas entrenando arduamente, mientras había algunos ya vistiendo armaduras en sus cuerpos y demostraban ser los instructores.

— Ellos empiezan su entrenamiento desde muy jóvenes — Comentó la Diosa con tono dulce mientras miraba a los chicos.

— Athena-sama — Pronunciaron dos chicos cercanos al grupo.

Un peli-rosa de ojos verdes olivo y un peli-negro que curiosamente no traía camisa.

Detrás de ellos venía una peli-blanca de cola de caballo con ropas negras que la hacían ver como una chica mala.

— Ohayo Natsu-chan, Gray-chan, Mira-chan — Saludó la Diosa con una linda sonrisa.

Esta sonrisa sonrojó levemente al peli-negro.

Los Líderes notaron a una chica de cabello azul escondida tras una columna, la cual mordía un pañuelo en frustración.

— Athena-sama ¿Quiénes son ellos? — Preguntó la peli-blanca mientras se colgaba del cuello del peli-rosa, para incomodidad y vergüenza de este.

— Son invitados Mira-chan, ellos vienen a un pequeño evento — Fue la respuesta de la Diosa.

Los tres chicos asintieron, para luego mirar a los Líderes de forma analítica.

— Pueden acompañarnos si gustan — Dijo retomando su camino.

El peli-rosa y la peli-blanca se vieron sumamente entusiasmados por el comentario y tomaron la oportunidad mientras arrastraban a su compañero.

El grupo llegó a una parte del coliseo donde podía verse un área amplia para poder luchar, además de contar con gradas para los espectadores.

— En este lugar no molestaremos a los demás, pueden ponerse cómodos — Dijo la chica.

Todos tomaron lugar en una parte donde se notaba ser de la mejor clase a tener buenos asientos, justo por debajo de un trono donde se sentó la Diosa siendo flanqueada por su Caballeros.

Los únicos que se quedaron en el campo de combate fue el grupo Gremory, o al menos las chicas.

El peli-negro miraba a la Diosa con cierta superioridad.

— Ya que hemos aclarado el trato, dime, ¿A cuál de mis Caballeros quieres enfrentar? ¿Y cuál es tu demanda en caso de ganar? — Preguntó la Diosa con curiosidad.

Esto hizo que el trío de jóvenes que se unió de último abrieran los ojos con estupefacción, antes de mirar al peli-negro con enojo, compasión y deseos asesinos en el caso de la peli-blanca.

Entonces este dio un paso al frente.

— Por mi pueden ser todos, después de todo ninguno tiene oportunidad contra mí… en cuanto a lo que quiero, es tu obediencia absoluta en cuerpo y alma, en pocas palabras tu territorio, tus guerreros y tu cuerpo en mi cama por las noches — Declaró el peli-negro mientras la señalaba con la recién aparecida [Boosted Gear].

Esto dejó atónitos a todos, pero sobre todo hirió profundamente a sus chicas.

— ¡Ken! ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? — Exclamó Rias estupefacta.

Todos los Líderes sin excepción se vieron afectados por sus palabras y maldijeron en silencio ante la posibilidad de desatar un aguerra con la Facción Griega si esto salía mal.

— Hmp, esta es mi oportunidad de ser alguien y no la dejaré pasar… ustedes solo fueron el primer paso a mi ascensión ¿Acaso pensabas que realmente las amaba? No seas estúpida, ustedes no son más que algo desechable en mis planes… yo solo soy atraído por mujeres de verdad como Serafall, la ex esposa de tu hermano Grayfia, o tu madre — Fue su respuesta mientras sonreía con prepotencia y alzaba la [Boosted Gear] enfatizando su punto.

Esto destrozó por completo a las chicas Gremory, quienes dejaban caer lágrimas de sus ojos en impotencia.

A su mente llegó el recuerdo del castaño, sobre todo la mirada llena de decepción que les dedicó cuando le retiraron la [Boosted Gear], ahondando más la herida si era posible.

Sirzechs quedó con una expresión aturdida, al tiempo que por poco deja salir su verdadera forma, pero fue detenido por Serafall.

— Deja que ella se encargue — Fue lo único que dijo la Maou.

El peli-rojo hubiera hecho caso omiso, pero la mirada gélida que la Maou lo acobardó, pues era un claro reproche de lo que estaba sucediendo por su culpa.

— Reafirmo lo que dije en la reunión, el reemplazar al legitimo [Sekiryuutei] contigo fue un desperdicio por parte de los Gremory — Dijo con seriedad la Deidad.

— Hmp, si eso es lo que piensas entonces te demostraré que yo soy mejor que ese perdedor… y lo haré constar cada noche en nuestro lecho — Declaró mientras empezaba a caminar hacia ella.

La Diosa solo se limitó a suspirar, antes de sonreír con diversión.

— Aceptó, pero seré yo quien nombre a tu verdug… perdón, oponente — Dijo la Diosa sin perder la calma.

El peli-negro asintió sin borrar su sonrisa prepotente mientras todos se preocupaban ante el desliz de la Diosa.

— Tu oponente será el Santo Dorado de Leo — Declaró la Diosa.

El nombrado hizo una reverencia a su Diosa antes de bajar al campo de batalla recorriendo las escaleras peldaño a peldaño de forma elegante y tranquila.

El resto llevó sus manos a su cabeza, retirando sus cascos y máscaras dejando al descubierto sus rostros.

Las chicas mostraban rostros angelicales y de hermosas facciones, llenando de codicia al peli-negro al imaginarse tenerlas para él cada noche.

Los pocos hombres se mostraban atractivos, aunque les llamó la atención que había un Yokai entre ellos.

Si el grupo Gremory no estuviera en un estado de destrozo sentimental hubieran notado al rubio y la peli-roja los cuales eran compañeros de Issei entre los Santos Dorados.

— Takeo-kun — Dijo una voz dulce de repente.

Al lugar llegó una pequeña chica de cabellos castaños claros con una canasta en manos.

Los Ángeles notaron al instante la pureza en el alma de la chica.

— ¡Oh! Yamato ¿Qué haces aquí? — Preguntó el gigante con una expresión sumamente iluminada.

Desde el momento en que llegaron a Tauro notaron que él también tenía un corazón puro, pese a su intimidante apariencia.

— Te traje unos pasteles caseros, esperaba que con esto disfrutaras más del espectáculo — Respondió la chica levemente avergonzada por todas las personas presentes que la miraban.

El gigante suavizó su mirada y tomo un pastel de la canasta de la chica.

— ¡Delicioso! — Exclamó el chico.

La chica dejó de lado su vergüenza para sonreír felizmente.

— Me alegro mucho — Dijo con voz dulce.

Las chicas Gremory sintieron su corazón removerse por esa escena.

Los demás sonreían por la escena de la pareja.

— Yamato-chan siempre ha sido muy detallista con Takeo-kun, sin duda hacen una pareja inusual, pero que se complementa muy bien — Comentó Erza con una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Eso qué noto en tu voz son celos? Después de todo tú no cuentas con un novio a quien consentir — Preguntó con sorna la chica peli-blanca.

Para enfatizar su punto esta se había colgado del brazo del peli-rosa, quien temblaba de miedo al estar en medio del fuego cruzado entre su amiga de la infancia y su novia mientras su compañero peli-negro se alejaba furtivamente del peligro.

Como respuesta la peli-roja le sonrió con superioridad.

— Estás imaginando cosas Mira, después de todo mi novio es el que está por patearle el trasero a ese engreído de ahí — Respondió la chica.

Su sonrisa se amplió al ver el choque total en la cara de su rival.

La Diosa solo negó ante la escena.

Las Amazonas de Géminis y Cáncer estaban con la boca abierta, mientras un pequeño fantasma se escapaba de sus bocas.

Sona y compañía reían levemente por ello, para después mirar al Caballero de Leo con expresiones cálidas.

En el campo de batalla, el peli-negro miraba de forma despectiva su oponente.

— Terminaré esto rápido, quiero pasar el resto de la tarde con mis nuevas adquisiciones — Expuso mientras alzaba el guantelete.

Un destello verde y frente al Caballero Dorado estaba una armadura roja.

— Lo dice quien logró desbloquear el Balance Breaker apenas ayer — Respondió el Caballero sin mostrarse afectado por la pesada aura que desprendía su oponente.

Esto tomó por sorpresa al chico, a Sirzechs y a Rias, puesto que eso nadie más lo sabía.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? — Preguntó el portador del Dragón Rojo con desconfianza.

Sirzechs y Rias también esperaban la respuesta a esa pregunta.

El Caballero sonrió, antes de mirar al brazo izquierdo de la armadura.

— Draig… comando sueño infinito, código: abertura del purgatorio carmesí — Dijo sin contestar la pregunta del chico.

[Código aceptado… liberación de poder al 100%]

Fue la voz que los Demonios habían dejado de escuchar hace casi dos meses, la cual hizo que abrieran los ojos en shock y estupefacción.

Sin embargo, la que fue más afectada de todos era Vali, quien miró por un momento al castaño de Armadura mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho.

— _ʺNo puede ser… ¿Eres tú Issei?ʺ_ — Pensó con ansiedad.

Odín fijó su único ojo en cierto grupo formado por Sona, Ravel, Irina y su escolta Rosseweise, quienes se mostraban tranquilas y sin reaccionar ante esto.

— _ʺAsí que mis sospechas son ciertas, buena jugada mocoso, jamás lo hubiéramos sospechadoʺ —_ Pensó con una sonrisa contenida.

Por su parte, el peli-negro sentía una enorme cantidad de poder recorrer su cuerpo, incluso pensó que era demasiado para él.

[¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso es demasiado para ti? Debes de saber que aún estamos a la mitad del poder total que mi legitimo portador Hyodou Issei era capaz de controlar]

Fue la voz todos escucharon.

Esto hizo que el chico, a base de puro orgullo controlara el enorme poder.

— ¡Dragón! ¡Dame todo el poder! ¡Te lo ordeno! — Exclamó a viva voz, alarmando a los Líderes.

Ellos jamás pensaron en que Draig le diera todo su poder a ese chico, incluso Sirzechs, quien empezaba a abrir los ojos y darse cuenta del grosero y bizarro error que había cometido se mostraba sumamente alterado.

[Solo por esta vez te ayudaré mocoso, ya que quiero ver como aún usando este poder te hacen pedazos]

Fue la respuesta del Dragón que todos pudieron oír.

Cuando todo terminó, frente al Caballero Dorado estaba la misma Armadura, solo que esta brillaba en color carmesí además de poseer un guantelete blanco.

— ¡Jajajaja! ¡Esto es grandioso! Tanto poder ¡Y es solo mío! — Exclamaba extasiado el peli-negro.

— Kisaragi Ken… prepárate — Dijo el Santo de Leo mientras su cosmo lo rodeaba.

La armadura carmesí lo miró, antes de desaparecer de la vista de todos.

En el lugar solo estaba el Caballero Dorado de pie con su aura aún rodeándolo.

— Es increíble — Musitó Michael con los ojos abiertos a más no poder.

Los demás Líderes observaban todo con expresiones sumamente serias.

— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre Michael-sama? — Preguntó con duda Irina.

— El Caballero de Leo está esquivando todos los ataques de Ken-san si ningún esfuerzo — Fue la respuesta que vino de Griselda.

Esto confundió a los más jóvenes, quienes solo veían al Caballero de pie sin hacer nada.

— Nosotros, los Santos Dorados peleamos a velocidades imposibles para el ser humano ordinario Dattebayo — Empezó a hablar cierto rubio de marcas en las mejillas.

Esto llamó la atención de todos al instante.

— Bueno, nuestros [Caballos] tienen el don de la velocidad, así que entendemos a que te refieres — Respondió Sirzechs con seriedad.

Para curiosidad de todos, el rubio negó con una pequeña sonrisa.

— No, para que lo entiendan mejor se los explicaré de este modo — Dijo el rubio con seriedad esta vez.

Todos le prestaron atención, incluso las afectadas chicas Gremory al tiempo que Xenovia y Asia abrían los ojos al reconocerlo a él y a la peli-roja como los estudiantes transferidos amigos del castaño.

— Los Santos de Bronce se mueven tan rápido como el Match 1, los Santos de Plata lo hacen de Match 2 a Match 5… pero nosotros, los Santos Dorados, peleamos a 300,000 Km/ s… — Fue la explicación por parte del rubio.

Si lo dicho de los Santos de Bronce y Plata los sorprendió, la última frase referente a los Santos Dorados los dejó a todos petrificados en su sitio.

Si lo que decía era cierto, entonces ellos eran capaces de moverse a la velocidad de la luz.

— Para nosotros esta velocidad 'divina' no significa nada — Fue el aporte de la Amazona Dorada de Libra mientras seguía viendo el combate.

Los Líderes podían ver como el [Sekiryuutei] atacaba a velocidades increíbles a su oponente, pero este se movía ligeramente esquivando los ataques con el mínimo de movimiento.

Ahora entendían que el Santo Dorado ni siquiera se esforzaba en esquivar esos ataques tan lentos.

— ¡Maldito! — Exclamó Ken mientras aparecía frente al Caballero nuevamente.

De todos los ataques que intentó ninguno dio en el blanco.

Eso le impedía usar el [Divine Gear] para reducir su poder.

— Si eso es todo lo que puedes hacer, entonces me has decepcionado — Fue el comentario del Caballero de Leo.

Este podía ver sin dificultad cada movimiento del chico, por lo que le era fácil prever sus ataques y apenas moverse para esquivarlos.

— _ʺSe mueve tan rápido como un Santo de Plata sin experienciaʺ_ — Pensó el Caballero.

Por su parte, el peli-negro no podía creer que este tipo lo estuviera humillando de esa manera.

— ¡TÚ! — Exclamó mientras su aura aumentaba de golpe.

El Caballero abrió sus ojos levemente cuando su oponente se volvió un borrón frente a sus ojos.

Lo siguiente que se vio fue a la armadura carmesí estampando a la Armadura Dorada contra un muro.

 **¡PAM!**

 **¡CRASH!**

El [Sekiryuutei] se alejó varios metros mientras una esfera roja aparecía en su mano y apuntaba.

Todos los Líderes se preocuparon al ver esto, sobre todo porque el chico de la Armadura Dorada aún no se recuperaba del ataque anterior ya que no reaccionaba al estar tan aturdido.

O al menos era lo que ellos pensaban, ya que en realidad el castaño se mantenía tranquilo y centrado en su oponente.

— _ʺQue sorpresa, estimo que tiene el control del 65% del poder total liberado, aunque eso es debido a la ayuda de Draig… de todos modos, parece ser que deberé ponerme un poco más serio y estar más atento a lo que venga de ahora en adelanteʺ —_ Pensó de forma analítica.

Entonces a los Líderes les llamó la atención la tranquilidad mostrada por Athena y los demás Caballeros ante la crítica situación de su compañero.

— ¡Muere! ¡Dragon Extinction! — Exclamó Ken al desatar su ataque.

Una onda de energía roja barrió con todo a su paso.

Pero antes de llegar a su blanco.

— Te mostraré un fragmento del poder de Leo… ¡Lightning Voltage! — Fue el contraataque del Caballero de Leo, el cual tenía su puño al frente mientras su cosmo ardía.

Un relámpago de luz dorada atravesó el ataque del peli-negro, el cual fue impactado de lleno y mandado a volar hasta empotrarse en el muro del otro extremo.

 **¡PAM!**

 **¡CRASH!**

Fue el sonido de la armadura carmesí impactando el muro.

Todo el mundo se mostró sorprendido por este giro de la situación.

— Tuvo suerte, él se contuvo — Comentó Shenhua de forma casual.

Esto era porque ella ya había recibido un impacto de esa técnica con más poder del mostrado ahora y definitivamente había una gran diferencia.

Los seres sobrenaturales la miraron con incredulidad por el comentario, no creyendo lo que la chica dijo.

El [Sekiryuutei] salió del muro y se abalanzó sobre su oponente, mientras lanzaba golpes a velocidades divinas, mismos que empezaron a ser bloqueados por el Caballero.

Esto llamó la atención de todos, puesto que ahora el Caballero estaba respondiendo la agresión.

Ante la vista de todos, dos ases de luz en colores carmesí y dorado se movían por todo el campo de batalla chocando varias veces.

— _ʺ70%, 75%... su control aumenta rápidamente… pero su cuerpo no lo resistirá ya que no está acostumbrado a tanto poder, deduzco que al sentirse acorralado cometerá alguna estupidez… debo estar preparado para ese momentoʺ —_ Pensó de nueva cuenta el Santo Dorado con suma seriedad.

Aunque podía verse una pequeña sonrisa mientras bloqueaba un golpe del Dragón rojo antes de desviar de un manotazo una ráfaga de energía Demoniaca.

— Sabía que lo haría, si no esto sería aburrido Dattebayo — Declaró el rubio del grupo de Caballeros mientras le extendía su mano a la peli-roja.

— Pensé que se comportaría como alguien serio por una vez… pero creo que esa noche consumió esa posibilidad — Respondió Erza mientras le pasaba unos billetes.

El resto los miró con desaprobación, mientras los seres sobrenaturales no dejaban de ver la pelea.

— ¡Million Rain! — Exclamó Ken mientras tomaba distancia y un círculo mágico aparecía frente a él.

De este salieron miles de ataques pequeños que cubrían una gran zona.

El Caballero Dorado se mantuvo tranquilo, al tiempo que alzaba su dedo índice rodeado de cosmo, el cual empezó a destellar sin detenerse.

— Vaya, sin duda es muy hábil, mira que hacer eso sin perder la calma ni un solo instante — Comentó Azazel con una sonrisa divertida.

— ¿Qué quiere decir sensei? — Preguntó Kiba interesado.

— Él está neutralizando cada ataque de ese farsante con ataques propios, todo sin desperdiciar energía innecesariamente — Respondió Vali cruzada de brazos y mostrándose sumamente interesada.

El rubio agudizó la mirada, para luego darse cuenta que en cada destello de su dedo, el Caballero generaba pequeños rayos de luz que neutralizaban los ataques del peli-negro antes de siquiera tocarlo.

— Su-Sugoi — Dijo con los ojos bien abiertos.

Responder el ataque de esa forma tan precisa a esa enorme velocidad era sin duda increíble.

De regreso al combate, el portador del Dragón detuvo su ataque, mientras apretaba los puños en frustración al no causar el daño esperado.

— _ʺMaldita sea… este sujeto me está dejando en ridículo, no hay remedio, creo que usaré eso… solo espero que esto no salga mal o entonces no tendré más remedio que arriesgarlo todoʺ —_ Pensó sintiendo su ira crecer.

Entonces el peto de su armadura se abrió mostrando un cañón en él.

— Siéntete honrado ya que usaré uno de mis mejores ataques para borrarte de la faz de la tierra — Pronunció mientras su aura aumentaba de nuevo.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

Resonaba la voz de Draig anunciando los aumentos.

Los Líderes se pusieron de pie alarmados, sobre todo porque ellos también quedarían atrapados en el fuego cruzado ya que el peli-negro apuntaba hacia ellos.

No es que no pudieran protegerse, pero esto indicaba que al chico no le importaba en lo más mínimo nadie más que él mismo.

— Mami, tengo miedo — Dijo Kunou temblando mientras se aferraba a su madre.

Ella podía sentir cierta maldad en el aura del portador del Welsh Dragon.

Yasaka abrazó a su hija para tranquilizarla, mientras se preparaba para moverse lejos de ese punto.

Todos los Líderes se preparaban para esquivar, aunque les llamó la atención que Athena y sus Caballeros no reaccionaran de la misma forma.

Por otra parte el Caballero de Leo notó la reacción de Kunou y frunció el ceño.

— Alguien sin honor no merece tener a Draig a su lado… ¡Prepárate! Ahora mismo te mostraré lo que es capaz de hacer un Caballero Dorado cuando lucha por proteger a los inocentes — Dijo mientras una poderosa aura dorada lo rodeaba.

Todos los presentes sintieron el enorme poder, el cual estaba lleno de calidez, bondad y los hacía sentir protegidos, mismo que logró calmar a Kunou mientras miraba al responsable de esto con curiosidad.

Algo en él se le hacía bastante familiar.

En contraste, para las chicas Gremory esto resultaba sumamente doloroso, puesto que era la misma aura que irradiaba el castaño cuando las protegía de todo.

— ¡Muere maldito! ¡Longinus Smasher! — Exclamó a viva voz mientras el cañón en su pecho disparaba un poderoso rayo carmesí.

— Ruge León Dorado ¡Lightning Voltage! — Dijo mientras extendía el puño derecho al frente.

Un destello se vio, antes de que un rayo dorado colisionara con el rayo carmesí.

Una onda de choque se dio paso en el lugar, ocasionando violentas corrientes de aire ante el choque de poderes.

— ¡Nghh! — Era el gemido ahogado por el esfuerzo que surgió de la garganta de Ken.

—…— El Caballero de Leo se mantenía firme sin dar marcha atrás.

Los demás veían con estupefacción como ese Caballero mantenía a raya el poder más fuerte de los portadores de los Dragones Celestiales.

 **¡BOOOMMM!**

Fue la poderosa explosión que cimbro todo el lugar, mientras una nube de polvo se alzaba entorpeciendo la vista momentáneamente.

Unos angustiantes segundos después esta se disipó, mostrando a los dos guerreros viéndose fijamente, aunque el de la armadura carmesí respiraba agitadamente.

— Maldición… me he… quedado sin opciones — Musitó mientras luchaba por jalar aire a sus pulmones.

Este tipo resultó ser extremadamente fuerte.

Debía admitir que se había confiado y dudaba mucho poder enfrentarse a todos a la vez si es que estaban al mismo nivel.

— No quería llegar a esto… pero no tengo más opciones — Dijo mientras se concentraba.

Entonces un aura oscura lo empezó a rodear, denotando un poder que no había usado hasta ahora.

Todos se alarmaron al reconocer el aura empleada por el peli-negro.

— ¡Ese chico está loco! Si apenas es capaz de usar el poder de Draig como se atreve a arriesgarse con el poder de Ophis — Exclamó Azazel poniéndose de pie mientras una gota de sudor recorría su sien.

Parte del poder de la Diosa Dragón estaba imbuida en el guantelete, pero al no estar familiarizado con ese poder era por demás decir que usarlo era demasiado peligroso.

Ante esto, Sirzechs se mordió los labios por el remordimiento ya que él apoyó a su hermana menor cuando le pidió ayuda para tener a ese chico con ella.

Como buen hermano que era él le dio todo su apoyo al igual que sus padres, quienes quedaron prendados del joven frente a ellos, el cual supieron sería un mejor Líder de Clan junto a Rias.

Con ello se aseguraba un futuro brillante para el Clan Gremory.

Ahora se daba cuenta de que había cometido una estupidez, misma que le costó su matrimonio, el cual había terminado oficialmente hace dos días al firmar con Grayfia el divorcio.

Aún no olvidaba la expresión triste y decepcionada de Millicas cuando lo miró por última vez.

Si aún tenía trato con la peli-plata era porque ella seguía siendo su [Reina], pero esta se mostraba fría y distante con él.

Los otros tres Maou lo trataban frígidamente.

Serafall apenas le dirigía la palabra y cuando lo hacía lo nombraba solamente Lucifer.

Ajuka también lo trataba de forma profesional y solía evitarlo a menos que fuera por cosas de trabajo.

Falbium se mostraba indiferente, pero hasta él notaba que ya no era la misma relación de antes.

Azazel, Michael y Odín lo miraban neutralmente, pero de ellos lo entendía puesto que tenían una Alianza que respetar.

Yasaka era quien solía decir algunos comentarios ácidos cada vez que podía.

Sin duda ella era quien mostraba su descontento más abiertamente.

Entonces su mirada viajó hasta su hermana menor y las chicas, quienes miraban todo con miradas apagadas y los ojos rojos por las abundantes lágrimas que derramaban.

Ahora mismo el dolor de darse cuenta de lo que habían hecho era demasiado para ellas.

El Maou se sintió asqueado de sí mismo, mientras a su mente venía la imagen de cierto castaño sonriente empeorando su estado de ánimo.

— Este será mi último ataque… con esto me aseguraré de llevarme a todos conmigo, ya no me importa nada — Dijo con una inusitada calma mientras el aura negra lo envolvía.

Esto alarmó a los Líderes e hizo a Athena alzar una ceja en duda.

El portador de Draig extendió sus alas y alzó vuelo.

Todos veían como este se elevaba por lo aires, hasta ser un pequeño punto carmesí brillante en el cielo.

Fue cuando un par de cañones aparecieron sobre sus hombros, mientras el aura se empezaba a concentrar en ellos.

— ¡Esquívalo si puedes, pero ellos no podrán salir ilesos después de esto…! ¡Tu poder no es suficiente como para poder repeler este ataque, así que solo resígnate a aceptar que no eres capaz de proteger a nadie! — Exclamó desde las alturas.

Todos los Líderes miraron con reproche al peli-rojo, quien se limitó a bajar la mirada con pesar.

Las chicas del Clan Gremory se mostraban ligeramente ausentes, por lo que su mirada perdida no les permitía darse cuenta del peligro, pero Sirzechs se puso al lado de ellas como resguardo.

Serafall y Grayfia estaban junto a Sona, las chicas y los varones Gremory que siempre estuvieron con el castaño, ya que entre ellas y Rosseweise serían capaces de protegerlas.

Griselda se preparó para intervenir de ser necesario invocando sus diez alas blancas, al tiempo que esperaba alguna orden de Gabriel.

Azazel, Michael, Penemue, Gabriel y Baraquiel invocaron sus alas.

Ajuka se preparó para desviar el ataque, para él y su Fórmula Kankara eso era muy simple.

Odín tenía en su mano su lanza, Gungnir.

Vali había invocado su [Divine Dividing] mientras Kuroka, Bikou y Arthur se ponían a su lado preparados para actuar.

Por su parte, Yasaka miraba al grupo local permanecer en calma, algo que la desconcertó, pero que al mismo tiempo la tranquilizó.

En ese momento Athena entrecerró la mirada, ya que ese ataque podría destruir el lugar donde estaban.

No se preocupaba por los presentes, puesto que todos saldrían ilesos de eso, el problema eran los aprendices que estaban más allá, los cuales serían alcanzados por ese ataque.

— Sinon… has que ese idiota baje de ahí — Ordenó de repente la peli-violeta con disgusto en su voz.

Esto llamó la atención de todos los demás, los cuales se sorprendieron por la molestia que su voz denotaba.

— Hai, Athena-sama — Respondió la chica, antes de quitarse la capa blanca en un movimiento.

Fue entonces que todos pudieron ver algo que nadie había notado antes.

La Armadura de la Amazona de Sagitario tenía alas.

Esta se inclinó un poco, antes de impulsarse y ascender al cielo con un par de aleteos mientras se rodeaba de un aura dorada.

El peli-negro solo vio un destello dorado venir hacia él.

— ¿Eh? — Musito con duda.

Entonces frente a él apareció una chica vestida con Armadura Dorada.

— Por órdenes de Athena-sama mi deber es regresarte a tierra firme… — Declaró mientras desaparecía de la vista del chico.

Este se dispuso a buscarla con la mirada, hasta que un poderoso golpe lo envió a tierra.

— ¡Gahh! — Exclamó ante el impacto en su espalda.

Sino veía como este se precipitaba a tierra de forma descompuesta, por lo que llevó una de sus manos a su espalda baja de dónde sacó un objeto, el cual se desplegó mostrando ser un arco dorado.

De su espalda ella tomó una flecha dorada, la que colocó en su arco mientras apuntaba.

— Creo que con esto el trato queda anulado, aunque de todos modos él reclamará su premio — Murmuró mientras su cosmo empezaba a arder con más fuerza.

Entonces disparó la flecha, la cual surcó el aire como un rayo de luz hasta impactar al chico.

— ¡Arghh! — Exclamó al sentir la flecha atravesar la joya de la armadura y clavarse en su pecho.

 **¡BOOOMMM!**

El portador del Dragón se impactó en el suelo, creando un cráter de tamaño medio.

Por su parte, Sinon aterrizaba suavemente justo al lado del Caballero de Leo.

— Gracias por el apoyo — Dijo el santo de Leo.

— Fueron órdenes de Athena-sama… aunque de todos modos cualquiera de nosotros hubiera intervenido — Respondió la chica con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Ya lo suponía… ese idiota casi destruye el coliseo, sin mencionar que lastimaría a los aprendices… por otro lado sé que ustedes jamás permitirían un acto cobarde y sobre todo, dejar solo a un compañero — Respondió el Santo Dorado con un tono agradecido.

La chica puso una mano sobre su hombro antes de regresar con los demás, al tiempo que plegaba de nuevo su arco y lo guardaba.

Todos vieron eso con expresiones aturdidas, puesto que al parecer la ventaja de vuelo era inútil contra la Amazona de Sagitario.

Por instinto sus miradas se dirigieron a los demás Santos Dorados, preguntándose que tan fuertes eran.

Por su parte, Ken se levantaba con dificultad, mientras evitaba tocar la flecha encajada en su pecho.

Su casco se abrió, mostrando el rostro del chico, el cual se notaba sudoroso y cansado además de que un hilo de sangre caía por su boca.

— Maldición… — Susurró con dificultad mientras se ponía de pie.

Los cañones habían desaparecido y la flecha en su pecho evitaba usar su arma principal, por lo que no podía usar el poder que había reunido en un ataque definitivo.

— Realmente me siento decepcionado, esperaba más esta lucha, pero según parece te he humillado sin siquiera intentarlo… por otra parte, con ese acto has demostrado no ser digno portador de Draig, así que lo reclamaré después de acabar contigo puesto que ahora no eres más que un Demonio Vagabundo y los Maou harán nada por salvarte — Dijo mientras se ponía en posición.

Este abrió un poco sus piernas mientras su puño derecho estaba a la altura de su cintura.

El peli-negro intentó moverse, pero la flecha en su pecho le causaba gran dolor que le impedía moverse.

— Escucha el rugido del León ¡Lightning Plasma! — Exclamó mientras dejaba ir su puño al frente.

Un destello después, el chico fue impactado por miles de rayos de luz que empezaron a destrozar la armadura del Balance Breaker y causarle heridas graves.

Sirzechs, Ajuka y Odín podían ver el ataque al detalle, pero ellos dudaban el poder esquivarlos todos de ser ellos quienes recibieran el ataque.

Lógicamente podrían bloquearlo o protegerse, pero igualar esa velocidad jamás podrían hacerlo.

Serafall, Michael, Azazel, Gabriel, Penemue, Baraquiel, Yasaka, Griselda y Grayfia apenas podían ver los destellos impactar al portador de Draig, lo que les hizo darse cuenta que el Santo Dorado estuvo conteniéndose en toda la pelea.

Rosseweise y los más jóvenes solo veían un leve resplandor y como la armadura carmesí era despedazada sin contemplación por ese ataque.

Rias y las demás veían esto con sentimientos encontrados, ya que su cuerpo intentó intervenir a favor del chico, pero al recordar las cosas hirientes que dijo las detuvo de hacer una tontería.

Ahora tenían la intención de quitarle a Draig y regresarlo al chico que lo dio todo por ellas y rezar a los Maou que pudiera perdonarlas.

Tras varios segundos que parecieron una eternidad, el Caballero detuvo su ataque.

— ¡Gahh! — El peli-negro cayó al suelo ya sin la armadura, mientras sangre salía de varias partes de su cuerpo.

Este se encontraba totalmente inmóvil, mientras sentía su consciencia alejarse poco a poco, pero su orgullo y ambición no le permitían darse por vencido tan fácilmente.

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

El Caballero de Leo de acerco a él a paso lento.

— Con esto se acaba… ahora tomaré a mi amigo de vuelta — Dijo cuando estuvo a un lado de él.

El peli-negro movió sus ojos hacia él, mostrando gran furia y odio en sus orbes azules.

Por otra parte, todo el mundo vio el desenlace del encuentro y como ahora el ganador acercaba su mano al guerrero caído.

Este no pudo hacer nada cuando de su mano izquierda salió un orbe verde brillante, el cual el Santo Dorado tomó con la mano.

Después de eso sonrió satisfecho y volvió con los Líderes y su Diosa.

Todos lo vieron dirigirse hacia ellos a paso tranquilo, mientras el viento ondeaba su cabello y su capa blanca, la cual no mostraba ni una sola mancha de suciedad después de la pelea.

Los Líderes del Inframundo se hallaban tensos, puesto que a cómo iban las cosas habían perdido al [Sekiryuutei].

— Athena-sama… — Dijo Sona de repente.

Ella se hallaba frente a Miya mientras se arrodillaba.

Esto causó que atrajera las miradas de los Líderes, pero sobre de su preocupada hermana mayor.

La Diosa alzó una de sus cejas, antes de reparar en la pequeña sonrisa de Erza, lo cual le dio una idea de lo que ocurría.

Miya adquirió una sonrisa al deducir todo.

— Dime joven Sitri ¿Qué deseas hablar conmigo? — Preguntó amable la peli-violeta.

— Sé que el perder al Dragón Rojo puede poner nervioso al consejo Demoniaco y a los Líderes presentes, por ello quiero proponer un refuerzo de alianza con la Facción Griega — Expuso Sona con expresión seria.

Esto ganó miradas de duda de varios, excepto por los Maou, Odín y Yasaka.

La Diosa asintió en comprensión, aunque fue más para seguirle la corriente.

— Entonces ¿Cuál es tu sugerencia? — Pidió con tono serio, aunque seguía sonriendo por dentro.

Sona se ajustó las gafas, antes de verla seriamente.

— Un compromiso, uno de sus Caballeros con una de las herederas de los 72 pilares — Expuso sin perder su temple.

Esto alarmó a Sirzechs y a una decaída Rias, pensando en un revés por parte de Sona por lo ocurrido con Issei.

— Interesante ¿Tienes a alguien en mente? — Preguntó Miya con genuino interés.

La morena de lentes sonrió ante la pregunta.

Todos veían esto con duda, mientras el Maou se iba a hacer notar al intuir de quien hablaba.

— Propongo un compromiso entre el Santo dorado de Leo y mi persona, siendo yo la heredera del Clan Sitri — Fue lo dicho por Sona dejando caer la bomba.

Esto detuvo por completo a Sirzechs, quien parpadeó en duda.

Rias borró la mirada de traición que le dedicó a Sona, pensando que ella sería la sugerencia.

Serafall dejó caer su mandíbula hasta el suelo de la impresión.

— Asgard solicita lo mismo, un compromiso entre mi escolta Rosseweise y el León Dorado será bien aceptado entre mi pueblo — Fue el turno de Odín.

La peli-plata lo miró con sorpresa, antes de sonreírle con agradecimiento.

— Yo también me ofrezco como símbolo de unión con la sociedad Demoniaca al ser representante de la noble Casa Phoenix, eligiendo como mi candidato a esposo al Santo Dorado de Leo — Fue el turno de Ravel.

— Como As de Michael-sama no me quedaré atrás, representando a los Ángeles Shidou Irina hace la misma solicitud — Dijo la Ángel reencarnado.

Cada vez que una de ellas había hablado, todos los presentes abrían sus ojos a más no poder, sin poder comprender como había surgido esta situación.

— ¡Sona! ¡¿Cómo puedes siquiera sugerir algo así?! ¿Acaso no estabas enamorada de Ise? ¡¿Qué pasará con él?! — Exclamó Rias con indignación.

Sona notó que en su tono de voz había culpa y cierta incomodidad.

Quizás esto le recordaba lo que le hicieron, además de no gustarle la idea de que a ella le gustara el castaño.

— Tú también Irina ¿Acaso no amas a Ise? — Reclamó Akeno.

— Ravel, no puedo creer que tú… — Fue el turno de Koneko.

—Irina-san, chicas — Pronunció Asia con tristeza.

— Rosseweise-san, no cometas el mismo error que nosotras — Rogó Xenovia con remordimiento en su voz.

Las nombradas solo las miraron con neutralidad, antes de que Sona fuera la primera en hablar.

— Si hago esto es por el futuro… mi futuro, quiero ser feliz Rias y estar junto a la persona que amo — Fue la respuesta de Sona.

Esto descolocó a todas las chicas Gremory y a los demás presentes.

— Ninguna de nosotras dejará a Ise-sama de lado, puesto que él lo es todo para nosotras — Declaró esta vez Ravel.

Estas dos respuestas y las expresiones decididas de todas dejaron sin habla al grupo Gremory.

— Volviendo al tema, [Reina] Lucifer ¿No te interesa unirte? Si aceptas podrás ser libre de tus ataduras con tu actual [Rey] — Dijo la Diosa de repente.

Esto sí que nadie se lo esperó.

La nombrada alzó una ceja al escuchar la proposición de la Diosa y empezó a considerar sus opciones.

Sirzechs se mostraba alarmado al oír esto, sobre todo cuando vio a su ex esposa pensar detenidamente su respuesta.

Sona y las demás tampoco podían creer lo que escucharon, aunque se sintieran un poco incómodas por esto se tranquilizaban al recordar que ella siempre estuvo al tanto del chico en varias ocasiones.

— Acepto Athena-sama — Fue su respuesta después de pensarlo detenidamente.

Si Sona y las chicas lo habían elegido era por algo, así que decidió arriesgarse.

La Diosa sonrió, sobre todo al ver la expresión derrotada en la cara del peli-rojo.

— Por cierto chicas, no creo que a Ise le importe que nos casemos con el Santo de Leo — Agregó Irina con una sonrisa contenida.

Esto se ganó miradas nada contentas del grupo mencionado.

— ¿Verdad Ise? — Dijo mientras dirigía su mirada detrás del grupo Gremory.

Todo el mundo se giró al mismo lugar por inercia, notando al Caballero de Leo en el lugar, dándose cuenta de que este ya había llegado con ellos y no lo notaron por los recientes acontecimientos.

— Así es… — Dijo mientras dirigía sus manos al casco para proceder a retirarlo de forma lenta.

Los ojos de todos se ampliaron al ver por fin los rasgos del Santo Dorado de Leo.

Sus ojos color miel los veían con cierta diversión mientras dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa.

— Acepto los compromisos Athena-sama… ya que yo las amo — Fueron las palabras que sacaron a todo el mundo de su conmoción.

— ¿Eh? ¡¿Ehhh?! — Fue el grito que resonó en el Santuario.

* * *

 **Ufff, debo decirlo, esta breve historia me absorbió.**

 **Estuve inspirado esta semana y escribí 19,000 palabras ininterrumpidamente de este proyecto.**

 **Como pueden ver, esta es una idea de cómo sería un crossover con Saint Seiya si yo lo escribiera, ya que he leído varios fics donde da a conocerse como caballero al primer capítulo y siento que eso le resta impacto a tal revelación.**

 **Lo mismo con otros fics que me inspiraron a escribir Nueva Vida.**

 **¿Qua tal la pelea? Debo decir que si bien lo tengo claro en mi mente a veces no soy capaz de plasmar la escena al detalle.**

 **Solo faltaría un pequeño fragmento de esta idea, que subiré en cuanto pueda.**

 **Respecto a Nueva Vida, debo decir que me encuentro frente a un reto, ya que el capítulo será un mini arco donde Issei completará su Título Nobiliario, por lo cual me será más difícil escribirlo.**

 **Sin no lo entienden lo aclararé.**

 **El capítulo será largo, quizás 30 o 40 mil palabras, ya que pondré diversas situaciones para la unión de cada miembro, además del regreso a casa.**

 **No quiero que se algo simple que reste impacto a la historia en general, quiero que sea algo consistente y bien visto por parte de los lectores, por esto mismo tardaré un poco en terminarlo.**

 **Este capítulo lo tenía contemplado desde el segundo capítulo del fic en general, por lo que las ideas que reuní en este tiempo para el capítulo aún están tomando forma en mi cabeza.**

 **Muchos dirán que están impacientes, pero recuerden que también tengo una vida fuera de Fanfiction.**

 **Agradezco a los que esperan pacientemente y dejan sus reviews en cada actualización de mis historias, eso me motiva a seguir mis proyectos.**

 **Por último la lista de los personajes que aparecieron en este fic.**

 **Santo dorado de Aries: Felia de Comet Lucifer**

 **Santo dorado de Tauro: Takeo de Ore ga Monogatari**

 **Santo dorado de Géminis: Li Shenhua de Gakusen Toshi Asterisk**

 **Santo dorado de Cáncer: Suo Amane de Grisaia no Kajitsu**

 **Santo dorado de Leo: Hyodou Issei de Highschool DXD**

 **Santo dorado de Virgo: Tomoe de Kami-sama Hajiimemashita**

 **Santo dorado de Libra: Erza Scarlet de Fairy Tail**

 **Santo dorado de Escorpión: Milo de Legend of Santuary**

 **Santo dorado de Sagitario: Asada Sinon de Sword Art Online 2**

 **Santo dorado de Capricornio: Kirigaya Kazuto de Sword Art Online**

 **Santo dorado de Acuario: Naruto de Naruto Shippuden**

 **Santo dorado de Piscis: Sugumi Seishiro de Nisekoi**

 **Santo Plateado de Cepheus: Mirajane Strauss de Fairy Tail**

 **Santo Plateado de Corona Boreal: Konohamaru de Naruto Shippuden**

 **Santo de Bronce, Cisne: Gray Fullbuster de Fayri Tail**

 **Santo de Bronce, Dragón: Natsu Dragneel de Fairy Tail**

 **Yamato Rinko de Ore ga Monogatari**

 **Momozomo Nanami de Kami-sama Hajimemashita**

 **Uzuki Yugao y Kato Shizune de Naruto Shippuden**

 **Uzumaki Shio, OC**

 **Es todo por el momento, Kami fuera.**


End file.
